Saint Seiya - Recueil
by Nyxiera
Summary: Des mini-histoires saint-seiyesques en vrac ! Des drôles, des moins drôles... Quelques persos de mon crû mais la grande majorité appartient à Masami KURUMADA !
1. Crépuscule

**C** **répuscule**

Camus avait toujours aimé le soir. Lorsque le ciel passait lentement d'un bleu clair à un rose doré parfois presque violet. Lorsque l'obscurité plongeait le Sanctuaire dans une pénombre salvatrice et pleine de mystères...

À ce moment seulement, il se permettait un léger relâchement, et il savait que son Milo appréciait ces instants plus que tous autres.

Depuis des mois qu'ils se fréquentaient de façon plus ou moins officielle, ils n'avaient pas tarder à dénicher leurs lieux favoris.  
Si la nuit amenait un ciel clair, alors ils se rendaient dans les bosquets autour des temples du zodiaque. Certains, agrémentés d'élégantes fontaines, étaient particulièrement confortables au cœur de l'été.

Lorsque le temps était plutôt à l'orage, Milo venait alors le rejoindre dans son temple, grâce à la discrète complicité de Shura, qui veillait sur leur couple comme une bonne fée.  
Là, confortablement installés dans les grands fauteuils qu'il avait pu ramener de son dernier séjour en France, ils pouvaient rester plusieurs heures face à face, à se regarder. Ils ne faisaient rien, ils s'observaient, calmement, sereinement.  
Parfois, le magicien des glaces préparait un chocolat chaud, suivant une recette espagnole du Capricorne. Le couple savourait alors la boisson en silence, échangeant de temps à autre quelques mots, quelques phrases.

Ils n'avaient, au fond, pas besoin de tellement plus. Leurs entraînements respectifs, qui avaient en commun d'être rigoureux et éreintants, les avaient habitués, conditionnés à un mode de vie sobre et pauvre en affection.

Alors chaque geste, chaque regard devenait un long message secret, déchiffrable seulement par ceux qui en connaissent la langue.


	2. Un premier sourire

**Un premier sourire**

Je l'avais remarqué tout de suite, au milieu des autres apprentis Ors du Sanctuaire.  
Nous, les petits, étions excités comme des puces : ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on assiste à la remise des armures pour nos aînés.

Je ne me souviens pas bien de cette journée ; mes amis me parlent de deux combats extraordinaires : Aiolia évoque son grand frère "si courageux, si fort, si classe" avec des étoiles dans les yeux (ledit grand frère se met alors à rougir de manière assez ridicule... qui aurait cru qu'Aiolos était un grand timide ?!) ; Shaka, lui, pérore sur le combat de Saga, qui semble l'avoir beaucoup marqué (en même temps, il a failli servir de dégât collatéral... une sombre histoire d' _Another_ _Dimension_ qui aurait "un peu" échappée à son lanceur pour venir exploser au-dessus du blondinet...).

Moi, par contre... ce n'était pas ce qui se déroulait dans l'arène qui m'intéressait. Les gradins étaient beaucoup plus intrigants. Une place en particulier...  
C'était un petit nouveau. Il était arrivé au Sanctuaire quelques jours plus tôt, de manière très discrète. C'était le grand Pope lui-même qui l'avait amené (cet acte est, à mon avis, la meilleure décision qu'il ait jamais prise).

Au milieu du bruit et de l'agitation, il restait calme. De marbre. De glace.  
Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le combat, aucun mouvement ne semblait lui échapper.  
Je suis persuadé qu'il savait dès les premières secondes qui allait gagner.  
Il n'avait pas l'air malheureux, plutôt serein. Mais il ne souriait pas. Et ça, c'était un problème.

Un sourire, quand il vient de la bonne personne, peut illuminer une journée entière !  
C'est une arme extraordinaire contre le quotidien.  
Et lui, il ne daignait même pas esquisser une moue heureuse.  
Même devant les blagues lourdes d'Aiolia. Même face à la tête de Shaka lorsqu'il s'est pris l' _Another_ _Dimension_. Jamais.

Je me rappelle avoir poser la question à mon maître :

\- Maître... Maître Sonjar...  
\- Oui, Milo ?  
\- Pourquoi il ne sourit jamais le nouveau ?  
\- Tu parles du jeune Camus ?  
\- Oui...  
\- Et bien... Je ne sais pas... C'est le futur Verseau... Mais même son maître n'est pas aussi impassible... Hum...  
\- Vous pensez que c'est parce qu'il est triste ?  
\- Triste ? Oh non ! Je ne dirais pas ça... Il a probablement vécu des choses très difficiles, je ne sais pas où le grand Pope l'a ramassé et...  
\- Excusez-moi, nous interrompit une voix glaciale.

C'était le nouveau. Il nous fixait derrière ses lunettes.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous parliez de moi.  
\- Effectivement, répondit mon maître avec un sourire.  
\- Pour répondre à vos questions... Je viens de France et si je ne souris pas, c'est juste parce que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.  
\- Je vois... Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?  
\- M'asseoir à l'ombre, j'ai trop chaud. À présent... Messire Chevalier... Milo...

Il s'inclina légèrement puis s'éloigna.

À partir de cet instant, je n'eus plus qu'une seule envie : faire sourire ce petit pète-sec prétentieux, rien que parce qu'il n'en voit pas l'intérêt.  
Non mais ! On a toujours intérêt à sourire !  
Et le premier qui me dit le contraire je lui fais bouffer un coussin !


	3. Un charmant décorateur

**Un charmant décorateur**

Déjà que ressusciter n'était pas facile, si en plus le destin lui infligeait ça... Manigoldo ne répondait plus de rien !

Il se rappelait encore de la lumière éclatante qui l'avait séparé de son cher Albafica pour le ramener au Sanctuaire... deux cents ans plus tard ! Sans aucune raison. Pas de dieu maléfique, pas de déesse débile en détresse... Enfin, il y avait une déesse débile, mais elle n'était pas en détresse.

Ses compagnons, revenus en même temps que lui, étaient également déboussolés : certes, revoir Shion et Dohko, c'était bien sympa, mais franchement... vu ce qu'était devenu le Sanctuaire... autant rester mort !

Une déesse encore plus cruche que la leur (pourtant elle n'était pas si mal, cette chère Sasha...), des collègues dorés tous morts deux ou trois fois et caractériels, des « Chevaliers Divins », nouvelle espèce de caniches à leur Déesse, et puis, le summum du ridicule : les Chevaliers d'Acier !

Des énergumènes hyperactifs, avec des armures bizarres, qui semblaient tout droit sortir d'un « dessin animé » (encore une notion étrange... le XXIème siècle était vraiment étonnant !)...

En clair, les anciens Golds n'étaient pas du tout contents. Surtout lorsque cette Saori leur avait sorti comme justification à leur présence :

\- Oh... heu... bah... Je ne sais pas... C'est peut-être un dédommagement de Père, puisque maintenant, les participants des Guerres Saintes ne sont plus considérés criminels... Ou alors c'est pour augmenter ma garde personnelle... Enfin, bref, ce n'est pas très important ! Ce qui compte, c'est d'être en vie !

Il avait fallu faire sortir Kardia de force, histoire d'éviter un déicide (ça ne le faisait pas trop sur un CV de Chevalier du Zodiaque...).

En observant la nouvelle génération d'Ors, Manigoldo avait pu constater qu'ils ne prenaient pas réellement leur déesse au sérieux... La plupart se retenaient de rire, et en sortant du Temple, le Sagittaire les avaient réprimandés :

\- Écoutez les gars, je comprend que vous la trouviez ridicule, et c'est vrai, mais vous ne pouvez pas avoir cette attitude face à elle ! Pensez à Shion ! Vous savez comme elle est, toujours à se plaindre et...

Le Lion l'avait interrompu, hilare :

\- Oui oui, on sait... (il prit une voix aigrelette et légèrement hystérique) « Non mais je ne comprend pas, Grand Pope, j'ai comme l'impression que mes Chevaliers ne croient pas en moi... Je suis pourtant leur Déesse ! Je suis Athéna... Vous au moins vous n'en doutez pas, Grand Pope... Je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur vous ! »

\- On dirait une déclaration d'amour, avait calmement énoncé le Verseau.

\- Dohko va être jaloux, ricana le Scorpion en embrassant son (pas si glacial que ça) amant.

\- Franchement, le jour où notre Pope s'intéressera aux petites pétasses peinturlurées... Là le Sanctuaire partira réellement en c*uilles, énonça le Poisson en haussant les épaules.

Dégel avait soupiré en les entendant... La chevalerie n'était plus ce qu'elle était...

De son côté, Manigoldo était partagé : son héritier semblait... particulièrement sadique et cynique, il s'en méfiait. Rien que son nom... DeathMask... C'était de mauvaise augure.

Mais la déesse avait dit : « Vous dormirez dans les mêmes temples que mes Chevaliers » et, même si c'était une prétentieuse arrogante et pourrie gâtée.. et bien c'était elle qui décidait. Point à la ligne.

Plus tard, en montant les marches menant au temple du Cancer, Mani conversa un peu avec celui qu'il surnommait le jeunot. Il était plutôt sympathique, et s'avéra somme toute normale, ce qui rassura son aîné.

Il changea rapidement en découvrant la décoration de « sa » Maison, qui lui fut présentée par le maître des lieux avec fierté :

\- C'est quelque chose de très personnel, une manière de me souvenir de mes victimes, un peu comme... un hommage. Oh, bien sûr, j'ai demandé à mon petit Aphro de veiller à l'aspect esthétique du tout, mais globalement, j'ai tout réalisé moi-même. C'est original, n'est-ce pas ?

Certes, c'était original. On n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Parce qu'il fallait être un p*tain de psychopathe pour décorer sa piaule avec des bouts de cadavres ! M*rde quoi !

Il ne pouvait pas avoir un successeur normal, au lieu d'un détraqué ?*

Sérieusement.

C'était une blague !


	4. Être heureux comme un poisson

**Être heureux comme un poisson**

\- Chouchou ? ... Chouchou !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, mon poisson d'amour ?  
\- Tu peux venir ?  
\- Mais laisse-moi regarder mon match à la fin ! C'est le meilleur moment !  
\- Il y a plus important ! Viens vite mon petit Crabinou, j'ai réellement besoin d'aide !

DeathMask soupira et dirigea vers la chambre son regard excédé. C'était quoi ces surnoms ?  
Autant il pouvait tolérer "Chouchou", mais "mon petit Crabinou" ? Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus aussi niais ?  
Désabusé, il éteignit sa télé. Aphrodite ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait, alors à quoi bon...

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive, grommela-t-il.

Son amant l'accueillit avec son affolement habituel :

\- Mon chou, tu sais, c'est pour la soirée chez Dohko, je veux mettre ce jean moulant, tu vois, il moule bien mes formes, et je tiens à être en valeur, d'ailleurs tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir, parce que ce serait dommage que tu manques ça, non, en plus...  
\- STOOOOOP ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les fêtes. Quel est ton problème ?  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi mettre avec : plutôt cette chemise blanche négligée (et trop petite d'une ou deux tailles) ou la même en noir ?  
\- Heu...  
\- Oui parce qu'il FAUT que je sois à mon avantage, tu comprends !  
\- Justement non. On est ensemble, pourquoi tu aurais besoin de draguer ?  
\- Ensemble ? Mais Death', tu ne te rends pas compte ! On est devenu un couple pépère, on s'est enfermé dans une affreuse routine !  
\- Donc tu me quittes ?  
\- Oui... enfin non. On n'arrive pas à fonctionner comme un couple, mais que comme de simples amants...

Le Cancer resta silencieux. Il savait, au fond, que "son" Poisson avait raison.  
N'empêche, c'était un sacré coup à l'égo.

\- De toutes façons, on reste amis, t'inquiète !

Il fixa Aphrodite, éberlué. "On reste amis" ? "On reste AMIS" ?  
Alors comme ça, il comptait reprendre une relation stable ? Sans amant ? D'où l'importance de sa tenue...  
Il serra le poing :

\- Aphrodite... Je peux accepter de ne plus t'avoir du tout... En revanche, ne me demande pas EN PLUS de t'aider à te débarrasser de moi !  
\- Mais ce n'est pas du tout...  
\- Si ! Maintenant excuse-moi, je vais retourner voir mon match.

Il retourna s'affaler dans son canapé et ralluma sa télé.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Aphrodite soupira. Il n'avait jamais su gérer ses ex. Que Death' réagisse comme ça ne le surprenait pas, au fond. Mais c'était quand même agaçant.  
Il inspira un grand coup et retourna à son problème n°1 : la blanche ou la noire ?

Après de longues minutes à tergiverser, le Poisson se décida pour une chemise rose clair, mieux assortie avec ses cheveux (oui oui, rose clair, il appréciait les mélanges... explosifs).

Il se maquilla rapidement, ce qui lui prit 30 minutes de plus, puis sortit du quatrième temple sans un regard pour le propriétaire.  
Légèrement contrarié, il grimpa les marches menant au Temple de la Balance. Bien sûr, il était soulagé d'avoir mis les choses au clair avec le Crabe, mais il aurait préféré que ça se passe mieux.

Toutefois, il n'avait pas le temps de ressasser tout ça. Il avait quelqu'un à séduire.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Il arriva parmi les premiers, comme à son habitude. Pour tromper l'attente, il se servit un premier verre de vin blanc, le seul qu'il aimait.

Peu à peu, les invités arrivaient par petits groupes : Camus, Milo (toujours inséparables), Aiolia et Aiolos arrivèrent en rigolant ; Kanon et Saga, plus réservés, saluèrent les fêtards, et l'ancien Pope eut un sourire timide à l'intention du Sagittaire ; Shura arriva seul, adressa un signe de tête à Camus qu'il fréquentait régulièrement puis alla directement se servir un verre.

Aphrodite en cessa presque de boire : l'Espagnol avait un air hautain mais tellement craquant, sans parler de son c... visage harmonieusement proportionné.  
Ses yeux noirs se tournèrent alors vers le Poisson, qui se sentit légèrement défaillir. Shura eut un fin sourire et inclina la tête.  
Troublé, le Chevalier à la rose répondit au salut par un mouvement nerveux. L'autre se détourna.

\- Je suppose que tu as rompu avec DeathMask ?

Aphrodite sursauta et se retourna.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur...  
\- C'est rien, Camus... C... Comment sais-tu que... ?  
\- Hum... Peut-être l'absence du Crabe, ou alors ton comportement avec Shura...  
\- Je suis si transparent que ça ?  
\- Pour moi oui.

Cela n'avançait pas vraiment le Poisson, Camus étant probablement le meilleur espion du Sanctuaire.  
Constatant que le Verseau attendait une réponse, il dit (ou plutôt bredouilla) :

\- Oui je... J'ai rompu. On était pas fait pour vivre en couple et... Je pense que c'était la meilleure chose à faire parce que...  
\- Parce que ?  
\- Parce que je... Enfin j'ai...  
\- Tu es tombé fou amoureux de Shura. C'est assez drôle, tu ne trouves pas ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?  
\- Que tu recherches une relation sérieuse.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi !  
\- Inutile de m'agresser, se défendit Camus. Tu sais bien comme tu étais il y a encore un an... Et ne nie pas, je suis ton voisin !  
\- Tu as raison. Mais avec Shura c'est... différent. Peut-être comme toi avec Milo...  
\- Hum... Tu ne vas pas l'aborder ?  
\- Hein ? Mais je n'oserais jamais ! Il est trop...  
\- Essaie quand même... Tu risques d'avoir des surprises...

En guise d'encouragement, Camus lui offrit un de ses rares sourires puis s'éloigna, rejoignant son Scorpion.

Aphrodite déglutit. Aborder Shura ? Et pour dire quoi ? Il n'allait jamais y arriver, le Capricorne l'intimidait trop !

 _"Quand tu as peur de quelqu'un, mon chéri, imagine-le en sous-vêtements, il sera tout de suite moins impressionnant."_

Cette maxime maternelle résonna dans son esprit. Il releva les yeux... En sous-vêtements...

Mauvaise idée. Très, TRÈS mauvaise idée. Vraiment.  
Rouge de gêne, le Poisson essaya tant bien que mal de stopper son imagination galopante. Calme. Paix. Bouddha. Shaka.

Regardant autour de lui, il aperçut le visage narquois de Camus qui le fixait, amusé. Il lui renvoya un regard noir puis se concentra sur son objectif : conquérir une certaine chèvre.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

\- Shura ?  
\- Aphrodite ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Heu, je voulais...  
\- Ça ne te ressemble pas, cette timidité ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Le Capricorne se pencha vers son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci avait baissé les yeux, détourné le regard.

\- C'est DeathMask ? interrogea-t-il, inquiet.  
\- Non, je... Ça te dirait d'aller parler un peu... en tête-à-tête ?

Pas dupe, Shura hausse les sourcils :

\- Tu n'es pas avec Death' ?  
\- Non, plus maintenant. Shura, je...  
\- Et tu as besoin d'un remplaçant, c'est ça ?  
\- P... Pardon ?  
\- Tu as besoin d'un bouche-trou en attendant de te remettre avec le Crabe ?  
\- QUOI ? Mais pas du tout ça n'a rien à voir ! Moi et Death' c'est fini. Tu m'entends ? FINI !  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je veux... une vraie relation. Quelque chose qui n'a pas commencé avec du sexe. Avec DeathMask c'était confortable, on ne faisait plus d'efforts pour se plaire, on tombait dans la routine...  
\- Tu veux une relation sérieuse et palpitante avec... moi ? C'est pas que j'ai pas envie mais... Je ne suis pas vraiment folichon au quotidien.  
\- Ce n'est pas...

Aphrodite regarda autour de lui. La fête battait son plein. Il se mordit la lèvre : confesser ses sentiments ici, au milieu de ses compagnons d'armes, lui semblait une très mauvaise idée.

\- Viens, dit-il à Shura en l'entraînant à l'extérieur.

Comme une bonne moitié des temples zodiacaux, celui de la Balance possédait une sorte de véranda à ciel ouvert, offrant un magnifique panorama sur le paysage alentours.  
Une fois la baie vitrée refermée, le silence tomba. Aphrodite observait, immobile, l'horizon. Shura préférait le c... non, le dos du Poisson. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il était amoureux du Chevalier. Se pouvait-il que leurs sentiments se fassent écho ?  
Cela semblait tellement improbable, tellement forcé...

Finalement, le douzième Gardien se retourna.

\- La vérité Shura, c'est que je pense qu'avec toi il n'y aura jamais de routine. C'est impossible.  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que...  
\- Parce que quoi ?  
\- Parce que je...

Shura s'approcha, plus près, encore...

\- Parce que tu quoi ? Dis-le, Aphrodite, susurra-t-il en insistant sur le prénom.  
\- PARCE QUE JE T'AIME !

Le Poisson avait presque crié. Les joues écarlates, il cherchait son souffle. Pourquoi Shura...?

\- Bonne réponse, sourit la voix de l'Espagnol contre son oreille.

Rouge mais ravi, Aphrodite sourit béatement : jamais plus il ne connaîtrait la routine.


	5. L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions

**L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions**

* * *

 _Réponse à la review anonyme de leia26 :_

 _Merci ^^  
Apparemment "mignon" est le qualificatif le plus répandu pour mes deux premiers chapitres... OBJECTIF ATTEINT !_

* * *

Paperasse, paperasse, paperasse et encore de la paperasse. Shion soupira. Il n'en pouvait plus !

Depuis quelques temps, le vénérable Pope songeait à prendre sa retraite, laisser les responsabilités à un autre, et, peut-être, rejoindre son ami en Chine. Se contenter de méditer en songeant au bon vieux temps... C'était tentant.  
Shion voulait vraiment terminer sa trop longue vie ainsi. Sirotant distraitement son énième tasse de café, il remplit mécaniquement les papiers qui s'amoncelaient sur son bureau.

\- Grand Pope ? Je ne vous dérange pas ?  
\- Hein ? Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, Saga... Entre, entre, mon petit... Que veux-tu ?  
\- Rien, grand Pope, simplement... (Il jeta un coup d'œil à la tasse vide) vous buvez trop de café. Prenez plutôt ce thé. C'est le petit Camus qui me l'a donnée, quand j'ai eu ces maux de tête...  
\- Ça a été efficace ?  
\- Et bien... Oui, je pense, ne vous tourmentez pas.

Le Pope hocha la tête. Saga était compétent, empathique... Il aurait tellement voulu lui confier ce rôle souverain qui l'écrasait depuis si longtemps... Mais il ne voulait pas, ne devait pas l'inquiéter. Saga était jeune. Il n'avait pas à prendre de telles responsabilités si tôt.

\- Grand Pope ? interrogea Saga, inquiet du silence de Shion.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Je réfléchissais. Camus est... étonnant. Son intelligence est extraordinaire pour un enfant de cet âge... Puis-je goûter à cette décoction ?  
\- Évidemment, prenez.  
\- Délicieux... et rafraîchissant !  
\- N'est-ce pas ? Cela m'a vraiment aidé à voir plus clair dans ma tête. J'espère que ce sera pareil pour vous.  
\- Moi aussi, mon petit, moi aussi... Dis-moi, comment t'en sors-tu avec l'entraînement des petits ?  
\- Et bien... Je pense que l'on a là la future génération des Chevaliers d'Or. Je suis très fier d'eux.  
\- Tant mieux, tant mieux...

Songeur, Shion s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Une nouvelle génération dorée. Encore une, pensa-t-il avec lassitude. Le temps passe si vite...  
Déjà près de deux siècles et demi... Des fois, il maudissait presque la déesse de lui avoir donné cette extraordinaire longévité.  
El Cid, Manigoldo, Sage, Hakurei, Albafica et les autres.. tous lui manquaient...

\- Grand Pope, j'aurais une demande à vous faire.  
\- Je t'écoute, Saga.  
\- Aiolos pourrait-il m'assister pour l'entraînement, désormais ? Je pense qu'il est suffisamment mûr et fort. C'est un véritable Chevalier à présent.  
\- Si tu penses que c'est le mieux... Tu as carte blanche pour faire de ces enfants de courageux protecteurs d'Athéna.

 _Ainsi que des machines à tuer..._ ajouta le Pope pour lui-même. Le sous-entendu sembla flotter dans l'air.  
Avec un sourire légèrement gêné, Saga s'inclina et quitta la pièce.  
Shion se remit au travail.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Pauvre Pope..._ songeait Saga. Il semblait si las, si fatigué... il devrait prendre du repos, passer la main ! Il devait bien y avoir des gens qualifiés au Sanctuaire...  
 _ **Toi, par exemple.**_  
 _Non ! Je ne pensais pas..._  
 _ **Au fond de toi, si.**_

Cette voix... Pas un jour ne s'écoulait sans qu'il ne l'entende. L'ignorer lui donnait d'énormes maux de têtes, que le fameux thé de Camus avait à peine réussi à apaiser.  
Il n'en parlait pas, pourtant. Il ne se plaignait presque jamais. À quoi bon ? Si il devenait trop faible, on se débarrasserait de lui. Il finirait comme son jumeau. Mort.

Cette idée l'effrayait au plus haut point. S'imaginer mort, un simple corps sans vie, sans chaleur... le pétrifiait littéralement.  
 _ **Si tu m'écoutes tu n'auras plus rien à craindre.**_  
 _Tu mens ! Tu n'es que MENSONGES ! Sors ! De ! Ma ! Tête !_  
 _ **C'est inutile. Je suis toi, et tu es moi. Suis mes conseils, et tu pourras rendre le Pope heureux.**_  
 _V... Vraiment ?_  
 _ **Ah... C'est si mignon ! C'est un peu le père que tu n'as jamais eu, hein ? Tu ferais tout pour qu'il soit en paix... Je peux t'y aider...**_

Peu à peu, la voix se faisait enjôleuse. Shion avait besoin de beaucoup de repos... Il fallait qu'il aille dans un endroit où nul ne le dérangerait.  
 _ **La Chine ne suffit pas. Un imbécile du Sanctuaire viendra toujours le déranger sous un prétexte quelconque.**_  
 _Où pourrait-il aller, alors ?_  
 _ **Tu le sais. Le seul endroit où les gens existent sans le moindre soucis... la Mort.**_  
 _Tu penses que le Pope devrait... mourir ?_  
 _ **Oui. Tu dois le tuer. Il n'acceptera jamais de quitter son poste, il est trop bon pour nous "abandonner". Mais il mérite le repos.**_  
 _La ferme ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?_  
 _ **Réfléchis... Tu sais que j'ai raison.**_

Une semaine durant, Saga songea à cette idée. Il avait beau tenter de la chasser, elle revenait, insidieuse.  
Si il tuait Shion... il pouvait le faire sans douleur... Le Pope partirait. Lui-même prendrait sa place, il pouvait le faire.  
Pour le bien de son Pope adoré... il DEVAIT le faire.  
 _ **Tu es prêt...**_  
 _Il n'y a pas d'autre solution... Le Pope souffre._  
 _ **Et tu dois l'aider...**_  
 _Oui._  
 _ **Demain, le Pope ira à Star Hill**_ _**observer les étoiles. Profite de cette occasion ! Suis-le, et au bon moment...**_  
 _C'est pour lui que je le fais. Pour qu'il se sente mieux..._  
 _ **Oui... Exactement...**_

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Comme chaque mois, Shion avait gravi la montagne sacrée du Sanctuaire. Devant le temple, face à l'immensité du ciel, il avait médité. Qu'allaient-lui dire les étoiles cette fois ?

Le temps avançait, mais le ciel restait nébuleux. Shion se leva, courbaturé, et fit quelques pas en s'étirant. Les astres ne diraient rien... une fois de plus.  
Craaaac...  
Ce léger bruit l'alerta.

\- Qui est là ? Que voulez-vous ? Comment avez-vous...  
\- GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

Shion ne s'était pas protégé. L'attaque avait soufflé sa vie comme un coup de vent une bougie.  
Saga ressentit un grand vide. Triste au-delà des mots, il tenta de se convaincre...  
 _J'ai fait... ce qu'il fallait..._  
 _ **Oui oui.**_  
 _C'était la bonne décision... C'est mieux comme ça..._  
 _ **Bien sûr...**_  
 _Pourquoi est-ce que je doute ?_  
 _ **...**_  
 _Je... Qu'ai-je fait ? Je..._  
 _ **Tais-toi.**_  
 _Hein ?_  
 _ **J'ai dit "tais-toi". Tu ne comprends pas ?**_  
 _Ne me parle pas comme ça !_  
 _ **Et pourquoi ?**_  
 _Parce que je suis le Chevalier des Gémeaux... Tu dois m'obéir ! Une simple voix me doit le respect !_  
 _ **La voix, c'est toi.**_  
 _Comment ?_

Pris de panique, Saga tenta de bouger. Pourquoi son corps ne lui répondait-il plus ?  
Il se sentit bouger.

\- Je vais le déposer sur l'autel. Tu peux me remercier.

L'Autre ramassa le corps inerte et alla le placer sur la pierre froide, tel un gisant.  
Rapidement, il le dépouilla de ses insignes grand-popales.  
 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête !_  
 _ **Non. J'ai le pouvoir, à présent. Je suis le Pope. J'en ai les symboles. Personne n'est plus là pour contester ma suprématie.**_  
 _Alors... Tout ça... Tu voulais..._  
 _ **Tu pensais vraiment que je désirais simplement aider ? C'était si simple de te manipuler ! Tellement simple ! Tellement... jouissif !**_

À travers son corps, l'Autre éclata de rire.  
 _ **Tu n'es plus rien, Saga. Tu n'es plus RIEN !**_


	6. Petites Fables du Sanctuaire

**Petites Fables du Sanctuaire**

 **Le Poissons et le Gémeaux**

 _Monsieur Poissons sur un rosier perché_  
 _Tenait en sa main un miroir._  
 _Monsieur Saga par la vue attiré_  
 _Lui tint à peu près ce langage :_  
 _Et bonjour, monsieur des Poissons !_

 _Que vous êtes joli ! que vous me semblez beau !_  
 _Sans mentir, si votre merveilleuse beauté_  
 _Se rapporte à votre capacité à tuer,_  
 _Vous êtes le meilleur des hôtes du Sanctuaire !"_  
 _À ces mots, Aphrodite ne se sent pas de joie,_  
 _Et pour montrer sa compétence,_  
 _Il ouvre ses fins doigts et laisse tomber son bien._  
 _Le Gémeaux s'en saisit et dit :_ _Mon bon Monsieur,_  
 _Apprenez que tout flatteur_  
 _Vit aux dépens de celui qui l'écoute._  
 _Cette leçon vaut bien votre miroir, sans doute._

 _Le Poissons, honteux et confus,_  
 _Jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus._

Pour la petite histoire :

Saga a manipulé Aphro en utilisant sa beauté. Il le tenait en quelque sorte captif de sa vanité.  
Si le Poissons se mettait à son service, sa beauté et ses qualités seraient reconnues par tous.

Fable originelle : _Le Corbeau et le Renard_ (La Fontaine).

* * *

 **La Serpentaire et le Taureau**

 _La Serpentaire ayant chanté_  
 _Tout l'été,_  
 _Se trouva fort dépourvue_  
 _Quand Saori_ _fut venue._  
 _Pas un seul petit morceau_  
 _De Seiya et son amour._  
 _Elle alla crier son manque_  
 _Chez le Taureau son confident,_  
 _Le priant de lui accorder_  
 _Quelque tendresse pour ne pas déprimer_  
 _Jusqu'à la saison nouvelle._  
 _Je vous remercierai, lui dit-elle,_  
 _Avant l'août, foi de Chevalier,_  
 _Et ce en toute amitié._  
 _Le Taureau est bon sans être naïf,_  
 _C'est là sa grande qualité._  
 _Que faisiez-vous_ _au temps chaud ?_  
 _Dit-il à cette allumeuse._  
 _Nuit et jour et pour Seiya,_  
 _Je chantais, ne vous déplaise._  
 _Vous chantiez ? j'en suis fort aise,_  
 _Eh bien! pleurez maintenant._

Pour la petite histoire :

Petite fable dédié au couple Aldé/Shaina. Un couple que j'ai toujours trouvé particulier, surtout si on prend en compte l'intérêt que la Serpentaire a longtemps porté au Pégasounet de Saori.  
En faire un couple comme ça, sans régler ce "détail" m'a toujours semblé étrange.  
Voilà comment ça aurait pu se passer...

Fable originelle: _La Cigale et la Fourmi_ (La Fontaine).

* * *

 **L** **e Gémeaux qui voulait se faire aussi puissant que le Dieu**

 _Un jour Saga vit un Dieu,_  
 _Qui lui sembla si puissant._  
 _Lui qui n'était pas fort en comparaison comme un insecte,_  
 _Envieux s'entraîne, et s'exerce et se travaille,_  
 _Pour égaler la divinité en puissance ;_  
 _Disant : Regardez bien, mon frère,_  
 _Est-ce assez ? dites-moi ? n'y suis-je point encore ?_  
 _Nenni. M'y voici donc ? Point du tout. M'y voilà ?_  
 _Vous n'en approchez point. Le chétif humain_  
 _Ne le crut pas si bien qu'il frappa._  
 _Le monde est plein de gens qui ne sont pas plus sages :_  
 _Pandore veut régner comme Hadès-sama_ _;_  
 _Tout petit Dieu a l'ambition d'écraser Athéna :_  
 _Tout Chevalier veut égaler ses maîtres._

Pour la petite histoire :

Ok, ok. Cette dernière est un peu bancale. Elle évoque tout simplement la soif de pouvoir de nombreux personnages, et notamment Saga.  
Ces victimes de leur _hybris_ ont toutes payé leurs crimes de leur vie.

Fable originelle : _La Grenouille qui voulait se faire aussi grosse que le Boeuf_ (La Fontaine).


	7. Quelque chose à protéger

**Quelque chose à protéger**

Ikki était quelqu'un de naturellement très protecteur. Mais vraiment.

Pendant sa première vingtaine d'années de vie, il s'était presque exclusivement consacré à son précieux petit frère Shun.  
Puis étaient venues la paix et la prise d'indépendance du Chevalier d'Andromède.  
Ikki avait donc découvert pas mal de choses. Entre autres, que son frangin était gay, qu'il assumait parfaitement son côté féminin (le Phénix en voulait toujours à Aphrodite qui avait OSÉ acheter un mascara à Shun), et qu'il était désormais en couple et bien décidé à ne plus écouter son Ni-san.

Peu à peu, Ikki, privé de ses passe-temps favoris - à savoir, se battre et protéger son petit frère -, déprimait.

Il se mit à sortir tard, de plus en tard.  
À rentrer dans son appartement un peu gris, puis totalement bourré.  
À ramener des filles, des mecs... qui disparaissaient le lendemain sans laisser de traces.  
À passer des nuits entières dehors.

Ce comportement, évidemment, inquiétait énormément ses proches. L'affaire prit une telle ampleur qu'elle remonta aux oreilles de Shion.  
Celui-ci, préoccupé par l'état du Chevalier Divin, réunit donc les Chevaliers en conseil solennel.

\- Silence, Chevaliers ! Je vous ai tous réunis aujourd'hui pour...  
\- Discuter du cas du poulet rôti, on sait, râla DeathMask. On est vraiment obligés de tous se réunir ! La solution est évidente, il suffit que Shun se remette à être plus gentil avec son frère !  
\- Hors de question ! s'emporta Shun. J'ai le droit de vivre !

Shion essaya vainement de mettre un peu d'ordre, mais il n'était guère efficace. Calmer une vingtaine de Chevaliers tous plus dingues les uns que les autres (oui parce que bon, hein... admettez-le, ils sont tous fous à des degrés divers) était une entreprise difficile.  
Finalement, le Pope tapa du poing sur la table. On entendit un CRAAAAAAC !

\- Et voilà ! Tu as encore cassé la table mon agneau ! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ? interrogea Dohko, légèrement inquiet.  
\- Non, ça va... Merci...

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, en bon couple guimauve-bonbon-les-oiseaux-chantent-et-il-y-a-un-arc-en-ciel-de-bonheur-au-dessus-de-nos-têtes.  
Déterminé à mener cette réunion à son terme le plus rapidement possible, l'ex-Bélier se tourna vers son public craintivement attentif.

\- Bien ! Nous devons absolument trouver une solution à la déprime d'Ikki. Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça ! Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Silence.  
Lourd.  
Pesant.

\- Grand Pope ?  
\- Oui Shaka ?  
\- Et bien... J'ai peut-être... une idée...  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Hum... Je pense que... Ikki aime protéger quelqu'un ou quelque chose...  
\- Où veux-tu en venir ?  
\- Je me disais... Peut-être qu'en lui fournissant quelque chose qui serait dépendant de lui... il se sentirait mieux...

Les Chevaliers s'entre-regardèrent. Que penser de cette étonnante idée ?

\- À quoi penses-tu exactement, Shaka ?, demanda Dohko.  
\- Et bien... à un animal de compagnie.  
\- Un animal de compagnie ? Pour ce poulet brûlé ? ricana DeathMask.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te pose problème, Death.  
\- Tu défends ce gamin maintenant, Shaka ?  
\- Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait.  
\- Mais oui, bien sûr...  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Rien, rien...

Shion frappa dans ses mains :

\- Vous vous éloignez du sujet, les enfants ! Quel animal suggères-tu pour notre Phénix ?  
\- Et bien... N... J'avais pensé à un lapin...

On entendit distinctement plusieurs mâchoires se décrocher.

\- Heu... Shaka ? questionna Saga.  
\- Oui ?

Le Chevalier de la Vierge était parfaitement calme. Des années à parler avec Bouddha, ça donne un certain self-control.  
Saga continua :

\- Un... lapin ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Pour... Ikki ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu plaisantes je suppose ?  
\- ... Non.  
\- Ah.  
\- Mais, tenta Aiolia, pourquoi un lapin ?  
\- Parce que ça ressemble à Shun, rétorqua la Vierge sur un ton de parfaite évidence.

Bien sûr. Ikki s'ennuyait ferme sans ennemi à tabasser... mais ce qui le déprimait vraiment c'était le fait que Shun grandisse.  
Donc, en lui offrant un petit animal mignon et fragile, il se sentirait mieux !

\- Mais... objecta Saga. Les animaux... Ils sont interdits au Sanctuaire !  
\- Nous ferons une exception, soupira Shion. Ikki ne peut pas rester comme ça !

Un murmure parcourut la salle. C'était une bonne idée, la seule qu'ils avaient de toute manière.  
Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer !

\- Bon et bien, annonça le Pope. Shaka, tu iras dès après-demain acheter un lapin dans une animalerie à Athènes. Je compte sur toi, d'accord ?  
\- À vos ordres, grand Pope !

Shion hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Un problème en moins ! Soulagé, il autorisa l'assemblée à se disperser.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Appartement d'Ikki, plus tard dans la nuit..._

\- Mon cœur ? Je suis rentré ! Tu es là ? questionna le Phénix.  
\- Oui... La journée s'est bien passée ?  
\- Comme d'habitude... C'était d'un chiant ! Franchement, les bars, ça va bien cinq minutes, mais y passer mes journées... !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas... Dès après-demain, c'est fini !

Ikki, qui s'était assis sur son canapé, releva brusquement la tête vers son interlocuteur :

\- Sérieux ?  
\- Oui. Shion nous a tous rassemblés, cet après-midi. Tout le monde était inquiet pour toi...  
\- Et... est-ce que tu...  
\- Bien sûr. J'ai suggéré qu'un lapin pourrait t'aider à aller mieux, comme on avait convenu... Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ait marché, d'ailleurs !  
\- Ha ha ha ! J'le savais ! Mon plan était génial ! Allez, avoue !  
\- Bon, d'accord, sourit Shaka en se tournant vers son amant. Ton plan était génial.  
\- Tu vas l'acheter quand ?  
\- Après-demain. Tu as une adresse pour une animalerie à Athènes ?  
\- Oui oui, attends !

Ikki se leva précipitamment, et revint avec un petit carnet.

\- Regarde, Sha', celle-là en vend des trop mignons ! J'ai eu le temps d'aller voir, tu penses bien ! Tu pourras en prendre un petit roux à tâches blanches ?  
\- Si j'en trouve, pas de problème.  
\- Tu es le meilleur petit ami du monde, Shaka !

Le Phénix sauta dans les bras de son incarnation de Bouddha chérie qui l'enlaça en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

\- Je sais...


	8. Gemini's Story

**Gemini's Story**

Il y a très, très longtemps...

Lors d'une des innombrables Guerres Saintes que se livrèrent Athéna et Hadès...

Au milieu du fracas des armes et des corps, du bruit des cris et des gémissements...

Deux sœurs se tenaient.

Fortes. Brillantes. Puissantes.  
Un halo de lumière dorée s'échappait d'elles. Tout ennemi qui y pénétrait se retrouvait paralysé. Cette énergie, ce cosmos brut s'introduisait alors dans son corps, le mettant en état de mort cérébral.

Fières de leur efficacité, elles communiquèrent leur joie à leur porteur respectif, qui se sourirent.  
Les deux hommes étaient jumeaux. De longs cheveux noirs, des yeux verts sauvages et la peau mate, un corps imposant, musclé par des années d'entraînement... Les Chevaliers des Gémeaux n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à passer inaperçus !

La complicité qu'ils partageaient avec leurs armures étaient presque aussi forte que la confiance qu'ils se portaient mutuellement.  
C'était de farouches et terribles combattants, qui ravageaient sans difficultés les rangs des armées d'Hadès.

Cette bataille aurait dû être la dernière. Athéna, leur Déesse guerrière, se tenait avec fierté face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, vêtue de son armure.  
Son sceptre, habité par Nikè, s'était mué en une terrible lance qui ne tarderait pas à transpercer le Roi des Enfers.

Oui, ce serait une belle victoire. Tragique certes (on voyait le corps de Pégase qui gisait, décapité, aux pieds de sa Déesse ou encore, un peu plus loin, celui du Chevalier du Lion, qui agonisait entre les fils d'un Griffon rendu fou par la mort de son Garuda chéri), mais belle. La plupart des Chevaliers avaient survécu, et avec eux Athéna.

Il faut dire que cette fois-ci, elle avait eu la bonne idée de s'incarner dans le corps d'une jeune Amazone. Formée depuis le berceau aux arts de la guerre, elle avait sans mal endossé son rôle de dirigeante des armées du Sanctuaire.  
Les Ors, qui craignaient de voir arriver pour les guider une espèce de mascotte vulnérable et plutôt inutile, avaient été très agréablement surpris par ce petit bout de femme aux yeux perçants et à l'intelligence rare qui s'était imposée avec douceur mais fermeté, comme un véritable compagnon d'armes.

Elle participait à leur entraînement chaque matin, n'avait pas peur de prendre des coups (c'était toutefois assez rare que l'on parvienne à la toucher... Le Chevalier du Verseau, habile stratège, était le seul à y arriver régulièrement) et, qualité supplémentaire, avait du mal à supporter le Chevalier de Pégase et son dévouement fanatique presque proverbial.  
Le courageux Bronze était tout de même apprécier dans le Sanctuaire (un peu... juste un peu... il était marrant... un peu comme une mascotte...) et sa mort avait porté un sacré coup au moral de la Chevalerie.  
Quoi ! Un garçon si vif ! Si joyeux ! Si drôle ! Si dévoué ! Mourir aussi bêtement !  
Ça lui allait bien en plus, cette mort stupide... Cette hache venue de nulle part qui lui avait tranché net le cou.

L'aîné des Gémeaux, trouvant la situation lugubrement cocasse, n'avait pu s'empêcher de lâcher un ricanement, avant de se reprendre sous le regard réprobateur de son cadet un peu plus respectueux des convenances.

Puis la bataille avait suivi son cours. Le Sagittaire avait triomphé de la Wyvern, tandis que le Cancer achevait le Griffon.

Autour des Gémeaux, du fait de leurs cosmos empoisonnés, le cercle des combattants s'élargissait peu à peu.  
Frustrés, les deux Chevaliers se concentrèrent, projetant plus loin leur cosmos.

Concentrés sur leur petit jeu de massacre, les deux Ors ne remarquèrent pas vraiment qu'une partie de l'attention d'Hadès était concentrée sur eux. Athéna, en revanche...

\- Que regardes-tu, Hadès ?  
\- Très chère... Vos Chevaliers sont... très forts, je m'en aperçois...  
\- Certes. Mais concentre-toi plutôt sur notre combat !

Sur ces mots, la Déesse attaqua. Elle se sentait nerveuse, animée d'un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi... pourquoi Hadès se focalisait-il autant sur les Gémeaux ?  
Était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait d'une armure double ? Il lui semblait pourtant que cela n'avait jamais été source d'interrogations...  
Leur technique peut-être ? Hum...

Nerveuse, elle parait chacun des coups du Seigneur des Enfers et répliquait sans hésitation.  
Pourtant, cette impression étrange grandissait, se précisait... Son instinct de guerrière lui soufflait d'éloigner ses Gémeaux. Vite.

Tout en combattant, elle contacta par télépathie l'un des Ors les plus fiables, le Bélier.  
Elle lui donna l'ordre de demander aux jumeaux du Troisième Temple de se retirer des combats.

Le Chevalier du Bélier grimaça. Ils n'allaient pas apprécier ça c'était sûr !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Effectivement, ils n'apprécièrent pas. Et refusèrent tout net de partir.

\- Tu rêves, le Mouton ! hurla l'aîné. Pourquoi on devrait se cacher pendant que vous faites tous les trucs intéressants ?!  
\- Mon frère... Allons demander des explications à Athéna...

L'autre acquiesça, et les jumeaux commencèrent à se frayer un sanglant chemin jusqu'aux deux divinités.

\- Hey ! Athéna !  
\- Pourquoi vous voulez qu'on parte ?

La Déesse se retourna, surprise et inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?  
\- Il est hors de question que l'on abandonne la bataille ! s'exclama le cadet.  
\- Nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout ! précisa avec force l'aîné.  
\- Mais... mais... mais... Vous courrez un grave danger !  
\- C'est le lot de tout Chevalier, dame Athéna.  
\- Mais...  
\- Cessez de vous inquiéter, enfin !

Souriant, Hadès assistait à la scène. Décidément, ces Gémeaux... Cela faisait plusieurs siècles qu'ils lui tapaient sur les nerfs... !  
Dévoués à Athéna, cyniques, cruels et totalement fusionnels, capables de faire résonner ensemble leurs cosmos !  
Cette technique leur permettait d'acquérir une puissance incroyable en très peu de temps !

Le Dieu regarda autour de lui... Ses Juges... Tous morts. Ses Spectres... Peu à peu décimés par les troupes du Sanctuaire.

Lui-même ?  
Engagé dans un combat serré face à Athéna qui venait d'être rejointe par ses deux plus puissants Chevaliers...

Depuis les temps immémoriaux ces deux-là participaient activement aux victoires de cette petite cruche bornée ! La puissance qu'ils obtenaient en unissant leurs cosmos le tenaient en échec depuis toujours !

Le Dieu grinça des dents. Cela allait cesser. Cette bataille perdue d'avance. Ces Spectres morts. Ce temps perdu.  
Il allait rééquilibrer la balance avec les forces qui lui restaient.

Il allait priver les Gémeaux de leur confiance mutuelle.

Il allait briser leurs liens.

Plus jamais ils ne combattraient ensemble, non...

Ils combattraient en une guerre fratricide, pour servir Athéna, pour porter l'unique armure restante !

Car oui, l'autre, il allait la détruire. Lui, le Souverain des Enfers, allait détruire cette horrible deuxième armure !  
Et laisser les Hommes séparer définitivement les Gémeaux. Les transformer en frères ennemis qui seraient plus une gêne qu'autre chose pour Athéna !

Ce serait sa petite vengeance...

Le Dieu Maléfique leva la main et concentra son pouvoir. Le cadet... Il allait tuer le cadet... L'aîné était plus fragile, plus susceptible de sombrer dans la folie et le désespoir...

Il vit la Déesse se retourner, pâle et horrifiée. Un sourire effrayant naquis sur le visage d'Hadès. Cette petite idiote... Elle ne le stopperait pas... Elle ne pourrait pas !

Le Seigneur des Morts libéra la sphère d'énergie noire et visqueuse qui contenait tout son cosmos, toute sa volonté destructrice, et la lâcha.  
Elle fila, meurtrière, droit sur l'aîné des Gémeaux.

Et, comme l'avait prévu Hadès, le cadet s'interposa.

La dernière vision du Dieu avant sa disparition fut le visage du Gémeaux survivant, un visage inhumainement tordu par l'horreur, la tristesse, la culpabilité et la haine.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Sa sœur...

Sa sœur...

Morte...

Détruite...

Seule...

Elle était seule...

Plus jamais elles ne s'uniraient ensemble pour servir leur Déesse...

Plus jamais elle n'entendrait son chant, plus jamais elle ne sentirait son énergie...

Plus jamais...

Sur le champ de bataille, un homme pleurait, gémissait, hurlait devant un tas de cendres.

Debout à ses côtés, assommée, choquée, se tenait sa Déesse.  
Qui ne l'aidait pas.  
Qui ne pouvait pas l'aider, plongée jusqu'au cou dans sa propre culpabilité. Cette faiblesse devait sceller le sort des Gémeaux.  
Sans encore le savoir, elle condamnait des générations d'hommes à s'entretuer. À cause d'un instant de faiblesse.

Telle était la vengeance d'Hadès.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

L'homme était seul. Devant les restes de son frère, il était seul.


	9. Une petite piqûre

**Une petite piqûre  
**

* * *

 _Chapitre dédié à Perigrin Touque... Bonne lecture à toi ^^_

* * *

Après sa douloureuse mort, Albafica s'était, bien évidemment, retrouvé dans les Enfers. Mais il n'était pas passé en jugement, non non non...

Un tout autre sort l'attendait.  
Conduit par un Spectre austère dans un dédale de couloirs, il s'était finalement retrouvé devant une immense porte.  
Le Spectre avait frappé, puis poussé la porte.

Derrière, un gigantesque hall, très large, très haut, très majestueux... très vide.  
Au fond, on voyait une estrade, sur laquelle était un trône.  
Albafica sut aussitôt qui y était assis. Un cosmos sombre, mais infiniment bienveillant. Un cosmos divin, celui que combattait sa Déesse... Hadès.  
Que faisait-il là, lui, simple Chevalier ? Pourquoi l'avait-on amené ici ?  
Et surtout... que faisait le Griffon au côté de son souverain ?  
Il avait senti sa présence avant même d'entrer, une sorte d'intuition étrange.  
Leur combat les avait étrangement liés.

D'une poussée dans le dos, le Spectre l'avait sommé d'avancer. Presque timidement, il avait parcouru la longue distance qui le séparait des deux personnages.  
Après un instant, se rappelant ses bonnes manières, il s'était agenouillé.

Le Dieu sourit :

\- Un Chevalier de ma nièce qui s'incline face à moi... C'est plutôt rare...  
\- Je suis présentement mort, répondit Albafica avec calme. En tant que tel, je suis placé sous votre juridiction... et cette guerre ne me concerne plus.  
\- Voilà des paroles pleines de sagesse... C'est rare... Je comprends mieux mon cher Juge.  
\- Comment cela ?

Le Chevalier des Poissons releva la tête, surpris. Minos avait prit un air gêné, et du rouge colora ses joues quand le Dieu répondit :

\- Minos, mon petit... Explique-lui donc !  
\- Et bien... commença le Griffon visiblement mal à l'aise. Mon rôle dans cette guerre s'est achevé par ma mort, je dois donc rendre mon Surplis.  
\- En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? réplique Albafica d'un ton neutre.  
\- Je dois donc me retirer dans une des résidences de Giudecca, tout comme mes prédécesseurs.  
\- Je ne vois toujours pas de rapport.  
\- Voudrais-tu m'accompagner ?

Albafica releva la tête.

\- Pardon ?  
\- Un lien s'est créé pendant notre combat. Tu l'as senti aussi, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais en savoir plus sur ce lien... et sur toi. Tu m'intrigues, Albafica.  
\- Pourquoi j'accepterais ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi pour toujours. C'est une faveur que je te demande...

Albafica était perdu. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment... pourquoi... un homme tel que Minos s'intéresserait à lui...  
Il eut un regard vers le Roi des Enfers, qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il tenait visiblement au bonheur de ses Spectres.

Le Poissons hésitait. Ne ferait-il pas mieux d'attendre ses compagnons ? Qu'ils puissent passer ensemble leur éternité... et puis... il y avait Shion...  
Sa relation avec le Bélier avait toujours été assez ambiguë... Maintenant que le poison de son sang n'était pas un obstacle, peut-être pourraient-ils construire quelque chose...

Son regard erra sur les tentures derrière le trône, suivant les moulures... Finalement il s'arrêta sur le Griffon.

Celui-ci avait quitté son air sévère de Juge des Enfers, redevenant un homme. Il avait un visage plutôt beau, des traits assez durs, certes, mais aussi étonnamment doux.  
Cet homme était vraiment troublant... Quelle différence avec le sadique qui avait pris plaisir à voir et provoquer sa souffrance !  
Pourtant c'était bien la même personne, avec cet éclat de folie inquiétant dans le regard.  
Albafica sourit intérieurement. Inquiétant, certes, mais aussi assez... excitant.

\- Je pourrais partir si j'en ai envie ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.  
\- Bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre Minos. Je ne veux pas te séquestrer... Encore que... (Il sourit.) Mais mon Seigneur n'apprécierait pas...

Le Dieu secoua la tête, amusé :

\- Que choisis-tu, Chevalier des Poissons ?  
\- J'accepte, répondit Albafica, enfin résolu.

Minos eut un rictus satisfait :

\- Tu ne le regretteras pas, mon petit Poisson, déclara-t-il.

Albafica frémit légèrement. Il avait hâte que ce Griffonnet lui prouve ces paroles...

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _En ce jour de Saint Valentin, deux siècles et demi plus tard, à Giudecca..._

Le Chevalier des Poissons se tenait devant la fenêtre. Il n'avait jamais quitté la demeure de son Griffon adoré, sauf peut-être quelques fois, pour certaines occasions spéciales, comme le centenaire de leur guerre...  
Récemment, le dernier Griffon était arrivé ici. Seul. Albafica s'était senti un peu triste pour l'homme, et avait fait cette remarque à Minos :

\- Le pauvre... Je le plains vraiment... Il va rester seul pour toujours, tu crois ?

Minos l'avait enlacé avec un sourire carnassier :

\- Honnêtement, je m'en contrefous... Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, peut-être qu'il a un amant parmi les Spectres... Notre Seigneur les autorisera probablement à se retrouver. En revanche... ne va pas le réconforter... tu n'es qu'à MOI.

Cet élan de possessivité avait fait rire le Chevalier. Il était habitué, et malgré ses défauts, il aimait son compagnon.  
En y repensant, face à sa fenêtre, cet épisode le faisait sourire.

Un bruit derrière lui. Il se tourna. Minos entra, s'affala dans son fauteuil.  
Albafica retourna à sa contemplation.

Après quelques minutes, l'ex-Juge rompit le silence :

\- Alba... Je ne me sens pas bien...  
\- Minos... Tu es malade ?

Albafica s'avança vers son compagnon, posa la main sur son front comme pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

\- Oui... J'ai froid... et chaud en même temps...

Le Griffon cacha ses pupilles derrière ses longs cils, se composant une mine "souffrante"... et désirable à souhait.  
La main du Poissons descendit sur la joue de son vis-à-vis :

\- Mon pauvre chéri... N'y a-t-il rien que je ne puisse faire ?  
\- Je crois que... J'ai besoin d'une piqûre...

Albafica sourit. Une piqûre... Évidemment... Il s'écarta et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il tendit les bras vers son amant :

\- Viens par ici mon Griffonnet... Je vais prendre soin de toi, et tu iras mieux...

Geignant un peu, pour la forme, Minos s'extirpa de son fauteuil avant de s'affaler dans les bras de son amant...

\- Utilise une grosse aiguille, mon chéri... quémanda-t-il.

Le bleuté pouffa, le nez dans la chevelure argentée de son Juge. Décidément... Il était toujours aussi subtile !


	10. Congas et Maracas

**Congas et Maracas**

 _Sur la chanson de Starshooter,_ _Congas et Maracas_ _._

Assis sur son canapé, Milo avait les yeux fermés, un casque sur les oreilles. Il souriait légèrement. Plus que jamais, il était heureux que son Camus lui ait appris sa langue maternelle. De cette façon, il pouvait comprendre le sens général de la chanson qui résonnait dans sa tête.

 _Congas et maracas_  
 _Licencié je m'en fous_  
 _Ce soir je fais la malle,_  
 _Ce soir je suis gourou._

Ah... Si seulement il pouvait l'être, licencié... Ne plus être Chevalier... Ne plus avoir se battre... Ne plus avoir à respecter les règles toujours plus sévères et arbitraires édictées par le Pope. Depuis toujours, Milo avait comme principe de ne pas interroger l'autorité. D'exécuter les ordres, sans les questionner. Une manière de ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Camus avait toujours jugé cela ridicule, voire dangereux.

 _Plus d'travail, moi danser,_  
 _Patron plus m'engueuler_  
 _Ce soir tout oublier, demain je m'oublierai._

Ouais, voilà... S'oublier... Milo se leva, et, tout en dansant vaguement, se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte du frigo et attrapa une bière. Il se redressa, hésita... Une deuxième rejoignit la première.  
Il retourna dans son salon et s'avachit sur le canapé. Il pourrait regarder un film. Mouais, non... Il ouvrit une bouteille. Là, maintenant, il avait juste envie d'évasion.  
Trois mois plus tôt, il aurait fumé un joint. Trois mois plus tôt, il ne sortait pas avec Camus. Le Verseau avait dit stop. Alors son Scorpion se rabattait sur l'alcool, son dernier vice.

 _Ce soir je serai noir, danseur néo-zazou_  
 _Whisky coca pour toutes,_  
 _J'ai des chèques en bambou_  
 _Demain moi plus pointer,_  
 _Je vais jeter mes clous_  
 _Sur la musique danser_  
 _Même si je finis au trou._

Un whisky coca... Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas bu... surtout avec des belles nanas...  
Et ça dansait comment, un néo-zazou ? Imaginant une espèce de vieux chaman débraillé se trémousser allègrement, Milo gloussa bêtement.  
Il se balançait au rythme du morceau, enivré. Il monta le volume, et la musique explosa.

 _Congas et maracas_  
 _Hou hou hou hou, hou hou !_  
 _Congas et maracas_  
 _Hou hou hou hou, hou hou !_  
 _Congas et maracas_  
 _Hou hou hou hou, hou hou !_  
 _Congas et maracas !_

Milo n'avait rien calculé, en fait. C'est comme s'il s'était levé tout seul, mu par une force supérieur. Il avait même commencer à fredonner le refrain. Ce soir, il était déterminé à être autre. Parce que sa dernière mission avait horrible. Parce qu'elle avait impliqué des innocents. Encore. C'était presque habituel. Presque. Un presque qui le minait, qui le détruisait lentement de l'intérieur.

 _Congas & maracas_  
 _Consommez, je paye tout_  
 _Ce soir on m'écoute,_  
 _Ce soir je suis gourou._

"Oui, allez-y, Grand Pope, consommez-moi ! Vous m'avez acheté, hein ! Et maintenant vous m'utilisez ! Vous consommez mes talents ! ... Et c'est moi qui paye tout ! Vous, vous restez tout propre, tout blanc, derrière votre masque de fille ! Vous êtes plus faible qu'une femme, Grand Pope de mes deux... La v'là la vérité vraie ! ... C'soir... z'allez m'écouter ! Pas le choix ! Hin !"

 _Vêtu en dieu vaudou_  
 _Suivi par des zoulous_  
 _Dans la cité des coups_  
 _Capitale des loulous._

Peu à peu, Milo se calma. L'alcool ne faisait jamais effet très longtemps sur un Chevalier... Une conséquence de leur entraînement, peut-être ?  
Des zoulous... Ah oui, ils l'étaient tous ! Ors, Argents, Bronzes... Tous étaient des zoulous insouciants qui suivaient aveuglément le Pope... un Dieu ensorceleur... un sale sorcier...

 _On va danser partout_  
 _Sur les toits des autos_  
 _Dans la jungle des roues_  
 _Oublier les verrous._

Maintenant, Milo dansait. Pas follement comme un derviche tourneur, pas gracieusement comme un petit rat de l'Opéra... Il s'agissait plus de bouger son corps en rythme que de danser d'ailleurs.  
Frapper dans ses mains, taper du pied... Balancer la tête à droite, à gauche... Les yeux fermés, pour n'entendre que la musique...

 _J'ai plus d'emploi du temps_  
 _J'ai plus d'emploi du tout_  
 _Mais ! Demain par les égouts_  
 _Direct à Tombouctou._

Hé mais oui ! Les égouts... C'était pas bête, ça... On pouvait sûrement s'évader du Sanctuaire par là...  
Il aurait dû y penser, quand il était gosse. Plutôt que de se contenter de courir droit devant sans s'arrêter. Peut-être que Myrla était passée par là...  
Une image traversa son esprit embrumé : l'ancienne apprentie Scorpion, une gamine toujours en robe, avec son petit col Claudine bien sage et un air sérieux... qui, à la grande surprise de tous, s'était brutalement évanouie dans la nature. Personne ne l'avait jamais retrouvée...  
À nouveau, la musique explosa, et l'éloigna de ses souvenirs, le ramenant au présent.

 _Congas et maracas  
_ _Hou hou hou hou, hou hou !  
_ _Congas et maracas  
_ _Hou hou hou hou, hou hou !  
_ _Congas et maracas  
_ _Hou hou hou hou, hou hou !  
_ _Congas et maracas !_

Ces " _Hou hou hou hou, hou hou !_ "... À chaque écoute, il avait l'impression de voir les pin-up du calendrier de DeathMask s'animer et se mettre à danser. Vision attirante s'il en est.  
Le refrain s'achevait. L'esprit du Chevalier s'apaisa quelque peu. La musique invitait à présent au calme. Décidément, il aimait beaucoup ce groupe. Camus avait été bien inspiré en lui faisant écouter.  
"Un de mes groupes préférés", avait-il précisé.  
Avec le recul, Milo s'étonnait : son glaçon préférait généralement la musique classique - la faute à l'éducation stricte et traditionnelle dispensée de génération en génération aux Chevaliers du Verseau.

 _Congas & maracas_  
 _Licencié je m'en fous_  
 _Ce soir je fais la malle,_  
 _Ce soir je suis gourou._

Si seulement il pouvait se barrer d'ailleurs... Il se sentait tellement seul ici... Le Verseau entraînait deux mioches en Sibérie, le Pope virait cinglé, Aiolia complexait à cause de son frère... Milo n'avait jamais compris ça. C'était son frère le fautif, pas lui ! Pourquoi il devrait s'en vouloir ? Et pourquoi tant de gens faisait l'amalgame ?  
Peut-être parce qu'ils voulaient un bouc émissaire... Les absents ont toujours tort mais ne peuvent être punis, alors on se rabat sur un gibier bien vivant ? Comme si le Lion était une vulgaire proie !

 _Demain moi plus pointer,_  
 _Je vais jeter mes clous_  
 _Sur la musique danser_  
 _Même si je finis au trou._

Pfff... Il ferait mieux de danser, oui... Quitte à finir dans les cachots popals pour défaut de service ou un truc dans le genre. Il y avait trop de délits maintenant, impossible de tous les connaître...  
Avec dépit, le Scorpion constata que sa bouteille était désespérément vide. Frappant en rythme contre ce qui lui passait sous la main - un mur, une chaise, une porte, une table - il se rendit à la cuisine. Encore. Et attrapa une bière fraîche dans le frigo, qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer. Il y retournerait bien assez vite, de toute façon.

 _Congas & maracas_  
 _Et moi tout oublier !_  
 _Les écrous les tabous_  
 _Moi tout faire twister._

Des congas et autres maracas résonnaient dans sa tête, effectivement. Impossible de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, à part cette musique entêtante. Et le Twister.  
Cette fameuse partie de Twister organisée entre apprentis Ors pour le cinquième anniversaire d'Aiolia. Ça avait fini en bagarre généralisée plus une semaine jours de cachot. C'était l'époque où ils en rigolaient encore. L'époque où le Pope venait sans masque leur lire une histoire et faire passer des friandises à travers les barreaux. C'était le bon vieux temps...

 _Pas besoin d'être saoul,_  
 _Pas besoin d'être fou_  
 _Danser un point c'est tout_  
 _Sur des rythmes vaudous._

Oh que si, y avait besoin d'être saoul ! Voire fou ! Pour apprécier la vie ici ! Sinon on mourrait, c'était aussi bête que ça ! Mais Myrla, alors ? Saoule ou folle ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'on est quand on s'enfuit ? Juste intelligent, probablement... Quant à Myrla, qui avait réussi, c'était un pur génie, carrément ! Et ouais !  
Sûr, maintenant, ça devait être quelqu'un d'important... quelqu'un de respecté, sans doute... Mais en tout cas, on ne la craignait pas... Tous ces regards apeurés en voyant son armure... Ces yeux craintifs blessaient le Scorpion plus profondément qu'autant de lames acérées. C'était pas ça un Chevalier !

 _Congas et maracas  
Hou hou hou hou, hou hou !_  
 _Congas et maracas_  
 _Hou hou hou hou, hou hou !_  
 _Congas et maracas_  
 _Hou hou hou hou, hou hou !_  
 _Congas et maracas_  
 _Hou hou hou hou, hou hou !_

Milo chantait franchement, à présent. Le refrain, il connaissait. Là c'était le dernier. Bientôt la fin de la chanson. Qu'il allait recommencer. Évidemment. Toute la nuit.  
Comme ça demain, quand il s'inclinera devant le Pope, il pourra se contenter de ne dire que "À vos ordres, Grand Pope !", sans ajouter à quel point le-dit Pope était un être méprisable et malsain, indigne de son rang.

 _Congas et maracas_  
 _Hou hou hou hou, hou hou !_  
 _Congas et maracas_  
 _Hou hou hou hou, hou hou !_  
 _Congas et maracas_  
 _Hou hou hou hou, hou hou !_  
 _Congas et maracas_  
 _Hou hou hou hou, hou hou !_

Dernière volée de paroles. Milo se déchaîna, en un solitaire rappel de ses soirées les plus endiablées. Il s'agissait simplement de se vider la tête. Il criait presque, dans son salon silencieux, que le son emprisonné par ses écouteurs n'atteignait pas. Qu'en pensèrent ceux qui l'entendirent ? On ne sait. On ne veut savoir. Cela n'aurait aucun intérêt.  
Dans son appartement vide, les oreilles recouvertes par son casque, la voix rendue pâteuse par l'alcool et les gestes imprécis par la fatigue, un Scorpion dansait.

 _Hou_ _hou hou hou, hou hou !_  
 _Hou hou hou hou, hou hou !_  
 _Hou hou hou hou, hou hou !_

Le volume de la chanson baissait. Milo mit son MP3 à fond. Las, la fin approchait. Peut-être pour la première fois, à moins que le blond ne l'ait déjà écoutée à de nombreuses reprises.  
Allez, prêt pour les dernières notes ?

 _HOU HOU HOU HOU, HOU HOU !  
_ _HOU HOU HOU HOU, HOU HOU !  
_ _HOU HOU HOU HOU, HOU HOU !_


	11. Barbie Boy

**Barbie Boy**

* * *

 _Dédicace à Marine qui m'a donnée l'idée. Par contre je sais pas si elle est sur FFnet '^'_  
 _Ah, et j'adore cette chanson :3_

* * *

Depuis toujours, je L'admire. Mon calme, ma sagesse, jusqu'à mes vêtements... Je Lui dois tout ! Chaque jour, pendant ma méditation, nous parlons. Il m'explique ce que je ne comprends pas. Grâce à Lui, je peux être un meilleur Chevalier d'Athéna. Et peut-être aussi une meilleure personne, je ne sais pas.

Chaque matin, à l'aube, je me lève, je mets de nouveaux bâtons d'encens à brûler puis je vais rapidement me purifier à la salle de bain. Eau froide évidemment.  
Ensuite je médite, jusqu'au réveil d'Aiolia. Généralement, c'est Marine qui s'en occupe, et pas forcément avec délicatesse. Je ne sais pas comment il supporte ça.  
Une fois, Il m'a dit à ce propos : "Ceci est l'Amour. Un jour, tu sauras." J'ai eu du mal à Le croire, je l'avoue... Ô Bouddha, Tes paroles sont impénétrables !

Quoiqu'il en soit, après ce vacarme, inutile de penser à la méditation. Je sors donc et rejoins les autres. Je parle des Ors, bien sûr. Je n'aime pas trop les Bronzes et les Argents, surtout les quatres Chevaliers Divins, qui ne méritent absolument pas leur nom. Mais telle était la volonté d'Athéna. Même si je ne lui suis pas autant dévoué qu'à Bouddha, elle reste ma Déesse.

Ce petit-déjeuner commun signe le début d'une nouvelle journée de torture. Tout ça à cause de ces fameux Bronzes Divins ! Plus précisément ce cheval volant... Il m'a entendu dire à Aphrodite que j'aimerais plus tard ressembler à Bouddha. Sans la moindre honte, il a alors jailli de sa cachette comme un diable de sa boîte et a fièrement déclaré :

\- Bah y a encore du ch'min à faire, parce que là, tu ressembles plus à une Barbie !

L'autre Poissons a éclaté de rire, avant de s'empresser d'aller répandre cette odieuse idée. MOI ! Ascète aguerri, comparé cet emblème futile de notre décadente société de consommation ! Stupide ! Scandaleux ! Et pourtant, ça a marché. Ah ! J'enrage ! La bêtise de mes contemporains n'a pas de limites, Einstein avait bien raison.  
Le pire fut probablement l'existence de cette chanson, une découverte d'Aphrodite et DeathMask. Ce dernier avait voulu montrer à son ami une de ses pin-ups préférées : Aqua. Nom reflétant probablement la composition de son cerveau.  
Toujours est-il que cette pouffe interprétait une chanson nommée _Barbie Girl_. J'en connais presque le début par cœur, désormais, c'est devenu "ma" chanson. Ô rage ! Ô désespoir !

Un matin, me regardant dans la glace, j'ai cherché les ressemblances entre moi et cette poupée pour gamines, et j'ai trouvé ! Les cheveux. Mes étranges cheveux blonds. Ils m'avaient déjà valu moqueries et regards en coin, quand j'étais en Inde, et voilà qu'ils récidivaient ! Je devais faire quelque chose.  
Je n'ai pas mangé avec les autres cette fois-là. J'ai envoyé un simple SMS à Mû, mon ami de toujours (nous nous entendons sur tout, sauf le choix de son compagnon) :

 _Je vais à Athènes pour la journée._  
 _Ne m'attendez_ _pas pour manger._  
 _À ce soir,_  
 _Shaka._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

J'avais repéré une bonne adresse en consultant l'annuaire. Je m'y étais empressé, désireux d'en finir le plus vite possible avec cette histoire de Barbie.  
Bien évidemment, comme ce jour ne pouvait être parfait, je me suis perdu. Deux fois. Mais j'y suis arrivé. J'ai souris en voyant l'enseigne. J'ai poussé la porte et je suis entré.

\- Bonjour...  
\- Bonjour ! Vous avez rendez-vous ?  
\- Hum, non...  
\- Oh ? Et bien, si vous pouvez patienter une demi-heure, le patron vous dégagera un créneau à ce moment-là.  
\- Merci.

J'ai attendu le temps qu'il fallut. J'ai lu les magazines proposés - des niaiseries - et écouté d'une oreille distraite la musique qui passait - on aurait dit celles utilisées par Milo et Aiolia pendant leurs trop bruyantes soirées. Ces deux bêtas n'ont aucune considération pour mon sommeil ! Et puis enfin...

\- Monsieur, c'est à vous.  
\- Bien.  
\- Que désirez-vous ?  
\- Une teinture, brun foncé presque noir.  
\- Je vois... Cette couleur vous conviendrait-elle ?  
\- C'est parfait, merci.

Les massages de l'homme étaient assez agréables. Mes yeux se fermaient parfois. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas détendu comme ça. Je devrais me rendre plus souvent chez le coiffeur !  
À la fin, on me tendit un miroir. Je hochai la tête. C'était parfait. Finie Barbie, plus de Bouddha ! Tout en réglant la note - conséquente, je dois le dire. Mais c'est Athéna qui paie, donc pas de problème - , j'observai le visage de celui qui s'était si bien occupé de moi. Il était plutôt (très) mignon. Pas tellement mon genre, mais vraiment pas mal. Je souris.  
Puis je quittai le magasin, simplement heureux d'en avoir troublé le propriétaire. Je reviendrai, il pouvait en être sûr !

J'ai passé le reste de ma journée à Athènes, m'amusant des gens qui se retournaient sur mon passage. Il est vrai que nous autres Chevaliers avons un physique plutôt hors du commun. D'habitude, je n'apprécie pas ces marques d'attention, mais aujourd'hui était spécial. Je n'étais plus vraiment le même. Ma nouvelle couleur me donnait une certaine forme de courage.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Souriant légèrement, je montais les interminables escaliers menant au palais du Pope. À cette heure, ils devaient tous y être, histoire de digérer leur gargantuesque dîner. J'étais, je crois, l'un des rares à manger normalement avec Mû et Camus. J'avais hâte de voir leurs têtes, mais en même temps, j'étais anxieux. Je connaissais ces hommes depuis l'enfance, nous étions comme des frères. Que penseraient-ils de ma nouvelle coiffure ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, je poussais les gigantesques portes - le Sanctuaire aimait la démesure. Le silence se fit progressivement.

\- Bonsoir, lançai-je, hésitant légèrement.

Camus et Milo se ressaisirent vite. Après tout, ils avaient déjà vécu ça, passant du bleu au rouge pour l'un et du violet au blond pour l'autre. Ils avaient même commencé à sortir ensemble après cette expérience !

\- Jolie couleur, me sourit le Prince des Glaces.  
\- Ouais, ça t'change ! s'exclama le Scorpion.

Secouant la tête, Mû me demanda :

\- Mais, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Sans nous prévenir en plus !  
\- Hum... Je voulais changer un peu mon image, hum...

À ces mots, Aphrodite éclata de rire. Nous le regardâmes, interloqués.

\- J'ai... J'ai compris ! Ha ha... ! Tu aurais dû... le dire si ça te gênait tant que ça d'être comparé à Barbie !  
\- Shaka, c'est vrai ? Mais c'était juste une plaisanterie !  
\- D'assez mauvais goût je trouve, répondis-je.

Ils avaient l'air vraiment désolés. J'avais vraiment des amis en or ! Ma gorge commença à se serrer...

\- En plus cette teinture sert à rien !  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, chéri ? interrogea Mû.

Et là, cette ordure de DeathMask eut la délicatesse de répondre :

\- D'abord parce que maintenant il a la même couleur qu'Aqua, la chanteuse de _Barbie Girl_. Ensuite parce que le brun est la couleur des Barbies faire-valoir.

Et cet imbécile d'éclater de rire. Les autres mirent quelques secondes à réaliser, mais ils n'étaient pas stupides non plus. Au moins ne me firent-ils pas l'affront de chanter. En revanche, un concert de gloussements hystériques remplit la salle. Je les aurais tués.

Ô Bouddha, la prochaine fois que je parle d'amis en or, ayez pitié de moi, faites-moi manger un coussin puis frappez-moi avec une pelle.

Merci.


	12. Genèse d'un exil

**Genèse d'un exil**

Le garçonnet se tenait à l'entrée du temple, fièrement juché sur une pierre. Il était plus de midi. Il avait faim. Il attendait. Depuis longtemps, certainement. Kiki remua légèrement, histoire de trouver une assise plus confortable. Que pouvait bien faire son maître au palais du Pope ? Voilà près de quatre heures qu'il l'attendait ! D'habitude, un simple rapport de mission ne prenait pas tant de temps !  
Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment. C'était insoutenable ! Il devait manger, question de vie ou de mort... Tant pis pour Maître Mû, il ne pouvait plus patienter !

L'air décidé, le rouquin sauta à bas de son perchoir et s'élança dans les escaliers du Sanctuaire, direction le second Temple. Il aimait bien le Chevalier du Taureau, il était gentil malgré sa taille et sa grosse voix. L'enfant se léchait également les babines à l'idée du plat qu'il pourrait déguster chez l'homme. Ses forces partiellement restaurées par cette perspective, il accéléra sa course.  
Une délicieuse odeur traversait effectivement les murs du temple. Kiki en eut l'eau à la bouche ; il faut dire qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis l'aube, heure à laquelle il avait avalé avec son maître un frugal petit déjeuner. La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il ait le temps de frapper.

\- Et bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Kiki ? Tu n'es pas avec Mû ?  
\- Il est avec le Pope, Sire Chevalier, répondit l'enfant.  
\- Tu as faim à ce point ? s'esclaffa le colosse, que la politesse du gamin ne trompait pas. J'ai préparé des pâtes ce midi, je manquais de temps.

Le regard du garçon s'éclaira. Le Taureau sourit et l'invita à entrer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à nourrir l'apprenti de son voisin. Ce dernier était en effet souvent absent, partait des jours, voire des semaines, réapparaissait sans donner d'explications... Comportement étrange, mais bien à l'image du Sanctuaire actuel.

Toutefois, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un énième secret qui retenait le Bélier loin de son fils d'adoption. C'était le Pope. Aldébaran savait que ce dernier n'appréciait pas les cachotteries du premier Gardien. Que pouvait-il bien se jouer dans la salle d'audience popale ? Mû lui devrait à coup sûr des explications.  
Secouant la tête, le Brésilien s'efforça de penser à autre chose, l'autre gosse n'avait pas besoin de ça.

\- Viens t'installer, quand y en a pour un, y en a pour deux !

Souriant, il guida son invité jusqu'à la cuisine, qui servait aussi de salle à manger. Une casserole odorante trônait déjà sur la table, dont la nappe à carreaux était protégée par un épais dessous de plat - probablement taillé par le maître des lieux. Celui-ci sortit assiettes, couverts et verres, tandis que Kiki, après avoir attrapé des serviettes, s'asseyait avec impatience sur l'une des quatre chaises.  
Tout en bavardant, ils commencèrent à manger. La cuisine d'Aldé était, comme d'habitude, excellente. Le garçonnet reprit une, puis deux assiettées avant de déclarer forfait. Repus, il s'endormit dans le canapé, en face d'un feuilleton insipide.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

\- Je suppose qu'il est là.

Mû se tenait devant la porte, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Il était presque dix-sept heures.

\- Oui. Il dort, il a trop mangé.  
\- Merci de t'être occupé de lui, je... Le Pope...  
\- Pas de problème. Mais entre donc, ne reste pas là !

Le mauve hocha la tête. Une fois l'entrée passée et la porte refermée, il retira son armure et s'affala dans le sofa du Taureau, à côté de Kiki.

\- Alors ? Cette entrevue ? demanda Aldébaran, qui revenait de la cuisine, portant un plateau de nourriture.  
\- Il m'a demandé où j'allais si souvent, m'a demandé d'être plus présent au Sanctuaire...

\- Il n'a pas tort. On ne te voit presque plus...  
\- Pfff... La Chevalerie d'Athéna est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle de toute façon.

Le Brésilien ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfié par le culot de son ami.

\- T'es dur !  
\- Même pas... Tu as vu DeathMask ? Aphrodite ? Cruels, arrogants... Ha ! Ils sont beaux les Chevaliers d'Or... Et ne parlons pas du Pope !  
\- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis.

Le visage du colosse s'était fermé. Inexpressif, il se contentait de dévisager son collègue. Celui-ci soupira.

\- Tu me dénoncerais ?

\- Non. Tu connais mon opinion.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Le Pope, ils le savaient tous deux, n'était plus celui de leur enfance. Il était autoritaire, expéditif, capricieux, colérique...  
Mû le haïssait, ce n'était pas son maître, cette espèce de roitelet imbu de lui-même !

Aldébaran était plus mitigé. Certes, les agissements du Pope étaient plus que discutables, mais il était le représentant d'Athéna. Il avait forcément ses raisons.

\- J'ai croisé Shaka en redescendant, annonça brutalement le Tibétain. J'ai essayé de connaître son opinion à propos de notre honorable dirigeant...  
\- Qu'a-t-il dit ?  
\- Rien. Il ne "se préoccupe pas de ce genre d'affaires bassement matérielles".  
\- Tu le connais. Il est toujours comme ça.  
\- Mouais... Ils sont tous comme ça.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ils font tous comme s'ils ne voyaient rien, n'entendaient rien, ne se préoccupaient de rien ! Foutus hypocrites !

Surpris par l'éclat de voix de son camarade, Aldébaran ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Calmes-toi, tu vas réveiller le gosse...  
\- Qu'importe qu'il se réveille !  
\- Notre conversation...

Mû se leva.

\- Quoi, "notre conversation" ? Il ne doit pas l'entendre ?  
\- Oui... C'est mieux pour lui...  
\- ... C'est une blague ?

Aldé soupira intérieurement. Il devait bien choisir ses mots. Mû ne l'écouterait pas, autrement.

\- Il n'a que six ans. Il est un peu tôt pour le mêler à toutes ces histoires...

Le Tibétain devint rouge. Le Taureau avala sa salive. Il avait gaffé, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Ces histoires... Alors comme ça, tu vois les choses ainsi... Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part...

Pas de la colère. Juste ce calme glacé, cette déception. Et cette pointe de mépris. Le Bélier était fou de rage. Il se releva, faisant voler ses cheveux mauves.

\- Kiki, fit-il en secouant rudement son épaule, debout !  
\- Mû...  
\- Tais toi. S'il te plaît. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ici. Camus qui n'a jamais eu foi en Athéna. Milo qui se contrefiche de la justice. DeathMask et Aphrodite qui jouent les tyrans. Shura et son fanatisme aveugle. Shaka qui se prend pour un dieu. Saga, le parfait Saga, grand absent de l'équation. Aiolia qui ne pense qu'à se faire apprécier du Pope. Et le Pope, tiens. Un beau salaud, si tu veux mon avis.  
\- Maître... Mû ?

Kiki s'était réveillé, évidemment. Encore embrumé par le sommeil, il était tout de même frappé par la violence des mots prononcés par le Bélier. Aldébaran eut alors vers lui un geste vague, "ce n'est rien". Mû écarquilla les yeux, augmentant d'un cran son cosmos et appelant son armure.

\- Kiki, viens ici. Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans la maison d'un lâche.  
\- Tu vas trop loin, Mû !  
\- Que m'importe.

Aldébaran serra le poing. Comment la soirée avait-elle dégénéré jusque là ? Le maître et l'élève franchirent le seuil et se dirigèrent vers leur temple sans un regard en arrière.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, le premier Temple était vide, le premier Gardien disparut avec son apprenti. Une lettre arriva peu de temps après, informant le Pope que Mû se retirait à Jamir afin de poursuivre l'éducation de son apprenti. Puis il n'y eut plus de nouvelles.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

\- Courrier pour vous, Sire Chevalier !

Saisissant l'épaisse enveloppe, le Taureau remercia d'un sourire le garde. Il retourna chez lui, intrigué par les idéogrammes tracés élégamment sur le papier.  
Il attrapa un coupe-papier et décacheta l'enveloppe. L'écriture fine et serrée qui courait sur le papier, il la reconnut tout de suite. Mû.  
Il parcourut la lettre des yeux. Le Bélier s'y excusait, lui confiant avoir été "mis sur les nerfs" par le Pope ce jour de dispute. Il regrettait ses paroles, mais pas d'être parti. Il espérait qu'Aldé allait bien. Kiki grandissait. Ce genre de banalités.  
Détail étonnant, il évoquait Dohko. Un grand sage, à l'en croire, qui lui avait beaucoup apporté pendant cette année passée loin du Sanctuaire.  
La lettre se concluait par quelques lignes énigmatiques, où Mû prédisait de "grands changements" pour le Sanctuaire, qui, ainsi "renaîtrait de ses cendres".


	13. Une Seule Vie

**Une Seule Vie**

 _Sur la chanson de Gérard de Palmas,_ _Une seule vie_ _._

Ça y est. Il l'avait fait. Du sang sur ses mains. Sur sa tenue d'entraînement. Du sang sur la tunique qu'il s'apprêtait à enfiler. Son regard erra un peu autour de lui. Star Hill... Un décor magnifique, vraiment. La montagne sacrée était couronnée d'un large plateau, où, il y a de cela des millénaires, on avait bâti un temple. Il s'y trouvait actuellement, juste sous la coupole centrale. Il leva les yeux, laissant son regard filer jusqu'à la clef de voûte. Il aurait bien aimé voir le ciel. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il lui aurait dit. Mais rien que la pierre. Rien que la pierre, et les pupilles étrangement brillantes et accusatrices des personnages des fresques.

Il baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas tellement de temps à perdre. Il s'accroupit et commença à dévêtir le cadavre aux cheveux verts. Le corps dessous était musclé, fin et étonnamment jeune (le Pope avait-il vraiment deux cents cinquante ans ?). Légèrement hésitant, il retira le masque. Le visage, lui aussi juvénile, était particulièrement délicat. Le front était marqué de deux espèces de grains de beauté, bizarrement symétriques. En émanaient quelques filaments de cosmos retardataires. Saga les chassa d'un geste vague de la main, comme on disperse un reste de fumée. Il soupira, se releva. Après un instant de réflexion, il prit le Pope dans ses bras et le déposa sur l'autel central. Il était déjà froid. Frissonnant à son tour, le Gémeau sortit précipitamment du temple.

 _Marcher dans le sable  
Se sentir coupable  
Dans les herbes hautes  
C'est sûr tout est de ma faute_

Il n'avait pas eu le courage de retourner au palais, ni même à sa Maison. Pas tout de suite. S'il croisait quelqu'un, il y avait un risque qu'il se mette à tout déballer. Ce serait bête, gâcher un plan si bien orchestré. Alors il était allé sur la plage, dans un coin isolé du Sanctuaire, et il y avait déversé son sentiment de culpabilité. Cela n'aurait servi à rien de se rendre aux gardes. En plus il n'aurait pas supporté les regards méprisants, accusateurs, déçus de ses pairs.

Fierté et ambition... Voilà deux mots qui le représentaient bien. Bien sûr que la mort du Pope était de sa faute. Bien sûr que son ambition l'avait dévoré. Bien sûr qu'à présent, seul son frère Kanon pouvait décemment prétendre au titre d'Or. Mais maintenant qu'il avait le pouvoir, il allait en profiter. Depuis le temps qu'il le désirait, d'abord pour son frère, ensuite pour lui-même. Surtout pour lui-même, il devait l'avouer.

Un sourire torve défigura son visage : c'était la faute du Pope, de toute façon. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas songer à Aiolos. Lui, Saga, avait toujours été le meilleur pour ce poste. Le Sagittaire n'était qu'un mouton, qui suivait le grand Pope comme un chien, acquiesçant à tout. Il n'était que le larbin fanatique d'une soi-disant déesse en couche ! Comment un tel homme aurait-il pu régner sur le Sanctuaire ?

"Oui, se répétait Saga, j'ai pris la bonne décision. Le Sanctuaire aurait sombré dans la décadence si je ne l'avais pas fait. C'est la deuxième fois que je sauve ce lieu en fait... D'abord Kanon et ses projets déicides, ensuite le Pope sénile qui veut nommer un faible comme successeur... Franchement, heureusement que je suis là !"

Il se sentait mieux, à présent. Il était prêt à enfiler cette lourde robe et les responsabilités qui vont avec. Cacher son visage sous ce masque, vivre en tant que Pope. Reprendre en main ce Sanctuaire trop relâché à son goût.

 _Savoir dire tant pis  
Avoir juste envie  
Rester dans son lit  
Tout ça m'est interdit_

Trois ans plus tard, il n'en pouvait plus. Après la tentative d'assassinat sur Athéna, ses deux personnalités s'étaient clairement séparées. Et elles avaient évolué, chacune dans leur coin. La plus puissante, auto-renommée Arlès, était colérique, autoritaire, orgueilleuse et avide de pouvoir. L'autre, plus effacée, était torturée. Oui, c'était le mot, et c'était même l'origine de sa faiblesse : cette facette de lui était déchirée par la culpabilité, la fatigue, les regrets, les doutes, la fierté. Chaque mensonge prononcé la blessait. Chaque exécution la faisait silencieusement hurler. Ces réactions donnaient à Saga de terribles maux de tête, mais, jusque là, Arlès n'avait pas fléchi. Pas assez pour que l'autre s'installe de façon durable. Les deux bouts d'âmes se disputaient, s'asticotaient, se battaient comme des chiffonnières.  
Tout le temps, à chaque heure du jour, de la nuit. Un véritable calvaire.

Et c'était pire depuis qu'il était prouvé que cette sale gamine, dans laquelle Athéna avait eu le culot de se réincarner, était bel et bien vivante. Adoptée par un milliardaire japonais, elle coulait des jours heureux et paisibles, grandissant pour devenir une "sympathique" enfant gâtée. Comment pourrait-elle régner sur la Terre ? Cette égoïste, insouciante et insolente jeune fille.

 _Il faut que quelqu'un m'aide  
Je n'ai qu'une seule vie_

 _Trouver le remède  
Je n'ai qu'une seule vie_

 _Chaque jour cette pensée m'obsède  
Je n'ai qu'une seule vie_

Le pouvoir ne l'amusait plus. Il avait besoin d'aide. Mais à qui parler ? Qui ici pourrait le comprendre ? Qui dans le Sanctuaire pourrait l'aider à fuir ? Le soutenir dans la lutte de ses deux personnalités ? Pendant quelques temps, il avait songé au Verseau. Le garçon était calme, réfléchi, posé. Il lui obéirait probablement. Mais il avait vite oublié cette idée. Camus était un électron libre, qui avait trop de secrets à son goût. Il était désespérément seul. Son jumeau commençait même à lui manquer, c'est dire !

Définitivement, il avait besoin d'un remède, dans tous les sens du terme. Il ne voulait pas gâcher son existence comme ça. On ne vivait pas vraiment au Sanctuaire, il s'en était rendu compte, on ne faisait qu'y survivre. Tous les jours il y pensait, et tous les jours il avait du mal à rester impassible, en digne Pope. Heureusement que cette tâche lui était facilitée par Arlès, qui jouissait toujours autant de l'exercice du pouvoir.

 _Faire comme tout le monde  
Entrer dans la ronde  
Surtout pas de vagues  
D'ici personne ne s'évade_

"Tu dois accepter, lui susurrait ce fourbe à l'oreille. Tu n'as pas le choix, ta vie est ici. Même si tu partais, que ferais-tu ? Où irais-tu ?"

Il ne savait pas. Il aurait apprécié un conseil de l'autre, mais celle-ci se contentait de gémir pitoyablement, implorant le pardon d'Athéna et réclamant la mort pour ses péchés.

"As-tu de l'argent ? Sais-tu seulement conduire ? insistait Arlès. Utiliser un ordinateur ? Un téléphone ? Alors ? Hein ? Hein ?"

Sa joie s'entendait dans son timbre. Saga ne savait rien de tout ça. Il avait été élevé, embrigadé par le Sanctuaire. Pour le Sanctuaire. Le monde moderne, il ne connaissait pas. Parmi les Ors, seul Camus devait le connaître un peu. Le Maître des Glaces, en tant qu'espion, était effectivement très souvent envoyé à l'extérieur. Mais lui, le grand Pope, ne savait rien. C'était rageant. Affligeant.

 _Il faut que quelqu'un m'aide  
Je n'ai qu'une seule vie_

 _Trouver le remède  
Je n'ai qu'une seule vie_

 _Chaque jour cette pensée m'obsède  
Je n'ai qu'une seule vie_

Finalement, il le savait, il avait besoin de Camus. De gré ou de force. En cachette d'Arlès, et sans écouter l'autre Pleureuse, il avait fait convoquer le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait lui dire. Le Verseau lui facilita heureusement la tâche :

\- Grand Pope ? Auriez-vous un problème ? J'ai remarqué que vous étiez en soucis en ce moment...  
\- Je... Je doute.

\- Pardon ? lui fut-il répondu d'un ton interloqué.

\- Oui, je ne me sens plus capable d'assumer le poste de Pope.

\- En vérité je...  
\- Vous ?

Un silence. Saga hésita. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il devait se décider. Soit il disait tout, soit il ne disait rien. Vite.

\- Grand Pope ? questionna à nouveau Camus.  
\- Pardonne-moi, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées.

\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Puis-je te faire une confidence ?  
\- ... Je suis votre humble serviteur.  
\- Je voudrais quitter le Sanctuaire.

Un blanc. Un très long blanc. Saga déglutit. Le Verseau ouvrit la bouche. La referma. L'information était capitale. Que faire d'un Pope démissionnaire ? Il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Je suppose que vous plaisantiez, Grand Pope. Ce n'est guère agréable d'être tiré du lit pour être le jouet d'une aussi mauvaise blague. Faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé, ainsi nous ne garderons pas de rancune de cette entrevue. Puis-je me retirer, à présent ?

Saga resta muet quelques instants, puis se reprit.

\- Oui, bien sûr...  
\- Bonne nuit, Grand Pope.  
\- Bonne nuit, Camus.

 _Inquiet, soucieux, et honnête jour et nuit  
Voilà ce qu'est devenue ma vie_

Le Verseau tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Le Pope s'affaissa sur son trône. Il avait essayé d'être honnête. Mais il n'avait pas le droit, il était Pope. Ses inquiétudes, ses doutes, ses confidences, il pouvait, il devait se les garder. Histoire de gouverner correctement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait juste dormir. S'en remettre au _Carpe Diem_.

Il se leva, lentement, comme dévoré par le temps. Ses articulations craquèrent légèrement, lui arrachant un sourire douloureux : si même son corps ne suivait plus ! Il se glissa derrière une tenture et parcourut les couloirs noirs et déserts. S'il arrivait à s'endormir vite, peut-être aurait-il droit à quelques heures de repos avant le lever du jour. S'il s'endormait. S'il ne gambergeait pas des heures sur la réaction de Camus. Une réaction au fond totalement justifiée.  
En tant que Chevalier, le Verseau aurait dû transmettre sa confidence aux autres Ors. Ne voulant pas mettre le Pope dans les ennuis (par compassion ou par pitié ?), il avait choisi de nier l'information, commettant ainsi une grave faute professionnelle. Saga lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Si si.

 _Il faut que quelqu'un m'aide  
Je n'ai qu'une seule vie_

 _Trouver le remède  
Je n'ai qu'une seule vie_

 _Chaque jour cette pensée m'obsède  
Je n'ai qu'une seule vie_

Arrivé à sa chambre, l'ancien Gémeau retira sa robe puis s'allongea sur son lit. Les yeux levés vers le plafond, il laissa son esprit dériver, l'emporter dans les brumes du sommeil. Il ferma les paupières. Tout était calme, apaisant.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il ne dormirait pas. Arlès s'éveillait, et avec lui la Pleureuse. Le premier lui reprocha d'avoir dit de telles bêtises au Verseau, et désirait faire exécuter le Chevalier. La seconde se lamentait, l'invectivant pour sa lâcheté, il aurait dû demander la mort. De telles paroles outrèrent Arlès, qui se retourna contre son alter-ego et l'insulta copieusement, le traitant successivement de "femmelette", "pleurnichard", "misérable", "pathétique". Entre deux sanglots, on lui répondit "sans cœur", "déicide", "meurtrier", "pécheur des pécheurs".

Les larmes coulaient abondamment, sans être remarquées par les deux horribles entités. Si seulement il pouvait dormir...


	14. How I met your father

**How I met your father**

 **ATTENTION : la plupart des dialogues de cet OS sont directement tirés du troisième tome de Saint Seiya - The Lost Canvas. Je vous encourage d'ailleurs à lire cette série, qui est à mon avis bien mieux écrite et plus complexe, plus aboutie que la série originale.**

* * *

 _\- Au fait, Pandore... Quelles sont les nouvelles au sujet des soldats envoyés au Sanctuaire ?_

 _Toujours agenouillée devant son dieu, la jeune femme releva la tête. Un sourire cruel se peignit sur ses lèvres :_

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Seigneur..._

 _Son rictus s'accentua, elle semblait se délecter des informations qu'elle apportait :_

 _\- Le Chevalier Minos du Griffon, notre cher Marionnettiste, ne fera qu'une bouchée de ses adversaires. C'est après tout l'un des trois généraux les plus puissants de nos armées. Il ne nous a jamais déçu..._

 _Au même moment, plusieurs constellations cessèrent de briller, leur cosmos soufflé tel la frêle flamme d'une bougie. La voûte céleste peinte par Alone au-dessus de leurs têtes s'obscurcit._

 _\- On dirait que cela a commencé, murmura Hadès._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Ces Chevaliers étaient si fragiles, si divertissants. Le dévotion était si distrayante !

\- Nous ne te laisserons pas entrer au Sanctuaire, sale Spectre !

Oh, vraiment ? Ensanglantés, avec leurs Armures en morceaux, que pensaient-ils empêcher ? Amusé, je répondis :

\- Se dévouer pour sa tâche est noble... Mais entre mes mains vous ne serez que de faibles marionnettes... Un peu comme votre Athéna !

Mes fils se déployèrent, invisibles et infiniment solides. Une fraction de seconde suffit pour immobiliser mes pauvres adversaires. L'étonnement se peignit d'ailleurs sur leurs visages torturés.  
Moi qui les avais pourtant prévenus ! À quoi s'attendaient-ils ? "Manipulation Cosmique", c'est assez évident comme nom ! C'était toujours comme ça. En plein combat, la capacité d'écoute et de réflexion du quidam fond comme neige au soleil.

\- Seigneur Minos... m'interpella un Spectre. Nous nous sommes débarrassés des autres Chevaliers en faction.  
\- Ces maudits Chevaliers, il en pleut des cordes, râla un autre. Ils sont prêts à tout pour nous empêcher d'aller jusqu'au Sanctuaire !

Pfff... Quelle importance avait leur nombre ? Leur volonté de sacrifice ? Qu'ils soient un, cent, mille, lâches, courageux, suicidaires... Ils étaient tous égaux face à la Mort. Et, en tant que Spectres, en tant que dignes serviteurs, la Mort... c'est nous qui l'apportons. Réprimant mon envie de tuer ce crétin, je lâchai d'un ton glacial :

\- Les coups échangés jusqu'ici nous ont bien prouvé qu'ils ne sont pas de taille, n'est-ce pas ?

Question purement rhétorique, évidemment. Pourtant je suis persuadé qu'il aurait répondu, cet imbécile. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, d'ailleurs. Mais malheureusement pour mes envies de meurtre, ce fut à cet instant que nous remarquâmes les doux pétales qui flottaient dans l'air, portés par le vent.

\- Des pétales de rose... souffla un de mes subordonnés.

Non, ce sont des bulles. Évidemment que ce sont des foutus pétales de rose ! Et, plus important encore, que font ces pétales ici ? Qu'ils appartiennent à des roses, des marguerites ou des colchiques, ils n'ont rien à faire ici ! Le Sanctuaire est un lieu d'entrainement, pas une jardinerie !

Puis nous nous rapprochâmes de la route. Et là, j'eus un doute. Un épais lit de roses rouges, magnifiques au demeurant, recouvrait l'intégralité du chemin menant au Sanctuaire. Autour de moi, les soldats qui m'accompagnaient n'en revenaient pas.

\- Incroyable ! La route est jonchée de pétales de roses rouges ?!

Mais allez, faites-vous un bouquet ! Ça va ? Pas trop admiratifs ? Oui elles sont jolies. Et alors ? Je tournai un regard agacé vers la route. Attendez... Comment ça des pétales ?  
Franchement... Ils se sont rendus compte qu'il s'agissait de fleurs entières ? Avec les pétales, certes, mais aussi avec les tiges et, dans le cas des roses, avec les épines qui vont avec ?  
Leur stupidité répondit à ma question. Deux d'entre eux sautèrent joyeusement au milieu des végétaux en beuglant :

\- Les imbéciles ! Ces épines ne sont rien face à nos Surplis !

Cinq secondes plus tard, ils étaient morts. C'en était risible. L'homme à l'origine de cette installation... J'adorerais le rencontrer, ce serait amusant ! Et si il s'avère que c'est une femme - le poison, qui semble être la cause de la mort des deux autres idiots, n'est-il pas l'arme des femmes, des lâches et des eunuques ? - je l'épouserais bien, tiens !

\- Il vaudrait mieux ne pas faire un pas de plus, Seigneur Minos...

Oh non ! Un autre énonciateur d'évidences... L'importun poursuivit :

\- Le simple fait de respirer le parfum de ces fleurs est mortel...

Whoa ! Et il avait trouvé ça tout seul ? Maaaaaagnifique... Je l'aurais bien tué, lui aussi, mais en le regardant de plus près, je me rendis compte qu'il était un Spectre de Rhadamanthe. Je n'avais pas envie de me quereller avec la Wyvern. Du coup...

\- Niobé des Profondeurs, c'est cela ? Que vient faire un subalterne de Rhadamanthe en ces lieux ?

L'autre esquiva insolemment la question :

\- Quelle importance ? Permettez-moi plutôt d'attirer votre attention sur la personne responsable de tout ceci...

Je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais su à quel point cette petite phrase lui sauva la vie. Car une fois que mon regard se posa sur le somptueux Chevalier qui nous faisait face, je me désintéressai totalement du reste. Comme s'il avait attendu ce moment précis, le serviteur d'Athéna annonça :

\- Vous voilà enfin, Spectres... Je suis Albafica, Chevalier d'Or des Poissons.

Les Chevaliers d'Or... Les plus puissants de nos adversaires... Leur rang était à peu près égal à celui des Juges. Cet homme était donc mon égal. Et quel égal ! Cet Albafica était d'une grande beauté, avec une prestance et un maintien... dignes d'une reine ! Oui, il ne dégageait pas de force brute, n'était pas imposant ou impressionnant... Il affichait plutôt une élégance glacée et glaçante, qui vous retourne les tripes et vous cloue le bec !

Je ne sais ce qu'il dit par la suite, j'étais bien trop occupé à le regarder, perdu dans des métaphores grandiloquentes afin d'exprimer correctement son extraordinaire beauté.  
Mes subalternes me tirèrent de mes pensées en se précipitant sauvagement mais inutilement sur le bleuté. Comme s'il suffisait d'éviter des épines pour ne pas respirer un parfum. Et comme si on pouvait être affecté par sa propre attaque : impossible à moins d'être particulièrement faible ou stupide. Et le bleuté planté en face d'eux ne l'était pas. Oh que non. Une pensée incongrue traversa soudainement mon esprit : ces cheveux soyeux, qui semblaient ondoyer dans les airs, avaient-ils l'odeur des roses ? Hum... Moui, vu que toutes ses attaques étaient liées à ces fleurs, c'était probable.

\- Superbe troupe que vous avez là, Seigneur Minos...

Le timbre vicieux et suintant de Niobé me ramena brutalement et désagréablement sur Terre. J'avais tellement, mais TELLEMENT envie de l'égorger cet espèce de rat ! Heureusement pour lui, il se remit à parler de mon futur et précieux jouet :

\- Il ne faut pas vous fier à la beauté de ce Chevalier ; il est exactement comme ces roses : empoisonné !

Vraiment ? Voilà qui était intéressant... Je lançai un rapide regard au Spectre :

"Peut-être as-tu finalement une utilité en ce monde..."

Une voix retentit alors. Une voix que je qualifierais de céleste. L'une des plus belles voix que j'ai jamais entendues. Parfaitement accordée au physique du Chevalier des Poissons. Et la petite touche de mépris... Quel cocktail séduisant !

\- As-tu l'intention de sacrifier le reste de tes soldats, ou bien... Comptes-tu me rejoindre par toi-même, Minos, Spectre du Griffon ?

Mais c'est que j'étais célèbre ! Décidément, un combat me tentait de plus en plus... Ma nouvelle petite poupée bleutée était vraiment attirante...

\- Seigneur Minos, allons... Laissez-moi m'occuper de cela.

Niobé... MAIS JE L'AURAIS BOUFFÉ ! De quoi il se mêle ce foutu Spectre pourri et laid comme Hel* par-dessus le marché ? De quel droit Môssieur se permet-il de me priver du combat le plus intéressant de TOUTE la Guerre Sainte ?! J'en venais à souhaiter la victoire du Chevalier...

"Ne me déçois pas, Albafica..." pensai-je.

Décidé, le Spectre des Profondeurs sauta dans les roses. Il écarta les bras, et inspira le parfum à plein poumons :

\- Je m'en doutais, le parfum de ces fleurs est vraiment enivrant... Mais il n'a pas d'emprise sur moi !

Le Poissons eut un sourire adorable. À croquer.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que les gueux de ton espèce soient capables de faire la différence entre le doux parfum d'une rose et la pestilence...

Il avait du répondant, ce bleuté ! Cela nous faisait un point commun... Hé hé hé ! La tête de Niobé ! Excellente ! Mais le Chevalier n'en avait pas fini, et acheva de me prouver qu'il avait la langue aussi acérée que les épines de ses sublimes roses :

\- Approches,si tu l'oses, tu pourrais t'avérer distrayant...

MOUHAHAHA ! Seule la perspective de me ridiculiser m'empêcha de m'écrouler par terre, mis hors-combat par les quolibets de notre adversaire.  
Toutefois Niobé ne semblait pas du même avis que moi... Ah la la la ! Enfin bref... Il a attaqué, évidemment, en bon gros bourrin.

\- JE VAIS ÉCLATER TON BEAU MINOIS !  
\- Tu as un problème avec mon visage ?

Albafica était vraiment furieux... Un point sensible ? Et en parlant de point... Ce grain de beauté sous l'œil était vraiment craquant ! Je comprenais mieux cette mode des mouches** ! D'ailleurs... Une mouche sous l'œil... Elle prenait le nom de "passionnée" ou "assassine"... Quelle coïncidence étonnante !

Pendant ce temps, Albafica avait envoyé sur le Spectre des Profondeurs d'étonnantes roses noires qui avaient la sympathique capacité de dévorer tout ce qu'elles touchaient. Charmant...  
Au début, rien de surprenant, le subordonné de Rhadamanthe se faisait impitoyablement laminé. Puis les roses du bleuté commencèrent à se faner. Comment Niobé... ? L'aurais-je sous-estimé ? Et s'il parvenait à vaincre MON Poissons ?

\- Cette odeur parfumée que tu sens va directement pénétrer par tous les pores de ta peau et paralyser tous tes sens ! annonça avec une satisfaction légitime le Spectre. Puis tu vas sombrer dans un profond sommeil, un sommeil éternel !

Comme la Belle au Bois Dormant donc... Étendue, comme sans vie, attendant le baiser de son Prince Charmant... Oui, Albafica aurait fait une magnifique princesse, j'en étais convaincu. Et je le suis toujours, d'ailleurs.  
Alors que je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter, le Chevalier trouva une parade assez osée : assimiler le poison de Niobé ! Un rictus se dessina sur mon visage : je n'y aurais jamais pensé... Excellent, tout à fait digne de mon petit Poissons ! Et le Spectre qui ne se doutait de rien, qui fanfaronnait :

\- La puissance de tes roses ! QUELLE BLAGUE ! Et ça, c'est pour avoir osé abîmer ma belle Armure !

À cet instant, une brume rouge commença à se dégager du Chevalier immobile. Insensible à cette présence, Niobé s'apprêta à porter un coup au doux visage de son adversaire...

\- Assimiler ton poison n'était finalement pas si compliqué...  
\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? éructa le Spectre.

Stupide ! Ce crapaud était stupide ! Le Poissons était de toute évidence un véritable maître des poisons... Comment une fragrance aussi peu raffinée pourrait venir à bout de lui ?

\- Pauvre fou ! J'ai vécu de longues années au milieu des roses empoisonnées ! Les poisons n'ont aucun effet sur moi, encore moins le tien ! Mon sang est lui-même mêlé de poison !

Le regard du Chevalier brillait d'une plaisante lueur de folie. Le briser serait une expérience unique... Posséder son âme serait meilleur encore. Mes yeux, je le savais, devaient briller de gourmandise contenue. J'avais tellement hâte que Niobé meurt !  
La brume de sang dégagée par Albafica s'abattit sur le misérable Spectre comme une pluie d'aiguilles. Au moins un que je n'aurais pas à tuer !

\- Si mes roses n'ont pas eu d'effet sur toi, annonça calmement le bleuté, c'est parce que tu étais protégé par ta propre fragrance. Sachant cela, je n'ai plus qu'à inoculer directement le poison dans ton corps !

Le Spectre des Profondeurs s'effondra, crachant du sang. Un coup de vent souleva chevaleresquement la cape d'Albafica... Quelle classe...

\- Extraordinaire ! lui lançai-je en applaudissant doucement.  
\- Aurais-tu trouvé le spectacle à ton goût ?  
\- Les mots me manquent pour exprimer ma future joie à faire de toi mon pantin...

Et c'était vrai. Une sensation de bonheur indicible, proche de la jouissance pure, m'envahissait peu à peu... La perspective de cet affrontement me rendait profondément heureux. C'était quelque chose d'impossible à exprimer par des mots, aucun ne me paraissait véritablement à la hauteur... Oh, bien sûr, j'aurais pu trouver des expressions plaisantes, des métaphores recherchées... mais cela aurait été un mensonge. Et je ne voulais pas mentir à quelqu'un comme lui. On ne ment pas à Vénus en personne, quand elle s'incarne devant vous.

\- Par l'Envol du Griffon !

Les pétales de rose se dispersèrent aussitôt, le sol se brisa autour du Poissons, qui ne recula pourtant pas. Impressionnant, mais pas suffisant... Un simple battement d'aile me rapprocha de lui.  
Il eut l'air surpris. À quoi s'attendait-il ? Je suis un Spectre, un Juge même ! Mon sourire s'accentua, tant son expression était amusante :

\- J'aurais pu me passer de Niobé, susurrai-je. Tes roses ne m'auraient de toute façon posé aucun problème ! Comment te sens-tu sans tes précieuses fleurs ? Tu es la dernière pauvre rose encore présente dans les environs, Albafica !

Je fis une pause. Le temps de savourer son visage... La dernière rose... elle était toute à moi !

\- Une belle fleur sans défense, murmurai-je.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais pensé à voix haute en voyant le visage d'Albafica se tordre de colère :

\- Tu me penses inoffensif sans mes roses... Par les Roses Piranhas !

Ooooh... Comme c'était gentil à toi de me tendre la main... Hé hé hé...

\- Ouah ! cria-t-il, surpris.

Et bien, Alba - tu permets que je t'appelle ainsi, dans le secret de mes pensées ? Que penses-tu de mes capacités de Marionnettiste ?

\- Bon sang... jura-t-il.

\- Tu n'es désormais plus capable de contrôler ton corps, annonçai-je avec satisfaction. Tous ceux que je capture avec ces fils invisibles deviennent mes jouets, et je contrôle les gens comme un marionnettiste le ferait avec sa poupée !

Je m'accordai une pause, le temps que mes paroles produisent leur petit effet. Je faisais toujours attention à la présentation de cette capacité, j'aimais voir l'effroi se peindre sur le visage de mes victimes qui se rendaient soudainement compte qu'elles n'étaient que de vulgaires mouche prises dans de la toile d'araignée.

\- Même les Chevaliers d'Or ne peuvent échapper à la règle, assénai-je finalement.

Je pris le temps de savourer les commentaires élogieux de mes Spectres - la flatterie... au moins un domaine où ils étaient doués ! - puis leur ordonnai :

\- Profitez-en pour aller au Sanctuaire, pendant que je m'occupe de lui !  
\- Non, attendez, protesta faiblement le Poissons.

En bon sadique qui se respecte, je décidai de l'achever :

\- Au fait, lorsque tu as absorbé le poison de Niobé... tu as aussi ajouté qu'il y avait des villages aux alentours...

Mon sourire s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que son visage se décomposait :

\- Intéressant... Profitez-en pour vous échauffer, ajoutai-je à l'intention des Spectres, massacrez tout le monde avant d'aller au Sanctuaire !

Ils partirent au quart de tour, pour le plus grand désespoir de ma poupée... Très cher, croies-tu réellement les retenir par des vagissements ?

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était inutile, lançai-je en le retenant avec mes fils.  
\- Maudit, marmonna-t-il en grimaçant.  
\- Les forts ont toujours l'ascendant sur les faibles ! Cela dit, ce ne serait pas amusant de détruire immédiatement un homme de ta trempe... Je vais jouer un peu avec toi avant d'entrer au Sanctuaire... Commençons par égratigner ce joli minois...

Cela me paraissait toutefois dommage de laisser des cicatrices indélébiles, je me suis contenté d'un douloureux hématome... Comme j'hésitais sur ma prochaine cible (un bras ? une jambe ? quelques vertèbres ?) je remarquai ses yeux. Ses yeux bleu sombre, où brûlait une flamme ardente.

\- Je sais, dis-je doucement. Je vais m'occuper d'effacer pour toujours ce regard rebelle...

"Mais je le graverais dans mon cœur", pensai-je. "Il est des images que l'on oublie pas..."

Une Manipulation Cosmique, c'était fait. Un jeu d'enfant.

\- Minos... Minos ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer au pantin avec toi !

Je haussai un sourcil. Oh, vraiment ? Pourtant, le jeu n'a-t-il pas commencé ? Serais-tu déjà lassé, petit Poissons ?

\- Tu peux me briser les bras, les jambes ou tous les membres que tu voudras ! Mais je te jure que je ne te laisserais pas passer !

Cette détermination était décidément un trait commun à tous les Chevaliers d'Athéna. Pourtant, affichée par un Chevalier de la trempe d'Albafica, elle perdait le côté ridicule qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle était invoquée par de simples Bronzes.

\- Intéressant, répondis-je avec sincérité. Tu es donc prêt à être brisé pour ton idéal...

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Le Poissons n'avait pas menti, il était réellement déterminé. Au point d'en briser son bras.

\- Tu mérites bien ton rang de Chevalier d'Or... Mais ton corps ne te répond plus, désormais... Comment pourrais-tu m'empêcher d'aller de l'avant ? De plus, mes hommes vont bientôt massacrer tous les villageois aux alentours !  
\- Pauvre naïf, rétorqua-t-il avec une légère morgue. Ce sont plutôt tes hommes qui vont être massacrés !

Je restai interdit. Que voulait-il dire, cet adorable insolent ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas croire qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul champ de roses... J'ai semé quelques Roses Sanguinaires... Ces fleurs blanches frappent l'ennemi en plein cœur, et lorsque que les pétales de la rose blanche deviennent rouges, gorgées de sang, celui-ci meurt !

Je dus reconnaître qu'en effet, la cosmo-énergie de mes subordonnés avait quasiment disparu... Je ne pouvais décidément plus me retenir, il venait sans le savoir d'exaucer mes désirs secrets... J'éclatai de rire.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si risible à perdre ses hommes ? questionna-t-il, agressif.  
\- Rien, excuse-moi, réussis-je à dire entre deux hoquets. Je reconnais bien là la puissance des Chevaliers d'Or.

Mon rire devint légèrement hystérique. J'étais contrarié en même temps, j'aurais apprécié les tuer moi-même...

\- Te briser sera un régal ! m'exclamai-je.

J'activai à nouveau mes fils, mais cette fois il ne se contenta pas d'encaisser... il riposta. Une brume sanglante se répandit autour de nous, oppressante.

\- Revoilà la brume rouge qui a terrassé Niobé... Heureusement que tu résistes un peu, sans cela te tuer ne rimerait à rien...

Je laissai échapper un ricanement. À ce stade du combat, j'étais devenu complètement hystérique. C'était assez rare pour moi de me laisser aller à ce point... Pas désagréable, en vérité !

\- Vas-tu parvenir à me transpercer le premier ? demandai-je. Ou bien te briserai-je les os avant ?  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit... Tu peux briser mes jambes, mes bras, me défigurer... Je ne te laisserai JAMAIS passer !  
\- Bien parlé, Chevalier, répondis-je en riant.

Ce combat me rendait euphorique. J'étais hors de moi-même, uniquement concentré sur l'homme qui se tenait face à moi, à la fois insoumis et totalement à ma merci... J'étais fier, d'une certaine manière, fier d'être parvenu à capturer une telle poupée, d'avoir réussi à maîtriser un tel étalon...

Nous attaquâmes au même instant. Mes ailes se déployèrent, ombres protectrices inviolées et inviolables. Son visage à cet instant... Magnifique de désespoir ! Quelle beauté devait parer son sourire... Bizarrement, les gens qui sourient sont toujours plus agréables à regarder que ceux qui souffrent. Peut-être parce que le bonheur est plus difficile à atteindre et à conserver ? Je ne sais pas.

\- Pour être franc avec toi, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses être un combattant aussi acharné... Mais il te manque la force qui te permettrait de sortir de l'emprise de mon attaque, le pouvoir de battre ton adversaire !  
\- Sois maudit, hurla-t-il.

KRAAAK... Ses os se brisèrent en même temps.

\- Tu fus un pantin délicieux, Albafica, sifflotai-je.

J'avais hâte de le retrouver aux Enfers... Pas forcément pour le combattre, non, simplement pour lui parler, échanger avec lui. Mais en attendant, j'avais des villages à détruire et quelques centaines d'âmes supplémentaires à envoyer aux Enfers.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Souriant, Minos caressa tendrement les cheveux blond platine de sa fille adoptive._

 _\- Et tu vois, Bianca, this is how I met your_ _father. Gya ha ha ha !_

 _Ricanant toujours, il hocha la tête et releva les yeux, fixant sa douce moitié confortablement installée dans le canapé en face d'eux. Douce moitié qui, appréciant fort peu l'humour et les blagues de Minos (ou en tout cas, elle ne l'avouerait jamais), lui balança avec succès un coussin vert clair dans la figure._

 _\- Ce que ne précise pas cet idiot, lança le bleuté avec agacement, c'est que, malgré mes blessures, je suis revenu l'affronter.  
\- C'est vrai ça, Papa ? interrogea la petite.  
\- Oui. Et tu sais quoi ma chérie ? Je l'ai même vaincu !  
\- Mais j'allais en parler, Albachou !  
\- Je te connais Minos, tu aimes bien arrêter l'histoire ici... Je vais te raconter la suite, Bianca._

 _Le Poissons posa son livre, et vint prendre la petite fille sur ses genoux. Sous le regard mi-boudeur, mi-attendri de son Griffon, il commença à raconter la suite, et la fin, la véritable fin. Celle qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Une fin qui était plus comme une pause, une fin de phrase dans la partition de leurs vies, le moment où leurs mélodies se stoppaient, réfléchissaient. Puis se modifiaient, subtilement, afin de se rejoindre._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

*Hel : déesse nordique du Niflheim (séjour des morts). Elle est décrite comme effroyablement laide : la moitié de son corps est pourrissante, l'autre moitié cadavérique et livide.

**Mode des mouches : les mouches étaient des faux grains de beauté (généralement en tissu) que les femmes se collaient sur le visage. Cette mode a pris son essor à la fin de l'Ancien Régime, donc pendant la deuxième moitié du XVIIIème siècle. Du coup je triche un peu pour les dates. L'emplacement de ces mouches était généralement associé à un trait de caractère particulier. N'hésitez pas à aller voir Wikipédia (notre dieu à tous) pour plus d'infos !


	15. Sanctuaire 2-0

**Sanctuaire 2.0**

Après la bataille du Sanctuaire et son hécatombe de Chevaliers d'Argent et d'Or...

Après l'épisode Asgard, dont l'existence est encore discutée - certains prétendent qu'il s'agit une hallucination collective des Caniches Bronzés et d'Athéna, due à la sur-consommation de produits stupéfiants et accessoirement illégaux...

Après l'affrontement contre Poséidon, sur lequel on ne savait jamais quoi dire du fait de sa simplicité...

Après la Guerre Sainte, événement marquant de ce siècle, qui acheva d'exterminer la fière Chevalerie d'Athéna, réduite à un petit groupe de Bronzes et d'Argents...

Enfin bref, après toutes ces épreuves, les Dieux décidèrent de récompenser les courageux mortels embarqués plus ou moins contre leur volonté dans ce bazar. C'est ainsi qu'un beau matin, quelques dizaines de Chevaliers ouvrirent les yeux dans leur lit, leur Armure à leurs côtés. Tous souffraient d'un mal de crâne terrible, si bien qu'ils pensèrent d'abord se réveiller après LA cuite de leur vie. Mais certains signes ne trompaient pas : ils étaient propres (nus comme des vers, mais propres), dans leur lit (et pas par terre ou dans celui d'un autre), et seuls (c'est-à-dire qu'autour d'eux il n'y avait aucun compagnon de beuverie). Étrange donc.

Heureusement pour eux, ou pas, la voix aiguë d'Athéna acheva de les réveiller, leur claironnant par cosmos interposé qu'elle les attendait impatiemment (ce mot-là elle ne le dit pas certes, mais elle le pensait très fort) au palais du Pope, et ce qu'ils soient Bronzes, Argents, Ors ou Divins. Inutile de vous décrire la déception des Chevaliers les moins haut placés, qui avaient jusqu'à présent l'habitude de lézarder au soleil pendant que leurs supérieurs assistaient aux longues réunions du Pope.

Tout ce beau monde déboula donc rapidement au Treizième Temple, débarbouillé, habillé mais pas très frais. Saori apparut sur le parvis, souriante, pomponnée, et nota avec agacement l'absence de trois de ses protecteurs. Enfin surtout l'absence de deux d'entre eux, le troisième étant un Argent, elle n'en avait cure. Mais tout de même ! La Déesse elle-même convoque ses champions, et deux Ors manquants c'est gênant ! Avec un léger froncement de sourcil, elle attendit, crispée, l'arrivée des retardataires.

Ils vinrent ensemble - c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'il manquait non pas deux, mais trois Chevaliers - , discutant tranquillement.

\- Hum hum, les interrompit le timbre strident - pardon, cristallin - de la réincarnation. Où étiez-vous ?

Camus, Aphrodite et Misty s'entre-regardèrent, interloqués. Où ? C'était pourtant évident, comment la cruche - pardon, la Déesse - pouvait-elle ne pas deviner ? Un nouveau raclement de gorge les convainquit de hâter leurs explications, d'autant plus qu'il était assorti des regards lourds de leurs compagnons qui ne voulaient pas, du fait de leur mal de crâne, se voir infliger une crise de nerfs de Saori.

\- Et bien, commença Camus, pour notre défense, nous avons tout de même fait au plus vite...

Boulette. Intelligent, vif d'esprit, calme, le Verseau avait tout de fois un défaut : un manque cruel de diplomatie. Non, ils n'avaient pas fait vite. La preuve : ils étaient derniers avec cinq minutes de retard. Les pupilles d'Athéna s'étrécirent dangereusement.

\- Vite ? Mais que faisiez-vous, bon sang ? siffla-t-elle.

Oubliée, la Déesse douce, chaleureuse qui pardonne. Oubliée, la divinité pure et bonne. Bonjour, la jeune et jolie mégère autoritaire. Les trois fautifs déglutirent. Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal pourtant, ils trouvaient même avoir été plus dignes et polis que leurs camarades ! C'était pourtant normal, une tâche à faire chaque jour ! Paniqué, Misty, conscient de son statut de Chevalier d'Argent, s'en réjouit pour la première fois de sa (relativement courte) vie et alla se dissimuler dans les rangs des autres, laissant les deux Ors faire face à leur pire cauchemar : une Athéna en colère.

Le silence douloureux qui s'éternisait fut rompu par un raclement de gorge, le troisième de la journée. Hésitant, Aphrodite tenta sa chance :

\- En nous réveillant, nous étions assez peu présentables, assez peu en forme... Alors nous avons pensé que... que...  
\- Qu'il était de notre devoir, poursuivit le Verseau, de prendre le temps de nous réveiller correctement et de nous nettoyer.  
\- Oui, il était hors de question que je sorte sans maquillage !

Regard noir de Camus sur un Poissons légèrement gêné.

\- Nous pensions que chacun ici aurait eu ce réflexe... termina le Maître des Glaces après un silence.

Le regard inquisiteur de Saori se porta sur le reste de sa Chevalerie : mal rasée, dodelinant de la tête, baillant, les cheveux en bataille, celle-ci n'offrait pas un spectacle magnifique évidemment. Elle se mordit la lèvre, essayant de contenir son envie d'hurler sur tout le monde, elle ne voulait pas donner à penser qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine immature et hystérique - hum hum - . Elle inspira un bon coup, les Chevaliers rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules, pressentant la tempête... Shion choisit le sacrifice héroïque :

\- Athéna-sama... Comme nous en avions rapidement discuté ce matin, il y a tant à faire, peut-être pourrait-on laisser tomber ?

Pirouette de cheveux mauves. Une déesse coupée dans son élan fixa le Pope, indéchiffrable, et ouvrit la bouche lentement :

\- Ce n'est pas faux... Je peux passer l'éponge pour cette fois.

Wahou, miracle ! La divinité s'était calmée, laissant ses preux Chevaliers respirer : bien que ne l'ayant côtoyée que peu de temps, ils connaissaient Saori. Sa légendaire hystérie frappait souvent, pour le plus grand malheur de ses protecteurs, qui, même très forts et courageux et tout le bla bla, n'auraient pas craché sur une Société Protectrice des Chevaliers Sacrés. Ou, à défaut, sur une espèce de syndicat, délégation des plus téméraires et suicidaires d'entre eux, qui transmettrait leurs doléances à la jeune femme. Camus songea _in petto_ à proposer cette idée lors de la prochaine réunion des Ors. Mais, pour l'heure, la gamine parlait :

\- Mes chers Chevaliers ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de vous voir en vie. Car après toutes ces épreuves, vous avez amplement mérité cette chance, que dis-je, ce privilège ! Votre courage, votre dévouement ont su émouvoir les Dieux ! C'est pourquoi, acheva-t-elle avec son sourire le plus lumineux, je ne peux que vous souhaiter une longue et heureuse seconde vie... à moins que ce ne soit la troisième ? Ah les chiffres, si compliqué... Hum... bref, une longue et heureuse nouvelle vie !

Après un hochement de tête satisfait, elle disparut dans l'ombre confortable de son palais, aussitôt suivie de ses Divins Larbins - pardon, Chevaliers - , laissant sa chevalerie médusée. On les avait empêchés de cuver tranquillement leur résurrection pour ÇA ? Elle était bien gentille, leur Déesse, mais c'est qu'ils avaient du sommeil en retard, merde à la fin !  
Une vague d'indignation parcourait les rangs, enflant encore et encore, nourrie de rancœurs, de jalousies, de cheveux pas démêlés, de barbes mal rasées et de parfums de sueur. Elle alla finalement se briser en atteignant le premier rang des Chevaliers, premier rang qui avait une vue parfaite sur un Shion au sourire inquiétant. Le Pope était resté là, arborant une espèce de rictus zen et crispé qui laissait présager la tempête à venir. Ça allait saigner !

\- Bon. Après ce chaleureux discours, je suppose que l'on peut se préoccuper des choses sérieuses. Et comme, bien évidemment, je suis le méchant, c'est à moi de m'y coller.

Une pause, une grande inspiration :

\- J'ai le devoir et le regret de vous annoncer la ruine de notre Sanctuaire. Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Cet auguste lieu, fierté de notre ordre depuis plus de trois millénaires, est en ruines. EN RUINES ! Vous n'auriez pas pu vous battre ailleurs, bande de sagouins ?

Précisons qu'en bon exemple, le Pope avait détruit "malencontreusement" le Temple du Bélier. Ce léger détail ne semblait toutefois pas incommoder l'Atlante, qui poursuivit sans sourciller :

\- On ne vous a jamais appris à être soigneux ? À respecter votre héritage ?! Cette génération est SCANDALEUSE ! De mon temps, au moins, on intervenait dans les campagnes environnantes, et on préservait l'enceinte sacrée ! Mes aïeux... Mais qui m'a fichu des imbéciles pareils ?!

Long silence. Très long silence. Le temps pour le Pope de reprendre sa respiration - à son âge, il doit faire attention, manquerait plus qu'il se choppe un infarctus - . Le temps pour les Chevaliers de se préparer à la suite, car suite il y aura.

\- Mais je vous rassure, reprit plus calmement le Pope, vous réparerez le Sanctuaire. Car oui, mes chers petits, nous sommes à sec ! Ruinés dans tous les sens du terme ! VOUS avez détruit ces Temples anciens ! VOUS avez défoncé ces escaliers que des dizaines de pieds avaient foulé avant vous ! VOUS avez atomisé les parterres de fleurs du Temple des Poissons !

Un sanglot tragique émis par Aphrodite interrompit le Pope. Regard noir vers l'Or.

\- Alors... VOUS réparerez ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! Bande de sagouins ! Vous pouvez disposer, rendez-vous ici, demain à la première heure. Et je ne tolérerai AUCUN retard, quel qu'en soit le motif ! C'est clair, messieurs du Verseau, des Poissons et du Lézard ?

Shion fixa les rangs sagement alignés, les têtes basses, les épaules voûtées. Intensément heureux de constater que son autorité était respectée, et certain que ses volontés seraient exécutées, il rentra vers son bureau dans une envolée de robes popales.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Il s'entraînait au maniement d'Excalibur, qui devenait au fil des frappes plus acérée, plus précise, plus belle, plus efficace. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas constaté de telles améliorations, l'épée devenait si forte ! C'était presque un peu effrayant, une telle puissance en possession d'un objet. Il avait parfois l'impression de perdre le contrôle, d'être un simple prolongement de la lame, quand cette lame aurait dû être son prolongement à lui.  
Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il était devenu indigne de son épée, dans sa tenue noire et sombre. Elle le marquait comme impropre, impur, et Excalibur le sentait. Elle partit. Son bras, fourreau de l'épée, se détacha, et étonnamment, le sang ne coula pas. La lame des Rois, qui avait couronné Arthur, filait dans les airs, loin, toujours plus loin, il devait la rattraper. Il se mit à courir... quand le sol se déroba sous ses pieds !

\- AÏE !

Mal réveillé, Shura s'ébroua, cherchant ses repères. Absorbé par son rêve, il était tombé en bas de son lit, juste en face de la fenêtre par laquelle on apercevait une aube rosâtre. Grimaçant - sa chute lui avait esquinté au moins trois hanches ! - , il se redressa et passa dans sa salle de bain. Aujourd'hui commençait leur corvée de restauration. Bon Dieu ! Que le Sanctuaire soit dans le rouge, ça passait, mais pourquoi la divine réincarnation ne finançait-elle pas la reconstruction ?  
Pour avoir discuté avec Shiryu, le Capricorne savait que la gamine mauve était pleine aux as. Était-ce donc par pur égocentrisme qu'elle les laissait se dépatouiller ? À moins que Shion ait pris la décision tout seul, en guise de punition sadique ? ... Oh et puis qu'importe ! Il était mal réveillé, il avait mal aux hanches et au coude à cause de sa chute et il venait de se couper avec son rasoir... Qu'ils aillent tous les deux se faire foutre !

Shion avait effectivement passé une nuit endiablée en compagnie de son cher vieil ami, qui n'était plus vieux du tout d'ailleurs. Mais cela ne l'avait pas convaincu de faire appel à des professionnels pour la rénovation sanctuairienne, il était toujours aussi déterminé à y coller ses Chevaliers... à l'exception de Dohko à qui il avait donné sa journée - la nuit avait VRAIMENT été mouvementée. Il leur distribua donc à tous leurs tâches du jour.

Shaka et Camus se chargèrent de la coordination des différentes équipes, l'organisation étant leur domaine de prédilection - les mauvaises langues affirmèrent que c'était juste parce qu'ils étaient des mauviettes flemmardes, et, bizarrement, la réserve de glaçons du Sanctuaire s'enrichit d'une collection très originale.  
Mû s'occupa, grâce à sa psychokinésie, du déplacement des pierres soufflées par les multiples explosions de cosmos qui avaient ravagé les temples. Aldébaran et Aphrodite étaient censés l'aider, mais seul le premier fut vraiment utile, le second désirant préserver son vernis. Pour sa défense, c'était une très belle couleur, un élégant bleu clair accordé à ses cheveux.

Connaissant le tempérament autoritaire et potentiellement mégalomane de Saga, le Pope se garda bien de le charger de l'organisation. Le Gémeaux en fut très déçu : une occasion supplémentaire de charmer son petit glaçon s'échappait. Pour la plus grande joie d'un Scorpion inquiet pour les fesses de son petit ami non avoué et le soulagement d'un Verseau qui voyait s'éloigner la perspective de devoir, ô gêne suprême, révéler aux yeux de tous son statut d'homme en couple - c'est qu'il était timide !  
Le premier Gémeaux, ainsi qu'Aiolos - au tour du Lion de grincer des dents - , se préoccupèrent donc de surveiller l'avancement des travaux. Ce partenariat ravit le Sagittaire, qui ne désespérait pas de réussir à séduire son psychotique ami d'enfance, et ce quoi qu'en dise son surprotecteur petit frère. Bon, il déchanta un peu en constatant que Shion leur avait collé dans les pattes Kanon et DeathMask, les deux agitateurs du lot. Cela ôtait à cette journée le côté intime qu'il avait espéré, même s'il devait reconnaître que leurs réputations de manipulateur cruel (pour l'ancien Marina) et de tueur impitoyable (pour le Cancer) seraient vraiment utiles pour faire se tenir tranquille la bouillante et insolente Chevalerie d'Athéna.

Il ne restait donc qu'Aiolia, Milo et Shura. Le Lion fut chargé de superviser l'ensemble des équipes travaillant dans les six premiers Temples, et le Scorpion devait se charger des six autres. Un travail qui pouvait paraître énorme, mais qui était en fait juste agaçant, car consistant principalement à écouter (et refuser) les plaintes incessantes des Argents et Bronzes affectés aux travaux proprement dits.  
À Shura échut le recyclage des débris des différentes maisons. Une tâche qui lui parut tout à fait adaptée, au détail près qu'elle lui rappelait beaucoup trop son cauchemar de la nuit, et il mit près de cinq minutes à se convaincre que non, découper en tranches de pierres brisées ne prouverait pas à Excalibur qu'il était indigne de la manier.

Comme attendu, la journée se passa bien - du moins d'un point de vue de Chevalier du Zodiaque. Il ny eut aucun mort, pas de blessé grave et moins de vingt blessés légers. Sans surprise, Shura et DeathMask faillirent se prendre un blâme.  
Le premier pour utilisation imprudente d'arme potentiellement mortelle - "Mais enfin ! Je n'y crois pas ! C'est cet imprudent qui se jette sous ma lame et c'est moi qui paie ! Hé ! C'est presque impossible à arrêter, un coup à 300 000 km/heure !" - , motif finalement non retenu.  
Le second pour coups et blessures volontairement sadiques - "Il tirait au flanc cet abruti ! Alors j'lui ai écorché, son flanc, comme ça il avait enfin un bon prétexte, enfin meilleur que la soif... Ha ha ! La soif... Je sais bien qu'il fait 35° à l'ombre mais quand même ! C'est un Chevalier ou une fiotte ?!" - . L'air furieux du Chevalier du Cancer lui épargna le blâme, mais Shion lui donna tout de même un avertissement pour non respect de la hiérarchie, car DeathMask aurait dû attendre l'aval du Pope pour agir.

Non mais ! Un ancien ça se respecte. Point final.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Hey ! Salut les jeunes !

Alors moi c'est la Petite Voix ! Vous m'avez probablement déjà croisée dans les Hunger Games du Sanctuaire... Non ? Vraiment ? Mais enfin ! J'étais la commentatrice des désastreuses aventures de nos Chevaliers préférés... et vous n'êtes même pas venus admirer leurs déboires ? Quittez tout de suite cette page et courez-y, bande de nains cultes ! En plus ça fera plaisir à l'auteure !

(D'ailleurs, chère auteure, j'aimerais qu'on discute de mon augmentation de salaire, rapport à la pub que je vous fais... Hein ? Pas maintenant ? Heu oui... Pas de problème, posez ce marteau maintenant... Oui oui, mon salaire est parfait, pardon pardon... Posez le marteau maintenant, s'il vous plaît...)

Hum.

Et oui, la discipline au Sanctuaire, ça ne rigolait pas ! Mais si l'on respectait les règles, et surtout la hiérarchie, on pouvait s'en sortir bien et tranquille. Car dans le domaine d'Athéna, tout est possible ! C'est pourquoi, chers amis, n'hésitez pas à venir au Sanctuaire, pour profiter des boutiques et de nos merveilleuses animations !

(Au fait, Saori, pourrions-nous nous mettre d'accord pour ma prime, pour la pub que je fais pour le Sanctuaire... Hein ? Heu... Bénévolat ? Mais heu... On avait pas dit... ? Non ? P... pas la peine d'envoyer Tatsumi, le bénévolat c'est très bien ! Oui oui vraiment ! ... Pâle ? Moi ? Mais non, je suis juste enrhumée... je... Je vais y aller ? D'accord ? Au... au revoir !)


	16. Sailor Sea Dragon

**Sailor Sea Dragon**

* * *

 _ATTENTION : CECI EST UNE_ _ **HONTEUSE**_ _PARODIE THÉÂTRALE DE SAILOR_ _V À LA SAUCE SAINT SEIYA._  
 _ET OUI, MOI, L'AUTEURE, AI ENCORE ABUSÉ DES CHAMPIGNONS AVANT D'ÉCRIRE... QUE VOULEZ-VOUS, ON SE REFAIT PAS._

 _DISCLAIMER_ _SPÉCIAL :_  
 _TOUS LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT À MASAMI_ _KURUMADA. LA PLUPART DES DIALOGUES AINSI QUE LE SYNOPSIS SONT À NAOKO_ _TAKEUCHI._  
 _LA MISE EN FORME (PLUS OU MOINS) THÉÂTRALE ET LES DIDASCALIES SONT DE MOI._

* * *

 _CASTING :_

 _Le Chef : Shion_  
 _Artemis : Camus_

 _Minako Aino_ _"Sailor V" : Kanon  
Hikaru, meilleure amie de Minako : Milo_

 _Natsuna Sakurada, le Préfet de Police : Marine_  
 _Inspecteur Wakagi : Aiolia_

 _Rondouillette, directrice de l'Institut de Beauté : Saga_

 _Copine 1 : Sorrento_  
 _Copine 2 : Io_

 _Collégienne 1 : Hilda_  
 _Collégienne 2 : Freya_  
 _Collégienne 3 : Miho_

 _Collégien 1 : Siegfried_  
 _Collégien 2 : Hyoga_

 _Cliente de l'Institut 1 : Miho  
Cliente de l'Institut 2 : Hilda  
Cliente de l'Institut 3 : Freya_

 _Policier 1 :_ _Seiya_  
 _Policier 2 :_ _Lyfia_

* * *

 _Sanctuaire, vestiaire des Arènes d'entraînement, le 10 février à 14 heures..._

SORRENTO : _(en soupirant)_ Oh là là... Je suis un peu serré dans mes vêtements, depuis quelques jours...  
IO : _(s'exclame)_ Moi aussi !  
KANON : _(râle)_ Et moi, j'ai du mal à rentrer dans ma tunique ! Regardez ma chaussette, elle est toute distendue, c'est affreux !

SORRENTO, IO, KANON : _(pour eux-mêmes)_ Noooon, on ne peut pas avoir...  
IO : Heuuu... Tu veux un... Rainbow Choco ?  
KANON : Oh oui, ils sont si bons ! _(il en prend un)_ Un seul, ça ne peut pas faire de mal !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Sanctuaire, salle à manger de la Maison des Gémeaux, 20 heures..._

KANON : Bonsoir ! Je suis crevé, je vais prendre une douche ! Ne m'attendez pas pour commencer à manger ! _(il sort)_  
CAMUS : Hum, Kanon ?  
KANON : _(toujours hors de la pièce)_ Ouiiii ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
CAMUS : _(soupire)_ Je te rappelle que mon Temple a été inondé, c'est Shion qui a ordonné mon emménagement ici ! Mais bref. Je crois que tu devrais faire attention à ton alimentation, on voit tes bourrelets sous ta tunique !  
KANON : _(hurle)_ Quoooooiii ?!  
CAMUS : _(imperturbable)_ Tu n'aurais pas pris du poids ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de manger du chocolat en ce moment, et tu n'es pas le seul...  
KANON : _(il rentre dans la pièce, atterré)_ Quatre... J'ai pris... quatre kilos... C'est... à cause des chocolats ?  
CAMUS : À ton avis ? Franchement fais gaffe, j'ai pas particulièrement envie de vivre avec un obèse...  
KANON : _(s'énerve)_ Tais-toi Camus ! Quatre kilos, c'est rien du tout ! Je vais les perdre dans la soirée ! _(commence à faire des pompes, puis regarde la boîte de Rainbow Choco sur la table)_ Mais c'est trop tentant...  
CAMUS : _(prend la boîte)_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais les jeter pour toi... Moi aussi, je ne veux pas devenir un gros tas...  
KANON : Camuuuus ! Espèce de mooonstre ! _(pleurniche)_

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Préfecture de Police du Sanctuaire, le 11 février à 10 heures..._

SEIYA, LYFIA : _(chuchotent en regardant Marine)_ Elle n'est pas un peu plus enrobée qu'avant ?  
MARINE : _(se regarde dans un miroir en chouinant un peu)_ J'ai peut-être grossi... Ou alors c'est une illusion d'optique !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Place du marché du Sanctuaire, 14 heures..._

HILDA : _(à Freya)_ Tu es devenue une barrique !  
FREYA : _(vexée)_ Et alors ? Toi aussi, d'abord !  
MIHO : Ouuuuiiiiinnnn ! J'ai grossi de cinq kilos ! Je suis énooorme !  
HILDA : Saori et Pandore aussi. À force de goûter des chocolats pour la Saint-Valentin, elles ont fini par prendre six kilos ! Vous les auriez vues à la dernière réunion !  
MIHO : _(pleure toujours)_ Et moi, je suis devenue accro aux Rainbow Choco... Tu crois que c'est à cause de ça ?!  
FREYA : _(paniquée)_ On ne peux pas offrir des chocolats de Saint-Valentin aux garçons alors qu'on ressemble à des baleines !  
HILDA : Mon copain va me jeteeer ! _(fond en larmes)_

 _Saga arrive en souriant, tenant une pile de prospectus dans les bras._

SAGA : Tenez ! Voilà pour vous ! _(il lance les prospectus)_  
MIHO : Hein ?  
HILDA : Institut de Beauté Ron Douillette ?  
FREYA : _(sourit)_ Essai gratuit ? Je dois maigrir avant la Saint Valentin, j'y fonce !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Parc du Sanctuaire, vers 15 heures..._

AIOLIA : _(assis sur un banc, il lit un journal)_ Les ventes de Rainbow Choco augmentent ainsi que le succès de l'Institut Ron Douillette ? C'est louche ! Ça sent l'entourloupe, le chocolatier et l'Institut sont de mèche, ça ne fait pas un pli ! _(s'énerve)_ Et derrière les affaires suspectes se cache toujours Sailor Sea Dragon ! Allez, montre-toi ! Cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! _(rire démoniaque)_

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Dans un autre coin du parc, à la même heure..._

KANON : Ouuuiiin ! Je me suis repesé, c'est encore pire qu'avant !  
MILO : Quand on se gave de chocolat, on grossit... Tout le monde le sait...  
KANON : Mais ils sont si boooons... Tu n'as pas cédé à la tentation, toi ?  
MILO : _(sentencieux)_ Modération est le maître-mot du régime, Kanon !  
KANON : _(se lève)_ Je dois absolument mincir, quel qu'en soit le prix ! Camus a raison, pas question d'être un Dragon des Mers version sumo ! _(voit un prospectus de l'Institut par terre)_ Ooooh regarde ! Essai gratuit ? Je vais y aller !  
CAMUS : _(arrive soudainement)_ Mais enfin ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Kanon ? (voit le prospectus) Tu veux vraiment maigrir comme ça ? Pff, arnaque ! Va plutôt faire du sport, crétin !  
KANON : _(emmené par un Camus autoritaire sous les yeux d'un Milo goguenard)_ Ouuuiiiin !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Institut Ron Douillette, à la même heure toujours..._

SAGA : _(souriant)_ Bienvenue à toutes et tous ! Écoutez-moi, les filles comme les garçons sont plus jolis avec quelques rondeurs ! À notre époque, il faut être bien en chair pour avoir du succès ! _(fait une pause)_ Mais si vous tenez malgré tout à maigrir... Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Institut Ron Douillette, vers 17 heures, à la fin de la séance..._

SAGA : _(tend un miroir devant Miho)_ Regardez comme vous avez fondu !  
MIHO : _(pourtant toujours aussi grosse)_ Ooooh ! Je suis exténuée, mais si ça m'a permis de retrouver la ligne, tant mieux ! _(elle part)_  
SAGA : _(à lui-même)_ Hi hi hi ! Pas un seul d'entre vous ne ressortira plus mince qu'avant ! Je vais tous vous embobiner avec ce miroir truqué MOUHAHAHA ! Vous allez grossir de plus en plus grâce à mes Rainbow Choco... puis vous filerez à mon Institut de Beauté... et je tirerai du cosmos de toute votre graisse accumulée... et de l'argent aussi !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Sanctuaire, le 14 février, jour de Saint-Valentin..._

HILDA : _(souriant à Siegfried)_ Tiens ! Ce sont des Rainbow Choco, ils sont délicieux ! Tu vas voir, tu ne pourras pas t'arrêter d'en manger !  
SIEGFRIED : _(étonné par la silhouette boulotte de sa chère et tendre)_ M... merci...

 _Hilda sort, et Hyoga, qui a reçu un paquet de Rainbow Choco de Freya, entre._

HYOGA : T'as vu ça ? Les filles sont toutes devenues grosses, tu aurais dû voir Freya...  
SIEGFRIED : Hilda n'était pas mieux... _(regarde sa boîte)_ Enfin... Qu'est-ce que ça donne, ces Rainbow Choco ?  
HYOGA , SIEGFRIED : _(ils goûtent, se regardent et s'exclament)_ Super bons !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Sanctuaire, Temple des Gémeaux, le 19 février vers 14 heures..._

CAMUS : _(lis un journal)_ Je croise de plus en plus de gens enveloppés... Et ce journal titre "Les rondeurs sont à la mode"... Étrange...  
KANON : _(ne l'écoute pas et fait ses pompes)_ Il n'y aura... pas... de Sailor Sea Dragon obèse... Non... Il n'y... en aura... paaaas !  
CAMUS : _(réfléchit)_ Huuum... Je flaire un mauvais coup, là-dessous...  
KANON : _(fier)_ Regarde, Camus ! J'ai maigri ! Encore quelques kilos et j'aurais retrouvé mon poids d'avant... et juste grâce à l'entraînement ! _(voit une boîte de Rainbow Choco)_ Du coup, j'ai bien mérité un petit chocolat...  
CAMUS : _(lui prend la boîte)_ Arrête ! Shion a analysé ces chocolats, écoute ! _(il lui tend un magnétophone)_  
KANON : Tu n'es qu'un tyran, Camus ! _(met l'appareil en marche)_  
SHION : _(voix enregistrée)_ J'ai analysé ces chocolats anormalement savoureux et leur composition est suspecte ! _(pause théâtrale)_ Ils font grossir les humains beaucoup plus vite que des chocolats ordinaires ! C'est encore un complot ! Sailor Sea Dragon, il faut agir vite !  
KANON : _(outré)_ Hein ?! Ce sont des ennemis qui m'ont engraissé ?! Ils vont me le payer ! Je vais faire la peau à ce chocolatier !  
CAMUS : Maintenant que la Saint-Valentin est passée, le magasin n'existe plus... On doit aller à l'Institut Ron Douillette !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Institut Ron Douillette, une demi-heure plus tard..._

APHRODITE : _(sort de l'Institut, toujours aussi boulotte)_ Ah, j'ai enfin retrouvé la ligne ! J'ai bien fait de dépenser tout cet argent !  
KANON : _(le regarde, choqué)_ Mais il n'a pas perdu un gramme ! C'est une escroquerie !  
CAMUS : Il a été hypnotisé, ses yeux brillent d'une étrange lueur. On doit entrer là-dedans !  
AIOLIA : _(bloque l'entrée de l'Institut)_ Je suis de la Police ! Défense d'entrer jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Je dois examiner ce bâtiment !  
CAMUS : Zut ! La Police est là aussi !  
KANON : Ooooh ! Beau gosse... _(reprend son sérieux)_ C'est parti, en tout cas ! CRESCENT POWER TRANSFORM ! Je vais me faire passer pour... une jolie secrétaire ! _(clin d'œil)_ Je me charge d'organiser votre emploi du temps, patron !  
CAMUS : Arrête tes conneries...

 _Camus sort discrètement et Kanon s'avance vers l'entrée de l'Institut._

KANON : _(bousculant Hilda, Freya, Miho, Saori et Pandore)_ Je suis la secrétaire du directeur, laissez-moi passer.  
AIOLIA : _(l'interpelle)_ Excusez-moi... Je suis Aiolia, agent spécial de la Préfecture. Pouvez-vous me mener au bureau du directeur ?  
KANON : _(sourit sincèrement)_ Avec plaisir ! Vous êtes policier, Aiolia ? C'est un joli nom d'ailleurs... _(ouvre la porte)_  
HILDA, FREYA, MIHO, SAORI, PANDORE : Profitons-en pour entrer nous aussi ! À l'attaque !  
AIOLIA : _(plaque Kanon, toujours déguisé en secrétaire, contre un mur)_ Attention ! Vous n'avez rien ?!  
KANON : _(rougit)_ Euuuuuh...  
AIOLIA : _(l'interrompt)_ Et en ce qui concerne le bureau du directeur ?  
KANON : Ah oui ! Je vous y conduis ! _(rit nerveusement et se dit à lui-même)_ Dommage, j'aurais aimé bavardé un peu avec lui... et je ne sais absolument pas où ce bureau se trouve !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Institut Ron Douillette, quelques minutes plus tard..._

SAGA : _(regarde les clients de l'Institut en pleine de séance d'amincissement)_ Hé hé hé ! Quel délice d'aspirer l'énergie de vos petits corps replets ! Je suis le Grand Saga ! Mon plan est infaillible ! Je vous vide à la fois de votre énergie et de votre argent ! Hi hi hi !

 _Kanon et Aiolia entrent dans la pièce._

AIOLIA : Qui est cette femme ?! Une esthéticienne ?! Elle a un regard mauvais !  
KANON : _(à lui-même)_ Oh ma Déesse... Saga ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi une telle infamie ?  
SAGA : _(se retourne)_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
CAMUS : _(apparaît et chuchote)_ Kanon !  
KANON : Pardon, Aiolia, mais je dois me transformer ! _(l'assomme et se tourne vers Saga, en colère)_ Saga ! Tu engraisses les gens pour les manger ensuite comme la sorcière dans Hansel et Gretel ! En tant que secrétaire de direction, je ne valide pas ta politique de gestion !  
SAGA : Je ne suis PAS cannibale ! Et puis qui es-tu ?! Je ne savais pas qu'il restait des gens minces au Sanctuaire !  
KANON : MARINA POWER TRANSFORM ! Je suis le beau guerrier en tunique courte et sans bidoche qui défend la justice... Sailor Sea Dragon !  
SAGA : Grrr... Cette ligne impeccable ! Je ne l'accepte pas ! J'imposerai le bourrelet pour tous ! ATTAQUE DES RAINBOW CHOCO !  
KANON : Aaaah ! Je vais succomber à la tentation... _(inspire un bon coup)_ Non ! Reprenons-nous ! Voilà un massage anti-cellulite maison ! SAILOR SEA DRAGON CHOP !  
SAGA : Ouuuiiillle !  
KANON : Il faut faire de l'exercice pour retrouver un corps de rêve ! Grâce à ce petit combat, on va brûler des calories ! Bref ! Je n'ai plus le temps d'être ton coach sportif. Toi et tes Rainbow Choco êtes un véritable fléau pour la ligne haricot* ! Mon frère, je vais t'exterminer ! CRESCENT SLENDER BEAM !  
SAGA : Rhaaaaaaaaa ! _(il meurt)_  
KANON : Hi hi hi ! Et c'est encore une victoire de Sailor Sea Dragon ! _(prend la pose en faisant un clin d'œil)_  
AIOLIA : _(se réveille et voit Kanon transformé)_ Sailor Sea Dragon ! Misérable ! Je savais que tu étais derrière tout ça !  
KANON : Camus ?  
CAMUS : Oui ?  
KANON : Opérons une retraite stratégiiiiiiique !

 _FIN (enfin)._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

*Ligne H ou haricot vert : collection de Christian Dior de 1954. Révolutionnaire pour l'époque, avec ses formes longilignes, minces et grandes, elle révolutionne le monde de la mode et les standards de beauté.


	17. Untitled Universe

**Untitled Universe**

 _Chers membres du fandom,_  
 _Ici la Petite Voix qui vous parle._

 _Ceci n'est pas un exercice._

 _Je répète._  
 _Ici la Petite Voix. Ceci n'est pas un exercice._

 _Ceci est un nouvel OS, complètement barré et très court._  
 _Ceci est une révélation extraordinaire._

Car, voyez-vous, Mesdames et Messieurs, nous ne sommes pas seuls dans l'Univers. J'en ai eu la confirmation récemment et je... j'en suis encore toute tourneboulée ! L'auteure m'a même dit que j'étais remarquablement sage !

Là, j'avoue que je me suis inquiétée... Je lui ai demandé :

\- C'est vrai ?

Et elle m'a répondu :

\- Bah oui !

Patatras ! J'étais gentille, sage, parfaite narratrice ! Horreur infinie ! Déshonneur suprême ! Oh my God ! Tuez-moi si je ne rêve pas ! Il fallait que cela cesse, que je redevienne la Petite Voix agaçante, insolente, insoumise et moqueuse que j'étais vraiment ! Alors j'ai fait quelque chose de terriblement humiliant. J'ai demandé de l'aide à l'auteure. DEMANDÉ DE L'AIDE À CETTE FEMME SANS CŒUR !

Heureusement pour moi elle a accepté. Elle n'avait plus d'inspi' pour son prochain OS. Cette bougre d'idiote ! (Aaaah... Je me sens déjà mieux ! Mon psy a raison, tout dire c'est salutaire !)

Du coup elle m'a sorti :

\- OK tu fais ton blabla, mais en échange tu me fais la deuxième saison des Hunger Games du Sanctuaire* à l'œil !

Je n'avais pas le choix, je dus accepter... Et me voilà donc, prête à vous livrer mon âme, mes tourments...

 _Chers membres du fandom,_  
 _Ici la Petite Voix qui vous parle._

 _Ceci n'est pas un exercice._

 _Je répète._  
 _Ici la Petite Voix. Ceci n'est pas un exercice._

 _Ceci est un nouvel OS, complètement barré et très court._  
 _Ceci est une révélation extraordinaire._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Vous connaissez tous les preux Chevaliers d'Or, n'est-ce pas ? Faisons un inventaire, mes amis.

Mû du Bélier, le Chevalier aux longs cheveux mauves et à la force tranquille. Il reste calme en toutes circonstances, ne s'énerve jamais et obéit gentiment à Shion.

Aldébaran du Taureau, un colosse gourmet qui a plus travaillé ses muscles que son cerveau. C'est un bon vivant, un blagueur, un sacré déconneur** même !

Saga des Gémeaux, un psychotique avec deux personnalités opposées. Ex-Pope, imposteur et assassin... mais pardonné par Athéna, du coup on se tait !

DeathMask du Cancer, sadique-psychopathe-serial-killer, inutile je pense d'en dire plus... hum... Ah si ! Son petit nom c'est Angelo. Mignon, non ?

Aiolia du Lion, un idéaliste complexé par son frère et manipulable. Un vrai gosse en fait. Genre le Pope lui dit "Saori c'est une impostrice !" et il va la tuer. Mais là, la Saori, elle lui sort "C'est le Pope le nain posteur !" et Aiolia, il sait plus où il en est !

Shaka de la Vierge, réincarnation auto-proclamée et méditative de Bouddha. Beaucoup trop aveugle et zen pour être honnête si vous voulez mon avis !

Dohko de la Balance, la parfaite définition du vieux sage. Et aussi un cosplayeur fanatique de Yoda. Sauf qu'il a un problème de vue, personne ne lui a dit que Maître Yoyo était vert ?

Milo du Scorpion, un Chevalier piquant aux intentions probablement peu catholiques. (...) On me signale un malaise de l'auteure à la mention de son nom, elle est toujours aussi fangirl elle... Elle ne changera jamais !

Aiolos du Sagittaire, un combattant loyal et entièrement dévoué à Athéna... Ouais là je sais vraiment pas quoi dire, il est tellement plat ce type !

Shura du Capricorne, "le plus loyal de tous les Chevaliers d'Athéna". C'est vrai qu'à part une tentative de hâchage menu et une trahison en temps de Guerre Sainte il était parfaitement loyal.

Camus du Verseau, le Maître des Glaces, digne, distingué, coincé, barbant, moralisateur, têtu, cruel, psycho-rigide, probablement frigide... Tiens, pourquoi l'air se rafraîchit tout d'un coup ?!

Aphrodite des Poissons, métrosexuel assumé et efféminé (surtout efféminé en fait), grand amoureux des roses... Ça existe la rosophilie vous croyez ? Mon correcteur orthographique dit que non, mais... Je ne sais pas... Je doute...

Hum hum. On verra cette question plus tard, hein. Bon maintenant qu'on a fait la liste, passons au cœur du sujet.

La superposition quantique nous montre qu'il n'existe en fait pas qu'une seule réalité... Prenons l'exemple du célèbre chat de Schrödinger. Considérons qu'en ouvrant la boîte, notre bon vieil Erwin*** a trouvé son chat mort. C'est triste. Certes. Mais fermez plutôt les yeux.

Êtes-vous certains de cette mort ? Concentrez-vous. Le cadavre félin tressaille, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'éveille, même !  
Dans sa boîte, à côté du poison, il vit. Il miaule, écorchant vos tympans délicats ! Vos mirettes sont grandes ouvertes, écarquillées comme des soucoupes. C'est impossible, vous l'avez vu, mort, immobile, froid...

Amis Voyageurs, calmez vos fragiles petits cœurs, et soyez les bienvenus dans cette dimension, dans laquelle survécut le chat de Schrödinger !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Oui je sais, ça perturbe. Moi-même, j'étais paniquée, un truc de fou ! Le cœur qui palpite, des sueurs, les joues qui rougissent... comme une adolescente fragile face à son crush - oui je vise l'auteure ! et oui j'assume ! non mais !

Toutefois rassurez-vous, il n'y a que d'infimes différences entre chez vous et cette dimension... Mais, j'ai découvert par hasard, la SEULE et UNIQUE grosse anomalie par rapport à notre monde. Enfin, anomalie... Ça dépend du point de vue, ils n'étaient pas si mal, ces Chevaliers parallèles...

Je suis restée là une semaine, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre à les connaître ! Du coup le retard m'a complètement déprimée, paumée, brutalisée, violentée ! Et je n'ai pas eu droit au MOINDRE PETIT congé ! Pas même UN SEUL FICHU jour ! Mon employeuse est un MONSTRE ! Un MONSTRE, vous m'entendez ? VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?

(...)

Ahem. Désolée, désolée... Corde sensible, si l'on peut dire !

Mais bref, je ne vais pas raconter ma vie, juste vous présenter, du mieux que je pourrais, ces étranges et familiers Chevaliers... Bonne découverte !

Mousse du Bélier était un bonhomme bizarre, il avait peut-être quarante ans et un chapeau de marin... Il buvait beaucoup je me souviens... Aaaah quelles cuites on a pu prendre tous les deux ! Et il chantait bien aussi, enfin après deux bouteilles c'était beau, 'fin voilà... Un type bien au fond, mais marqué par la vie, un rebelle, un dur, un vrai, un tatoué, un obsédé du décolleté ! Comme si j'avais pas vu ses regards en coin sur la gorge délicate d'Elnath du Taureau...

Elnath, d'ailleurs ! Je crois que ma mâchoire s'est littéralement décrochée quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois ! C'était une espèce de petite chose fragile, elle ressemblait un peu à Saori en fait... Oui, la comparaison n'est pas flatteuse, désolée ! Elle était gardienne de la Maison du Taureau, et je peux vous garantir qu'elle faisait bien son travail, y avait que les VIP pour passer ! Les VIP, et les autres Ors, évidemment !

Ensuite, en montant les Temples, on arrivait chez le Gémeaux. Alors lui, ça m'a pas trop changé, je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois et personne n'a été fichu de me donner son nom ! Temple vide, parfois illuminé d'une lumière de discothèque épileptique noir-blanc-noir-blanc-noir-blanc-noir-taggle ! Bref, je ne m'attardais pas, et traversais au pas de course cette Maison, ainsi que la suivante d'ailleurs !

Oui oui, j'évitais la Maison du Cancer aussi. Son gardien était tellement INSUPPORTABLE ! Môssieur rêvait d'être Cupidon et se faisait appeler LoveMask. LOVEMASK ! Et lourd en plus... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il voulait toujours absolument me caser avec l'autre chaton, là, je ne sais même plus son nom...

Je-sais-plus-son-nom-désolée du Lion, donc. Impossible de le retrouver, et pourtant j'ai passé du temps avec lui ! Je suis friande de potins, en fait, et lui il était l'espion PARFAIT ! Influençable à souhait, indécis, je l'éblouissais avec mon sourire Colgate™ et hop ! Il remuait la queue ! Et j'avoue que je devais remercier Deypravey de la Vierge pour ses précieux conseils en la matière...

Ah cette Deypravey ! Un nom bien choisi, bien connoté je trouve ! Elle était tellement plus sympa que Shaka ! Pas du tout cérémonieuse, les pieds sur Terre, le nez dans la cocaïne, vêtu d'une charmante tenue de cuir... "C'est pour mieux hypnotiser mes futures victimes" m'a-t-elle expliquée. En tout cas, les soirées, et surtout les nuits, avec elle étaient toujours fantastiquement immorales ! Elle connaissait toutes les boîtes louches, tous les bars glauques du coin, un vrai Bottin de l'illégalité... enfin sauf en ce qui concernait les trafics en tout genre. Là il fallait demander à son comparse de toujours, Mitsuhirato de la Balance !

Oui, lui, son truc, c'était les jeux de mots pourris - rien que son nom, qu'il s'était choisi... Son nom ! Grande fan d'Hergé, j'ai bien riz ! (...) Pardon. - et les trafics : armes, drogues, mocassins de luxe, faux sacs Vuitton... tout sauf la prostitution en fait. Il lui fallait bien une limite je pense... Mais bon ! Lui et Dey' étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, à monter des plans plus dingues les uns que les autres ! De vrais Bonnie & Clyde !

Tout le contraire de Bilbo du Scorpion, un jeune homme de petite taille, qui vivait de manière spartiate, marmonnant toute la journée des espèces de prières à un anneau qu'il portait au tour de cou. Mais à part ça il était très gentil, très aimable... du moins quand il ne surprenait pas ses collègues des Temples précédent en train de faire des trucs pas très catholiques, musulmans, juifs, bouddhiste, hindouistes, shintoïstes, tout-ce-que-vous-voulez-istes... Là il devenait intraitable, et leur envoyait sans hésiter des fléchettes empoisonnées là où je pense !

La Maison suivante était occupé par le frère aîné du Lion... J'ai toujours évité ce bâtiment, quelque chose me disait que le Sagittaire était un peu plus futé que son cadet... En fait ce quelque chose c'était l'autre chaton lui-même, qui a innocemment objecté à un de mes ordres - pardon, une de mes demandes - que son frère avait dit qu'il ne devait pas se laisser embrigader. Moi ?! L'embrigader ?! Pas du tout, enfin ! Ha ha ha... Mais non... N'est-ce pas Enki ? Enki ?

Bon évidemment, il roupillait ! Un vrai fainéant, ce Capricorne ! Lui ne se préoccupait pas du tout de loyauté ou quoi que ce soit, non non non, il se contentait de roupiller 24 heures sur 24... Impossible d'avoir une conversation correcte avec lui, au grand désespoir de ses voisines aquatiques...

Car effectivement, Myriam du Verseau et Venusia des Poissons étaient deux sœurs, deux grandes bavardes, deux pies intarissablse, deux incorrigibles commères... et sur TOUS les sujets !  
Toutefois, là où Myriam préférait les sujets scientifiques, le sport et le DIY, sa sœur Venusia était plus encline à la littérature, la philosophie et la musique, citant sans cesse Camus, Platon, Baudelaire, Aristote... tout en fredonnant à longueur de temps.

Elles étaient toujours à papoter, avec cet endormi d'Enki, moi, Elnath qui passait, moi, la casserole qui déborde, Bilbo qui squattait pour profiter des raviolis maison des deux sœurs, leur ordinateur qui buggait, encore moi...  
Généralement elles agissaient comme une paire quasiment indivisible, mais parfois Venusia s'éloignait pour bichonner ses roses, tandis que Myriam se tournait vers son chat, nommé Chacha d'Amour****, pour le gronder.

C'était parfois un peu fatigant, je l'avoue, oui, comme le reste de ma semaine ! Mais finalement, je pus, grâce à la gardienne de la onzième Maison (qui avait ses entrées dans pas mal d'infrastructures scientifiques) assister de nouveau à l'expérience du chat de Schrödinger. Comme attendu dans ce monde, le chat était vivant...

Le plus dur vient maintenant, chers membres du fandom... Fermez vos yeux, détendez-vous... Ce matou, qui miaule et bouge dans sa boîte, n'est-il pas plutôt silencieux ? Bizarrement raide... Non ?

Si, bien sûr. Concentrez-vous un peu, faites un effort... Le chat, il est immobile, n'est-ce pas ? Pauvre vieil Erwin... d'ailleurs, son assistant n'est-il pas en train de le consoler ? C'est triste, je sais, même traumatisant, je... Je vais prendre un cachet.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Je me sens un peu mieux... Parler m'a fait un peu de bien je crois... C'est horrible, hein ? C'est comme si on tuait ce pauvre chat... Mais c'est le prix à payer pour retourner dans notre pitit monde pépère, où Erwin a, comme la Mère Michel, perdu son chat, et où nous allons pouvoir retrouver nos chers Chevaliers ! Enfin moi j'ai surtout retrouvé cette exploiteuse d'auteure ! Qui a réussi à m'extorquer l'animation à l'œil de toute une saison des Hunger Games du Sanctuaire ! Un scandale, vous dis-je ! Un scandale ! Je vais la poursuivre en justice, la faire mettre quelques années à l'ombre MOUHAHAHA !

Hé hé hé... À la prochaine, chers membres du fandom, et, peut-être que d'ici là, j'aurais ENFIN vaincu l'auteure..

Hin hin hin... J'ai un plan, un plan parfait même !

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 ** _NOTES DE LA PETITE VOIX :_**

*la deuxième saison des Hunger Games du Sanctuaire : j'aime faire des liens entre mes différentes interventions xD

**un sacré déconneur : vous me trouvez la référence musicale je vous offre un cookie :p

***Erwin : M. Schrödinger, évidemment ! Mais j'avoue avoir un peu triché au niveau des dates... Considérez qu'Erwin a vécu à notre époque... et n'oubliez pas que Wikipedia est votre ami si vous cherchez plus d'infos ;)

****Chacha d'Amour : (note exceptionnelle de l'auteure) dédicace à un chat que j'aimais beaucoup quand j'étais toute pitite...


	18. Au cœur des ombres

**Au cœur des ombres**

* * *

 _Le thème de cet OS m'a été donné par Shiroitora-lili : DeathMask et la gourmandise (au passage, un énorme merci à elle) !_

* * *

Dans les rues obscures d'Athènes, il marchait, traînant les pieds. Il était grand, plus d'1 mètre 80. Bien que portant des vêtements passe-partout, on ne pouvait que le remarquer : il avait, malgré sa silhouette avachie, une certaine prestance, un charisme presque oppressant.

Ses cheveux gris argent* coiffés en épis encadraient son visage comme une couronne de flammes infernales. Une telle coiffure avait dû nécessiter des heures de travail et d'efforts mais semblait pourtant si naturelle, comme si son porteur était né avec. Ses yeux sombres, qui prenaient un reflet rouge sur les réverbères, se perdaient dans le vague.

Régulièrement, il mettait un pied devant l'autre, puis déplaçait le second devant le premier, et ainsi de suite. Un cycle répété d'un tempo de métronome, sans envie, sans volonté. Il avançait au milieu du trottoir, laissant aux passants le loisir de s'écarter de son chemin. De temps en temps il traversait une route, sans s'arrêter, avec imprudence. Généralement l'asphalte désert à cette heure n'accueillait que ses pas, mais quelques rares fois son chemin croisa la route d'automobilistes, travailleurs nocturnes ou fêtards enjoués. La chaussée crissait alors sous les freins, tandis que s'élevaient klaxon et jurons.

Mais cela n'arrêtait pas notre marcheur. Il n'était pas vraiment là, ni ici. Il était "ailleurs". Oui, "ailleurs", et les guillemets sont primordiaux. Il était dans cet "ailleurs" étrange et indescriptible, là où naissent ces questions incongrues. Est "ailleurs" celui qui en regardant une route se demande ce que cela fait de se faire renverser par une voiture. Est "ailleurs" celui qui, le visage tourné vers le dehors, contemple fixement de sa fenêtre la pluie qui tombe, et pense à la mort, la vie et ce qui s'ensuit. Est "ailleurs" celui qui s'abîme dans la contemplation d'une mouche qui volette - d'ailleurs, était-ce bien une mouche ?

Oui, étaient-ce bien des mouches, ces points qui zigzaguaient autour de l'homme ?

Perdu dans son monde, il avançait pourtant, sans quitter les dédales oniriques qui l'obsédaient. Une nuée étrange l'entourait, le guidait, l'emmenait en avant. Des lucioles, points lumineux fascinants ? Des mouches, traînant telles des charognardes autour d'un cadavre ?

Quoi qu'elles fussent en vérité, elles restaient pour l'homme des compagnes, des soutiens, face à ce qu'il ne supportait pas. Plus tôt dans la journée, au début de l'après-midi de cette belle journée d'été, il avait été avec celui qu'il aimait, sa Déesse de l'Amour personnelle. C'était leur premier été depuis la résurrection, une date importante en somme. La paix était revenue, la guerre était finie, le Sanctuaire renaissait plus pur de ses cendres malsaines, le Pope Shion reprenait avec sagesse et bienveillance ses fonctions, tout était pardonné...

\- Angelo, tu sais, je pense... On devrait peut-être... faire une pause ?

C'était une jolie journée, vraiment. L'herbe était verte, les oiseaux chantaient...

\- Angelo ? Tu m'écoutes ? Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est moi...

... les fleurs fleurissaient gaiement, d'ailleurs cette tulipe rouge serait du plus bel effet dans la chevelure harmonieusement bouclée de son amour. Il tournait et retournait d'ailleurs les-dites boucles blondes entre ses doigts. Marrant, ce tic qu'il avait lorsqu'il était nerveux ou qu'il se sentait coupable...

\- ... Je suis désolé Angelo, je sais que ce n'est pas facile à avaler... Ne m'en veux pas trop, s'il te plaît...

Marrant aussi, cette attitude enfantine... Comme le gosse qui fait une bêtise mais espère échapper à la punition. Ha ! Une pause. Une petit pause, mais oui ! Une pause, une pause !

\- Définitive, la pause, hein ? Évidemment ! avait-il crié sans s'en rendre compte.

Aphrodite avait eu un mouvement de recul, surpris par l'éclat de voix de son compagnon.

\- An... avait-il commencé en posant une de ses mains manucurées sur le bras de l'Italien, qui se dégagea aussi sec.

Il était parti, avec colère, déception. Il avait tant souhaité son bonheur. Tant désiré la disparition du Masque de Mort. Il aurait tant voulu être simplement bien. Mais il semblerait que la vie n'ait pas fini de lui faire payer ses crimes. Il avait quitté le champ d'herbe verte et de fleurs riantes, envoyé aux diables les oiseaux heureux, la paix, l'amour et toutes ces niaiseries. Il ne les avait pas remplacées. Au fond, il n'était pas un monstre, plus un ours bourru et un peu agressif sur les bords. Un type paumé dans sa tête, mais qui ne l'était pas dans l'armée d'Athéna ?

Il s'était senti vide, vide de joie, vide de colère, vide de tout. Il avait marché, était sorti de l'enceinte sacrée. Il avait senti un poids quitter ses épaules en même temps que s'éloignaient les cosmo-énergies de ses pairs. Leurs liens s'étaient en effet renforcés depuis leur sacrifice face au Mur des Lamentations, et il ne souhaitait pas qu'ils découvrent ses troubles et se mettent en tête de venir l'aider.

Il était entré à Athènes comme un voleur, traversant les mauvais quartiers, se perdant dans les ruelles miséreuses qu'on trouvait dans la capitale, loin des itinéraires touristiques, loin des avenues illuminées par les vitrines des commerces. La nuit l'avait surpris en entrant dans le centre-ville. Les réverbères s'étaient allumés avec les étoiles, sans que sa marche en soit impactée.

Tout au plus son ombre en avait-elle grandi, et les premières "mouches" étaient venues le rejoindre, guidant ses pas et l'aspirant définitivement dans cet "ailleurs".

Sans véritable espoir de retour.

Ces petits vampires aspiraient son être, son essence, son énergie. Leur faim, leur gourmandise n'avaient pas de limites. Et l'ombre de DeathMask qui grandissait, toujours plus grosse, toujours plus pesante.

Une masse noire comme grouillante, devant laquelle les mortels ne pouvaient que détourner le regard. Des pattes chitineuses entremêlées dans la chevelure argentée. Un abdomen énorme et gonflé reposant sur les épaules du Chevalier. Une abomination sortie d'un cauchemar, d'un désir, qui s'en nourrissait et ne laissait que le vide. Le vide insurmontable. Le vide mortel.

Belzébuth.

Le démon de la Gourmandise. Une créature intelligente, un insecte infernal, un charognard qui profite sans vergogne des faiblesses humaines. Il s'insinue au fond des désirs de ses proies, les manipule, les excite, les exacerbe, les rend démesurés. Comme on engraisserait un cochon... avant le l'abattre pour le dévorer.

Là où le Seigneur des Mouches passe, il n'y a plus que vide, que vacuité.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Dans les rues sombres d'Athènes, il marchait, traînant les pieds vers le cœur de la nuit. Le bruit de ses pas sur les trottoirs goudronnés avait l'air d'une ultime mélodie, sonnant, martelant chaque contact comme si c'était le dernier. Il avait cette impression désagréable mais indolore d'avancer à travers un voile épais et cotonneux. Il aurait aimé secouer la tête, chasser le brouillard. Impossible, trop gourmand en énergie pour lui. Alors il continuait, se perdant loin dans cet "ailleurs", s'absorbant dans ses derniers rêves intacts.

Il était grand, plus d'1 mètre 80, mais l'énorme mouche agrippée sur son dos le ratatinait, l'écrasait totalement. Pourtant il dégageait encore une vraie présence et imposait encore le respect ; la déférence gênée et coupable que l'on doit aux condamnés à mort.

Sa chevelure argentée se perdait dans la masse noire de l'insecte, se mêlait aux entrailles abominables dans un dégradé malsain qui ternissait peu à peu le gris étincelant originel. Ses yeux étaient fades, comme incolores. De temps en temps, l'homme passait sous un réverbère. La lumière jaune pisse ne reflétait plus dans ces orbites qu'une absence incommensurable.

Avec régularité, il soulevait sa jambe, la posait un peu plus loin, puis dans un élan douloureux emportait la deuxième plus en avant encore. Ses mouvements légèrement raides, et en même temps mous, étaient ceux d'une marionnette. Une poupée qui, accrochée au bout de ses fils, se mouvait dans le tempo de la musique qui l'accompagnait. Ni trop tôt. Ni trop tard. Sauf si elle se cassait.

Les rares passants s'écartaient de lui, s'écartaient de la bête et de ses servants. Ces esclaves bourdonnaient, vibraient, volaient autour du Chevalier, se posant parfois sur son visage, au coin d'un œil ou sur l'arrondi d'une lèvre. Elles ne mangeaient pas, pas encore, elles n'en avaient pas le droit. Leur mère géante n'était pas rassasiée, mais se frottait les mandibules : son dîner était empli de rêves et de désirs impossibles, il cherchait désespérément son bonheur, sa paix aux côtés d'une certaine chevelure blonde. Faire grandir ces souhaits étaient simples, une légère impulsion sur l'esprit de l'homme sous elle. Elle usait et abusait de lui sans vergogne, laissant s'exprimer sa gourmandise vorace.

Ses diligentes servantes nettoieraient le cadavre.

De temps à autre, DeathMask traversait une route, sans s'arrêter, avec imprudence. L'asphalte semblait coller à ses baskets, ses pieds refusaient de le quitter. Une autre envie naissait en lui. Une envie différente, une envie réalisable.

Belzébuth ne put résister à cette tentation et s'empara du souhait.

Au début, rien ne changea. L'homme avançait, las, épuisé. Il parcourait les trottoirs, arpentait les rues, mécaniquement, paumé au fond de son "ailleurs". Le blond s'estompait peu à peu de son esprit, les roses se fanaient dans ses pensées, tout devenait gris, un gris sombre et terne. Lorsque les mouches le menèrent sur une chaussée, il ralentit brusquement, opposant une certaine résistance. Un klaxon et un juron retentirent avec agacement, il gagna le trottoir d'en face... se laissa à nouveau entraîner.

Les traversées s'enchaînèrent ainsi : arrivé sur la route, DeathMask traînait, renâclait. Parfois un bruit ponctuait sa marche, parfois rien ne se produisait.

Il était près de cinq heures, la nuit était encore noire mais ne tarderait pas à s'éclaircir. Les pouvoirs de Belzébuth s'affaiblissaient, et déjà ses plus faibles servants disparaissaient. Le Chevalier continuait pourtant d'avancer, mû à la fois par le démon et par sa propre volonté.

 _Passent les heures, les minutes et les secondes... Les petites fourmis cavalent autour du monde..._

Enfin le soleil se leva avec majesté, séchant de ses rayons la rosée matinale sur l'herbe verte des champs du Sanctuaire. Au milieu des tulipes vermeilles, indifférent au chant des oiseaux, un homme à la chevelure blonde et bouclée. Le visage inquiet, une mèche qu'il tord frénétiquement entre ses doigts.  
Il ne voulait pas, il n'avait jamais voulu... il regrettait. Il savait à présent, après cette nuit de solitude, de recherches, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire une pause... qu'il était déjà heureux, aux côtés de cette crinière argentée.

Lorsqu'Angelo était parti, avait fui loin de ses paroles cruelles, il était resté pétrifié. Il s'était perdu "ailleurs", fixant l'herbe rouge et les tulipes vertes.  
En reprenant ses esprits, il avait constaté avec inquiétude que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées et, pire encore, que le cosmos de celui qu'il aimait s'éloignait, dans tous les sens du terme. Paniqué, il était allé voir Shion, avait essayé d'expliquer le problème, contenant à grand-peine ses larmes.

Le Pope l'avait confié au calme Capricorne avant de lancer les autres Ors à la poursuite de DeathMask.

\- Angelo. Angelo, pas DeathMask, avait-il corrigé alors d'une voix ferme.

L'habitude. Il ne supportait pas que l'on nomme son Angelo autrement que "Angelo". Compréhensif, le vénérable Atlante avait acquiescé et corrigé sa phrase.

Aphrodite s'était laissé emmener par Shura jusqu'au douzième Temple.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Les rues de la capitale grecque s'animaient peu à peu avec l'arrivée de l'aube, la circulation reprenait. Poussé par un instinct ancestral, et décidé à manger le plus possible, Belzébuth avait mené Angelo dans les ruelles obscures, où le soleil mettait plus de temps à s'aventurer.  
Le gris terne, sombre et morbide de son nouveau désir grandissait, cultivé avec passion par le Seigneur des Mouches. Il voulait achever cette nuit de bombance par un festin, un feu d'artifice de saveurs !

Malheureusement pour lui comme pour notre Chevalier, ce souhait ne devait pas être exaucé tout de suite. Perdu dans sa Gourmandise perverse, oubliant le temps qui passait, le démon se dissipa avec l'arrivée du soleil. Une nouvelle journée estivale commençait.

Angelo était planté là, dans cette petite rue, à cent mètres à peine d'une grande artère où défilaient voitures et passants. Son esprit était libre, sorti de son "ailleurs". Ses mouvements étaient les siens. Son désir terne et obsédant était à lui également. Résolu, il se dirigea posément vers la lumière.

Le bruit l'assourdit d'abord. Les passants marchaient, leurs chaussures heurtaient avec violence le trottoir. Les moteurs des voitures vrombissaient, les véhicules se succédaient rapidement, régulièrement. Angelo s'avança, face à la route.

 _Est "ailleurs" celui qui en regardant une route se demande ce que cela fait de se faire renverser par une voiture._

Angelo se demanda si cela serait douloureux. Il se demanda s'il perdrait conscience tout de suite. Il se demanda qui le regretterait. Il se demanda si ces questions avaient de l'importance. Il ne se demanda plus rien.

L'auto allait vite, respectait les limites autorisées. Le conducteur, un père de famille d'une cinquantaine d'années, partait au bureau, à son habitude. Lorsque ce jeune homme se précipita sur la route, il ne put éviter le choc. Face à cet homme étrange, aux cheveux blonds tirant sur le vert, ses regrets étaient sincères.

Shion était compréhensif, il sourit, posa sa main sur l'épaule et lui offrit quelques paroles de réconfort avant de quitter l'accueil de l'hôpital. Il fallait encore récupérer le corps à la morgue et annoncer la nouvelle à Aphrodite.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Terré au plus profond de l'Enfer, Belzébuth frotta ses mandibules, constatant avec plaisir que, grâce à ses efforts acharnés et malgré l'arrivée inopportune du soleil, il allait enfin pouvoir achever son repas, par une apothéose magnifique et macabre.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

*À propos des couleurs de cheveux, j'emploie celles du manga (donc pour les Ors : Mû, Saga, Shaka, Milo et Aphrodite sont blonds, Aldébaran et Dohko sont bruns, DeathMask alias Angelo a les cheveux gris argenté, Aiolia et Aiolos les ont châtains, ceux de Shura sont noirs et Camus est roux).


	19. Farces & Attrapes

**Farces & Attrapes**

 _La petite pièce est sombre. Elle l'a toujours été et le sera toujours. Même si l'un des murs fait partie d'une des parois extérieures de la prison du Sanctuaire, il n'a pas de fenêtre. C'est normal. C'est une cellule. Une minuscule cellule à taille d'enfant. Complètement vide. Pas de couchette. Pas de chaise. Pas de table. Juste un trou dans le sol pour uriner, et une autre ouverture dans un mur en guise de passe-plat. Il y a une porte aussi. Évidemment. Il faut bien rentrer._

 _Des voix s'élèvent de l'autre côté du lourd battant de chêne. Les gardes. Qui rient grassement en buvant et jouant aux dés, pariant l'un un bout de cuirasse, l'autre un quignon de pain frais. Aucun ne se préoccupe de la cellule. Pourquoi faire ? Il n'y a que des gosses là-dedans. Des gamins amenés en pleine nuit pour la plupart, couverts de bleus et souvent inconscients. Ils finissaient rarement leur bouillie. Et crevaient généralement au bout de quelques jours. Les gardes affectés à la cellule le savent. Ils savent qu'ils n'auront rien à faire. Juste à attendre la relève, assis en rond autour d'un brasero rouillé, une bouteille de mauvais vin dans la main droite et lançant le dé de la gauche._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Étendu sur le sol froid et inégal, l'enfant soupira. Il devait avoir six ou sept ans, des grands yeux turquoises et une longue chevelure vert d'eau emmêlée et sale. Un peu moins de trois jours qu'il était coincé dans ce trou, se forçant à finir le gruau infâme qu'on lui amenait. Au fil des heures, sa claustrophobie revenait par saccades, coupant sa respiration, déclenchant des suées désagréables. Lui qui avait espéré s'être débarrassé de cette tare...

Ses gardiens ne se souciaient pas de lui, à peine avaient-ils daigné accorder un bref regard à sa silhouette maigrichonne quand son maître l'avait amené dans la cellule. Cela ne dérangeait pas l'enfant. Il préférait être seul. Telle était sa nature. À cette pensée, un rictus tordit ses lèvres sèches : quelle ironie ! Après tout, c'était bien pour avoir couvert ses "amis" qu'il se trouvait dans cette triste situation.

Il soupira de nouveau. Plus jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Il aurait dû savoir, depuis le temps, que les plans de Kanon étaient toujours improbables, risqués et stupides. Mais ce sale voyou avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils, brusquement furieux. Envoyer Milo pour le convaincre, ça c'était un coup bas ! Dès qu'il sortirait de ce trou, il dénoncerait toute cette machination à Saga. Le futur Gémeaux, si pur, si sage, si bon, l'écouterait sûrement.

Un bruit attira son attention. Le passe-plat. Encore de la bouillie. Berk. Ingurgiter cette chose à peine digne d'être qualifiée de comestible était une torture pour les papilles du jeune Verseau habituées à la cuisine raffinée servie au Onzième Temple. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. L'écuelle fut posée sur le sol, sans délicatesse. Camus haussa un sourcil face à si peu de considération et lança froidement :

\- Merci !

Derrière le mur, le garde s'immobilisa, interpellé par cette voix claire et nette, ce mot parfaitement articulé. Près de dix ans à surveiller cette unique cellule, et c'était la première fois qu'un détenu donnait l'impression d'aller bien. Malgré le froid - les températures étaient d'ailleurs anormalement basses en ce moment - , l'humidité, l'enfermement, l'obscurité... Stupéfait, il mit plusieurs minutes à se remettre, et, à l'instant où il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, une main fine, légèrement crasseuse mais indubitablement aristocratique, se glissa par le passe-plat accompagnée du bol entièrement vidé. Rendu muet, le soldat le récupéra rapidement, frôlant à peine les petits doigts qui se rétractaient aussi sec.

Bien que restant méfiant, l'enfant avait décidé de montrer aux gardes qu'il était en vie. Peut-être cela donnerait-il envie à son maître de revenir le chercher ? Qui sait... il fallait essayer pour savoir. Laissant son regard turquoise errer dans la pièce, le jeune Verseau se rappela soudain les bols de ses précédents repas. Ceux-là, il ne les avait pas rendus, les premières fois car il était trop fatigué, les suivantes car il avait sa fierté. Toute cette vaisselle se trouvait donc proprement empilée dans un angle de la cellule. Camus sourit. Un ménage de printemps s'imposait.

S'il avait été étonné de voir le garçonnet lui rendre son bol après l'avoir terminé en quelques minutes, le soldat crut frôler l'infarctus en voyant la mimine revenir avec une seconde écuelle. Celle-ci fut déposée sur le sol du couloir avec autant de délicatesse que possible, puis la main repartit d'où elle était venue. Le garde tendit l'oreille. Non, son ouïe ne le trompait pas : ça bougeottait dans la cellule ! Tintement de vaisselle, bruits de pas... le prisonnier était en pleine forme. Médusé, il appela doucement ses camarades, qui vinrent le rejoindre avec curiosité. Et, bientôt, les dés gisaient, délaissés, sur le sol, et une demi-douzaine de soldats fixaient avec incrédulité le passe-plat et la pile de bols qui s'élevait désormais devant.

De son côté du mur, Camus se frottait les mains, admirant avec satisfaction sa cellule désormais entièrement vide. Il était seul. Rien ne pouvait le distraire. Et c'était parfait : il avait besoin de ressasser, remâcher cette terrible journée qui l'avait conduit ici.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _C'était une douce journée de printemps au Sanctuaire. Un ciel bleu moucheté de quelques nuages blancs, un soleil diffusant une douche chaleur... et un après-midi libéré de tout entraînement pour les apprentis Chevaliers. Enthousiasmés par cette perspective, les gamins s'étaient empressés de terminer leurs corvées matinales. Camus, lui, avait fait exactement comme d'habitude. Deux ans qu'il était au Sanctuaire - il faisait partie des vétérans des apprentis Ors - , deux ans qu'il avait toujours une tâche à exécuter... C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait sans rien à faire et ça, ça l'angoissait un peu. Beaucoup même._

 _Son repas de midi avalé, conformément aux directives du Pope, son maître l'avait gentiment mis dehors afin qu'il "aille jouer avec ses petits camarades". Et le jeune Verseau s'était retrouvé perdu. Il avait quelques pas dehors, ne sachant pas où aller. Son cosmos lui indiqua que les autres apprentis s'étaient tous rendus dans les grottes et les gorges autour du Sanctuaire. Ce relief torturé et tortueux constituait une des premières défenses du domaine sacré : ce dédale était un terrain parfait pour des embuscades, des pièges... Toutefois on était en temps de paix, alors les enfants en avaient fait leur quartier général. Détectant la présence surexcitée du petit Scorpion, Camus hésita un instant à les rejoindre... Puis il pensa qu'il serait probablement de trop._

 _Il n'avait jamais été proche de ses camarades d'entraînement, il était trop calme, trop distant, trop méfiant, trop silencieux... Il n'y avait eu que Milo pour venir le voir. La petite arachnide consacrait régulièrement du temps au jeune Verseau, malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Protestations d'ailleurs peu crédibles. L'impétuosité, la curiosité, l'énergie et la joie de vivre du futur Scorpion étaient communicatives, même si le garnement aux cheveux violets se calmait au contact de Camus, plus réservé. Les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble étaient pour l'un comme pour l'autre de grands bols d'air frais._

 _Malgré son désir de voir Milo, le Verseau décida donc de partir plutôt pour la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire. Contrairement à la plupart de ses camarades, il savait assez bien lire et déchiffrait sans trop de peine les romans les plus simples de la bibliothèque. Il avait également "lu" des ouvrages plus compliqués - comptant en vérité sur les illustrations pour saisir le sens des phrases qui s'enchaînaient devant ses yeux. Dédaignant la grande entrée principale, il contourna le bâtiment par la droite et ouvrit une petite porte dérobée à l'aide d'une clef offerte par son maître. Il entra, et referma doucement le battant derrière lui. Le cœur battant, il laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la semi-obscurité qui régnait toujours ici._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Dans sa minuscule cellule, Camus ferma les yeux, rappelant à son esprit le souvenir de cette pièce extraordinaire qu'était la bibliothèque du domaine sacré. Il avait lu quelque part qu'elle existait depuis les débuts du Sanctuaire, et qu'elle était une véritable jumelle à l'antique bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. Inutile donc d'insister sur la valeur incommensurable de certains ouvrages ! Comme toujours lorsqu'il se sentait un peu apaisé, le Verseau attrapa machinalement une de ses mèches vert d'eau et la tortilla doucement entre ses doigts, un léger petit sourire aux lèvres.

Oui, la bibliothèque était décidément son lieu préféré dans tout le domaine sacré. Il lui suffisait d'y poser un pied pour se sentir mieux, et il aimait l'idée qu'une fraction des connaissances du monde se trouvait là, offerte, se dévoilant avec grâce devant tous ceux venus la questionner. À chaque fois qu'il venait, il commençait toujours par déambuler sans but dans les hauts rayonnages, ses yeux sautant joyeusement de couverture en couverture, explorant les sections "histoire", "fictions", "sciences sociales", "mathématiques", "géographie", "lettres classiques", "linguistique" et bien d'autres...

Après peut-être dix minutes de ce manège, il trottinait jusqu'à son coin lecture favori, où se trouvait déjà une pile honorable de livres à lire. Les yeux pétillants de joie, il saisissait l'ouvrage en haut de cette tour improvisée et allait se hisser dans un confortable fauteuil moelleux. Il ouvrait le livre à la page qu'il avait marquée la veille puis s'absorbait dans sa lecture. C'était comme un rituel, qu'il respectait depuis la première fois qu'il avait pénétré dans ce lieu magique. Sous le regard amusé et attendri de son maître, il avait du haut de ses quatre ans et demi parcourut en long, en large et en travers les allées... avant de tomber sur ce gros fauteuil moelleux disposé devant une table basse élégante, à côté d'une petite fenêtre.

Il s'était immobilisé. Cet endroit lui rappelait irrésistiblement la bibliothèque que sa famille possédait avant l'incendie de leur manoir et donc l'arrivée de Camus au Sanctuaire. Et ce fauteuil... c'était celui de son père. Plus de deux ans après, il continuait à venir se blottir dans ce siège imposant, si semblable à celui dans lequel allait s'asseoir son père après le dîner. Les enfants montaient se coucher, les plus grands s'occupant des plus petits, pendant que leur mère sortait dans le jardin admirer le crépuscule. Les serviteurs rangeaient diligemment la salle à manger désormais vide. Et leur père était toujours à la bibliothèque.

Une ou deux heures plus tard, ils étaient tous allongés dans leurs lits respectifs. Leur mère rentrait, montait directement les embrasser, leur souhaiter bonne nuit, puis repartait. Peut-être allait-elle se coucher à son tour. En vérité les enfants n'en savaient rien. On entendait simplement ses pas discrets disparaître peu à peu dans l'un des couloirs de la maison. Jamais ses enfants n'auraient eu l'idée saugrenue de se relever, pour la suivre ou pour transgresser le couvre-feu. Ils avaient été élevés à ne pas trop poser de questions. Seuls les adultes et les enfants mal élevés pouvaient le faire. Pour autant ils n'étaient pas ignorants, ou soumis, ou dénués de curiosité. Simplement ils se taisaient, attendant d'être enfin grands pour pouvoir laisser sortir leurs interrogations. Alors le soir, après que leur mère soit venue les embrasser, ils se laissaient doucement glisser dans le sommeil. Et leur père était toujours à la bibliothèque.

Le lendemain, petit déjeuner. Les enfants descendent en file indienne, les plus grands guidant les plus petits. Dans la salle à manger, ils saluent leur mère, souriante et enjouée comme toujours. Ils disent aussi bonjour aux serviteurs qui apportent les plats. Tous se connaissent depuis la naissance des gamins.

Tout le monde s'installe à la table, et les serviteurs disparaissent à la cuisine - même si parfois Anna, la cuisinière, s'attarde quelques instants pour écouter les idées de menu du petit Pierce, deux ans, le petit frère de Camus et l'avant-dernier des enfants de la famille. Tout est alors silencieux dans la salle à manger. Personne ne mange. Tout le monde attend. Au bout de quelques minutes, maman se lève avec un soupir, se dirige vers la porte du fond qui donne sur la bibliothèque. Elle tourne la poignée, entre. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec son mari. Celui-ci a l'air fatigué, il porte ses vêtements de la veille. Car leur père était toujours à la bibliothèque.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Avec un tel passif, pas étonnant qu'il ait tellement aimé cette bibliothèque. À chaque fois qu'il y entre, c'est une redécouverte, un nouvel enchantement. Et cet après-midi de printemps ne fait pas exception à la règle. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à la vue des interminables rayonnages. Il se précipita dans le labyrinthe avec enthousiasme. "Arts"... "Physique quantique"... "Histoire"... "Romans pour enfants"... "Bandes dessinées"... "Économie"... "Revues et journaux"... "Mathématiques"... "Romans adultes"... "X" - la section défendue... mais il s'est juré qu'il y pénétrerait un de ces quatre ! - ... "Mangas"... "Romans classiques"..._  
 _Son fauteuil se trouve au croisement de l'"Histoire" et des "Mathématiques". Une petite fenêtre donne sur la baie du Sanctuaire, la vue étant dégagée jusqu'au Cap Sounion. Il fait beau aujourd'hui. C'est bien. Il aura plus de lumière pour lire. Camus s'installa sur son siège avec son livre du jour et commença à lire. Il fut tranquille jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi._

 _En effet, pendant que le jeune Verseau lisait à la bibliothèque, les autres apprentis, même les timides et renfermés Mû et Shaka, s'étaient réunis dans les grottes du Sanctuaire sous la présidence de Milo et Kanon, en l'absence peu surprenante de Camus et en cachette de Saga et d'Aiolos. Assis en cercle, ils entamèrent un débat sur une idée de Kanon : "s'introduire en toute discrétion et illégalité à Star Hill". Mû ouvrit d'abord ses grand yeux mauves, scandalisé, et protesta d'une voix fluette :_

 _\- On va se faire tuer ! C'est stric-te-ment in-ter-dit de faire ça Kanon ! Tu es fou !_  
 _\- Moi, fou ? rigola Kanon. Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui crève de trouille !_  
 _\- En même temps, argua Shaka, Mû a raison. Je ne vois pas quel crime serait pire que celui de s'introduire dans Star Hill._  
 _\- S'enfuir du Sanctuaire, lâcha Aldébaran, un peu pâle._

 _Tous se turent quelques secondes, le temps de digérer. Il y avait de nombreuses règles au Sanctuaire, et les briser engendrait systématiquement une punition, mais on ne les tuait pas. Des futurs Ors étaient trop rares pour que l'on puisse se permettre d'en tuer. Le seul cas où un apprenti Or risquait sa vie, c'était en s'enfuyant du Sanctuaire. Parce que si sa loyauté n'était pas assurée, il devenait un danger et était_ de facto _éliminé. S'introduire à Star Hill était-il également considéré comme de la haute trahison ?_

 _\- Allez, arrêtez vos bêtises ! s'exclama brusquement Kanon. Le seul qui nous surprendrait sur Star Hill serait le Pope, et vous savez bien qu'il est complètement gaga de vous ! On risque rien !_  
 _\- T'as pas tort, Kanon ! sourit Milo. Et puis ça va être fun, continua-t-il pour ses camarades._

 _Peu à peu les sourires renaquirent sur les frimousses espiègles. Angelo - il ne s'appelait pas encore DeathMask, mais avait déjà un sale caractère - se leva, enthousiaste :_

 _\- Je marche !_  
 _\- Moi aussi, lança aussitôt Aiolia pour ne pas être en reste._

 _L'un après l'autre, les gamins approuvèrent l'idée. Restait à trouver un plan. Une fois de plus, Kanon apporta la solution :_

 _\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait se diviser. Deux personnes en bas de la montagne qui font le guet, et les autres commencent à monter. Régulièrement, deux d'entre nous s'arrêtent afin de pouvoir transmettre le signal du guet d'en bas. Du coup seuls deux pénétreront au final sur le plateau._

 _Un concert de protestations s'éleva. C'était injuste ! Ils voulaient tous voir le sommet de Star Hill ! Apaisant, Kanon leva les mains :_

 _\- Hé ! Je sais. Et j'ai tout prévu !_

 _Triomphant, il sortit de sa poche un petit appareil photo :_

 _\- Les deux explorateurs du plateau devront prendre des photos pour montrer aux autres, ok ?_  
 _\- C'est pour ça que Kanon devra monter sur le plateau, il est le seul à pouvoir s'en servir, ajouta Milo. Et en plus c'est le Chef !_

 _Après quelques instants, les autres hochèrent la tête. Ça se tenait. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à faire leurs binômes, à aller chercher des cordes et des sifflets - en vérité Kanon en avait déjà une pleine caisse - et hop ! À l'aventure !_

 _Au bout de quelques minutes de négociations, les duos suivants se formèrent :_  
 _Kanon et Milo pour l'exploration du plateau_  
 _Mû et Shaka pour le guet en bas_  
 _Angelo et Aiolia_  
 _Aphrodite et Shura_  
 _Aldébaran et..._

 _\- Merde ! On est que neuf ! Kanoooooon ! On fait quoi ?!_  
 _\- Et bien... il y a les Argents..._  
 _\- NON !_

 _Le refus avait été unanime. Il faut dire qu'une grand rivalité entre les apprentis Ors et Argents : au vu de leur jeune âge, leurs forces n'étaient pas si différentes, et pourtant les futurs Ors constituaient une élite alors que les futurs Argents ne seraient que des sous-fifres à peine plus puissants que la moyenne. Kanon soupira. Il avait oublié ce détail. Et, en attendant, les garnements se sentaient déboussolés. Que faire ? Que faire ?_

 _\- Mais y a Camus ! s'exclama brusquement Milo._  
 _\- Ca... mus ? s'étonna Kanon._  
 _\- Il acceptera jamais, rétorqua Aiolia. Il est trop coincé pour ça !_  
 _\- Mais je suis sûr que si on lui demande gentiment..._  
 _\- Pfff tu parles ! Ça l'intéresse pas, grimaça Angelo. Il nous dénoncera direct en plus !_  
 _\- Mais, intervint Shaka, on a pas beaucoup de choix. Alors ? Camus... ou un Argent ?_

 _Un court silence suivit ces sages paroles, bientôt brisé par Kanon :_

 _\- C'est vrai que ce serait bien le genre de Camus de nous dénoncer "pour notre bien"... sauf si c'est Milo qui va lui parler !_  
 _\- Moi ?_  
 _\- Oui, sourit le bleuté. Va demander à Camus de nous aider, s'il te plaît._  
 _\- Oui, Chef ! accepta derechef le petit Scorpion._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Allongé sur le sol inégal de sa cellule, Camus repensa à ce moment où Milo était venu lui demander de l'aide. Surexcité, il lui avait révélé le plan top-secret de Kanon, l'enjoignant de ne rien dire à personne. Le futur Verseau avait accepté. Il ne pouvait résister aux yeux violets et pétillants de son homologue Scorpion. Puis ce dernier en était venu à la partie la plus délicate. Étape d'autant plus risquée que Camus se trouvait à la bibliothèque, en train de lire. Une activité qui aux yeux du jeune Français surpassait toutes les autres.

Mais le petit Verseau devait avouer que Milo s'était bien débrouillé. Il était parvenu à le convaincre avec un mélange de supplication et de chantage, saupoudrant le tout d'un peu d'yeux de cocker. Alors Camus avait aussi accepté cette expédition stupide et avait posé son livre. Aaaah ! On ne l'y reprendrait plus, ça c'était certain ! Non seulement il croupissait désormais en cellule, mais c'était à peine s'il avait pu voir Star Hill ! Il avait été le seul attrapé, par son asthme puis par les gardes. Les autres devaient bien rire de lui à présent... Il aurait dû savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une autre farce stupide de Kanon. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et serra les paupières. NON, il ne pleurerait pas. Il n'en avait MÊME PAS ENVIE en plus. Il s'y attendait après tout. Et puis cette cellule n'était pas si affreuse que ça. Même si la nourriture était plus qu'horrible. Même si les gardes ne lui parlaient pas, le considérant comme un mort en sursis. Même s'il avait déçu son maître.

Ce fut plus fort que lui. Camus fondit en larmes.

Le bruit de ses sanglots se répercuta sur les murs, se dispersa comme l'onde dans les interstices entre les pierres mal assemblées des parois. Dans le couloir où sont assis les gardes, le son des pleurs s'amplifie, se déforme, devient écho, devient courant d'air, devient silence. À l'opposé, lorsqu'il passe à l'extérieur, il devient ténu, recroquevillé sous le soleil, mais reste net et déchirant.

Appuyé de l'autre côté d'une paroi de la cellule, ses bras entourant ses genoux, un petit enfant aux abondantes boucles violettes laisse échapper quelques perles salées pleines de regrets.


	20. La Fête ne fait que commencer

**La Fête ne fait que commencer...**

* * *

 _À L'ATTENTION DU LECTEUR/TRICE_

La plupart des événements et personnages évoqués dans le texte sont véridiques. Bien évidemment, tous les personnages issus du manga Saint Seiya - Lost Canvas Chronicles sont des exceptions, étant créations et propriété de Masami KURUMADA. De plus, certaines dates et événements peuvent avoir été légèrement modifiés par rapport à la réalité...

Je précise également que ce récit commence au XVème siècle et s'achève au XVIIIème siècle... De nombreux mots de vocabulaire seront donc propres à cette époque. En raison d'un nombre élevé, je ne les détaillerais pas, cela gâcherait la lecture à mon sens. Normalement le contexte devrait permettre de comprendre ce qu'ils désignent. Si cela ne suffit pas, je vous invite à vous tourner vers Internet, qui vous donnera une excellente définition, ou alors à me poser la question directement.

* * *

J'ai toujours aimé les réunions mondaines, les bals, les grandes réceptions, que j'associe à la lumière, à la richesse, aux chatoiements des soies décorant la laine des houppelandes colorées aux manches bordées de fourrure, au tintement cristallin des verres, aux rires plus ou moins élégants qui s'élevaient par dessus la musique. Je prenais ces soirées comme des jeux. Dans mon enfance, je recherchais simplement la plus belle des robes en essayant de ne pas perdre de vue celle de ma mère. Puis mon esprit adolescent me poussa vers les dandys, les élégants, les séducteurs au pied desquels se pâment les damoiselles. Je sus que j'étais devenue adulte lorsque mon passe-temps favori devint la chasse aux bonnes affaires, chaque bal devenant une occasion de compléter mon réseau de relations. Ainsi ma vie fut-elle émaillée de réceptions en tout genre, qui fêtaient tout et rien, un anniversaire ou une partie de chasse, une victoire militaire ou un enrichissement de la famille...

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _4 juillet 1473, demeure des barons de Vadans, Jura..._

Mal à l'aise dans ma nouvelle et volumineuse houppelande rouge, je faisais mon possible pour sourire et rester droite sur mon siège, droite et digne comme une vraie dame. Telle était l'unique recommandation faite par mon père le matin même en prévision de la soirée. Je fêtais mes sept ans, et, lorsque l'on est la fille de Jean de Poitiers, baron de Vadans et seigneur d'Arcis-sur-Aube, Souvans et La Ferté, c'est l'occasion d'une réception publique : après tout, ne serais-je pas dans quelques années sur le marché du mariage ? Mieux valait se renseigner avant de faire l'achat, non ?

Ainsi avais-je atterri à la gauche de mon père, prenant la place de mon frère aîné qui, vexé, refusait catégoriquement de desserrer les dents, ne serait-ce que pour les politesses d'usage. Heureusement, les invités ne se préoccupaient guère de lui : mon père, ma mère et moi-même attirions déjà suffisamment leur attention. Un homme brun et bedonnant, suivi par sa femme, s'avança vers moi, un sourire de circonstance aux lèvres :

\- Mes hommages, Baron de Vadans, Damoiselle Angelica... Vous nous offrez ici une magnifique soirée !

Mon père inclina la tête, et je m'empressai de sourire, intimidée, pendant qu'ils échangeaient des banalités, évoquant la conférence de Senlis, là-bas, dans le Nord, qui venait tout juste de commencer, la récente victoire du Duc de Bourgogne à Gueldre... Tout cela m'endormait et, très vite, je perdis le fil. Ce n'était décidément pas un bal amusant, j'étais obligée de manger lentement, sans trop ouvrir la bouche, d'écouter les discussions barbantes menées par mon père, de rester gentiment assise en souriant... Ah ! Mon Dieu, quel ennui ! Je soupirai doucement, discrètement, pour ne pas embarrasser ma famille.

\- Courage, c'est bientôt fini, me souffla Philippe, mon frère, qui m'avait percée à jour.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Oui, évidemment. C'est la première fois que tu assistes à une fête, alors tu ne peux pas savoir, déblatéra-t-il sur le ton de celui qui sait tout. Je t'explique : là, les invités présentent leurs hommages à Père, donc tu dois rester toute sage, mais quand le banquet commencera, tu seras un peu plus libre. On mangera, on boira, on s'amusera, puis les hommes resteront entre eux. Nous, nous éclipserons avec Mère et les autres femmes.  
\- Tu ne restes pas avec Père ? Tu es un homme pourtant... m'étonnai-je.  
\- Non, pas encore, je suis toujours un enfant, répondit avec une fausse humilité Philippe, qui du haut de ses onze ans était visiblement très fier d'être confondu avec un véritable homme. Père a dit qu'il fallait que j'attende l'année prochaine.

Je hochai la tête, un peu impressionnée. On fait tant de choses lors d'une fête, des choses extraordinaires ! Et la nourriture est si abondante, luxueuse, belle tout simplement. Mon estomac gargouilla à la vue des cochons de lait, des truites fumées assaisonnées d'épices exotiques, du gibier grillé et dégoulinant de jus graisseux... J'avalai ma salive et détournai le regard, l'emportant loin de la table, dans la salle... Toutes aussi fascinantes mais moins tentatrices, les vêtements attiraient inexorablement mes yeux d'enfant. Les couleurs vives des laines, le chatoiement des soies, la superposition de différents tissus donnaient aux dames présentes des allures de merveilleux patchworks. Les bijoux aussi, qui brillaient à la lumière vacillante des torches, m'hypnotisaient : or, argent, rubis, émeraudes, améthystes, turquoises, agates, aventurines... rien n'est trop beau pour sublimer la beauté des femmes - ou au contraire dissimuler leur laideur.

Ma mère, assise à la droite de mon père, se pencha légèrement vers moi, profitant d'un instant de tranquillité :

\- Un jour je t'emmènerai à Paris, Angelica. Là-bas, les robes et les bijoux y sont plus beaux, plus chers, plus merveilleux que nulle part ailleurs !  
\- Elle semble avoir hérité de ta passion pour les belles choses, Isabelle, glissa mon père avec un fin sourire. Vous me ruinerez un jour...

Ma mère rit doucement, mettant une main élégante devant sa bouche et rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière. Sur sa gorge, un pendentif, un diamant en forme de poire, accrocha la lumière et étincela, éblouissant. Ma famille a beau faire partie de la noblesse de province, elle est riche, plus riche même que certains nobles de la capitale. Mon père rit à son tour, d'un timbre plus grave, plus posé. Voyant que l'attention de la salle s'est à nouveau portée sur nous, il annonça d'une voix forte :

\- Isabelle, Angelica, pourquoi ne chanteriez-vous pas quelque chose ? Vos voix enchanteresses sauraient à coup sûr ravir nos invités...

Avec un sourire orgueilleux, ma mère se leva, et d'un signe impérieux m'enjoignit à l'imiter. Les yeux fixés sur l'assistance, elle ouvrit la bouche, laissant échapper les premières notes d'un cantique cristallin. Avec une légère hésitation, je la suivis. Je connaissais cette mélodie, et les paroles n'étaient guère difficiles. Le résultat fut, comme de bien entendu, magnifique.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _24 décembre 1474, demeure des barons de Vadans, Jura..._

La messe du matin venait de s'achever, une messe sobre, rapide. Après tout, le deuil n'était pas achevé. Mon père est mort au printemps, il y a moins d'un an. Mais malgré ce coup dur porté à notre famille, Mère avait tenu à maintenir le traditionnel bal de Noël, bal blanc de deuil et de neige. Celle-ci tombait d'ailleurs derrière la fenêtre, en gros flocons qui enterraient peu à peu le paysage. Arbres, collines, vallées, tout se confondait, se perdait dans une symphonie de blanc. Je n'avais que huit ans à cette époque, mais je me rappelle clairement de l'ambiance triste et compassée du bal. Les invités ne savaient guère comment se comporter face aux trémolos dans la voix de Mère lorsqu'elle évoquait Père, face au regard dur de Philippe, le nouveau baron, ou encore face à mon mutisme. Je ne parlais plus. Et qu'on ne m'évoque pas le chant.

La cloche de la chapelle commença à sonner. Au douzième coup, le dernier, je me levai de la banquette où je me reposais depuis la fin de la cérémonie et partis rejoindre la lumière, les froufrous et les sourires crispés du banquet. Les plats de Noël étaient tous réunis, les invités festoyant déjà. À la table principale, mon frère présidait. Un an et demi à peine s'était écoulé depuis mon premier bal, et pourtant tant de choses avaient changé... Évitant le regard plein de reproches de ma mère, qui voit la ponctualité comme la première des qualités d'une femme, je gagnai ma place à gauche de Philippe. En m'asseyant, je souris vaguement à l'attention des invités les plus proches. Après un instant de silence dû à mon arrivée, les conversations reprirent, entrecoupées de claquements de dents et de grognements de satisfaction.

Moi, je n'avais pas vraiment faim. Mais je me forçai à manger, au moins un peu. Pour donner le change. Faire illusion. Ce soir, rien ne m'intéressait et tout m'écœurait. Les couleurs chatoyantes des habits m'agressaient, l'éclat froid des bijoux brûlait ma rétine. Je tournai mon regard vers Philippe. Ne puis-je pas quitter la salle... ? ... Non, je ne le peux pas. Pas avant la fin de ce cérémonial guindé. Un énième soupir m'échappa.

Mon frère me foudroya presque du regard. Du haut de ses douze ans, il était baron, c'est une lourde responsabilité, je me devais de ne pas lui faire honte. Je me raidis, me figeai, me calmai.

\- Mes amis ! lança mon frère d'une voix forte, mais fluette. Je propose qu'en cette veille de Noël, nous levions nos verres à la gloire de notre Seigneur, et que nous dédiions une de nos pensées à mon très cher père, Jean de Poitiers, arraché trop tôt à notre affection.

Il brandit alors sa coupe comme une épée, déterminé à asseoir son autorité en tant que nouveau baron. Je ne me faisais guère de soucis pour lui : il avait hérité, entre autres choses, de l'autorité naturelle et de l'aura charismatique qui auréolaient Père. À mon tour je levai timidement mon verre. Mon bras étrangement engourdi trembla, quelques gouttes de liquide écarlate, comme du sang frais, giclèrent sur la nappe blanche. Je pâlis quelque peu, puis reposai la coupe pleine précipitamment. Je regardai autour de moi, ma mère aussi n'a offert qu'un court hommage. D'habitude pleine de vie, toujours à conseiller mon frère, à jouer de ses relations pour lui frayer un chemin dans la société, toujours à virevolter entre Vadans, Paris et Nantes où habite une proche cousine à elle, elle n'était ici plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, recroquevillée dans son deuil. Après quelques minutes de silence complet, Philippe reprit :

\- Cette fête a donc lieu dans des circonstances exceptionnelles et terribles, mais je suis persuadé que tout se déroulera comme il faut. À présent, comme le veut notre tradition, Mère, accompagnée pour la première fois d'Angelica, nous interprétera un cantique de Noël...

Non, il n'a pas osé ! Non, non non non ! Je ne chanterais point ! Pas si tôt après la mort de Père, Père qui me soutenait, m'écoutait, m'encourageait, Père qui aimait tant ma voix cristalline, Père dont le visage s'illuminait lorsque je chantais ! Je serrai les lèvres et clignai des yeux. Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Je ne regardai pas du côté de ma mère. Le raclement de son siège sur le sol me fit presque sursauter. Je pensais qu'elle aurait la même réaction que moi. Je relevai la tête, croisant son regard insistant. Elle voulait que je l'imite, que j'ouvre la bouche, que je fasse naître ces sons si doux et envoûtants, que je l'accompagne dans cette épreuve. Je me détournai. Lâche mais déterminée.

Après un instant d'attente, un poids décolla de mes épaules, signe que ma mère avait abandonné la partie. Même sans l'avoir vu, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé : elle s'est tournée vers l'assemblée, a souri, une grimace triste et orgueilleuse à la fois, et s'est mise à chanter.

Les notes résonnèrent et se sublimèrent sous les voûtes, sa voix emplit la salle, émerveillant les invités. Je n'entendais plus rien. Je ne voulais plus rien entendre.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _20 mars 1482, hostel_ _Guennégan_ _à Quimper, Finistère..._

Je me suis mariée en blanc. J'aime cette couleur. Ma houppelande de lin blanc, aux gigantesques manches bordées de vair de première qualité, était cousue de perles nacrées formant des entrelacs brillants. Une ceinture de cuir clair marquait ma taille, retenant mes volumineuses jupes qui se déployaient ensuite mollement, couvrant jusqu'à mes pieds. Elles aussi étaient brodées de perles brillantes, qui formaient ici des motifs végétaux. Ce costume était tout simplement une merveille, une réussite. J'attirais irrésistiblement les regards, avec ma peau pâle couverte de tissu blanc. D'habitude, mes cheveux d'un brun très foncé ajoutaient un peu de couleur à cette pâleur naturelle mais, aujourd'hui, ma chevelure était emprisonnée dans un imposant hennin à cornes, recouvert de soie blanche et orné d'une myriade d'éclats de diamant : l'ancien pendentif de ma mère, son cadeau de mariage, en plus de la dot réglementaire.

La cérémonie s'est déroulée comme dans un rêve, j'avais l'impression d'être entourée de brume, d'agir comme un automate. L'annonce de cette union avait été tellement soudaine ! Un beau jour, ma mère m'a annoncé que, grâce à ses relations d'ancienne dame de compagnie de feu-Isabelle de Portugal, ancienne duchesse de Bourgogne, elle m'avait trouvé un époux. Edmond Guennégan, notable breton. Riche. Apprécié. Encore jeune, il n'avait que trente ans ! Trente ans, c'était le double de mon âge.

Moins d'un an plus tard, l'affaire était conclue. Et peu importait que je n'ai rencontré mon futur mari que deux ou trois fois, à l'occasion de fêtes où nous avions à peine pu parler, noyés dans les mondanités. Je ne voulais pas quitter Vadans, je ne voulais pas quitter ma famille. Surtout pour aller m'établir à l'autre bout du pays, aux côtés d'un homme que je connaissais à peine. Même s'il paraissait gentil.

Car il était aimable, c'est indéniable. Bel homme, charmant, charmeur, il me complimentait, me faisant rougir et bégayer comme une enfant. Cela l'amusait, je crois. Mes troubles adolescents étaient donc si distrayants ? Je savais que je devais bien avoir l'air ridicule, mais tout de même, ne pouvait-il pas faire preuve de délicatesse et passer outre ? Et bien non, de manière générale il était tout bêtement incapable de se taire, incapable de refouler ses véritables pensées. Cette honnêteté était sans nul doute une grande qualité. Une grande qualité embarrassante ceci dit. Je me voyais déjà essayant de rattraper ses insolences et ses maladresses, et...

J'étais séduite. Vraiment. Totalement. Partir loin des miens me déchirait toujours, mais si c'était aux côtés de cet homme alors, pourquoi pas ? Au milieu du bal, traversée par cette pensée, je piquai un fard et plonge mon visage brûlant dans mon verre, brusquement fascinée par le liquide alcoolisé qui y stagnait paresseusement. Je ne pense pas que j'étais amoureuse d'Edmond, pas encore en tout cas. Mais c'était en bonne voie. Tout ce qu'il me restait à espérer, c'était qu'il garde cette gentillesse et cette honnêteté dans le privé, et que je l'attire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu...

\- Vous semblez songeuse, ma Dame... Quelque chose vous déplairait-il ?

Je me retournai, mon visage virant à l'écarlate en rencontrant les yeux pétillants de malice de mon interlocuteur. Je sursautai, esquissai un sourire tremblant puis bafouillai :

\- Oh heu... Je... Non, rien, je... Tout est parfait vraiment et heu... Si... si vous le voulez, vous p... p... pou... pouvez m'appeler An... Angelica !  
\- Vous m'en voyez heureux, Angelica, répondit-il en insistant légèrement sur le prénom, me faisant frissonner. Dans ce cas, appelez-moi donc Edmond, ce serait plus intime, ne trouvez-vous pas ?  
\- O... oui, certes, vous avez tout à fait raison !

Voilà Angelica, c'est bien ! Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile, de parler distinctement, en articulant et sans bégayer. Mentalement, je me félicitai et m'encourageai, avant de commencer à me torturer l'esprit pour trouver un sujet de conversation intéressant et divertissant. Heureusement pour mon manque abyssal d'idée, Edmond reprit :

\- Et bien, que diriez-vous d'aller danser, très chère ?

Timidement, j'acceptai avec bonheur, et il m'entraîna au centre de la salle. Je sentis les regards se tourner vers nous, pendant que nous tournoyions. Mes joues étaient rouges, et je sais qu'il l'avait remarqué, au milieu de tout ce blanc virginal. Il sourit, sans se moquer, et je lui renvoyai une risette des plus éclatantes. Brutalement, subtilement, la musique changea. Saisie d'une intuition, je tournai la tête du côté des musiciens. Ma mère souriait avec orgueil, à quelques pas à peine du chef de la troupe. J'aurais dû deviner, je sais ce qu'elle veut. Les accords s'élevèrent, ceux d'une chanson que je connaissais bien, pour l'avoir chantée à mon septième anniversaire. L'une des dernières chansons que j'ai interprétées, mon père décédant quelques mois plus tard. Alors, dans cette salle, rares sont ceux qui savent pour ma voix et connaissent cette chanson. J'avais donc le choix. Je pouvais chanter, ou ne pas chanter. Mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, je ne devais pas manquer le départ...

\- Angelica ? Y aurait-il un problème ? m'interrogea Edmond, étonné par mon attitude.

Je me retournai vers lui, un large sourire aux lèvres :

\- Non, pas le moindre !

Je me concentrai sur la musique. Le départ était pour bientôt, encore quelques accords... Je comptai dans ma tête.

Un... Deux... Trois... Inspiration...

Ma voix s'éleva dans la salle, je chantai à nouveau, et c'était comme si je n'avais jamais arrêté. Je continuai de danser en même temps, entraînant mon nouveau mari. Vu son expression, je sus que je venais de trouver le moyen de le séduire...

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _24 décembre 1484, hostel Guennégan à Quimper, Finistère..._

\- Je suis désolée, Edmond, mais je ne viendrais pas. C'est trop tôt.

Mon mari hocha la tête. Il comprend. Il me connaît. J'essayai de sourire. Mes yeux se brouillèrent, mon estomac se révulsa. Je portai une main à ma bouche, saisie de hauts-le-cœur. Edmond se précipita vers moi, inquiet :

\- Angelica ? Dois-je appeler un médecin ? Vous devriez vous allonger...

Je secouai la tête. Non non, je vais bien. Mon mari m'aida à me lever, il me soutint avec empressement. Je souris et le repoussai gentiment. Je peux encore marcher. Prudemment, je m'avançai et m'écroulai plus que je ne m'assis dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce.

\- Vous devriez y aller, mon amour. Les invités ont dû commencer à arriver, ne les faites pas attendre.

Je dus me faire violence pour prononcer ces deux phrases. J'aurais voulu qu'Edmond reste auprès de moi, je n'avais pas envie d'être seule, je voulais être entourée d'attentions, entourée de ses attentions ! Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre, essayant de ne pas le regarder. Si je croisais encore une fois ses yeux si doux, je craignais de lui faire une scène, et je ne voulais pas écorcher mon image d'épouse exemplaire, une apparence que je m'étais façonnée au début de notre hymen, il y a plus de deux ans. J'entendis ses pas qui se rapprochaient, je me raidis, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le paysage dehors. Il se pencha au-dessus de moi, je sentis son souffle chaud effleurer mon visage, ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma joue. Je fermai les paupières, heureuse de ce simple contact.

\- À plus tard, ma mie, conclut-il en sortant.

Je restai seule, mais j'avais encore un peu l'impression de sentir son odeur, sa chaleur. Je me raccrochai à ces sensations et m'évadai par la fenêtre. La neige tombait dehors, mais comme nous étions en ville, elle n'était pas blanche, mais régulièrement abîmée par les sabots des chevaux et les roues des chariots et souillée par toutes sortes de saletés. Au moins n'avions-nous pas de cadavres, pas trop en tout cas. L'épidémie de cette année s'était arrêtée à Laval et Nantes. Aux premiers temps, j'avais partagé le soulagement de tous, puis j'avais reçu une lettre de ma mère, dans laquelle elle m'annonçait son projet d'aller à Nantes, malgré le risque d'attraper la peste. Elle se devait de rendre visite à cette cousine, leurs affaires communes dépendant de cette entrevue.

Ensuite, aucune nouvelle jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce chariot. Un chariot mortuaire, bâché et conduit par des hommes portant d'épais masques contre la contagion. Ils avaient frappé à notre porte, et Edmond était allé voir. Il avait discuté quelques instants avec eux, puis fait venir des serviteurs pour récupérer un long paquet enveloppé dans du tissu blanc taché.

Il avait salué les conducteurs du chariot avant de refermer notre porte. Il était ensuite venu me trouver. De mon côté, un horrible pressentiment m'avait saisie, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer au pire. Assise sur une chaise inconfortable, je tremblais. Edmond entra, pâle et l'air attristé :

\- Angelica, je suis désolé...

J'avais fondu en larmes. Ma mère était morte. De la peste. Ah ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas attendu avant de voir cette cousine ?!

Deux jours plus tard, un peu remise, j'écrivis une lettre à mon frère, que je n'avais plus vu depuis mon mariage, pour l'informer du décès. Les yeux brouillés, la main tremblante, je recommençais dix fois, mais toujours mon papier se tâchait d'encre et de larmes mêlées. Ce fut Edmond qui finalement rédigea la missive. J'en étais incapable. Mon deuil m'empêchait de vivre, me réveillait la nuit, hurlante et en sueur, me laissait pantelante, incapable de me rendormir. Comme l'avait voulu ma mère admirative des Reines Blanches, j'avais porté le deuil en blanc immaculé pour mon père, mais en dix ans les coutumes avaient changé.

Pour ma mère, je m'habillai en noir.

Robe de lin noire, houppelande de laine noire. Sans motifs. Sans perles brodées. Sans bijoux. Si je sortais, j'ajoutais un sobre hennin couvert de soie noire et un long voilage noir lui aussi. Mais je quittais peu nos appartements, et seul Edmond était témoin de ma dépression. Il ne me pressa pas de regagner le monde, ne me demanda pas de sortir, de l'accompagner dans les bals, de recevoir des invités. Il avait décidé, avec cette gentillesse caractéristique, de me laisser aller à mon rythme.

Puis l'hiver était arrivé et avec lui, Noël. Edmond se devait d'organiser une fête joyeuse. Je refusai d'y participer. Je crois que mon mari s'y attendait. Toujours est-il qu'il m'avait laissée ici, dans notre petit salon, dans un fauteuil à côté de la cheminée, à réfléchir, à penser, à pleurer un peu aussi. Ce bal de Noël, indécemment joyeux pendant mon deuil, me renvoyait douloureusement à celui qui avait suivi la mort de mon père. Sauf qu'à l'époque j'avais encore ma mère, dont j'étais si proche, avec qui je chantais, avec qui je parlais de robes, de bijoux, de fêtes somptueuses dans des châteaux de contes de fées.

À présent qu'elle n'était plus, je me sentais incroyablement orpheline, presque seule au monde, malgré la présence d'Edmond, qui après tout ne me connaissait que depuis deux ans.

Les sons discordants de la musique et des rires montaient jusqu'à moi au travers des trop fins planchers. Je haïssais cette fête, cette joie. Alors que moi je souffrais, comment pouvait-on rire à deux pas ?! Je serrai le poing, mes ongles longs et impeccablement taillés s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau, m'arrachant une grimace. Je rouvris lentement la main. Quatre marques rouges étaient inscrites dans ma paume. Elles me fascinaient, m'appelaient...

Un bruit de pas et de porte qui s'ouvre me fit sursauter. Je me retournai.

\- Un peu de fruits confits, mon amour ? me demanda doucement Edmond, une coupelle à la main. Je sais que tu les adores, alors je t'en ai apportés.  
\- M... merci, mais ne devrais-tu pas être auprès des invités ?

Il sourit, se pencha vers moi :

\- Vu la quantité de vin qu'ils ont ingurgitée, ils n'ont plus guère besoin de moi... Et je sais que tu aurais préféré que je reste avec toi, ajouta-t-il. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais m'occuper d'eux au moins au début de la fête...  
\- Tu... prévoyais depuis le début de revenir me voir ? demandai-je ébahie.  
\- Oui...

Ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes avec tendresse. Je fermai les yeux et répondis à son baiser, me laissant emporter par toutes ces sensations qu'il faisait naître en moi. Je me pressai contre lui, j'avais besoin de me sentir entourée, câlinée, choyée. Je ne voulais plus être seule, plus jamais.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _1er avril 1495, hostel Guennégan à Quimper, Finistère..._

\- Maman ! Maman ! Regarde-moi ! Comment je suis ?

Anna tournoya sur elle-même, faisant voler ses jupes bleu indigo autour d'elle. La perspective du bal de ce soir avait l'air de la réjouir, et j'avoue en avoir été heureuse. Pour ma part, j'avais du mal à sourire.

Anna était la dernière survivante de mes enfants : Leslie n'avait même pas trois ans à sa mort il y a près de sept ans, François avait le même âge lorsque l'épidémie qui sévissait à Quimper l'avait emporté l'année passée, et ne parlons pas des petits morts-nés, il y a six et deux ans ! L'absence de ses frères et sœurs ne semblaient pas trop chagriner Anna, elle n'en avait pas été assez proche pour vraiment s'appesantir là-dessus. Pour être honnête je n'en étais pas si malheureuse : entre le siège de la ville par Henry IV d'Angleterre et la maladie qui courait les rues, il n'y avait guère d'occasions de sourire, et la joie naïve d'Anna en était une.

\- Tu es magnifique ma chérie ! m'exclamai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Pour ma part je portais le noir, comme presque toujours depuis la mort de Leslie, les deuils s'enchaînant. La maladie et la malchance n'épargnaient personne, pas même les aristocrates. Je clignai des yeux pour en chasser mon envie de pleurer et j'offris à ma fille un sourire tendre. Mon mari entra dans la pièce à ce moment, apprêté pour le bal. Lui aussi portai des couleurs ternes : tunique grise et bas violets. Nous voyant dans les bras l'une de l'autre, il sourit et vint nous enlacer à son tour. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes, immobiles. Puis nous nous séparâmes lentement. La fête allait bientôt commencer.

La fête commença. La fête s'acheva.

Deux jours plus tard, Anna fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Un des invités était, semble-t-il, contaminé, à moins que les miasmes ne se déplacent par les airs. Elle resta alitée des jours durant, avant de brutalement décéder, en une nuit, silencieusement.

Je m'effondrai.

Et, comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, mon mari la suivit dans la tombe à peine deux mois plus tard. C'était le début de l'été. La ville étouffait sous les armes anglaises et les miasmes universels. Je n'avais plus de famille à Quimper, plus d'attaches. Je décidai de partir. De retourner à Vadans, dans mon Jura natal. Je préparai rapidement quelques bagages, récupérant avant qu'ils ne soient perdus les objets de valeur, envoyai à mon frère une missive l'informant de ma venue, réunis quelques uns de mes plus fidèles serviteurs et partis sur le champ. Je ne me préoccupai pas de ce que deviendrait la maison. Il sera toujours temps de s'en soucier plus tard.

À ce moment, je ne savais pas encore. J'étais persuadée, avec raison, que mon voyage se passerait au mieux. Je pensais que je pénétrerais dans le domaine de mes ancêtres après un mois de route, il m'en fallut deux, à cause de la chaleur et de l'inconfort du chariot. Mais quel bonheur que de rentrer chez moi ! Revoir les sapins, les chênes, les tilleuls, apercevoir çà et là les dernières fleurs de l'année, celles qui avaient survécu au chaud été et qui profitaient des douceurs de ce début d'automne.

Le désastre survint lors de la traversée d'une vallée, de nuit. Brusquement, une troupe de brigands surgirent sur notre route. Pour notre malheur, ils étaient armés et paraissaient entraînés... probablement des déserteurs qui se cachaient ici pour éviter de partir en Italie. Lorsqu'ils se mirent à courir vers nous, lames en avant, nous comprîmes qu'ils ne comptaient pas laisser de survivants. Obéissant à leur devoir, mes serviteurs s'empressèrent de me ménager un chemin de fuite. Je m'enfonçai dans la forêt, courant, courant droit devant, m'éclairant d'une maigre torche que je protégeais comme je le pouvais. Je fuyais aussi vite que je le pouvais, et aussi loin que mes jambes pouvaient me porter.

Cependant, ce ne furent pas elles qui se dérobèrent sous moi, mais la Terre elle-même qui sembla s'ouvrir brusquement sous mes pieds, m'avalant. Je me souviens de la chute. Du choc. De mes mains crispées autour de ma torche éteinte. De mes doigts gourds et froids à mon réveil. De ma robe grise détrempée et sale. De mes cheveux emmêlés, pendant autour de mon visage égratigné et chiffonné. Enroulant autour de moi ma cape déchiquetée par ma course effrénée et ma chute, je me relevai, ankylosée. Un peu fébrilement, je récupérai dans une poche d'un de mes jupons de quoi rallumer ma torche. Ceci fait, je la levai à bout de bras, essayant de déterminer où je me trouvais.

Il s'agissait d'une grotte immense, au plafond très haut. Le trou par lequel j'étais tombée se trouve à des mètres au-dessus de ma tête, à peine apercevait-on un bout de ciel clair. C'était un véritable miracle que je m'en sois sortie sans rien de cassé... Je restai plantée là où j'étais, tournant la tête à droite, à gauche, en haut. Je ne savais pas où aller, j'avais peur de me perdre encore, peur de mourir seule et oubliée de tous. Puis une étrange sensation naquit en moi...

Peu à peu, je recouvris toute mon assurance. J'avais l'impression que je savais où aller, que je possédais la solution à mes problèmes... Suivant mon instinct, je m'enfonçai plus en avant sous terre, éclairée par la seule lumière de ma torche.

Le sol inégal descendait lentement, en une pente douce mais glissante du fait de l'humidité ambiante. Quelques stalagmites et stalactites étaient visibles de temps à autre, et il faisait si froid qu'à plusieurs reprises je frissonnai, regrettant de ne pas avoir mis de fourrure.

Finalement je débouchai dans une gigantesque salle, dont je ne pouvais voir le fond. Mais je savais qu'il s'agissait de la dernière, et qu'au fond de cet écrin se trouvait un véritable trésor, qui pouvait réaliser mes rêves. Je fis un pas, puis un autre. Et là, une voix se mit à résonner dans ma tête.

 _"Enfant... J'ai longtemps attendu ta venue, enfant... Je t'ai vu naître et grandir, apprendre à chanter merveilleusement... Puis tu es partie, enfant... Tu m'as tant manquée... Quand j'ai sssenti que tu étais de retour sssur mes terres, je t'ai appelée, enfant... Je sssuis sssi_ _heureuse de te revoir..."_

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! hurlai-je, paniquée. Où vous cachez-vous ?!

 _"Enfant... Calme-toi... Je sssuis l'unique, la légendaire Vouivre... Et toi, enfant, tu es l'élue, cccelle qui mérite ma protection et mes cadeaux... Enfant... Je peux t'offrir la vie éternelle ! Le pouvoir de ssséduire les hommes par ton chant ! Je peux te promettre richesssssse et pouvoir... Viens à moi, enfant..."_

La Vouivre... J'avais déjà entendu parler d'elle, c'est une vieille légende ici à Vadans. Cette princesse égoïste maudite par les Fées et condamnée à vivre désormais sous forme de serpent... Être "l'élue" d'une telle créature était si inquiétant... Apeurée, je m'apprêtai à rebrousser chemin, lorsque la Vouivre reprit son laïus.

 _"Enfant... Ccce que disent les hommes n'est pas toujours la vérité... Je n'ai jamais été rien de plusss qu'une humble ssservante de mon ssseigneur Hadès... Et le ssseul désir de mon ssseigneur est d'apporter la paix éternelle sssur le monde... Nous sssuiveras-tu, enfant ?"_

Ayant entendu ces paroles, je n'hésitai plus. La paix éternelle, voilà quel était le rêve de mon défunt mari. Si seulement je pouvais le réaliser... Peu à peu, des images naquirent dans mon esprit : un monde paisible, peuplée d'humains immortels. Ces hommes vivaient heureux, paisiblement, et le seul petit prix à payer pour cela était la vie d'une partie des leurs, qui sacrifiaient leurs forces vitales pour permettre aux immortels de ne plus vieillir... Cette société semblait si utopique.

Comme dans un rêve, je tendis mon bras vers la Vouivre. Un courant d'énergie m'enveloppa, me transforma. Brutalement, j'étais vêtue d'une étrange armure noire et brillante, et à mon coup pendait un énorme grenat, qui pulsait d'une étrange lueur. L'Escarboucle. Ma main remonta, effleura la pierre, puis mon cou, là où étaient mes cordes vocales. J'en étais sûre à présent, je le sentais en moi : j'étais immortelle, et mon chant était désormais irrésistible, propre à apaiser les colères, les guerres, les rébellions, les révolutions.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _4 juillet 1504, domaine de la Vouivre, sur les bords de la Loire..._

Aujourd'hui, je fêtai mes trente-huit ans, et j'en paraissais à peine vingt-cinq. J'avais parcouru tant de chemin depuis ma découverte de l'Escarboucle. Celle-ci trônait sur ma gorge, joyau central d'un collier d'or et de rubis. Ma robe rose sombre, à la dernière mode d'Italie, mettait parfaitement en valeur mon opulente chevelure brune savamment apprêtée. Il faut dire que j'inaugurais aujourd'hui officiellement, par un des plus grands bals de la région, ma nouvelle demeure sur les bords de la Loire... Le Manoir de la Vouivre, tel était le nom que je lui avais donné. Et au-delà de ça, commençait à présent ma nouvelle vie.

Certes, depuis neuf ans, j'étais considérée comme morte... ou plutôt, Angelica Guennégan, née Angelica de Poitiers, était considérée comme morte sur le chemin qui la ramenait chez elle, dépouillée et assassinée par une bande de brigands, son corps probablement dévoré par les loups. Aujourd'hui, j'étais simplement Mme Grenat, sans prénom. De toute façon, nul n'était assez intime avec moi pour l'utiliser. Mme Grenat, coqueluche du tout Paris. Jeune bourgeoise séductrice, à la beauté époustouflante, jalousée, enviée, adorée, vénérée ! En bien ou en mal, je déchaînais les passions. Les premières années avaient été les plus dures, étant en effet forcée de me laisser entretenir, mais très vite j'avais pris mon indépendance, et, aujourd'hui, j'avais mon propre manoir !

Une seule chose avait terni mon existence d'immortelle pour l'instant : la mort à la guerre de Philippe, l'année précédente... Si seulement j'avais été en mesure de maintenir la paix en France plus tôt ! Je savais que mon projet mettrait plusieurs siècles à devenir réalité, mais lorsque j'ai appris la mort de mon frère, j'ai maudit ma lenteur. Mon oncle a depuis repris la baronnie de Vadans, faute d'autre héritier. Je n'avais jamais aimé cet homme. Son sort ainsi que celui de Vadans me furent donc désormais totalement indifférents.

Les premiers invités arrivèrent enfin. Parmi eux, de beaux jeunes hommes, prêts à tout pour me séduire. Les imbéciles ! Mon seul amour avait disparu depuis près de dix ans, et ce n'était pas demain la veille que l'un d'entre vous prendra la place du trou béant laissé dans mon cœur. Mais, jouer avec eux, les titiller par quelques minauderies, cela serait assurément amusant. Épier les robes de ces dames aussi, histoire de constater à quel point la mienne les surpassait. J'étais, je suis et je serais toujours la plus belle.

Ce bal était le premier d'une longue série, mon but étant d'asseoir mon pouvoir et d'augmenter mon influence dans la région. Parfois, à quatre reprises plus exactement, j'eus l'occasion d'y rencontrer ceux qui accepteraient de me servir et de me protéger, envers et contre toutes et tous. Mes précieux joyaux... En anglais, jewels.

Oui, voilà, cela sonne bien, Jewels. Mes précieux Jewels : Cornelian, qui utilisait le sang, Chalcédoine, mon petit illusionniste, Tourmaline, le maître de l'électricité, et Flint, qui contrôlait les flammes.

Quoi qu'il en soit, à cette inauguration, je me tenais seule, défiant avec arrogance les femmes jalouses venues pour critiquer chaque détail. Car moi, je savais que tout était parfait. Je commençai par faire visiter mon manoir : le bâtiment principal, ses luxueuses salles de réception, sa magistrale salle à manger et sa bibliothèque magnifiquement fournie - même si l'accès à mes quartiers personnels resta fermé - , les deux bâtiments annexes, abritant les appartements d'amis, les chambres des serviteurs, les cuisines et une écurie. J'évitai simplement de présenter à mes nobles invités mon laboratoire, mes geôles et l'entrepôt où je dissimulais les victimes collatérales de mes projets.

La soirée se déroula merveilleusement bien, mes invités furent ravis, conquis. Plus d'un, et pas forcément des célibataires, m'offrit un présent, l'un une bague, l'autre un collier, un troisième une paire de boucles d'oreilles. Je souriais légèrement en acceptant humblement ces marques d'intérêt qui au fond me remplissaient d'orgueil. Pour marquer la fin du bal, je me mis simplement à chanter, émouvant aux larmes mon public. Tout sourire, je les remerciai d'avoir répondu présent à mon invitation et les invitai subtilement à quitter les lieux.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _12 juin 1571, domaine de la Vouivre, sur les bords de la Loire..._

Nous étions alors en pleine période de guerres de religion. Cela signifiait que deux camps opposés se battaient en France, dans le but de massacrer l'autre, et tout ça parce que leurs opinions à propos d'un Dieu dont l'existence restait à vérifier étaient différentes. Stupide. J'avais dépassé les cent ans, bien qu'en paraissant toujours vingt-cinq. Les pouvoirs de l'Escarboucle me permettaient de faire admettre le fait que je ne vieillissais pas sans problème. Ainsi j'avais toujours le même succès, mais à présent les fils succédaient à leurs pères, s'inclinant pareillement face à mes chants et ma beauté, se ruinant pour moi.

D'ailleurs cela avait bien failli me porter préjudice. En effet, des femmes jalouses tentèrent de m'accuser de sorcellerie. Comme si j'avais eu besoin de potions ou d'incantations pour envoûter leurs imbéciles de maris ! Ce n'était tout de même pas ma faute si elles n'étaient pas capables de séduire leurs époux ! Ainsi m'en étais-je sortie face aux juges... mais des fois je me dis que j'aurais pu tout aussi bien ne rien dire : après tout, vu le regard des magistrats, ma beauté suffisait à me donner le Bon Dieu sans confession... Ah les hommes !

Ainsi continuai-je ma conquête de la région, prélevant parmi la population locale de quoi maintenir ma jeunesse. Cela aussi faillit me poser problème. Un homme, un écrivain public et enquêteur amateur, avait amalgamé ensemble tout un tas de faits afin de prouver que j'étais bel et bien coupable des multiples enlèvements qui endeuillaient la région. Et le bougre n'avait pas tort ! Dommage pour lui qu'un de mes soupirants ait été parmi les juges. Allons, allons, cher Monsieur, comment la douce Mme Grenat pourrait-elle être coupable d'aussi horribles actes ?

Mais parallèlement à ces déboires personnels, un autre phénomène menaçait mes plans de pacification du monde : les guerres de religion. En effet, je me rendis très vite compte que la diversité religieuse dans le monde compromettait gravement la paix. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qu'il se passait en France : vers 1517, un moinillon allemand était venu tout chambouler dans la chrétienté, s'opposant au Tout-Puissant Vatican dont il dénonçait les dérives et prônant une obéissance à la Bible la possibilité pour tous d'avoir accès au texte sacré. Espérant se débarrasser de cette épine dans le pied de leur chère Église, la hiérarchie ecclésiastique l'excommunia en 1521. Mais malgré cela, les idées fondatrices de ce qui allait devenir le protestantisme se diffusèrent et se popularisèrent, que ce soit au sein de la société paysanne ou auprès de grands princes d'Europe avides d'indépendance.

En France, les premières persécutions contre les protestants eurent lieu dès les années 1520, mais il fallut attendre 1562 pour qu'éclate la première guerre de Religion. Celle-ci s'acheva en 1563, laissant la noblesse et le clergé divisés entre partisans du Pape et partisans du Moinillon. Une deuxième guerre se déclencha en 1567, à peine quatre ans plus tard, se stoppa quelques mois en 1568, avant de reprendre la même année : cette troisième guerre de Religion se termina en 1570, soit l'année dernière.

En bilan, une France divisée à tous les niveaux, et de fortes tensions dans la noblesse, avec des menaces régulières de guerre et des annulations brutales de mariage au moindre soupçon de protestantisme dans l'une ou l'autre famille. Car oui, malgré la protection de plusieurs grandes familles nobles françaises, les protestants étaient très minoritaires dans le pays, et donc généralement mal vus.

Mais mon but était d'apaiser les tensions. C'est pourquoi j'avais profité de ma popularité et de ma neutralité affichée - et tolérée grâce à l'Escarboucle - pour réunir en mon domaine presque toute la noblesse du pays pour une partie de chasse qui devait se conclure par un bal. Étonnamment, il n'y eut aucun incident pendant la chasse, à part quelques désagréables piques faciles à contrôler. Je ne m'inquiétais vraiment que pour le bal. En effet, loin du feu de l'action, Chaque membre de cette noble assemblée se rappellerait bien vite qui il était censé détester...

\- Vous semblez préoccupée, Mme Grenat ? m'interrogea avec son sérieux habituel Chalcédoine.

Comme à son habitude, il était accompagné d'un autre de mes Jewels, Tourmaline. Tous deux étaient comme des jumeaux, semblables et différents, en harmonie parfaite. Peut-être était-ce lié au fait qu'ils avaient commencé à me servir en même temps ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je les affectionnais tant, mes petits jumeaux. Je souris :

\- Oui... Je ne voudrais pas que de malheureux incidents viennent gâcher ce beau bal...  
\- Mme Grenat, suggéra Tourmaline en souriant, pourquoi ne pas tous les séduire avec votre voix ?  
\- Tourmaline n'a pas tort, compléta Chalcédoine. Émouvez-les et, vous verrez, ils se tiendront tranquilles.  
\- Vous avez raison, mes enfants, ris-je en leur caressant la tête. Je vais faire ainsi.

J'entrai dans la salle de bal par l'escalier d'honneur, majestueuse. Après avoir descendu une ou deux marches, je me mis à chanter, séductrice et envoûtante. La soirée se déroula sans le moindre incident.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _30 novembre 1670, domaine de la Vouivre, sur les bords de la Loire..._

Une centaine d'années s'écoula ainsi, sans que je puisse trouver d'occasion décisive qui me permettrait de maintenir le monde en paix. Puis un jour, mes recherches me menèrent vers une institution étrange, dont les origines se perdaient dans les méandres du temps : le Sanctuaire et la Chevalerie d'Athéna. Eux aussi disaient vouloir la paix, mais ils étaient désespérément frileux, incapables de sacrifice, incapables même de comprendre quelle était la véritable paix.

Toutefois, après des mois de recherches plus pointues, j'entendis parler, au détour d'un livre poussiéreux, d'un Chevalier que l'on disait sage, et immortel. Un immortel. Un immortel parmi la Chevalerie d'Athéna. Peut-être, enfin, un homme qui serait mon égal, un homme qui me comprendrait, qui saurait m'aider à mettre en œuvre mon projet. Peut-être enfin avais-je découvert un compagnon de route !

Sans hésiter plus longuement, je me rendis loin dans le Nord, à BlueGraad, où veillait Crest du Verseau. Je rencontrai un vieillard, mais quel vieillard ! Il avait plus de cinq cents ans, était intelligent, réfléchi, sensible à mes arguments... Il ne fallut guère de temps avant qu'il me prête allégeance, devenant ainsi mon plus proche conseiller et le chef de mes Jewels, sous le nom de Koh-I Nor. Mais malgré cette trahison vis-à-vis du Sanctuaire, il restait un Chevalier, loyal et bon. Alors nous mîmes au point notre propre jugement.

Crest resterait encore quelques temps au service du Sanctuaire, le temps de former un apprenti. Le futur Chevalier du Verseau. Notre futur Juge. Lorsqu'il serait prêt, ce Juge viendra à nous, avec ses convictions, et rejoindra notre cause... à moins que nous ne nous soyions fourvoyé, auquel cas ce Juge nous détruirait tous deux.

Mais en attendant ce moment, j'avais invité Crest à une grande réception, à l'issu de laquelle il repartirait à BlueGraad pour encore quelques décennies avant notre réunion définitive. Ce bal de présentation et d'adieux fut l'un des plus magnifiques de ma vie, avec le bal de mon mariage. Qui sait, peut-être que Crest pouvait devenir mon nouvel Edmond... Quoique... La véritable apparence de Crest, qu'il dissimulait sous une carapace de vieillard, était celle d'un jeune garçon d'environ treize ans !

Présenté en tant que mon neveu, mon nouvel allié fut au centre de la soirée, charmant, charmeur avec les dames, d'agréable conversation avec les messieurs. La soirée s'acheva vite, trop vite, sonnant le départ de mon "neveu" pour le Grand Nord... Mais j'avais bon espoir : d'ici peu de temps, un siècle tout au plus, mon souhait allait enfin se concrétiser !

À moins que je ne disparaisse avec.


	21. Une Rose en Enfer

**Une Rose en Enfer**

* * *

 _OS dédié à PerigrinTouque..._

* * *

Il n'y a pas de roses aux Enfers. Ces fleurs font partie des rares que nos Spectres botanistes n'ont pu adapter aux conditions climatiques particulières du Royaume des Morts. L'absence de soleil, notamment, a été le véritable obstacle. Privées de celui-ci, les roses sont pâles, fades, flétries. Elles se meurent à petit feu, dépérissent pitoyablement, malgré nos efforts et nos soins. Elles se blessent au contact ténébreux de nos cosmos, tremblent et se referment lorsque nous déployons un peu trop nos pouvoirs. C'est vraiment triste, elles sont pourtant si belles, si délicates, si dangereuses aussi, avec leurs épines... Épines inutiles qui ne les protègent guère de l'obscurité. Plantez un rosier aux Enfers, soignez-le, entourez-le d'affection, d'amour même, et, au bout d'un temps, malgré vos supplications, il n'en restera qu'un buisson de ronces.

Et pourtant...!

Blanches, pures, innocentes, elles découvriraient les jardins infernaux, côtoieraient les lys, les lierres grimpants. Elles prendraient une juste place, bordant les allées de gravier gris perle, soutenant avec distinction le chatoiement coloré des orchidées. Leur beauté discrète, cachée, ravirait l'œil avisé des plus observateurs. Peut-être ceux-ci reviendraient-ils chaque jour les saluer, savourant cette délicate vision... Et puis un jour, ils poseront leurs yeux sur un massif exsangue, au bord de la mort.

Roses, timides, ingénues, elles apporteraient une charmante touche de couleur à un salon confortable. Disposées dans un vase, sur un guéridon, elles rafraîchiraient l'atmosphère, exhalant un doux parfum. Mais aux Enfers, le miracle ne durerait que peu de temps, le bouquet très vite s'épuisera, s'écroulera. Les fleurs baisseront la tête avec épuisement, incapables de vivre, incapables de s'épanouir si loin du Soleil.

Rouges, fougueuses, passionnées, elles rayonneraient dans le faste des réceptions, se marieraient à l'or et aux joyaux pour éblouir les convives. Celles-là sans doute survivraient plus longtemps, ouvrant largement leurs sanglants pétales, se montrant fières, plus fortes que la nuit, plus fortes que la mort. Magnifiques roses rouges, pleines de joie vorace et d'ardente volonté de vivre...! Si seulement cela pouvait suffire... Les couleurs pâlissent, s'effacent peu à peu. Elles se déforment, se transforment, se trahissent, devenant...

Jaunes, chaleureuses, mais fatiguées, presque amères. Elles fleurissent, mais semblent savoir que leur fin est inéluctable. Elles se déploient dans les alcôves sombres, affaiblies, pour les seuls yeux d'un privilégié. Elles restent immobiles, longtemps, semblent attendre leur libération qui viendrait de toute façon tôt ou tard.

Ma Rose, tu étais semblable à toutes. J'avais espéré, pourtant, que nos liens sauraient te préserver. N'avons-nous pas combattu avec la même force, la même détermination ? Ne sommes-nous pas morts ensemble ? N'étions-nous pas ensemble dans ce tribunal, seul à seul, nos yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre ? N'avons-nous pas conclu la plus belle des unions ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tu sois une Rose, toi aussi ? C'était injuste, et nul ne pouvait rien y faire. Car le monde, la vie, la mort, l'amour... tout est injuste ! Injuste ! Injuste !

Nous étions partis du tribunal en cachette, comme deux enfants ayant fait une bêtise. Je ne voulais pas répondre aux questions de mes subordonnés, je ne voulais pas me confronter à Hadès dès maintenant. Et puis ma Rose était épuisée. Les âmes sont toujours épuisées lorsqu'elles arrivent au tribunal, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Nous étions rentrés à Toloméa, je t'avais fait visiter ce vieux domaine, hérité des précédents « Minos ». Toutes ces vieilleries désuètes, exposées dans des vitrines faute de savoir quoi en faire. À ce moment, tu souriais encore... Albafica...

Je me rappelle, je t'avais fait préparer une chambre. Tu n'y as pas passé une seule nuit, alors même que l'énergie dégagée par mon cosmos spectral te faisait si mal – Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me le cacher, ma chère Rose ? – , toujours, oui, toujours tu venais dans mes appartements, partageant mon lit, te serrant contre moi. Tu es fou, Albafica. Un peu comme moi. Si nous avions écouté la raison, nous n'aurions pas autant souffert – toi qui mourait à petit feu, et moi qui ne pouvais faire autre chose que te regarder mourir une seconde fois – ... Je le sais, et pourtant je serais bien incapable de regretter nos actes imbéciles. J'espère que toi non plus tu ne regrettes rien, ma Rose. Cela serait bien bête, après tout ce que nous avons traversé.

Il faut dire que les autres Spectres n'étaient pas particulièrement ravis de notre relation, et ne parlons pas d'Hadès. Je pense d'ailleurs que ta précieuse Athéna et ses Chevaliers auraient eu la même réaction.

« COMMENT ?! »

« Vous, un Spectre ?! Avec un Chevalier ?! »  
« Vous, un Chevalier ?! Avec un Spectre ?! »

« Mais enfin, Seigneur Minos... Seriez-vous devenu fou ? »  
« Mais enfin, Albafica... Serais-tu devenu fou ? »

Je les entends encore... Leurs visages pleins de reproches, d'incompréhension... Ils ne voulaient pas accepter nos sentiments, nous n'étions pas « raisonnables », nous n'étions pas « logiques », nous n'étions pas « conformes » à leurs attentes. Et bien oui ! Nous ne l'étions pas, nous étions au-delà de leurs querelles millénaires... Mais ça, ils ne pouvaient pas le comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Albafica ?

Tu m'écoutes ? Albafica ?

ALBAFICA ?!

 **OoOoOoOoO**

On peut dire que tu m'as fait une belle peur, ma Rose... J'aurais bien envie de t'ordonner de ne plus jamais t'endormir, mais je sais que c'est stupide.

Hein ? Oui, je fume. Cadeau de Rhadamanthe. Pour m'aider à faire face à l'anxiété. Il me semble que c'est une invention assez récente. La Wyvern l'a eue grâce à son successeur. Le monde moderne a l'air effrayant et extraordinaire, j'ai entendu parler de boîtes magiques dans lesquelles on peut voir des gens faire toute sorte de choses, même mourir, tu te rends compte ? Mais il paraît que c'est « pour de faux » grâce à des « effets spéciaux », encore que je ne sache pas exactement ce que sont ces « effets spéciaux ». Et puis il y a aussi des machins qui permettent d'entendre la voix de la personne que l'on veut même si celle-ci se trouve très loin de nous. Un peu comme quand on communique avec notre cosmos, sauf que tous les humains peuvent utiliser ces trucs...

J'ai l'impression que je t'ennuie avec mes histoires. Mais si, mais si, pas la peine de nier, je te connais ! Je vais aller éteindre ma cigarette, et je reviens te voir.

Tu veux goûter ? Ah nan ! Oublie ça ! C'est mauvais pour la santé apparemment, alors c'est hors de question que tu touches à ça, ma Rose... Guéris avant !

Je sais que c'est déloyal, pardon. Mais je suis sûr que tu pourras t'en passer. Et je ne t'en veux pas du tout, promis, je sais que tu n'y es pour rien si tu ne supportes pas l'atmosphère d'ici. Et en parlant de ça d'ailleurs, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, j'ai plein de choses à te dire, ensuite nous conclurons toute cette histoire, et ce sera pour le mieux. Mais avant, laisse-moi aller jeter cette cigarette. Et si tu entends des hurlements, ça veut dire qu'un imbécile aura encore essayé de me transmettre une convocation d'Hadès... Oups, je savais pas !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Aaaah, me voilà de retour, ils étaient presque une dizaine finalement... Oui je sais, je devrais aller voir Hadès, mais je le ferais plus tard. Là, je veux juste profiter de toi. Pas trop fatigué ? Tu as d'énormes cernes, ma Rose...

Oui oui oui, je vais continuer au lieu de « déblatérer des bêtises », encore que ce ne soit pas des bêtises. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, nos « amis » incapables de comprendre notre amour. Parce que oui, c'était de l'amour, évidemment. Un peu sadique, un peu fleuri, un peu psychopathe, un peu fier, un peu fou... mais de l'amour quand même. Cela, n'en doute jamais. Moi je n'en doute pas en tout cas. Et toi ?

Je t'aime. Je le dirais qu'une fois, alors profite ! Hein ? Tu veux que je le redise ? J'ai dit non.

Albafica...

Non.

J'ai dit non, ma Rose.

Fais pas cette tête, ça ne m'attendrira pas !

Non...

Je t'aime, Alba.

Content ? Hmph. Je deviens beaucoup trop sensible. Et ne ricane pas ! Je rougis pas ! Arrête ! Graaah...

Continue de sourire comme ça, ma Rose. J'adore ton sourire, je te l'ai déjà dit ? Et puis tes yeux aussi, tes cheveux... tout ton corps en fait. HA ! Là c'est toi qui rougis ! ... Et moi je me suis encore éloigné de mon propos initial, je sais. Mais tu sais déjà ce que je vais dire, non ? Que malgré la pression de nos entourages respectifs, on a continué notre route ensemble. Tu as installé tes roses, rouges, noires, blanches, dans mon – notre – palais de Toloméa, même si on devait les remplacer tous les deux jours, puisqu'elles se fanaient. D'ailleurs ça ne te décourageait pas, ça te motivait même à en créer de nouvelles variétés, capables de résister à l'atmosphère des Enfers. La bleue avait bien tenu, n'est-ce pas ? Plus d'une semaine...

Les années ont passé, une routine merveilleuse s'était installée, et notre couple était globalement toléré. Tout allait bien. On se baladait un peu partout dans les Enfers, et puis sur Terre aussi, un peu. La Norvège, la Grèce – très prudemment la Grèce d'ailleurs, le Sanctuaire veillait au grain, malheureusement... – , la France, la Chine, la cordillère des Andes... Des voyages merveilleux, tu te souviens ? Avec mes subordonnés à nos trousses... Pour ma défense, on ne m'aurait jamais donné de congés de toute façon, alors fallait bien que je les prenne ! Et puis ça faisait partie du charme de nos escapades, ces Spectres furieux et enragés, non ? ... Non ? Ah... Quoiqu'il en soit, nous étions heureux.

Mais nous étions aveugles aussi, ma Rose. Nous n'avons rien vu, nous n'avons rien voulu voir. Mois après mois, année après année, décennie après décennie, tu t'affaiblissais. Lentement, insidieusement, le mal progressait. J'aurais dû le savoir pourtant. Tel est le destin des roses aux Enfers, et toi, tu étais la plus belles de toutes. Peu à peu, tu as perdu l'appétit. Tu avais besoin de dormir de plus en plus longtemps. Finalement, tu n'as plus quitté notre lit.

Nous avons finalement réalisé que cette « maladie » était due aux Enfers eux-mêmes, à l'énergie obscure qu'ils dégageaient. Il nous a fallu un peu plus de temps pour nous rendre compte que je t'affaiblissais aussi, rien que par la présence de mon cosmos. J'avoue, j'ai sérieusement envisagé de t'éloigner, à ce moment. Oh, ne prend pas cet air choqué, j'étais réellement prêt à tout pour que tu ailles mieux – et je le suis toujours...

Mais tu t'y es opposé, et je suis sûr que tu continuerais à refuser cette solution. Je te comprends.

Quel intérêt pour toi de continuer à vivre aux Enfers si nous ne sommes plus ensemble ? Car je ne me fais pas d'illusions : tu n'aimes pas le Royaume des Morts. Tu n'aimes pas notre roi. Tu n'aimes pas notre manière de fonctionner. Tu ne restes là que pour moi. Et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Parce que ma vie serait tellement ennuyeuse si tu n'étais pas là pour la pimenter !

Pourtant, je ne peux plus le supporter. Albafica. Je ne peux plus supporter de te voir comme ça. Allongé. Exténué. Souffrant. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit seul. Les yeux un peu flous. Presque toujours silencieux. Attendant je ne sais quoi.

Qu'est-ce que tu attends, ma Rose ?

Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me demander de te laisser partir ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'y résous pas ? C'est l'unique solution, Albafica, ma Rose, mon amour. Peut-être penses-tu que je serais incapable de survivre sans toi ? Ne me sous-estime pas ! Je vivrais quoi qu'il arrive, tu le sais. Mais toi, tu risques de disparaître.

Je te le demande encore, Alba, qu'attends-tu ?

... Alors c'est bien cela. Je ne suis pas surpris, je m'y attendais. Ne prends pas cet air désolé, ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît. Tu as le droit d'être un peu lâche de temps en temps.

Tu vois, Albafica, si j'ai quitté le tribunal, si je nous ai barricadé à Toloméa, c'était pour prendre une décision et passer du temps avec toi, une dernière fois. J'avais commencé à t'en parler l'autre jour, mais tu as failli me quitter. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, ma Rose ! Tout ça m'a montré, m'a définitivement prouvé que je n'avais plus le choix. Que nous n'avions plus le choix.

Je vais exaucer ton souhait, Albafica. Je te demande, te supplie, t'ordonne de partir. De quitter les Enfers. De me quitter. De m'oublier aussi, comme ça tu n'auras pas de regrets.

Le monde moderne, ma Rose, est étrange, effrayant, extraordinaire, mais je suis sûr que tu sauras t'y adapter.

Bonne chance, Albafica... et adieu.


	22. La Vengeance est un plat

**La Vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid**

* * *

 _Commande de PerigrinTouque. Espérant qu'elle te plaise..._

* * *

\- Salut, moi c'est Suikyo*. Comment tu t'appelles ?

La masure dans laquelle il se tenait était sombre et délabrée. Les murs de bois pourri suintaient la pauvreté, la faim et la maladie. Et les odeurs... Insoutenables ! Éaque sentait continuellement un filet de bile remonter de son estomac. Il le contenait difficilement, concentré sur sa mission, la première. Il était fier : il n'avait que sept ans et, pourtant, le Seigneur Hadès l'avait éveillé brièvement afin de corrompre ce Kagaho. Après quelques investigations dans le quartier où sa cible vivait avec son frère, le petit Juge était finalement parvenu à la conclusion que le jeune Sui, à la santé fragile, était la seule chose qui rattachait encore le futur Bénou au monde des hommes. Une gêne donc. Un élément à éliminer. Si possible de façon à traumatiser Kagaho.

Alors, depuis quelques jours, il se forçait à rendre visite à cet enfant malade. L'écoutait parler encore et encore de son frère aîné. Se retenait d'arracher le sourire triste et déjà vaincu arboré en permanence par ces petites lèvres pâles. Tentait de suivre le récit chevaleresque des aventures miséreuses du grâââând Kagaho qui faisait l'impossible pour leur permettre de survivre. S'étonnait d'être charmé de voir des étoiles naître dans les yeux de Sui quand il soliloquait ainsi. S'endormait sur place quand le garçon continuait à déblatérer sur son sacro-saint aîné, et les risques qu'il prenait, et à quel point il était gentil, et à quel point il était parfait, même s'il avait des défauts. Grinçait silencieusement des dents quand l'enfant commençait à évoquer son inutilité, avec des soupirs fatalistes et désespérés.

Sui n'était pas inutile. Sui n'était pas un poids mort. Sui était petit, avec des cheveux bruns, raides et fins, et des yeux noisette brillants. Sui était tout simplement adorable. Au fil des jours, si la mission d'Éaque restait gravée au fond de lui, l'âme de Suikyo, elle, s'attachait au garçonnet, lui souhaitant d'être heureux et de grandir. Peut-être que le seigneur Hadès accepterait, par égard pour Éaque, d'offrir à Suikyo une vie en compagnie de Sui ?

 _\- N'espère pas le garder pour toi tout seul..._ souffla la voix rajeunie du petit Juge, dont l'âme prenait l'âge de son porteur. _Et n'oublie pas la mission...  
_ \- On ne peut pas le tuer, gémit Suikyo.  
 _\- La mort est délivrance, imbécile !_ répliqua le Spectre avec véhémence. _Tu as vu son corps ? Il sera plus heureux une fois débarrassé de ces membres malades et faibles. Il ne sera plus souffrant, il pourra admirer le soleil des Enfers, qui est aussi brillant que celui de la Terre !_

L'enfant hocha la tête. Évidemment. Cette solution était la meilleure. Faire mourir Sui permettrait de faire d'une pierre deux coups, et tout le monde serait content ! Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation à avoir. Ainsi, le Juge avait peu à peu glissé par-ci par-là des allusions aux difficultés de Kagaho.

« Pauvre Kagaho ! Je l'ai croisé hier, blessé à l'œil ! J'ai eu peur qu'il l'ait perdu, il va bien ? »

« Tu ne devineras jamais, Sui... Kagaho a relevé un défi incroyable ! Il m'a totalement surpris, franchement, je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de sauter d'aussi haut... Tu dois être tellement fier de ton frère ! »

« Les gens au village disent que Kagaho fait du commerce avec des types louches... Tu étais au courant ? »

« Franchement, un de ces jours il se tuera. »

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir un frère aussi dévoué, je suis persuadé que si ce n'était pas pour toi il ne prendrait pas autant de risques ! »

 **OoOoOoOoO**

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu es un horrible fardeau pour lui ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Sui pâlit, baissa les yeux. Des larmes perlèrent, mouillant les joues creuses. Le Spectre sentit son cœur se déchirer à cette vue. Son plan allait être si difficile à mettre en place, un vrai crève-cœur... Car, dès le départ, Éaque avait résolu de ne pas assassiner le précieux petit frère de Kagaho. Ce dernier serait capable de passer sa vie à chercher le coupable plutôt que de se tourner vers Hadès. Non, décidément l'idéal restait... un suicide. Sui devait se donner lui-même la mort, traumatisant le futur Bénou et le rendant donc d'autant plus vulnérable à la parole du Seigneur des Enfers. Très vite,l'affection développée par le petit Juge pour le gamin avait rendu la tâche terriblement douloureuse. Mais Éaque poursuivait, courageusement, son travail.

\- Kagaho est vraiment extraordinaire, continua-t-il, hurlant intérieurement. Il est très intelligent, très fort. J'ai entendu des hommes lui proposer d'aller travailler à la ville, mais lui refuse, puisque tu as besoin de lui.

Le malade serra le poing.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-il. Mon frère ne vit plus que pour moi, il oublie complètement son propre avenir. Mais qu'y puis-je ?  
\- Si seulement il pouvait obtenir des médicaments pour toi, soupira Éaque en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras maigre. Enfin, il gagne à peine de quoi vous faire manger, et à quel prix... !  
\- En fait, tout serait plus simple si je n'étais pas là, déclara l'autre. Je suis juste une source de problèmes.

Le Juge tenta de maîtriser sa colère et son dégoût. Sui n'était pas un problème. Cela lui retournait l'estomac de voir qu'il avait réussi, qu'il était parvenu à convaincre son ami de son inutilité. Il s'en voulait. Seul l'espoir de voir Sui gambader dans les merveilleux Champs Élysées le faisait tenir. Voyant que le jeune malade le fixait, attendant une réponse,le Spectre se força :

\- C'est parce qu'il t'aime, tu sais... Tu comptes plus que tout pour lui.

Le silence régna quelques secondes dans la chambre misérable. Un silence douloureux, plein de doutes, de désespoir, qui se mariait harmonieusement aux miasmes et poussières encombrant déjà l'air. Perdu dans ses pensées, Éaque ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de la présence de Kagaho derrière la porte. L'ayant enfin captée, il se figea aussitôt. Depuis quand était-il là, celui-ci ? Qu'avait-il exactement entendu de leur conversation ?

Le Juge avait relâché sa surveillance dès qu'il était entré chez Sui, trop préoccupé par les choses monstrueuses qu'il aurait à dire pour maintenir attentif et déployé son cosmos...

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Immobile, appuyé au battant branlant de la vieille porte, Kagaho reprit lentement sa respiration. Cette conversation qu'il venait d'entendre... Il s'était toujours méfié de ce « Suikyo » qui venait rendre visite à son frère, dans leur masure au fond d'une cour sur-élevée. Mais Sui paraissait tellement heureux, quand il lui racontait les visites du garçon, et le jeune homme n'avait jamais rien su refuser à son trésor. Mais là, là... C'était trop ! Un ramassis d'inepties, suggérées par un garçonnet imbécile et insouciant... Il ne pouvait le tolérer. Il poussa la porte.

\- Kagaho !  
\- Sui, bonjour. Comment vas-tu ? lança l'intéressé en souriant, ignorant royalement Suikyo.  
\- Toi plutôt, répondit doucement le jeune malade.  
\- Hum, la journée a été bonne.

D'une besace rapiécée, le jeune homme sortit un peu de pain et une petite gourde d'eau.

\- Tu as faim ?  
\- Non, non, mange d'abord, déclina Sui.

Éaque écoutait, un peu vexé d'être ainsi exclu. Se sentant de trop, et persuadé que son œuvre serait bientôt accomplie, il annonça :

\- Je vais y aller, Maman m'attend.

Kagaho hocha vaguement la tête, indifférent, tandis que Sui le saluait en souriant, le remerciant de sa visite et lui demandant de transmettre le bonjour à sa mère. Le Juge acquiesça. Cette « Maman » n'existait pas, évidemment. Il l'avait inventée pour les besoins de sa couverture. En vérité, il vivait seul dans une petite rue, en contrebas de la maison des deux frères. Serein, et un peu triste, il s'y téléporta dès qu'il fut hors de vue de ses cibles. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut cette phrase du futur Bénou :

\- Tu n'es pas un fardeau, Sui. Ton ami te ment. Ne l'écoute pas. Je suis sûr qu'il est malveillant.

Pendant qu'Éaque se matérialisait chez lui, le petit malade répondait :

-Malveillant ? Suikyo ? Mais enfin, Kagaho... C'est ridicule. Au contraire, il est tellement gentil. Je crois que tu en fais trop, mon frère. Tu devrais te reposer, tu aurais les idées plus claires !  
-Je. Ne. Peux. Pas, martela l'aîné, furieux de constater que son petit frère défendait aveuglément ce gamin. Tu as trop besoin de moi, Sui. Il faut que tu puisses grandir...

Entendant cela, l'enfant posa doucement le bout de pain qu'il avait pris malgré tout, sur l'insistance de son frère. Il se leva lentement, et sortit, repoussant les bras inquiets de Kagaho. La lune brillait dans le ciel noir, et les étoiles apparaissaient, claires et nettes. Un vent léger soufflait, c'était une agréable nuit d'été. Déterminé, Sui grimpa sur le muret qui délimitait la courette au fond de laquelle se blottissait leur ersatz de maison. Le village s'étendait à ses pieds, en bas, dans la petite vallée. Ce serait rapide.

\- Mon frère ! appela-t-il, mais Kagaho était incapable de bouger. Tu te bats à cause de moi, je le sais. Tu reviens blessé, je ne le supporte plus. Je ne t'apporte que des problèmes. Adieu... et vis librement ta vie !

Un instant, l'enfant se sentit voler, pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie. Le paysage se rapprochait à toute vitesse : des arbres, une pelouse, des pavés... Le noir.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Ce Suikyo... C'était sa faute ! C'était lui qui avait mis dans la tête de son précieux petit frère toutes ces salades ! Kagaho allait le retrouver. Il allait lui faire la peau. Il allait lui faire payer pour ça.

Mais il n'y avait personne à l'adresse décrite. Pas de « Maman ». Pas de Suikyo. Un voisin, terrifié par le regard brûlant de rage et de douleur du jeune homme, put seulement lui indiquer qu'un petit garçon vivait là depuis quelques temps. Un gamin qui recevait un peu de visite de temps en temps, des hommes bizarres et inquiétants qui venaient lui parler.

Le nom du gosse ? Oh, il ne savait pas, il n'était pas sûr, il n'avait jamais parlé à ce garçon, et les cancans ne l'intéressaient pas... toutefois, peut-être, ce voisin se souvenait d'avoir entendu les types bizarres appeler l'enfant « Éague » ou « Éaque ». Ouais, voilà, un nom étranger, très suspect.

Kagaho avait entamé des recherches, qui n'avaient jamais abouti. Cette errance lui avait toutefois fait rencontrer Hadès. Son Dieu. Son Maître. Le Spectre du Bénou s'était juré de le protéger. Peut-être qu'alors Hadès le récompenserait en lui rendant son petit frère ? Qui sait... Ainsi, lorsque le Souverain du Royaume des Morts lui avait proposé de réaliser un de ses souhaits après une mission particulièrement bien réussie, il avait osé quémander le retour de Sui. La divinité l'avait fixé quelques secondes :

\- Étonnant, Éaque m'a demandé la même chose récemment...

À l'entente de ce nom, le Bénou se figea et pâlit. Oubliant tout protocole, il disparut de la salle d'audience. Ainsi l'enflure qui avait convaincu son frère de cesser de vivre était ici, parmi les Spectres ? Il se vengerait, tôt ou tard. Quelque soit le rang de cet enfoiré. Assis sur son trône, Hadès ricana. Aaaah, ces humains... tellement rancuniers, tellement impulsifs, tellement amusants ! Il adorait les provoquer, les monter les uns contre les autres... Et il avait tellement bien fait d'aller se promener dans le monde des humains, comme par hasard au même moment et au même endroit que Kagaho qui cherchait le meurtrier indirect de son précieux frangin... Coïncidence, coïncidence... À défaut d'être victorieuse, cette Guerre Sainte serait ainsi au moins divertissante !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Plein de mépris et de colère, le Bénou fixait le Juge misérable qui lui faisait face.

\- Tu as fini ta petite cérémonie d'adieu, ex-Juge Éaque ?  
\- Je vois, répondit l'autre après une courte hésitation. Tu serais donc celui qui m'a succédé comme Juge des Armées d'Hadès, Kagaho ?  
\- Cela t'ennuierait-il ?

Le Garuda rit. Le nouveau Juge grinça des dents. Il ferait cesser ce rire, le détruirait, le remplacerait par des hurlements de douleur et de peur ! L'enfoiré qui avait tué son frère ne devrait pas avoir le droit de rire comme ça. Il ne prêta même pas attention aux paroles de l'être honni, se contentant d'attendre le silence pour reprendre :

\- Bien... Sache que le Seigneur Hadès ne tolère à ses côtés que des chevaliers qui soient forts, fidèles et loyaux ! Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, alors je vais effacer toute trace de ta présence !

Une idée avait en effet germé dans l'esprit fou de rage du Bénou : ôter à Éaque son côté Spectre, le faire redevenir l'humain qu'il était. Ainsi il mourrait humain, de façon plus douloureuse et paniquée que s'il avait été Juge. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, reflétant une joie malsaine. Il allait enfin accomplir, après toutes ces années, la vengeance dont il rêvait.

\- Profite de tes derniers instants entant qu'humain... avec ton vrai nom, Suikyo ! hurla-t-il avec délectation.

* * *

 _NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :_

*Suikyo : nom humain d'Éaque dans The Lost Canvas.


	23. Du rififi dans la Zone 51

**Du rififi dans la Zone 51**

Un bruit de pas précipités dans le couloir. Ils allaient être rattrapés, c'était sûr. Il faut préciser qu'ils l'avaient un peu cherché, s'introduisant avec la plus parfaite illégalité dans un des centres de recherches les plus protégés et controversés de la Zone 51. De surcroît, ils y avaient copié un certain nombre de documents qui, diffusés auprès du grand public, suffiraient à balancer le monde entier dans le chaos. Bien évidemment, leur but n'était pas de publier ces informations, mais simplement de les stocker dans la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire, au cas où. D'ailleurs, normalement, ils n'auraient jamais dû avoir besoin d'aller les chercher : en effet, les traités secrets conclus entre les États-Unis et la Chevalerie d'Athéna prévoyaient un partage total de leurs secrets et découvertes de la part des USA. Mais ceux-ci, comme assez régulièrement, avaient essayé de filouter le Sanctuaire, essayant peut-être de profiter de sa désorganisation suite au combat contre Hadès et aux multiples résurrections qui avaient suivi.

Voilà donc ce qui les avait menés dans ce couloir étroit d'une base secrète américaine, poursuivis par des agents spéciaux à la carrure de body-builder, et en possession des documents les plus potentiellement dangereux de la planète. Génial. Un peu nerveux, Milo attrapa la main froide de son ami, amant, amour. Une douce pression lui répondit. Le Scorpion sourit.

\- Tu as peur ? souffla la voix calme de son compagnon.  
\- Non, que pourraient-ils nous faire ? répondit le Grec d'un ton détaché.  
\- Tu trembles, chuchota l'autre.  
\- Juste un chouia de contrariété et de stress mêlés. Je n'aime pas particulièrement tuer des hommes qui ne font que leur boulot.  
\- Ah... Je peux m'en charger, si tu le souhaites.  
\- Non, non, protège plutôt cette clef USD...  
\- USB.  
\- Oui enfin, ce machin noir. Tu sais que moi et la technologie...

Dans la lumière basse et jaunâtre des néons, Camus retint un nouveau sourire, avant de reporter son attention sur les types qui se rapprochaient d'eux. Ils n'étaient pas très discrets, on les entendait de loin. Dans sa main, le Chevalier des Glaces serrait le bout de plastique qui contenait de quoi bouleverser le monde entier. Les avancées technologiques étaient vraiment extraordinaires, tant d'informations dans un si petit objet... Il soupira discrètement, et changea de position, s'appuyant plus confortablement sur le mur, le dos plaqué contre le béton. Il pencha la tête en arrière, et inspira lentement. Le sentant bouger, Milo se retourna, scrutateur. Ses yeux saphir errèrent, caressant de leurs iris le corps du Verseau. Il faisait chaud. Le Français ferma ses paupières, gêné par la chaleur ambiante et le regard du Scorpion. Celui-ci ricana, un peu amusé par la pudeur de son amant, qui ne se départait jamais de sa réserve. Les Américains s'étaient arrêtés, prudemment, un ou deux mètres avant le boyau dans lequel s'étaient réfugiés les deux Chevaliers, qui se concertèrent quelques secondes.

\- Tu devrais y aller, je m'occupe du nettoyage, suggéra Milo.  
\- On se rejoint à San Francisco, comme prévu, répondit simplement son partenaire.

Le Scorpion acquiesça :

\- Bien sûr... Mais avec tous les contretemps qu'on a eus, on pourra même pas profiter de quelques jours en amoureux, soupira-t-il.  
\- Allons... On ne pouvait pas savoir que notre contact était un vendu.  
\- Hin ! Je le retiens, lui, d'ailleurs ! grogna le bouillonnant arachnide. Ah, si je le tenais... !  
\- Tu commencerais directement par Antarès, compléta Camus.  
\- Nan, je lui ferais subir les quinze coups, qu'il ait bien le temps de comprendre sa douleur !  
\- Sadique.  
\- Je sais, répondit Milo en embrassant passionnément son amant.

Légèrement pris au dépourvu – mais pas trop quand même, le Scorpion n'ayant jamais su gérer sa méta-communication – , le Verseau répondit finalement au baiser. Ils se séparèrent, les joues rougies.

\- J... J'y vais, lâcha le Chevalier des Glaces.

Le Grec hocha la tête et se retourna, concentré sur les gardiens qui venaient de se remettre en mouvement, pendant que son amour s'enfonçait plus avant dans le couloir, en direction de la sortie.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Le soleil tapait fort dans les avenues de la métropole californienne. Assis à la terrasse d'un bistrot discret, les yeux mollement fixés sur le journal du jour et sirotant machinalement un mauvais café, Camus guettait son amant. Il commençait à s'inquiéter, cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'il était sorti de la Zone 51. Ensuite, il avait fallu sortir du Nevada et traverser la Californie, avant d'atteindre San Francisco, son port et le bateau de croisière privé qui les ramènerait au Japon, dans le giron de la Fondation Graad, et donc dans les bras du Sanctuaire. La traversée prendrait un peu de temps, mais le Verseau n'était pas peu fier d'avoir réussi à convaincre le Grand Pope qu'il valait mieux éviter les vols normaux – trop de monde – ou privés – trop peu discret – . Le port serait normalement moins surveillé que l'aéroport, et vu la nature des documents qu'ils transportaient... On n'était jamais trop prudent. Jamais trop opportuniste non plus : au minimum une semaine avec son Milo, c'était une sacrée chance.

En résumé, tout s'annonçait pour le mieux. Sauf que le Scorpion susnommé ne donnait pas signe de vie. Et Camus avait beau lui inventer toutes les excuses du monde – le long trajet, la grande métropole, la fatigue peut-être, la flemme sûrement – , cela ne suffisait plus, et, malgré son calme légendaire, le Verseau était tailladé par l'envie de retourner fouiner du côté de la Zone 51, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'était rien arrivé à son précieux arachnide – bah oui, ça joue les durs mais c'est fragile ces petites bébêtes. Nerveux, contrarié, le Français reposa son journal sur la table, le froissant au passage. D'un geste sec, il balança quelques pièces pour payer le breuvage qu'on lui avait servi, avant de partir d'un pas rapide dans les rues animées. Les passants se retournaient sur son passage, comme aimantés par ses yeux turquoise froids et durs, sa silhouette svelte et musclée de mannequin et ses longs cheveux vert d'eau. Mais lui ne leur prêtait aucune attention, plongé dans ses pensées, son cosmos déployé sondant les environs à la recherche de la présence de son compagnon, une moue soucieuse ridant son front. Il s'enfonça dans les ruelles de la métropole, regagnant son hôtel, espérant se réveiller le lendemain, Milo allongé à ses côtés...

 **OoOoOoOoO**

San Francisco, enfin ! Le Scorpion sourit. Il avait mis du temps à échapper aux autorités, qui avaient par malheur récupéré son visage lorsqu'il avait commis l'erreur de passer devant une caméra de surveillance. Et ainsi, il venait à peine d'arriver au point de rendez-vous, de nuit, après une semaine de cavale. Soupirant légèrement, priant pour que Camus ne se soit pas trop inquiété, il pénétra dans la ville, rasant les murs pour éviter la lumière des phares aveuglants. Les métropoles ne dorment jamais, et Milo était bien placé pour le savoir, en ayant visité un grand nombre dans le cadre de son travail : Paris, Moscou, Londres, New York, Las Vegas, Tokyo... Toutes restaient illuminées, le jour, la nuit. Ces lumières envahissantes finissaient toujours par donner la migraine au valeureux Scorpion, qui préférait la nuit totale et étoilée du Sanctuaire. Las de son voyage, il ferma les yeux, s'adossa à un mur et projeta son cosmos, à la recherche de l'âme ordonnée et réconfortante de son amour.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit des pupilles brillantes de satisfaction et s'avança dans San Francisco, guidé par le cosmos endormi de son amant. L'hôtel était petit, modeste, dans une rue éloignée des lieux touristiques. Quant à la chambre, elle était au premier étage. D'un bond souple, impossible, Milo alla se percher sur l'appui de fenêtre, qu'il déverrouilla d'une pichenette de son cosmos. Il atterrit sur une épaisse moquette verte, dans un couloir vaguement éclairé. De chaque côté, des portes, disposées régulièrement, portant toutes un numéro au centre du battant de bois clair. Le Chevalier s'avança dans le couloir, plus discret qu'une souris, sondant délicatement les chambres, afin de ne pas se tromper et alerter tout l'immeuble en se trompant de porte. Finalement il la trouva, la numéro 16.

Une fois de plus, la serrure ne résista pas à son pouvoir, et c'est en toute impunité qu'il pénétra l'antre de son glacial amant. La première chose qu'il fit fut de mettre le chauffage, Camus diffusant autour de lui une vague de froid irrésistible, à cause de laquelle il commençait déjà à grelotter. Frissonnant, il retira rapidement son jean et son t-shirt, puis alla se glisser doucement entre les draps, attrapant contre lui son glaçon préféré. Instinctivement, sans se réveiller, celui-ci se blottit contre le torse du Grec. Le Scorpion exhala un petit soupir d'aise avant de sombrer lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Camus faisait un rêve agréable, très agréable même. Il était serré, entouré, câliné au creux des bras de son amant, qui lui caressait les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille – bon, certes, certains étaient plus suggestifs que doux, mais on ne dira rien, on parle de Milo après tout – . Ce songe était même si réaliste que le Français sentait le grain de la peau bronzée de son amant contre sa joue, qu'il entendait le son agréable de sa voix grave, qu'il respirait à plein nez son odeur rassurante. Ronronnant et souhaitant ne jamais se réveiller, il se recroquevilla encore plus dans l'étreinte aimée, prêt à replonger au plus profond de l'océan du sommeil, quand une main insidieuse et coquine vint taquiner ses côtes, le faisant sursauter, et ouvrir les yeux en gloussant bizarrement, secoué de spasmes incontrôlés. Redressé sur un coude, son visage penché au-dessus de celui du Verseau, un Scorpion farceur souriait, ravi de son petit effet :

\- Tu es réveillé ?  
\- ... Hmmmph.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas, mon amour ? s'inquiéta le retardataire.  
\- Milo.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu es vraiment là ?  
\- O... Oui.  
\- Sérieusement ?  
\- Oui, puisque je te le dis !

Camus ferma les yeux, se pinça l'arête du nez, toute la tension accumulée depuis son arrivée à San Francisco fondant comme glace au soleil face à la présence ardente de son amant. Mais tout de même...

\- Une semaine, lâcha-t-il. Une semaine sans nouvelles, sans rien. Une semaine. J'attends des explications.  
\- Désolé, mon Mumus...  
\- Pas de « Mumus », grogna le Chevalier des Glaces.

D'ordinaire, il s'efforçait de tolérer les surnoms que lui attribuait son amant, mais là, rien à faire, il n'accepterait pas ! Il ne voulait pas d'excuses, il voulait une explication logique justifiant par A + B la raison précise du retard du Scorpion. Point, à la ligne.

\- Désolé, désolé, marmonna l'arachnide contrit. C'est que j'ai eu un peu de mal à voyager, y avait un mandat d'arrêt avec mon visage !  
\- Comment ça, un mandat d'arrêt avec ton visage ? répéta Camus d'une voix atterrée et vaguement furieuse.  
\- Et bien, tu vas rire, mon Mumus...  
\- Pas de Mumus ! interrompit le Verseau au bord de l'implosion.  
\- Oui oui, pardon pardon. En fait, je suis passé devant une caméra de surveillance et... heu... disons qu'elle m'a, hum, un peu filmé...  
\- Comment ça, un peu ?  
\- Ahem, suffisamment pour obtenir une photo fiable... Pardon mon Mumus...

Cette fois-ci, le Français ne releva pas le surnom, soudainement vidé de ses forces :

\- Tu... murmura-t-il. Tu réalises les conséquences ?! Le temps que ton dossier remonte dans les plus hautes instances du FBI et de la CIA, qui nous connaissent et enterreront l'affaire, ce sont plusieurs mois pendant lesquels on ne pourra t'envoyer sur aucune mission ayant le moindre rapport avec les Amerloques ! Et comme ils sont quasiment partout... Milooo... gémit le Verseau.  
\- Désolé, désolé, j'ai merdé, s'amenda le Scorpion.  
\- Ah bah ça pour avoir merdé... J'appelle le capitaine, répondit Camus en sortant du lit, s'arrachant à l'étreinte de son amant. On part dès que la météo le permettra. Et dans l'intervalle, acheva le Français, tu es prié de ne pas bouger de cette chambre !

Penaud, l'autre hocha la tête et sortit à son tour du lit, désireux de faire oublier ses torts :

\- Tu me laisses au moins t'accompagner dans la douche ? Note que j'en demande pas beaucoup...

Après quelques instants de fausse hésitation, Camus accepta sèchement, puis entra dans la salle de bain, bientôt suivi par un arachnide ravi.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Par chance, le bateau put partir dès la fin de l'après-midi, avec à son bord un Camus nerveux et un Milo mi-excité, mi-repentant. La traversée s'effectua sans incident autre que les velléités meurtrières et compréhensibles du Verseau envers son turbulent amant. Mais ça, les marins employés par Saori pour ramener sains et saufs au bercail ses Chevaliers le savaient, ayant été briefés sur les maladies mentales, pardon, les personnalités originales de ces hommes hors-du-commun. Ils ne furent donc pas (trop) surpris en voyant débarquer sur le pont arrière un Scorpion nu comme un ver et couvert de mousse, qui se marrait en essayant d'échapper aux épais tentacules de glace lancés contre lui par son amant.

Les marins vétérans s'autorisèrent même un sourire soulagé, ayant des souvenirs traumatisants d'une traversée en compagnie de DeathMask ou d'Aphrodite, ou encore, pour les plus malchanceux, en compagnie des deux en même temps. Heureusement pour le moral des troupes que la plupart des équipages qui avaient accompagné les deux affreux n'étaient plus de ce monde pour en parler. Dans les Enfers, en revanche, Charon faisait circuler une pétition afin de pouvoir, le moment venu, « laisser ces deux horribles loubards du Sanctuaire se démerder tous seuls avec la barque et la pagaie ». En effet, comme le Passeur l'explique très bien lui-même, « personne ne mérite de diriger un bateau transportant ces deux-là, putain ». Donc bon, faire voyager Milo et Camus, en comparaison, c'était une promenade de santé.

Après une bonne semaine de farniente, le fier navire débarqua finalement les preux Chevaliers sur les côtes exotiques et ultra-urbanisées de l'Est du Japon. Le couple fut accueilli par la Fondation Graad, et invités à s'embarquer dès le lendemain dans un jet privé en direction du Sanctuaire, malgré les tentatives farouches de négociations du Verseau :

\- Non, Monsieur Camus, une voiture ne sera ni plus discrète, ni plus sécurisée, trancha finalement la secrétaire de la Fondation, une Japonaise aux lèvres fines et sempiternellement pincées du nom d'Izumiya Midori.  
\- Mademoiselle Izumiya, allons, un jet privé, c'est risqué...  
\- Toutes les mesures de sécurité nécessaires seront prises, Monsieur Camus. Et un avion sera plus rapide qu'une voiture, or Monsieur Shion et Mademoiselle Saori veulent vous voir le plus vite possible.

Imperturbable, incorruptible, déterminée, Izumiya Midori parvint à elle seule à vaincre deux Chevaliers d'Or, qui se retrouvèrent donc à contempler le paysage depuis le petit hublot de leur jet trois étoiles. Quelle vie de merde.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Ainsi, moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, la bévue de Milo avec la caméra de surveillance était portée à la connaissance de ses supérieurs, qui décidèrent dans leur grande mansuétude de ne pas le sanctionner. Après tout, les rumeurs qui se propageraient probablement dès le lendemain dans tout le Sanctuaire – Dohko et Shion étant des adeptes des confessions sur l'oreiller – suffiraient à lui coller la honte pour les trois prochaines années. Au moins. Parfaitement conscient du sort qui l'attendait, le Scorpion mortifié sortit en traînant les pieds du Palais d'Athéna, réconforté par les ricanements réprimés du digne Verseau – dignité pour une fois bénie par l'arachnide.

Et la clef USB ? Car oui, seul le destin de cet épique machin noir importe ici ! Après tout, les nombreuses nuits d'amour de deux cœurs qui s'aiment, c'est si surfait, si cliché, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que les merveilleuses aventures d'une clef USB au pays de la Zone 51, c'est tellement plus profond, et émouvant, et poignant, et révélateur des dures conditions de travail de ces adorables petites merveilles de miniaturisation !

Et bien, comme tous les héros, elle eut une destinée bien humble, digne de son héroïsme discret, de son triomphe modeste. Une fois son contenu imprimé et proprement rangé dans des classeurs soigneusement étiquetés et classés dans la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire par un Camus plus maniaque que jamais, le petit bout de plastique fut entièrement nettoyé des informations sensibles qu'il avait jusque là abritées et retourna dormir dans un tiroir du bureau du Onzième Temple. Voilà.


	24. Cycle des Spectres - Wyvern

**Cycle des Spectres - Wyvern**

* * *

 _Régulièrement, les OS qui viendront grossir ce recueil seront libellés « Cycle des Spectres ». Il s'agit simplement d'histoires, indépendantes les unes des autres, qui se centreront sur un surplis en particulier... Nous débutons donc avec celui de la Wyvern..._

* * *

Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux blonds, les plaquant contre ses joues. Plissant les yeux pour mieux faire face à la morsure aérienne, le garçon s'aplatit un peu plus sur le dos écailleux de sa mère adoptive, agrippé aux sangles de fortune qui le harnachaient. Devant leur étonnant duo se révélaient les Îles Volantes, un cercle d'îlots montagneux flottant par quelques miracles dans le ciel, au cœur d'une mer de nuages. Se faufilant avec adresse entre les différents courants aériens, ils arrivèrent rapidement à leur caverne, cavité naturelle percée à flanc de falaise. Les griffes rappèrent la roche, y traçant de longs sillons. Un aiguillon mortel se leva, afin d'équilibrer le poids du mastodonte qui se posait. Puis, il n'y eut plus de mouvement. La poussière blanche retomba doucement au sol. La Wyvern tourna son long cou, dirigeant ses yeux émeraude vers son précieux chargement :

\- Tout va bien, mon fils ? ronronna-t-elle via son cosmos.

L'enfant hocha la tête, ébouriffé et souriant. Plus que tout, il adorait voler. Abandonné à la naissance, il avait été recueilli et élevé par la Matriarche des Îles Volantes, qui l'avait avec patience initié à tout ce que se doit de savoir un jeune Wyvern - et ce, même s'il était humain, la Matriarche ayant coutume de répéter sans cesse que notre véritable « nous » était celui du cœur. Ainsi, il avait appris à contrôler le vent, à le diriger sous d'onde de choc dévastatrice dans la direction qu'il désirait. Oh, bien sûr, il n'égalerait jamais la puissance de ses amis reptiliens, qui utilisaient des ailes de plusieurs mètres d'envergure là où lui-même était limité à ses bras. Une seule chose en vérité lui manquait : des ailes, et la capacité de voler.

Se dégageant des sangles installées sur le dos de sa mère pour l'occasion, il sauta à terre, et, délicatement, prenant garde à ne pas abîmer les ailes dans l'opération, acheva d'ôter le harnachement de cuir, le remisant dans une armoire. La gigantesque Wyvern grogna, satisfaite d'être débarrassée de l'encombrant équipement. Élégamment, elle s'avança dans la caverne, laissant son fils adoptif admirer le soleil qui se couchait en plongeant dans la mer de nuages. Les Wyverns vivaient longtemps, si longtemps que la Matriarche, qui en était à la moitié de sa vie, avait eu le temps de se lasser des couchers de soleil.

La nuit était noire lorsqu'il la rejoignit, les yeux brillants.

\- Mère ! Le crépuscule ce soir était... extraordinaire ! Il y a eu des sortes de gigantesques aurores boréales, rouges, roses, orangées, qui couvraient le ciel ! Et puis j'ai vu des ondes bleutées, vertes parfois, parcourir l'espace, en passant à travers les nuages !

La Wyvern pâlit. Ce genre de spectacle était rare, en effet. Ces phénomènes, loin d'être naturels, étaient la manifestation des combats dantesques que se livraient impitoyablement les Dieux, peuple belliqueux, paresseux... mais terriblement puissant. Ses souvenirs, qui remontaient aux premiers battements de l'Univers, lui soufflaient que de telles lueurs ne pouvaient qu'être des mauvais présages, préludes de combats et de guerres sans fin. De quels Dieux avait-elle entendu parler récemment...?

\- Mère ? l'appela son fils.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La Matriarche hésita.

\- Je suis assez grand pour savoir ! s'exclama le garçon.  
\- Tu as raison, finit par reconnaître le reptile. Ce que tu as observé ce soir n'avait rien d'un rare et merveilleux spectacle pyrotechnique ! Il s'agissait tout simplement de deux Dieux en train de chercher querelle, acheva-t-elle avec un soupçon de mépris.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux :

\- Moi qui pensais qu'ils n'existaient que dans nos légendes...  
\- Les véritables déités ne sont que légendes, le reprit la Matriarche. Les divinités qui existent sont avides de pouvoir et trompent ceux qui veulent bien les flatter en leur miroitant monts et merveilles... Tout cela dans l'unique but de servir leurs intérêts égoïstes !  
\- Vraiment ? Quelle horreur, murmura le garçon en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Mais, reprit-il, ils ne vont pas venir ici, n'est-ce pas ?

La Wyvern se tut. Sa mémoire continuait de la fuir, refusant de lui livrer les informations qui lui permettraient de répondre à la question de son fils adoptif. Elle soupira, agita vaguement ses ailes. Espérant se détendre, elle envoya nerveusement son aiguillon venimeux percuter une des parois de la caverne, avant de se décider à répondre :

\- Rhadamanthe... Certains Dieux pourraient venir ici. Ils ne respectent rien. S'ils se sentent suffisamment forts, ils viendront.  
\- Et... cette fois-ci ?  
\- Rien ne me permet de l'affirmer, dit prudemment la Matriarche, mais je crains que cette fois-ci, nous ne devions réagir.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Cette annonce mit dans la communauté paisible des Îles Volantes un violent émoi. Tous avaient perçu le terrible combat qui s'était déroulé la nuit précédente, mais personne ne s'attendait à une situation d'une telle gravité. Dans l'urgence, les Anciens, qui avaient tous dépassé le millénaire, se réunirent en Conseil solennel. Aucun tiers ne fut autorisé à y accéder.

Au bout de longs jours de délibération, une décision fut rendue : le peuple Wyvern, plutôt que se constituer en suicidaire troisième protagoniste, pre+ndrait purement et simplement le parti de l'une des deux divinités en conflit. Restait à déterminer : laquelle ?

Après une enquête minutieuse, les Wyverns apprirent qu'une toute jeune Déesse, Athéna, avait décidé de s'approprier la Terre. Seulement, problème, son oncle, un nommé Hadès, qui possédait déjà le Royaume des Morts, convoitait également la planète bleue. Pour l'instant, le Dieu des Enfers avait le dessus, son armée spectrale exterminant sans pitié les piètres Chevaliers qu'Athéna peinait à former.

On marmonnait déjà que certains peuples alliés de la Déesse - les Licornes et les Dragons pour ne pas les nommer - commençaient à regretter le pacte qu'ils avaient passé...

De plus, la rumeur courait que les fiers Griffons avaient rejoint les rangs d'Hadès, offrant leurs serres et leurs ailes au maître des Terres Souterraines. Ils auraient, en échange de cette allégeance, obtenu d'Hadès une cuirasse légendaire que seul leur champion, un héros surpuissant, pourrait revêtir. Un cadeau démesuré, en cette ère régie par des rapports de force complexes et fragiles : un champion, un lien avec un Dieu, c'était une force de pression sans commune mesure !

Toutefois, les Wyverns restaient indécises, la Matriarche elle-même refusant de se prononcer. Les habitants des Îles Volantes étaient en vérité de lents et prudents diplomates. Ils flattaient l'un, souriaient à l'autre, réfléchissaient, pesaient le pour et le contre, discutant, votant... Leurs rédactions de contrat prenaient des mois, leurs procédures des années. Tout le système administratif et politique des Îles était fait pour retarder au maximum les prises de décisions. Même les Licornes, réputées pour leur sagesse épicée de couardise, étaient plus rapides ! Chaque jour, le Conseil se réunissait. Et chaque jour, de nouvelles idées étaient débattues.

\- Pourtant cette Déesse, n'a-t-elle pas un but noble ?  
\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, rugit sourdement Vaa'rem, un Wyvern pluri-millénaire. Ils te parlent courage, confiance, protection, alliance, et te montrent peur, défiance, lâcheté et esclavage !  
\- D'un autre côté, elle a l'air plus saine que ce Seigneur des Morts... Choisissons le moindre mal, suggéra le reptile orangé paresseusement installé à la droite de Vaa'rem.  
\- Hadès ? Je l'ai déjà rencontré, s'excita le benjamin du Conseil. C'était il y a un peu plus de cinq cents ans je crois... Un type très bien, un peu sombre mais juste.  
\- Tant qu'on en est aux rencontres, intervint une élégante Wyvern à l'air pincé, vous vous rappelez que j'avais été invitée à cette soirée sur l'Olympe il y a deux ou trois siècles ?

Hochement de tête général.

\- Je l'y avais rencontrée, la petite Athéna, une vraie greluche, croyez-moi ! Et que ça minaude, et que ça te fait des yeux de chaton, et que ça sourit, et que ça fait des risettes, et que ça te parle d'amour et de bonté...! Une plaie !  
\- Tu peux directement dire qu'elle était plus jolie que toi, ricana son voisin.  
\- Je ne vous permets pas !  
\- Hin hin hin le jour où j'aurais besoin de ta permission...  
\- Mais enfin ! Je... Vous... Comment... Matriarche !

Celle-ci soupira, découragée. Incorrigibles, ces petits... Même pas cinq millénaires et ça se croit expert. Où va le monde ? Elle souffla avec agacement un vent puissant, et le silence revint dans la salle. Il était rare que la Matriarche s'exprime avant la décision finale. Du haut de ses quelques milliers de millénaires, elle était la plus âgée des Îles. Elle parla d'une voix profonde et basse, tout doucement, forçant l'assemblée à retenir son souffle pour comprendre :

\- Ce pacte que nous allons passer nous liera à jamais avec la divinité. Nous en serons les alliés, mais aussi et malheureusement les subordonnés. Nous devons choisir avec attention celui ou celle qui respectera nos souhaits.

Elle fit une pause. Elle-même ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle allait dire, mais avait envie de terminer le débat ici et maintenant. Pour la première fois de son histoire, le peuple Wyvern ne mettrait même pas un an à se décider... Elle déploya son cosmos, redressa son buste et, flamboyante, poursuivit :

\- Deux options, mes amis, s'offrent à nous : nous ranger du côté de cette Athéna... ou prendre le parti d'Hadès. Tout à fait personnellement, mon cœur pencherait en la faveur de la jeune Déesse mais, comme Windy nous l'a très justement souligné, ses manières en public sont emplies de flatterie et de séduction. Elle pourrait très bien être une vipère dans une mue de coton...

Une pause, à nouveau. Le temps pour Windy de savourer le plaisir d'être citée en exemple par la Matriarche. Le temps pour Vaa'rem de se rendormir, jugeant que son aînée saurait parfaitement orienter le peuple des Îles Volantes dans la meilleure direction - à défaut de la bonne. Le temps pour la Matriarche de choisir définitivement entre les deux déités :

\- De l'autre côté, affirma-t-elle d'une voix assurée, nous avons Hadès, monarque ténébreux et peu fréquentable s'il en est, mais un Dieu que nous connaissons, que nous côtoyons depuis longtemps. Un Dieu qui a son propre peuple, et ne se consacrera pas au développement des peuplades terrestres. Pour moi, une seule option correspondra à nos affinités : s'allier à Hadès.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans les rangs du Conseil. La Matriarche allait si vite dans sa décision. Toutes les données n'avaient pas été analysées. Tous les pronostics n'avaient pas été étudiés. Captant cet étonnement, l'aînée reprit, impériale et sereine :

\- Je ne sais pas si cette voie nous mènera à la victoire, si cette voie nous mènera à ce qui est bien, mais je sais que cette voie est celle qui nous permettra de rester nous-mêmes : un peuple ancien, venu du fond des âges, qui demande le respect.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Rhadamanthe, fils de la Matriarche, fut désigné comme Ambassadeur Wyvern. Choisi par le peuple des Îles Volantes pour occuper le poste de général offert par Hadès en remerciement pour cette alliance. Un combattant fier, qui contribua à la victoire du Sombre Monarque dans ce qui allait prendre le nom de première Guerre Sainte. Un juge impitoyable et juste, qui tranchait sans faillir le destin des âmes. Et enfin, pour son plus grand bonheur, il reçut d'Hadès un cadeau merveilleux. Un cadeau qui fit qu'il se promit de dévouer son âme reconnaissante au service du Seigneur des Enfers. Un cadeau qui lui permit de réaliser son vœu le plus cher : devenir une véritable Wyvern.

Car, comme aux Griffons, une armure enchantée fut offerte aux Wyverns. Un Surplis noir comme la nuit, dont les courbes imitaient celles des reptiles géants : aiguillon mortel, serres acérées, cornes élégantes... et une grande paire d'ailes.


	25. Cycle des Spectres - Garuda

**Cycle des Spectres - Garuda**

Les criaillements rauques des rapaces résonnaient sur la vaste place du temple. Les oiseaux tournaient en cercle, projetant des ombres déformées par les rayons solaires sur les dalles de marbre rosé. Lorsque le gong sonna, annonçant le zénith de l'astre du jour, un homme sortit sur la place, des lanières de viande crue à la main. Piaillant, hurlant, serres en avant, les aigles se précipitèrent sur lui.

Impavide, le nouvel arrivant les regarda s'approcher, les fixant de ses yeux bruns aux reflets jaunes. Avec calme, alors que le bruit tonitruant des ailes se rapprochait, il sélectionna avec soin une belle lanière de viande. Pour le dominant, le premier à se poser. Il enroula le morceau choisi sur lui-même, avant de l'enfouir dans l'un de ses poings fermés, qu'il brandit au-dessus de sa tête.

Sans attendre, une paire de serres avides se refermèrent sur sa main, y inscrivant des marques sanglantes qui n'étaient ni les premières, ni les dernières. D'un léger mouvement du bras, l'homme conduisit l'oiseau à se poser sur son avant-bras. Impatient, le volatile becqueta avec force les doigts serrés. Pendant ce temps, ses congénères avaient repris leur vol circulaire, attendant avec impatience de pouvoir manger.

Avec un grognement, le jeune homme imposa le silence à l'imposant rapace, avant d'ouvrir son poing, révélant la précieuse friandise. L'animal gourmand s'empressa de la gober. Souriant froidement, la main nourricière le chassa, le renvoyant piailler dans les cieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, les rapaces plongèrent en piqué, droit vers les lanières de viande qui étaient depuis leur naissance dans le Temple de Garuda leur nourriture.

À quelques pas, l'homme les regardait faire, à la fois amusé et admiratif. Il aimait ces oiseaux, ils lui ressemblaient tellement : avides, cruels, ambitieux, batailleurs, bruyants... Lui aussi, à une époque, s'était jeté avec férocité et appétit sur ses proies, prêt à les réduire en miettes. L'évocation de ces souvenirs l'assombrit brusquement. Entre ses serres, la proie s'était révélée chasseur, et il n'avait plus pu s'envoler. Furieux, frustré, il serra son poing intact - comme d'habitude, il était incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt de son autre main sans qu'une violente vague de douleur ne parcoure son corps.

Ah ! Un autre sujet qui fâchait. Depuis sa résurrection, négociée par Hadès avec Athéna, il avait perdu son Surplis, son Cosmos... et ses anciennes capacités physiques. Bien sûr, peu à peu, avec un entraînement quotidien, il était parvenu à recouvrer des compétences en arts martiaux correctes, mais il faisait désormais pâle figure à côté des Chevaliers d'Athéna. Une honte pour un Juge du Seigneur des Enfers.

Dans la cour, les rapaces achevaient leur sanglant repas. Le bec poisseux, les yeux étincelants de satisfaction, ils prenaient un à un leur envol et volaient quelques secondes en cercle au-dessus de la cour avant de disparaître au-delà des nuages. L'homme les fixa sans les voir, longtemps. Dans ses yeux, les plumes devenaient métal, évoquant irrésistiblement son Surplis disparu, scellé on ne sait où par Athéna. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent une fois, deux fois, rapidement, en un mouvement instinctif, un peu gauche et honteux. Une larme toutefois parvint à traverser et alla se perdre dans la barbe qui assombrissait désormais le visage du Juge.

Au final, il n'en resta plus qu'un. Un dernier rapace, qui glatissait doucement. L'homme sourit, tout trouble oublié, repoussa négligemment une mèche de cheveux ébène derrière son oreille et tendit le bras. Docilement, l'aigle vint s'y poser, avec une surprenante délicatesse, prenant garde à ne pas trop enfoncer ses serres acérées dans la peau nue du Népalais. Avec affection, l'homme lui ébouriffa gentiment les plumes, arrachant à l'oiseau un gloussement agacé mais indulgent. Levant les yeux au ciel, Éaque vérifia que tous les autres étaient partis. Mieux valait qu'ils ne soient pas témoins des faveurs prodiguées à sa petite favorite.

\- Heureusement qu'ils ne savent pas, hein ? chuchota-t-il, les yeux brillants. Ils deviendraient jaloux, hein ?

La femelle piailla, fièrement dressée sur le bras du Juge.

\- Je sais, hein, marmonna celui-ci, tu sais te défendre toi, hein ? Tu es forte, hein ?

Fébrile, réjoui, il farfouilla dans son vêtement, récupérant finalement ce qu'il cherchait : une espèce de petit bonbon brillant, rouge ou rose. Ces gourmandises étaient fabriqués à base de morceaux de viande caramélisée. Pas exactement recommandé pour l'estomac d'un rapace. Et les aigles adoraient ça.

Souriant, Éaque tendit à l'oiselle le bonbon. Vorace, elle l'arracha et l'avala avec un glapissement victorieux. Satisfait, le Juge caressa doucement son dos :

\- Tu aimes bien ça toi, hein ? Ma belle Kashyapa... Y a que toi qui me comprennes, hein... Rien que toi, ma belle petite Garuda...

Après quelques minutes de câlineries, le Juge laissa échapper le rapace qui prit son envol et disparut à l'horizon. Resté seul, Éaque sentit, comme chaque jour, son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine. Ce moment, où il nourrissait ses oiseaux et câlinait en cachette son favori, était quasiment le seul où il se sentait complet, vivant.

Recueilli après son retour à la vie par ce Temple hindou dédié au dieu Garuda, Éaque s'ennuyait. Il n'avait personne à commander, personne à manipuler, personne à tromper, personne à torturer, personne à tuer. Contraint à une existence calme, contemplative, méditative, le Népalais se mourait à petit feu.

Pourtant son tempérament, sa volonté, son caractère l'empêchaient de sombrer, le contraignaient à réfléchir, à trouver une solution.  
Se débarrasser des moines ? Impensable : tous avaient été formés au Sanctuaire. Vu son état, c'était du suicide, ni plus, ni moins.  
S'enfuir ? Non plus, ces prêtres étaient autant ses hôtes que ses geôliers.

Son esprit tournait en rond, désespéré, imaginant les situations les plus farfelues, se perdant dans des considérations sans sens ni importance, se délitant peu à peu au fil de ses longues réflexions dans sa chambre spartiate. Il n'en sortait que rarement, jamais à la même heure, partait errer un peu partout sous les regards apitoyés et inquiets des moines compatissants.

Et puis, un jour, alors qu'il traînait des pieds dans le cloître entourant la cour du Temple, un glatissement puissant attira son attention, et c'est là qu'il le vit. Majestueux. Invincible. Une merveille. Brutalement excité, il sortit sous le Soleil, les prunelles focalisées sur l'oiseau. Non. Les oiseaux. Toute une bande. Des aigles. Nourris, élevés, protégés, vénérés par le Temple. Les incarnations du dieu Garuda. Peut-être Éaque apprécierait de les nourrir, avait suggéré le moine auparavant chargé de cette tâche. Le Juge avait accepté, enthousiaste.

Les premiers jours, il s'était contenté d'observer, d'admirer, avec respect, avec amour, les flamboyants rapaces. Il avait peu à peu distingué ses favoris avec un bonbon offert en catimini, pris l'habitude de favoriser le plus fort par une lanière de viande supplémentaire avant tout le monde. Satisfait de sa petite cour aviaire, il s'apaisa. Puis un incident était venu perturber cet équilibre précaire dans l'esprit du Juge.

Un beau matin, un aigle fut trouvé mort au pied d'une des murailles entourant le Temple. Aussitôt, le gong sonna, funèbre. Un enterrement grandiose fut organisé. Les moines se lamentaient, pleuraient sans pouvoir s'arrêter, tant ils étaient attachés aux précieux oiseaux. Silencieux, discret, Éaque resta à l'écart. Les visages dévastés des prêtres réveillaient en lui des sentiments étranges, qu'il avait cru éteints à jamais. Derrière sa confortable frange de cheveux noirs comme la nuit ses yeux brillaient avec excitation et folie.

Mais les moines ne virent que son corps tremblant, courbé. Ils le crurent affecté par la mort de l'oiseau, et l'un d'eux vint même poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du Népalais. Après la cérémonie, lorsqu'il fut enfin seul, dans sa chambre impersonnelle, Éaque laissa enfin échapper un rictus joyeux.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Un petit bonbon de viande caramélisée n'est pas très bon pour l'estomac des aigles, à cause du sucre*. C'est pour cela que les moines ne caramélisaient que très légèrement la viande avant de la découper en bonbon. Enthousiaste, Éaque apprit très vite les secrets de fabrication de ces bonbons, que lui-même adorait. Dans le secret de sa chambre, il mit au point sa recette personnelle qui inversait les proportions de viande et de caramel.

Il aimait les grignoter dans la journée, en cas de petite faim, et en gardait donc toujours sur lui. Était-ce donc si surprenant qu'il se trompe systématiquement en offrant la friandise à son favori ?

 **OoOoOoOoO**

\- Kashyapa, Kashyapa, où es-tu, hein ? Tu te caches, hein, ma chérie ?

Les yeux dans le vague, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme inconstant, le Juge se promenait cahin-caha dans les jardins derrière le Temple. Si ses calculs étaient bons, elle devait être par là...

\- Ha ah ! Te voilà, hein, vilaine ! C'est pas joli de vouloir m'échapper, hein...

Tendre, réjoui, Éaque prit dans ses bras le rapace, qui ne se débattit pas. Dissimulant l'oiselle sous son manteau, il rejoignit à pas de loup sa chambre. Là, il déposa le volatile, l'installant confortablement dans un nid de couverture. Un glatissement pitoyable, rauque, s'échappa du bec de l'aigle. Les yeux du Népalais se mirent à luire étrangement, et l'une de ses mains, celle couverte de cicatrices, alla caresser le dos frémissant de l'animal terrifié. En fermant les yeux, le Juge parvenait à capter les battements de cœur erratiques, affolés, lourds de la bête, reflets de ses maux intérieurs... que l'ancien Spectre n'était plus en mesure de détecter.

Soupirant, il s'assit sur la couette, continuant à caresser le dos de l'oiselle. Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement. De temps en temps, un mouvement les agitait, révélant les pupilles étrécies et résolument jaune électrique de l'homme. Celles-ci se dirigeaient toujours vers le même objectif : la petite fenêtre de la chambre, équipée certes de barreaux, mais possédant une jolie vue sur le ciel calme, dégagé, et ces constellations honnies. La main de l'homme se crispa sur le dos de l'aigle, avant de se détendre. C'était la nuit. Les moines dormaient, d'un sommeil profond, méditatif, inconscient.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, Amir s'était levé de bonne heure. Orphelin recueilli et élevé par le Temple, il n'avait jamais envisagé d'autre vie que celle de moine dévoué à Garuda. De fait, lorsque cette Athéna leur avait demandé de prendre soin d'un Garuda égaré, il avait fait partie des plus enthousiastes de la communauté. Puis cet homme était arrivé. Silencieux. Torturé.

Amir avait été heureux quand leur invité avait commencé à s'intéresser aux oiseaux sacrés. Son visage sombre devenait plus lumineux, des yeux bruns s'adoucissaient, se teintaient d'admiration. C'était si beau à voir !

Transporté par ces pensées positives, le jeune moine entra avec joie et félicité dans la pièce la plus importante du Temple. Comme chaque matin, il dirigea son regard franc vers l'autel sacré. Et se figea.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux, inarticulé, de désespoir pur. Paniqué, il tourna les talons, courant prévenir son supérieur. Peu de temps après, tous les habitants du Temple, ou presque, étaient réunis, silencieux, atterrés, face à l'autel sacré. Entre deux sanglots réprimés pour préserver le silence respectueux des moines, Amir se sentit brutalement soulagé qu'Éaque ne se soit pas encore levé. Au moins le pauvre n'aurait pas à s'infliger la vision de ce cadavre d'aigle éventré, répandu sur l'autel principal, entre deux offrandes.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Assis sur son lit, seul dans sa chambre, le Népalais fixait d'un œil vague les quelques plumes qui restaient par terre, tout en surveillant le feu qui brûlait ses draps souillés.

Lorsque les chants de lamentations débutèrent, il n'avait pas bougé. Seules ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement, dessinant un cruel sourire.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

*le sucre, mauvais pour l'estomac des aigles : ces rapaces sont carnivores, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur leur régime alimentaire. En clair, je ne sais pas si le sucre est vraiment mauvais pour eux.


	26. Cycle des Spectres - Griffon

**Cycle des Spectres - Griffon**

* * *

 _OS exigé par et donc dédié à PerigrinTouque._

* * *

Deux bras fins se refermèrent autour de lui en une étreinte caressante. Un parfum capiteux envahit l'atmosphère et une voix sirupeuse, féminine, s'éleva dans la pièce :

\- Je suis si heureuse de te savoir en vie, Griffon... Ce palais vide, ces couloirs interminables... Je me suis sentie si seule...

Aucune réaction. La jeune femme frémit, le cœur meurtri. Cette indifférence, de la part de cet homme qu'elle idolâtre, la transperce de part en part, lui fait souffrir mille morts. Tentant de conserver un timbre posé et sa dignité, elle poursuit néanmoins :

\- J'ai pensé... J'ai pensé que j'achèverais mes jours ainsi, à errer dans les Enfers, sans but dans mon existence, sans compagnon pour me réchauffer et me rassurer... Mais tu es là, Aleksandar...

Entre ses bras, l'homme se raidit. Le prénom... Aurait-elle gaffé ? Une larme menace de perler à sa paupière, elle la retient, déterminée. Elle ne doit pas pleurer. Pas devant lui, pas devant cet homme, pas devant l'un des preux Juges des Enfers ! La jeune femme serra les lèvres, puis, instinctivement plongea son visage dans la chevelure blond platine de son aimé. Silencieusement, elle en savoura le parfum élégant, discret, digne d'un homme tel que le Griffon. Un peu rassérénée, elle reprit son petit discours :

\- Oui, oui, tu es là, répéta-t-elle comme une prière. Nous sommes tous les deux, réunis, cela doit être le destin ! Aleksandar, écoute-moi... Regarde-moi... Nous pourrions rebâtir les Enfers, fonder une famille...  
\- Pandore.

Le Juge se dégagea, un peu trop brusquement. Il s'écarta, à la fois mal à l'aise et agacé. Les avances dévotes et peu subtiles de sa supérieure, il les subit depuis leur première rencontre, ou presque. Et, depuis tout ce temps, jamais il n'avait osé remettre à sa place l'intrusive jeune femme, craignant avec raison le courroux d'Hadès. Mais aujourd'hui... tout était différent. Et il était inutile de ménager plus longtemps la petite sœur du Seigneur des Morts. Son malaise s'envola à l'instant où cette pensée germa dans son esprit. Il se retourna, le regard dur :

\- Pourrais-tu quitter cette pièce ?  
\- Al... Aleksandar ?  
\- J'ai dit : quitte cette pièce, Pandore ! hurla-t-il soudainement.

La déesse pâlit, recula de deux pas, comme s'il l'avait frappée. Le Juge n'y prêta pas attention, poursuivant son discours aussi impulsif que sincère :

\- Et, à l'avenir, je te prierais de ne plus m'adresser la parole, de ne plus chercher à me croiser, de ne plus tenter de me séduire, rien ! Sors, maintenant !

Des larmes de désespoir dévalaient les joues de porcelaine de Pandore. Elle avait porté la main à ses lèvres, trop choquée pour bouger, pour réfléchir, pour répondre. C'en fut trop pour le Spectre, qui sous ses dehors policés et sadiques n'était rien de moins qu'une brute que la faiblesse insupportait.

\- SORS ! rugit-il en s'avançant vers elle, menaçant.

Il attrapa son bras, la traînant derrière lui. Pandore geignit, se débattit vaguement, toujours en état de choc. Impitoyable, le Griffon en fureur l'entraîna hors du bureau, puis hors de ses appartements. Ils sortirent dans un couloir chichement éclairé. La jeune femme se mit à trembler, paniquée à la simple idée de se trouver à nouveau seule. Le regard froid, le Juge la balança sur le plancher du couloir.

Recroquevillée, la déesse releva la tête, essayant au travers de ses cheveux de jais de capter le regard bleu glace de son aimé. C'était impossible... Cela ne se pouvait pas...

De son côté, le Spectre détaillait avec mépris la créature prostrée à ses pieds, qui osait à peine se relever. Comment avait-il pu accepter d'être le larbin de cette... chose pendant si longtemps ? Il lui sembla qu'un poids venait de se soulever de ses épaules déjà trop chargées. Soulagé, il soupira, puis tourna les talons en claquant la porte.

Les yeux de Pandore s'exorbitèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit.

\- Non, non, non...

Elle marmonnait à toute vitesse, sa respiration devenait sifflante, erratique. Crise d'asthme. La panique, la poussière... Cela faisait longtemps.

\- Non, non, non...

Un léger filet de bave coula sur son menton, se mêlant aux larmes qui dégoulinaient, empoissant son visage. Elle était incapable de crier, de bouger. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle sombra, étalée devant cette porte close, dans un couloir sombre, pauvrement éclairé par des bougies qui ne tardèrent pas à rendre l'âme.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Ce drame pitoyable était bien loin des préoccupations d'Aleksandar du Griffon. Il était retourné dans son bureau, s'était installer pour... pour quoi ? Il ne savait pas trop. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, massant ses tempes, désireux de repousser la migraine qu'il sentait pointer et d'éclaircir sa situation. Première information, la seule qui importait vraiment : à l'aube du XXVème siècle, après une énième et meurtrière Guerre Sainte, Athéna avait triomphé, une fois de plus. Au prix d'un Sanctuaire exsangue, certes, mais toujours en meilleure forme que les Enfers, dont les Spectres avaient tous été massacrés. Tous... sauf lui. Son poing s'écrasa sur le bois délicat. Pourquoi lui ?! Il se leva, se dirigea vers sa petite bibliothèque personnelle, un de ses plus précieux trésors. Peut-être le Griffon avait-il une mission, un devoir à accomplir, qui justifiât sa résurrection ?

À sa grande déception, les textes ne mentionnaient rien. Ce phénomène était une véritable première ! Il balança à terre le vénérable ouvrage qu'il tenait encore en main. La reliure fragile se brisa en deux et les feuillets s'éparpillèrent. Refroidi par ce massacre, il se leva de sa chaise, un peu plus calme.

Il alla ramasser le livre, le remettant un peu sur pied, et regrettant de ne pas avoir en sa possession de colle pour faire tenir solidement le tout. Il grogna. À tous les coups, il allait devoir sortir pour consulter les ouvrages de la bibliothèque des Enfers, bien plus fournie que la sienne. Non seulement ça allait lui prendre un temps fou, mais en plus il y avait le risque de croiser l'autre obsédée, qu'Aleksandar ne s'empêchait de tuer que parce qu'elle restait malgré tout la petite sœur de Sa Majesté Hadès.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de sortir, souhaitant plutôt demeurer dans l'enceinte sûre de ses appartements. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas franchement constructif, mais c'était toujours sa meilleure alternative. Un instant, il envisagea de fuir, de quitter les Enfers. De se reconstruire sur Terre. De mener une vie de fugitif, à tenter d'échapper aux larbins du Sanctuaire. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? Il pouvait partir là, maintenant... Une perspective si tentante, si alléchante...

Aleksandar soupira. Impossible, il le savait. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose de la civilisation humaine actuelle. Il ne saurait jamais s'adapter, passer inaperçu. Quelles options lui restait-il, à la fin ? Rester cloîtré dans sa chambre, ou sortir. Son intuition, généralement très fiable, l'enjoignait à sortir, à s'activer, à se distraire. Et Pandore ? Pandore ? Mais qu'importait Pandore ? Il ricana, se redressa, un peu moins perdu. Il n'avait qu'à ignorer l'impudente déesse, et puis c'était tout. Au pire, il passerait ses nerfs sur elle.

Il sortit du bureau, retraversa le salon, et ouvrit la porte de ses appartements. Pandore n'avait pas bougé, immobile, effondrée dans le couloir. Les orbes du Griffon s'écarquillèrent, son cœur animé de sentiments contradictoires : culpabilité vis à vis de son Seigneur pour avoir blessé sa sœur, pitié et mépris pour la pauvre créature affalée à ses pieds, satisfaction de la savoir hors d'état de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant. Il ne se préoccupa pas vraiment de vérifier si elle était morte ou pas, l'écarta dédaigneusement du bout de sa botte et passa son chemin.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Amorphe, la respiration coupée, elle était incapable de raisonner, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il lui semblait qu'elle était plongée dans une brume lourde et suffocante, un brouillard suintant, puant, qui l'emprisonnait et l'étouffait lentement. La porte s'ouvrit, libérant un flot de lumière qui vint la frapper de plein fouet. Elle frémit, imperceptiblement.

Une silhouette apparut alors, un homme, dont elle ne pouvait distinguer les traits. Son ange. Elle ne pouvait pleurer, ne pouvait gémir, ne pouvait hurler. Un étau enserrait ses poumons, rendant sa respiration difficile, ses membres lourds. La poussière qui rôdait dans le couloir ne l'aidait pas non plus. Mais son aimé allait la sauver, n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait pitié, il la prendrait dans ses bras, la soulèverait, la choierait...

Une sensation contre son épaule. Elle ne comprit pas, tout d'abord, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une main secourable qui venait la prendre. Elle était stupidement repoussée, déplacée comme une malpropre, un déchet qui traîne dans le passage. L'homme s'éloigna, sans plus s'occuper d'elle. Elle qui souffrait un martyr ! Elle qui gisait pitoyablement ! Elle qui avait besoin d'elle ! Cet arrogant... Pourquoi ne s'enorgueillissait-il pas de l'amour qu'elle lui portait, elle, une déesse ?! Comment un ange pouvait-il ignorer ses sentiments, si purs et dévoués ? Ses dents grincèrent. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication : son Griffon, son aimé n'était pas un ange, mais un démon tentateur qui l'avait manipulée pour mieux la poignarder par la suite. À présent, lassé, il la laissait derrière, comme on jette un vieux jouet cassé.

Elle n'allait pas tolérer pareille offense. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, et dans l'Espoir qu'elle gardait dans son corsage, Pandore se mit en mouvement, lentement, mi-rampant, mi-marchant à quatre pattes, silencieuse et déterminée.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Pendant ce temps, Aleksandar était arrivé dans la bibliothèque. Les hauts rayonnages, qui s'élançaient sur plusieurs mètres, formaient un labyrinthe étrange, dans lequel l'homme aux cheveux platine aimait à se perdre. On peut être une brute sadique et aimer la littérature, n'est-ce pas ?

Toutefois, aujourd'hui, l'heure n'était pas à la flânerie, mais à la recherche. Il voulait, devait comprendre par quel miracle - ou quelle malédiction - il était en vie aujourd'hui. Seul, sans ses frères, sans son cher procureur, sans personne. Il s'avança entre les étagères, sans prêter attention aux vénérables livres qui l'entouraient. Il savait pertinemment où se trouvait le rayon sur les Spectres, mieux ! Il savait parfaitement quel ouvrage il cherchait : le _Traité sur la Fonction de Juge après une Guerre Sainte - Modalités de Nomination, Rôle & Particularités_, écrit par un des premiers Spectres du Griffon.

Si la réponse à ses questionnements pouvait être trouvée en ce lieu, il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle soit dans ce livre, connu et reconnu de tous pour sa précision et sa véracité.

Confiant, il tourna à droite, passant par la section Histoire, puis par celle fort fournie de Biologie, pour ensuite déboucher dans le rayon Romans. De là, il prit un escalier, montant à l'étage, sous la coupole. Ignorant les livres vivants du département de Magie & Sciences Occultes, il prit un raccourci dans la section Astronomie, pour enfin parvenir à destination. Ses doigts fins effleurèrent sans y penser les couvertures ornées. Enfin sa main, comme douée d'une volonté propre, s'arrêta sur un livre épais, à la couverture écailleuse, d'une étrange couleur verte, et sobrement de quelques arabesques d'argent. Son index tapota avec satisfaction contre la tranche, puis il se saisit de l'ouvrage et le sortit de son étagère. Souriant doucement, le Juge tourna les talons. La coupole était plus propice à l'observation des étoiles qu'à la lecture, et il se souvenait parfaitement du petit salon qui se dévoilait au rez-de-chaussée de la bibliothèque.

Élégamment, il descendit l'escalier, s'enfonçant dans les rayons. Si sa mémoire était bonne, il lui fallait tourner à gauche après les cartes de géographie, puis prendre entre le rayon Mythologie et le rayon Astrologie, avant de soulever une tenture...

\- Nous y voici ! ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

Presque aussitôt, toutefois, une mélancolie le prit, à la vue du verre vide et la bouteille de whisky, abandonnés là, dans cette petite alcôve affectionnée par son précieux petit frère, Alfeo de la Wyvern. Comme ses prédécesseurs avant lui, il adorait le whisky, qu'il consommait pur, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Ses souvenirs revenaient... Hadès leur avait annoncé le début de la guerre un bel après-midi. Oh ! C'était il y a quelques mois, peut-être moins, mais cela lui semblait déjà faire partie d'une autre vie...

Il se rappelait qu'Alfeo était arrivé légèrement en retard, sûrement le temps de finir son verre. Il se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit dans un des fauteuils. Machinalement, il se servit un verre, qu'il avala cul sec, prenant simplement garde à ne pas en renverser sur le précieux livre qui trônait sur ses genoux. Il en caressa la couverture. Il avait un peu plus chaud, tout à coup, l'alcool lui montait à la tête.

Il se resservit, déterminé cette fois à savourer la boisson ambrée comme elle le méritait. Dans le même temps, il commença à lire, sautant la préface sans intérêt afin d'entrer plus vite dans le vif du sujet. Concentré, il ne vit pas le temps passer, il ne sentit pas non plus la Chose pénétrer dans la pièce.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Oui, appelons-la la Chose. Cette épave de femme désespérée, solitaire et enragée. Une espèce de zombie, qui devrait être morte, mais qui ne l'était pas grâce à une perverse envie de vengeance et de meurtre.

La Chose avait progressé dans les couloirs, suivant les traces de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé, se fiant aux empreintes de la poussière, au parfum élégant qui l'environnait perpétuellement, et au cosmos sombre qu'il dégageait. Affaiblie, se contentant de ramper, elle était lente, tellement plus lente. Un virage à négocier lui prenait parfois dix minutes, une porte fermée nécessitait de se redresser, d'activer ses doigts gourds et sans force, un escalier présentait un obstacle insurmontable !

Arrivant enfin dans la bibliothèque, elle avait senti sa présence honnie tout au fond, dans ce petit salon qu'elle appréciait elle aussi. Un sourire étira hideusement ses lèvres desséchées. Il est étonnant, d'ailleurs, de constater quels irréparables dommages le désespoir provoque sur les corps. Pandore n'avait en effet plus grand chose d'humain : ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, empoussiérés ; ses yeux à la pupille minuscule étaient injectés de sang ; ses membres, tordus dans des poses bizarres, semblaient déformés et squelettiques. D'une certaine façon, elle était déjà morte : le rejet du Griffon, après ces jours et ces jours de solitude dans ce palais vide et glaçant, lui avait porté un coup fatal... Son asthme, en se réveillant, l'avait achevée. Nous l'avons dit, seule sa vengeance la maintenait en vie.

Se glissant sous la tenture, la Chose aperçut enfin l'objet de ses désirs et de ses délires. Elle partit s'enterrer dans les coins d'ombre, l'observa tourner calmement les pages jaunies de son livre. Elle frémit de rage en le voyant si insouciant, si inconscient de l'abîme où il l'avait jetée. Elle s'approcha du fauteuil, aplatie par terre, prête à bondir. Une certitude inébranlable l'habitait : au moment fatidique, malgré ses forces qui la quittaient, elle pourrait attaquer, avec Espoir, et sans remords, accomplir sa vengeance avant de disparaître.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Une fois de plus, Aleksandar porta le verre à ses lèvres. Mais bizarrement, aucun liquide n'échauffa sa gorge. En se brisant, le gobelet émit un son ténu, adoucit par la moquette. Le livre avait lui aussi été envoyé par terre par la Chose. Il ne l'avait pas senti arriver. En revanche, la douleur dans sa poitrine était bien réelle. Il baissa les yeux. Un élégant poignard était maintenant fiché en lui, à l'emplacement de son cœur. Un filet de sang coula d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il était plutôt surpris.

Combien de fois n'avait-il pas ri de cette petit lame que Pandore gardait perpétuellement sur elle ? Un petit poinçon de femmelette, tout juste bon à égratigner un chien, et que la déesse avait ridiculement baptisé Elpis. L'Espoir.

\- Tu vois, siffla une voix inhumaine à son oreille, mon Espoir est plus fort que tout ! Même toi... Même toi tu t'y seras soumis... Je savais... Je savais que je n'avais qu'à garder Espoir...

Le Griffon secoua la tête, laissant la Chose marmonner toute seule. Dans quel état de délabrement psychique était-elle pour se retrouver à délirer stupidement sur la signification du nom qu'elle avait donné à son poignard ? Il s'en fichait, au fond. Tout tournait autour de lui, il avait peut-être trop bu. Il essaya de jeter un œil vers la bouteille de whisky, mais sa vision floue et tremblante l'empêchait de voir la quantité de boisson restante. Une douleur forte se répandait par vagues dans son corps. Que lui avait fait la déesse ? Il ne pouvait croire que cette petite lame suffise à elle seule à le mettre hors d'état de se défendre. Elle avait dû user de quelques pouvoirs inhérents à son statut. Il n'aurait pas dû la sous-estimer. Elle était plutôt forte, en fin de compte...

Finalement, il sombra sur cette dernière pensée.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

\- C'était minable comme fin, je mets un 3 !  
\- Comme si tu avais fait mieux...  
\- Moi au moins je suis mort tué par un Chevalier d'Or et pas désintégré dans une vulgaire Hyperdimension !  
\- Humph ! Il n'empêche que j'aurais vaincu ce blanc-bec de Cygne s'il n'avait pas triché.  
\- De la triche ?  
\- Oui. Lui, il était aidé par la cruche qui lui sert de Déesse.  
\- Comme si les combats inégaux te répugnaient...  
\- Uniquement quand je suis en désavantage.

Aleksandar cligna des yeux, un peu perdu. Où était-il ? Peu à peu sa vision se précisa, et il put distinguer deux hommes qui le surplombaient. L'un avait une improbable chevelure rose, tandis que l'autre arborait des cheveux immaculés. Toutefois cela ne les empêchait pas de se ressembler étonnamment, par leurs attitudes arrogantes, leurs airs hautains, leurs regards glacés. Presque sans surprise, le Juge réalisa que lui-même leur ressemblait.

\- Où suis-je ?

Les deux compères se tournèrent vers lui, se consultèrent du regard, puis celui aux cheveux roses déclara :

\- Bienvenue, Minos du XXVème siècle, dans le Saint des Saints des Spectres du Griffon !  
\- Pardon ?

L'homme aux cheveux blancs haussa les sourcils, pendant que son compagnon ricanait. Avec difficultés, Aleksandar se redressa :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Quelle question ! rétorqua celui aux cheveux argentés. Tes prédécesseurs, bien sûr ! Je me présente, Minos, Griffon de la fin du XXème siècle. Le spécimen surexcité que tu vois là, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt le jeune homme à la chevelure parme qui ricanait toujours, nous vient directement du XXIIIème siècle, et se nomme comme moi Minos. Et toi ?  
\- Aleksandar. Je viens du XXVème siècle... Il n'y a que vous ici ?

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis le Minos rosé reprit :

\- Nous ne savons pas bien comment fonctionne cet endroit. Nos prédécesseurs ont fait leurs recherches, mais comme nous ils ont juste pu établir que les Spectres du Griffon y restent un certain temps après leur mort, toujours par groupe de trois. Je suppose que tu es là pour remplacer le Minos du XVIIIème siècle...  
\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Il a disparu, répondit l'argenté. Il en avait hâte d'ailleurs, quelqu'un ou quelque chose semblait lui manquer. Il a disparu une nuit, sans prévenir, en laissant juste une rose dessinée derrière lui.  
\- Une rose ?

Le rosé hocha la tête, souriant avec une expression chafouine :

\- En vérité, cela confirmerait bien des rumeurs qui ont couru parmi les Spectres sur la faiblesse de ce Minos...  
\- Comment cela ?  
\- On en jasait déjà pas mal à mon époque, confirma l'argenté. Il paraîtrait que le Griffon du XVIIIème siècle est tombé amoureux d'un des Chevaliers d'Or, celui du Poissons.  
\- Cela expliquerait la rose, murmura Aleksandar.  
\- Oui, exact ! s'exclama le rosé. Il est parti rejoindre son amant et doit bien prendre son pied maintenant...  
\- Quel langage, bougonna celui aux cheveux blancs.  
\- Rhooo, pardonne-moi, Monsieur le parfait Griffon, de ne pas toujours avoir le caractère du job ! Mais tu vois, à mon époque, la mode était à l'exubérance !

L'argenté soupira :

\- La mode chez moi était assez originale aussi, mais j'ai su faire preuve de dignité et ne pas l'adopter !  
\- Gnia gnia gnia... Tu vois, ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Aleksandar, il est toujours comme ça, c'est franchement agaçant à la fin !

Aleksandar se leva, secoua la tête. Il ne voyait pas exactement ses prédécesseurs comme ça, en vérité... Au moins, et c'était déjà ça, la question de pourquoi il avait ressuscité ne se posait plus. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il demanda :

\- Bref... C'est bien beau d'être coincé là quelques temps, mais quel est le but de tout ça ? Et comment peut-on sortir d'ici ?

Les deux autres se regardèrent quelques instants, puis le rosé prit la parole :

\- Pour ta première question, sache que nous sommes censés guider et conseiller les Juges qui nous succéderont. Malheureusement, l'appareil qui devrait nous servir pour interagir est cassé. On peut regarder, suivre la vie de nos successeurs, mais pas intervenir, soupira-t-il en désignant une machine dans un coin de la pièce.

Celle-ci était équipée d'un écran et d'une sorte de micro, qui effectivement était brisé en deux.

\- Je dois avouer, reprit l'argenté, que c'est assez frustrant par moments... Alors on se contente de regarder tout ça, puis on note la façon dont le type meurt. En passant, je te mets un 4, car il ne faut pas oublier que Pandore est une déesse.  
\- Et... s'étonna Aleksandar, que faites-vous quand le Surplis hiberne entre deux Guerres Saintes ?  
\- Oh, on s'occupe, répondit évasivement le Minos aux cheveux de neige.

Le deuxième sourit avec une certaine délectation :

\- Oh oui, on « s'occupe »...  
\- Exactement, on s'occupe. Par rapport à ta seconde question, enchaîna le Spectre à la chevelure liliale, on ne sort pas d'ici de notre propre volonté. Tu vois la porte au fond ? Et bien, elle s'ouvre pour le plus ancien, peu de temps avant l'arrivée du Griffon suivant. Généralement un cycle lunaire avant, selon les recherches des prédécesseurs. Mais je te rassure, on vit bien. Le garde-manger ne se vide jamais, on a de quoi écrire, quelques livres...  
\- Je vois.

Aleksandar hocha la tête. Il était un peu perdu. Il laissa son regard se perdre dans la petite pièce, et remarqua bientôt une tenture de velours entrouverte. La désignant, il lança, un sourire au coin des lèvres :

\- Il y a une autre pièce.  
\- Oui, la chambre, dit factuellement le Minos aux cheveux roses.  
\- Une seule chambre ? insista le Griffon en passant une main dans ses mèches platines.

L'autre eut un sourire quelque peu sadique et indubitablement tentateur :

\- Envie de visiter ?


	27. Cycle des Spectres - Balrog

**Cycles des Spectres - Balrog**

Le marteau résonna dans le tribunal, et la voix de Rune suivit :

\- Faites entrer les accusés !

Son timbre était ferme, grave, assuré. Ce qui n'empêcha pas l'un des gardes de la porte d'hésiter, puis de balbutier :

\- Heuuu... Monsieur Rune... Hmm... On ne devrait pas, heeem... Attendre le Seigneur Minos ? Puisque, heu, ce sont des...  
\- Des accusés de première classe, je sais.

Rune renifla, agacé. Oui, bien sûr, les Juges étaient censés s'occuper des cas les plus importants. Minos en particulier, d'ailleurs, qui en sa qualité de Premier Juge*, avait à charge les plus cruciaux de ses dossiers. On comptait en effet sur ses compétences, ses qualités, son sérieux pour mener à bien de tels procès. Ha ha.

\- Non, on ne l'attend pas, rétorqua Rune. Cela fait trois longues semaines qu'ils patientent gentiment dans l'antichambre, tout ça parce que Môssieur du Griffon refuse de quitter sa chambre ! Je considère que cela commence à bien faire ! Combien de temps croyez-vous qu'Hadès tolérera un tel manquement ? Trois semaines ! Trois semaines que nous repoussons le jugement d'une incarnation d'Athéna et de son Pégase ! C'est inadmissible ! Donc vous allez me les chercher, et je m'occuperais du jugement. Exécution !

Le garde déglutit, acquiesça. Le Spectre du Balrog n'était pourtant pas réputé pour sa virulence verbale... Sa patience devait vraiment avoir été poussée dans ses retranchements... L'homme retint un rire nerveux : serait-il possible... que le procureur soit effectivement cocu, comme le murmurait "LA" rumeur du moment ?

 **OoOoOoOoO**

La porte se ferma quelques secondes, que le Balrog mit à profit pour avaler deux-trois cachets, contre le mal de tête et contre son énervement. Une telle tirade ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'arrivait plus à maintenir sa façade de procureur sérieux et froid, c'était un comble ! Il soupira. Tout était de la faute de son imbécile de compatriote. Trois semaines qu'il ne sortait plus de ses quartiers, refusant de répondre à toutes les exhortations, que ce soit celles de l'amant ou celles du procureur.

Peu à peu, une sourde douleur s'installait dans la poitrine de Rune. Tout le monde aux Enfers connaissait bien entendu la brève mais passionnée histoire entre le Premier Juge et cet Albafica, un Chevalier des Poissons. Bien sûr, ils avaient rompu, Hadès y avait veillé. Pourtant Rune continuait à avoir peur. Il avait aimé Minos dès leur première rencontre, et, quand son Juge adoré avait enfin consenti à répondre à ses sentiments, son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine. Il s'était senti à la fois incroyablement heureux, et affreusement craintif. Tous les bruits de couloir à propos de la vie sentimentale vagabonde et inconstante du Griffon s'étaient imposés à lui. Minos avait mis du temps avant de gagner sa confiance...

Et maintenant... Maintenant, ils formaient un couple stable, et ils approchaient de leur premier anniversaire. Une date réjouissante, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette soudaine froideur de la part de son compagnon. Résultat : Rune se rongeait les sangs, le tribunal prenait du retard, et on jasait. Horreur !

Le bruit de la porte qui se rouvrait l'alerta, et le procureur se redressa rapidement sur son siège. Ou plutôt, celui de Minos, qu'il avait emprunté pour l'occasion. Nerveusement, il caressa la couverture du livre posé devant lui. Il s'agissait de sa Bible, de sa meilleure arme. Il l'étudiait depuis une éternité, et ne s'en lassait pas. Quoi de plus passionnant, en effet, que la lecture des vies humaines ? Rien, à part peut-être celle des vies divines...

En parlant de divinité, justement, il allait devoir se farcir le jugement de l'une d'elles. Son stress revint. Juger Athéna... Il n'avait pas le droit, c'était en contradiction avec les procédures, le protocole, l'étiquette... Bref, toutes les normes, sociales et juridiques, existantes et imaginables ! Et pourtant il n'avait pas le choix. Encore une fois, il maudit Minos et ses fichues sautes d'humeur. Il ne pouvait pas choisir un autre moment, lui ? Et bah non, fallait que ça tombe pendant le procès de la pire ennemie de leur Roi !

Le Balrog déglutit, s'exhorta au calme. Il tourna son regard violet pâle vers les nouveaux arrivants. Voilà donc à quoi ressemblait la réincarnation de la Déesse... Des cheveux mauves et soyeux, une taille fine, un port altier, des lèvres pincées et hautaines, un regard fier... Elle était accompagnée par son Chevalier de Pégase, jugé en même temps qu'elle, du fait de son rôle. Il avait des cheveux courts, bruns, et des yeux espiègles. Il n'avait pas l'air de réaliser exactement où il se trouvait. Cela n'étonna guère Rune. N'oublions pas qu'il avait déjà jugé - et condamné - cet impudent, pendant la guerre. Son visage se détendit. Il pouvait le faire, évidemment. Il avait son livre. Son expérience plurimillénaire. Son cerveau en état de marche. Oui, tout allait bien se passer.

\- Bienvenue à votre procès, Déesse, Pégase.

Ils gardèrent le silence. Classique. Toute parole prononcée ici pouvait être retenue contre vous. Même cet impétueux Pégase garda bouche close... Sa maîtresse avait dû le briefer. Rune retint un ricanement, et poursuivit d'une voix onctueuse :

\- Je suis heureux de votre présence ici, et espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous avoir faits attendre... Nous avons quelques légers... contretemps.  
\- Où est le Juge ? réclama la voix criarde de la Déesse.

Le Balrog marqua un temps d'arrêt. De quel droit... ?

\- Pardon ? lâcha-t-il, les dents serrées.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas Minos du Griffon, rétorqua avec une voix satisfaite la jeune Déesse. Mon dossier est censé être traité par le Premier Juge, pas par une espèce de... de...  
\- De ?

La voix de Rune se fit glacée.

\- De petit procureur, acheva la déité avec une pointe de mépris.

Le garde ricana franchement, Pégase gloussa. Rune serra le poing. Ses jointures blanchirent avant qu'il ne se décide à répondre :

\- Comportement méprisant et insultant à l'encontre d'un magistrat des Enfers, je note, je note...

Son regard s'égara vers le fond de la salle, vers le garde qui avait ravalé son rire sans pouvoir cacher un rictus constipé.

\- Fire Whip !

Son fouet, jusque là dissimulé derrière son pupitre, s'envola dans la salle d'audience et fendit l'air en sifflant. Il s'enroula autour du pauvre homme qui se mit à hurler. D'un dédaigneux mouvement du poignet, Rune fit cesser ces cris de porc qu'on égorge en le découpant en très, très petits bouts. Le sang jaillit et éclaboussa la robe immaculée d'Athéna qui poussa un petit cri pathétique pendant que Seiya de Pégase, héroïquement, s'interposait entre la pluie sanglante et sa belle.

\- Bon, c'est fini ? On peut commencer à travailler ? questionna-t-il d'un ton ennuyé.  
\- Je... Je... bégaya Athéna. Le Juge...

Le Balrog soupira. Un peu cruche, celle-là...

\- Comme vous avez pu le constater, je ne suis pas le Juge du Griffon. J'ai dans ce tribunal la charge de premier procureur, et je me chargerais aujourd'hui de votre procès, que cela vous sied ou non. Rappelez-vous, Athéna, qu'au-delà de votre divin statut, vous êtes en ce lieu sur le banc des accusés.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Parfait, elle sera plus docile à partir de maintenant.

\- Bien, bien, bien. Commençons par le Pégase...

Le procureur ouvrit son livre et commença à lire d'une voix forte :

\- Seiya de Pégase, né le 1er décembre 1977**, entraîné en Grèce, porteur de l'armure de Bronze de Pégase, porteur provisoire de l'armure d'Or du Sagittaire, sacré en fin de carrière Chevalier Divin de Pégase, et donc porteur de l'armure Divine du même nom. Aucune objection ?

Le garçon secoua la tête, un peu intimidé par l'ambiance beaucoup plus froide et cruelle qui régnait depuis l'exécution du garde. Le procureur sourit, avant de continuer :

\- A vaincu le Chevalier Noir de Pégase, les Chevaliers d'Or du Taureau et des Gémeaux, le Général du Cheval des Mers, les Spectres de la Harpie et de l'Achéron...

Rune s'interrompit. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de mettre Valentine dans cette liste. Oh oui, bien mal ! Pour Charon il s'en fichait un peu, il était un peu toqué et pas franchement fort ni apprécié. C'est bien pour ça que sa seule occupation était de faire passer les âmes des morts. Ce qu'au passage il était incapable de faire. Il secoua la tête et reprit sa lecture :

\- Sans oublier le Dieu Thanathos, et probablement bien d'autres, qu'il devient inutile de citer. A également participé à la victoire contre les Dieux Poséidon et Hadès, aux côtés d'Athéna. C'est un lourd, très lourd dossier...  
\- Évidemment, il est mon meilleur Chevalier, interrompit l'autre cruche avec fierté.  
\- Je note, prise impromptue et inadaptée de parole.

La jeune fille se renfrogna, pour le grand plaisir du procureur. Aaaaah ces gosses ! Il fallait toujours leur apprendre les vertus de la discipline !

\- Bien, comme je le disais, c'est un dossier très lourd. Une punition exemplaire est demandée après interrogatoire du concerné. Aucune objection ? Répondez par oui ou par non.  
\- Non.  
\- Parfait. Première question : tous vos actes étaient-ils volontaires ? Ou bien vous a-t-on forcé la main ?  
\- J'étais parfaitement conscient de ce que je faisais. J'ai toujours cru en Saori... heu, Athéna !

Il ne mentait pas. C'était déjà ça. La sincérité était valorisée dans ce tribunal implacable.

\- Deuxième question : regrettez-vous certains des actes qui vous sont reprochés ?  
\- Pas vraiment, répondit simplement le Chevalier en haussant les épaules. Enfin, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour aider Sao... heu, Athéna.

\- Troisième question : avez-vous vraiment conscience d'avoir travaillé pour Athéna, une Déesse peu appréciée de ses pairs en raison de son caractère et de ses opinions ? J'ai remarqué que vous sembliez relativement confus par cela...

Le garçon hésita plus longuement, puis commença sa réponde prudemment :

\- Je crois que je ne saurais pas trop répondre. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à distinguer là où finissait Saori et où commençait Athéna. J'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir protégé Saori et Athéna en me battant pour elle(s).

Le procureur se tut. C'était une réponse intéressante, une bonne expression d'un doute, d'une incertitude déjà mentionnée dans son livre. Ah ! L'amour... C'était un puissant moteur en vérité. D'une certaine manière il comprenait Pégase. En effet, les Balrog avaient toujours passionnément aimé "leur" Griffon... sans jamais atteindre le cœur de ce fier prédateur. À sa connaissance, il était le premier à avoir été aimé en retour. Il se rappelait de ses premiers émois, de ses doutes : aimait-il vraiment "Minos" parce qu'il était "Rune" ? Ou plutôt aimait-il "le Griffon" parce qu'il était "le Balrog" ? Il avait fini par trouver la réponse à cette interrogation, grâce à son amour qui, en lui répondant, avait prouvé qu'ils n'étaient pas que des copies de leurs prédécesseurs.

Toutefois, il doutait que Seiya ait jamais eu le temps de vraiment réfléchir là-dessus... Et, à en juger par le petit air à la fois gêné et pincé de la divinité, Athéna n'avait pas particulièrement évoqué ce sujet. Rune eut un rictus moqueur : alors comme ça, on était dans le déni ? Il notait, il notait...

\- Je vois, finit-il par reprendre. Dernière question : pensez-vous mériter le châtiment que vous allez recevoir ?  
\- Non.

La réponse simple et définitive de tout Chevalier un minimum sincère vis-à-vis de sa fonction. Le procureur soupira.

\- Bon, et bien... Cocyte, pour rébellion contre les Dieux et meurtres.

Il ratifia en bas de la page consacré à Pégase son jugement, signa, puis frappa trois fois de son maillet.

BAM.

Le corps de Seiya s'effondra au sol, accompagné par le cri de poule de sa divine accompagnatrice. L'âme s'évapora dans les glaces du Cocyte.

BAM.

Le cadavre commença lentement à se dessécher, se décomposer.

BAM.

Ces restes pitoyables disparurent dans un crépitement de cendres.

\- Jugement achevé, annonça factuellement (et inutilement) le Balrog.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

\- À nous deux maintenant, Athéna.  
\- Je ne crois pas, non.

Rune releva la tête. Qui OSAIT encore l'interrompre ? C'était un scandale ! Le procès du siècle, et ces crétins de gardes laissaient passer le premier clampin venu... Minos.

L'imbécile qui lui servait de supérieur et d'amant venait de pousser la porte du tribunal, débarquant en plein milieu du procès qu'il était censé administrer de A à Z. Rune se massa les tempes, au bord de la crise :

\- Que. Fais-tu. Ici. Minos.  
\- Oh, quel ton froid, mon cœur...  
\- Ne. M'appelle. Pas. "Mon cœur". En. Public.  
\- Hum... Ne t'accroche pas tant aux convenances. Après tout, n'es-tu pas censé me vouvoyer et m'appeler "Seigneur" ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Le Balrog riva ses yeux pâles sur son supérieur, complètement incrédule. Il se ramenait comme une fleur, en retard, après l'avoir boudé pendant des semaines, et il osait lui faire la leçon ?! C'était une blague !

\- Seigneur, sauf votre respect, je ne crois pas que votre présence ici soit nécessaire. De plus, selon le protocole, vous ne devriez pas interrompre un procès. Cela perturbe toute l'affaire.

Le Griffon soupira.

\- Gardes ! Ramenez Athéna à sa cellule ! Très chère, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille, vous m'en voyez désolé mais je crains de ne pouvoir assurer votre jugement aujourd'hui...

Sans plus se préoccuper de la divine accusée, qui fut emmenée hors de la salle, le Juge en titre s'avança vers son procureur en souriant. Rune se leva, referma son livre avec fracas, contourna son pupitre et alla se planter à quelques pas de son amant, les poings sur les hanches :

\- De. Quel. DROIT !  
\- De mon droit de Juge, évidemment. Honnêtement, je préfère me charger d'elle, honey.  
\- Arrête avec les surnoms et explique-moi cette... cette farce !  
\- Oh allez, c'est mignon... Et ce n'est pas une farce. Je jugerais Athéna avant le mois prochain, juré !

Le Balrog écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ça fait trois semaines que tu la fais attendre, Hadès va te tuer !  
\- Bah, il me pardonnera. Il me connaît, il sait que je n'aime pas juger les cruches dans son genre. J'ai plus important à faire, de toute façon.  
\- Plus important, comme par exemple ?

Minos sourit, faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Hummm... Notre anniversaire ? Je pensais à un séjour en Norvège...

Rune resta silencieux, un peu étonné, puis répondit devant l'œillade insistante du Griffon :

\- Je... ne pensais pas que tu te préoccupais de ce genre d'événements.

Minos leva un sourcil. Il avait escompté une réaction enthousiaste de la part de son procureur, mais rien, nada !

\- Heu, Rune ? Il y a un souci ?  
\- Oui.

Le Griffon cligna des yeux.

\- Ah. Quel est-il ?  
\- Ça fait trois semaines que tu me boudes, murmura le Balrog.

Léger silence. Puis le Juge éclata de rire, avant d'aller prendre son amant dans ses bras :

\- Oh, honey ! Désolé... Juste, je préparais simplement notre absence, j'ai anticipé, refilé des dossiers à Rhada et Éaque, prévenu Hadès en bonne et due forme... Ça a été d'un compliqué, tu sais que je n'aime pas vraiment la paperasse...

Rune fronça les sourcils. Il se serait fait des films, vraiment ? Il se dégagea des bras de son Minos, puis retourna rapidement vers son livre, l'ouvrant à la section consacrée aux Griffons. Ce qu'il n'avait pas osé faire depuis le début de la bouderie de son amant, redoutant ce qu'il y trouverait.

\- Pas de mention d'adultère, effectivement.  
\- Ah, parce que tu ne me croyais pas ? questionna la voix rauque de Minos, tout contre son oreille.

Le procureur frissonna un peu, de crainte et de plaisir mêlés. Le timbre était clairement menaçant et vexé. Mais, tout au fond, dans les petites nuances de cette voix implacable, Rune avait appris à déceler quelques traces d'amour.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

*Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas EXACTEMENT la classification officielle, mais moi je ne m'y fais pas. Beh.

**On part du principe qu'il est mort en 1990, soit l'année de parution des derniers tomes.


	28. Bonus de la FriendZone

**Bonus de la FriendZone**

* * *

 _Merci à Peri qui m'inspira cette ode Minalbaienne en me quémandant un Minalba comme réparation de mon Rune x Minos précédent._

* * *

Albafica observa autour de lui, un peu déboussolé. Il était dans un tribunal. Plus précisément, il était mort et avait atterri dans un tribunal. C'était parfaitement logique. Un raclement de gorge attira son attention.

Il releva la tête et enfin, Minos put voir ses yeux, ses yeux d'un bleu pur, lumineux, encadrés par une chevelure ondoyante et soyeuse, dont il sentait le succulent parfum d'ici... Outre ce port de tête altier, les courbes de son petit Poissons étaient affolantes de perfection, et...

\- T'as fini d'me reluquer ?  
\- Quelle verve, ma Rose...  
\- Ta gueule, sale stalker ! Tu vas pas me pourrir ma mort, si ? Déjà qu'tu t'crois permis de me faire subir une p'tite séance de tes fantasmes sado-maso de poupée ou je ne sais quoi...  
\- C'est un grand honneur d'être tué et jugé par moi !  
\- Tu parles !  
\- Je peux te faire échapper à des tourments inimaginablement atroces et te faire goûter les délices de ma couche...  
\- Tu parles de ta couche d'incontinence ? Parce qu'en plus t'es scatophile ?  
\- Non je voulais dire, de mon lit...  
\- T'as un matelas Pro-Confort ? Désolé, je préfère les lits de roses. Tu vois, y a les pétales, pour faire genre sérénité du Bouddha... Ah merde c'est Asmita ça !  
\- Hein ? Non, mais, pas le meuble...  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui.

Albafica fronça les sourcils :

\- Genre tu pensais à quoi ?  
\- Et bien, à mes bras, mon amour...  
\- Oh !  
\- Oui.  
\- C'est gênant.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Oui.

Silence.

\- Bon bah, je me casse au Cocyte...  
\- Troisième porte à gauche.  
\- Merci poto.


	29. Cycle des Spectres - Achéron

**Cycle des Spectres - Achéron**

Au matin du monde, on dit que Zeus et ses frères se le partagèrent. Le premier, orgueilleux parmi les orgueilleux, devint Dieu parmi les Dieux. L'Ébranleur de la Terre, entouré de ses Eaux, gagna les profondeurs aquatiques. Enfin le Sombre Monarque, éternel gardien de toutes les richesses terrestres, reçut comme demeure les cavernes infernales des entrailles de la Terre.

Chargé d'accueillir les âmes de morts d'ici et d'ailleurs, Hadès organisa son Royaume : au centre, son palais, imposant, roue centrale de la machine. Entouré de hautes murailles infranchissables, le Tartare, lieu de perdition, de tortures et de souffrances ; une prison morbide et éternelle dont nul, jamais, ne s'échappait. À l'opposé, blottis derrière le palais divin, se trouvaient les Champs Élysées, Paradis des Enfers : la vie y était douce, bucolique. Tout ce pays était encerclé par le Styx, fleuve de l'immortalité, qui se jetait avec violence dans l'Achéron, le lac-fleuve marécageux, qui recevait également en son sein les eaux brûlantes et bouillonnantes du Pyriphlégéton.

 _C'était sur la rive morne et triste de ce lac maudit que vivait Charon._

Ce Spectre était laid, insignifiant, digne de son surplis médiocre. Il ne combattait pas, ne se couvrait pas de gloire, non. Souvent, il était même le seul survivant de la glorieuse armée des Enfers. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'en était pas plus seul.

Chaque jour, il s'éveillait. Chaque jour, il se levait. Chaque jour, il jetait un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de sa hutte - vulgaire manifestation du reliquat de sa vie mortelle. Chaque jour, il se rendait à son poste, embarquait. Chaque jour, sa rame plongeait dans les eaux stagnantes de l'Achéron. Chaque jour, un lot infini d'âmes hurlantes attendaient sur l'autre rive. Chaque jour, il faisait monter celles qui payaient. Chaque jour, son sceptre de bois frappait sans répit les impudents resquilleurs. Chaque jour, de nouvelles âmes coulaient dans les eaux du fleuve maudit. Chaque jour, il devenait plus difficile de ramer.

 _Mais coulent les eaux de l'Achéron._

Souvent, Charon se targuait d'être probablement le plus zélé des Spectres, le seul qui faisait coûte que coûte son travail, le seul qui ne quittait pas son poste en période de guerre. Au fond de lui, il se persuadait que le Seigneur Hadès appréciait ses efforts. Mieux ! Il était certain que le Roi des Enfers pensait à lui, songeait à sa récompense, le considérait comme le meilleur et le plus dévoué de tous les soldats sous sa coupe.

Douce rêverie qui le maintenait en vie ! Nul ne se préoccupait plus de Charon. Il n'avait pas d'amis, pas d'amant. Il ne recevait plus aucun ordre des Juges ou de son Seigneur, parce qu'on l'avait oublié. On parlait des 108 Spectres ; ils étaient probablement 107 - à moins qu'ils n'aient été 109. Nul ne savait, car nul ne se posait la question. Charon ? Oh, oui, le Passeur. Son rôle ? Oh ! Ah... Qui sait ?

 _Mais coulent les eaux de l'Achéron._

Immuables, éternelles, stagnantes, boueuses, leur mémoire était vieille comme le monde, et elles chérissaient avec violence chaque âme qui tombait en elles. Vestiges d'une divinité ayant pactisé avec les Titans, ces eaux portaient avec elles sa rage et son humiliation. Vengeresses, impitoyables, elles contaminaient tout ce qu'elles touchaient, avalaient tout ce qui s'approchait d'elles.

Charon voyait en elles des mères, des filles, des sœurs. Des vagues traîtresses qui l'avaient toujours soutenu. Des gouttelettes toxiques qui l'avaient toujours soigné. Des grondements menaçants qui l'avaient toujours bercé. Il les aimait, plus que tout. Plus qu'Hadès lui-même. Alors sans même s'en rendre compte, et tout en conservant cette certitude qu'il était le Spectre le plus dévoué, le plus zélé, il s'était détaché du Sombre Monarque, avait coupé ses liens avec lui, ne conservant qu'un pauvre Surplis en souvenir. Et une rame. Sa rame. La rame offerte par le Seigneur des Enfers, la première fois que Charon avait effectué la sempiternelle traversée.

 _Mais coulent les eaux de l'Achéron._

Et, au rythme de leur avancée cyclique, le Spectre s'éloigne, disparaît des livrets de recensement, disparaît des mémoires, disparaît des cœurs.


	30. Cycle des Spectres - Grenouille

**Cycle des Spectres - Grenouille**

Il est le fils du Styx, fleuve suprême des Enfers, et de la Titanide Pallas...  
Il est frère de Niké, la Victoire, de Cratos, la Puissance, et de Bia, la Force...  
Il est symbole d'Ardeur et de Zèle...

Surtout de Zèle, en fait.

Il est l'un des plus proches conseillers de Zeus...

Et un pro en communication.

Non, parce que, quand même, il avait réussi à faire avaler aux humains - ces crétins décérébrés ! - qu'il était un pote à Zeusnouchet. Rien que ça. Et il en était trop fier. En plus, ça avait vraiment été une idée de pur génie que de reprendre les noms de ses frères et sœurs. Il ne les aimait pas évidemment, et ce désamour lui était rendu avec force - il avait toujours été le vilain petit canard de la famille - , mais pour une fois il remercierait presque cette agaçante fratrie, qui lui avait permis de redorer son image.

Aaaaaaah ! Il repensait encore à la toute première Guerre Sainte, le tout premier réveil des Spectres... Grâce à ses parents, nimbé de l'aura de ses frères et sœurs, il avait paradé devant les Spectres, fanfaronné devant les futurs Juges...

\- Et oui, je suis proche du Roi des Dieux... Hum ? Quoi ? Un peu comme Minos ? Mais non !

Il avait alors un petit geste de la main, dédaigneux et moqueur :

\- Tu parles ! Eux, ce sont les bâtards de Zeus, MOI, je suis un de ses conseillers... Mais quoi de plus naturel ? Je suis l'Ardeur, le Zèle ! Frère de la Victoire, de la Force et de la Puissance ! Comment ne pas me consulter ?

Et, sous les yeux ébahis de ses camarades, il ajoutait, sur le ton de la confidence :

\- D'ailleurs, je ne vous cache pas être dans les bonnes grâces de notre Maître à tous, le véritable Seigneur du Monde, celui pour qui j'ai quitté Zeus... Ce pauvre roitelet a tant pleuré mon départ !

Oui, enfin, en vérité, le "roitelet" avait surtout regretté le départ de sa fidèle Niké, qui malgré sa connaissance de la guerre, était restée une adolescente capricieuse : lorsqu'Athéna, en pleine de phase de rébellion, avait claqué la porte du domicile olympien après une énième dispute avec son père ("Mais, Papa ! Je VEUX ces chaussures de la nouvelle collection Apollo's Winter !" - "Ma fille, je t'ai déjà offert la petite jupette de la collection Artémis' Autumn !" - "Je savais que tu ne m'avais jamais aimée ! Je te quitte !"), la déesse de la Victoire, la digne Niké, l'avait suivie sans la moindre hésitation. Et, quand le Zèle avait donné sa démission, Zeus, las et occupé à regagner les faveurs de sa douce Héra, l'avait à peine remarqué.

Mais cela, les jeunots de l'armée d'Hadès n'avaient aucun moyen de le savoir, et c'était tant mieux. Vraiment. Il avait donc continué ses vantardises, sa tyrannie. Il occupait la plus belle suite des quartiers dévolus aux Spectres, avait une petite cour qui le suivait à chaque pas qu'il faisait, distribuait avec parcimonie faveurs et gestes d'approbation. Un coq dans son poulailler. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est qu'il n'y aurait pas de conflit. Ou en tout cas, pas un conflit propre. Lui, il s'en sortait dans les conflits peu clairs, où l'on ne savait pas vraiment qui avait tué qui, et où la plupart des soldats mouraient sans pouvoir raconter les détails des combats.

Sa routine, dans ces temps anciens, était la suivante. Le matin, il se réveillait dans ses draps de soie, tournait la tête sur le côté... Il savourait alors la beauté alanguie de la froide Pandore, qui venait le rejoindre chaque nuit en secret. Il ne se lassait pas de ces étreintes, de ces courbes féminines pleines de grâce, de cette voix aiguë et gémissante à son oreille. Généralement, il la réveillait directement, d'un baiser ou d'une caresse, et la sœur d'Hadès , rougissante des souvenirs de leur nuit, s'esquivait promptement... pour mieux revenir au crépuscule. Puis il s'étirait, sonnait une servante. Il pouvait alors, chaque matin, profiter des échos de crêpage de chignon qui provenaient du couloir : tous les matins, évidemment, les diligentes esclaves du palais des Enfers se battait pour avoir l'honneur de le servir. Quel bonheur !

Puis il se levait, daignant sortir de sa suite, et se rendait dans les Arènes. Là, il regardait les autres Spectres s'entraîner, divulguant conseils sibyllins (Dohko a dû apprendre de lui) et sourires encourageants, conspuant les vaincus et félicitant les vainqueurs. Lui-même ne participait jamais. On ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais demandé de prendre part à ces joutes. Un ex-conseiller de Zeus, c'est forcément compétent et puissant, évidemment !

S'ils savaient...

Ensuite, c'était le déjeuner, un repas qu'il prenait aux côtés d'Hadès et des Juges. Bien que déjà sous les ordres de Rhadamanthe, il était quasiment indépendant, jouissant dans les faits d'une autorité égale à celle de son supérieur. La Wyvern rageait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher, quelque part, de respecter ce Spectre pour tous les exploits que, disait-on, il avait accomplis... Cette aura qu'il s'était forgée avait même effacé son apparence peu gracieuse, ses petits yeux et ses dents quelque peu disproportionnées.

L'après-midi, il paradait dans les Enfers, donnait ses ordres, alimentait les zizanies, les rébellions, les tensions, faisait ses caprices, étoffait son personnage. Cette phase était l'une des plus harassantes de sa journée, celle où il devait le plus concentrer ses neurones. En effet, un bon mensonge ne tient que si il reste cohérent. La moindre faille, et tout s'écroule. Heureusement, il n'était pas du genre à se faire avoir. Il était un professionnel, lui. Pas comme Bia, cette bourrine qui représentait la Force. Elle, elle avait aussi tenté de jouer les intellectuelles avec Héra. Peuh ! La déesse aux bras blancs n'a d'indulgence que pour la bourrinerie de son fils Arès. Bia, elle, a vite été reléguée au rang de conseillère mineure et compagne de beuverie régulière de Dionysos. Pitoyable.

Il se sentait différent. Plus intelligent, en tout cas. Plus magouilleur. Lui, il allait réussir à s'en sortir. Il se savait lâche, faible et paresseux. Et laid, par-dessus le marché. Mais la gloire, ça s'invente. Ça s'imagine. Ça se monnaie. Alors il profitait des fruits de son travail. En essayant de ne pas trop penser à cette phrase prononcée par une pythie qu'il avait un jour tenté d'agresser...

Après lui avoir cassé le nez - qui en garderait à jamais la trace - , la douce prophétesse lui avait hurlé qu'un jour il paierait cher ses mensonges, sa vantardise et ses magouilles. Qu'elle voyait pour lui le plus bas et le plus humble des avenirs. Qu'elle pressentait un retour de bâton magistral. Et que, peut importe comment, elle y assisterait.

Notre Spectre de la Grenouille n'était pas superstitieux. Il ne croyait pas au destin, ou à toutes ces fadaises. Mais bon. Cette pythie avait l'air sacrément convaincue.

Toujours est-il qu'au rythme de cette vie indolente et indécente, la Guerre Sainte était arrivée. Et, malheureusement pour Zélos, Athéna était une merde en stratégie : elle divisait ses Chevaliers en mini-groupes, ne déclenchait pas de batailles rangées, comptait sur une équipe d'à peine quatre ou cinq champions. Du grand n'importe quoi, Niké devait en manger ses ailes !

Et, malheureusement, la conséquence de tout cela fut que la Guerre Sainte se révéla un conflit très, très clair. On savait pertinemment qui avait tué qui, et comment, et il y avait toujours des témoins. Alors, après la défaite, lorsque l'on fit les comptes pour organiser la retraite des Spectres survivants, Rhadamanthe eut la satisfaction d'annoncer :

\- Zélos. Aucune victime. Aucun acte de courage. S'acharne sur les cadavres. Torture les mourants. Fanfaronne. Fait preuve toutefois d'un zèle aveugle et presque indécent.

Et la réputation de Zélos, Spectre de la Grenouille, s'écroula.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Pire encore : le lendemain, en s'éveillant, seul, dans son nouveau lit pourri coincé dans une chambre minuscule, il constata dans le miroir brisé de la salle de bains commune que d'horribles boutons lui avaient poussé sur toute la figure... Horrifié, incapable d'hurler, il entendit derrière lui un ricanement féminin. Il se retourna : elle était là, la pythie qui avait prophétisé sa déchéance !

La mégère, morte, était revenue pour le hanter, avec une flèche judicieusement plantée entre ses deux seins !


	31. Cycle des Spectres - Papillon

**Cycle des Spectres - Papillon**

 _Féerie, nom féminin. Art des fées. Monde merveilleux où figurent les fées, les génies, etc. Pièce de théâtre où figurent les fées, les démons, les enchanteurs. Par extension, pièce qui est montée avec des machines et un grand luxe de mise en scène. Au sens figuré, très beau spectacle._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Myu n'avait jamais été humain, que quelque façon que ce soit. Il avait toujours appartenu à la féerie des contes, à ces mondes merveilleux et enchanteurs. À ces mondes qui n'existaient pas. Et ce fait l'avait toujours rendu solitaire : contrairement aux autres Spectres, dont le cœur était secrètement réchauffé par les souvenirs de leurs vies terrestres, il ne vivait que pendant et pour la Guerre Sainte. Il sortait, encore larve, de son cocon originel, et déployait ses ailes aussitôt, prêt à les brûler à la lumière dorée qui se reflétait dans les armures des Chevaliers d'Athéna. Après ça, le cycle recommençait. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Infini. Inévitable. Immuable. Insupportable. Le Papillon ne s'accrochait plus à rien, sinon à la lumière.

Oui, la lumière. Sa vie n'avait de valeur que par cette lueur d'or, cette touche de crainte ou de respect qui apparaissait chez ses ennemis quand ceux-ci, émerveillés et terrifiés, constataient la puissance de sa psychokynésie, ou lorsqu'ils découvraient, bouche bée, sa séduisante forme adulte. Oh, évidemment, cela ne durait que le temps d'un combat. Un temps inestimable : pendant ces instants, il se sentait enfin vivant. Il existait vraiment. Et c'est ainsi qu'il avait développé un goût insoupçonné pour le combat, qui ne seyait ni à ses manières, ni à sa personnalité, mais provenait de son envie folle de vivre. À ch aque Guerre Sainte, il se faisait envoyer en première ligne, souhaitant s'assurer de pouvoir avoir des combats intéressants ; de ne pas risquer de voir des adversaires potentiels être détruits par un collègue un peu trop efficace.

Il ne souhaitait pas la victoire d'Hadès ; en vérité, il haïssait presque le Dieu des Enfers, qui le condamnait à renaître encore et encore, comme une marionnette, une douce poupée ailée, servant au plaisir ou à la destruction. Le maître des profondeurs de la Terre l'avait détruit via des millénaires et des millénaires de servitude, l'asservissant de plus en plus au fil des réincarnations, le maintenant artificiellement dans un cocon serré lorsqu'il n'avait pas besoin de ses services. Myu ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ce traitement, et, à vrai dire, il était à moitié persuadé que, depuis quelques réincarnations, Hadès lui-même avait oublié la raison de tout ça, et continuait à infliger cette peine au Papillon par vulgaire habitude.

Myu enrageait à cette pensée, alors il évitait d'y réfléchir. Évitait aussi de se souvenir de ses précédentes incarnations : un souvenir en amenait un autre, et alors... C'était la dégringolade. La descente au Tartare. Ses cauchemars l'assaillaient : la voix du Seigneur sombre, si proche et rauque, si _possessive_. La sensation d'être une _chose_ , un objet _utile_. Il en avait alors pour des jours, seul dans ses quartiers, à ressasser ces images, à trembler quand des pas résonnaient à portée de ses oreilles. Pathétique. Puis il se calmait, ressortait de ses appartements, généralement toujours en tant que larve - la surprise dans les yeux de ses adversaires lorsqu'il se transformait était trop flatteuse pour être gâchée - , et rampait alors dans les Enfers, se promenant à droite, à gauche, observant les Spectres. Enviant silencieusement leurs complaintes à propos de leurs souvenirs humains qui revenaient un peu trop à leur goût.

"Si moi aussi j'avais ce genre de réminiscence, je ne m'en plaindrais pas, oh que non ! Ils ne savent pas leur chance, ils ne connaissent pas leur bonheur !"

Au fil du temps, le Papillon avait développé une dévorante passion, une véritable obsession pour tout ce qui touchait aux vies humaines menées par les Spectres. Secrètement, et dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il épluchait un par un les registres, essayant de retrouver des indices sur l'identité de ses compagnons d'armes du moment. Et, des fois, comme un miracle, l'opportunité de monter à la surface se présentait. Une mission de reconnaissance, un piège à poser, n'importe quoi... Myu acceptait tout. Il remplissait le plus rapidement possible sa tâche, puis se rendait dans les lieux où un Spectre avait grandi et vécu. Il observait la famille, les petits frères et sœurs, les parents. Il se régalait de ces images, il s'imaginait dans la peau du Spectre qui avait eu la chance immense de faire partie de ce ballet quotidien. Il revenait ensuite aux Enfers, intensément satisfait.

Nul n'avait jamais soupçonné ses activités, à part peut-être le si sérieux, le si dévoué Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern. Il l'avait pris à part, un soir.

\- Je sais que tu es là, Myu !  
"- Quelle perspicacité, commandant..."  
\- Ne me raille pas ! Et sors de ta cachette.

Le Papillon avait obtempéré, se décollant du plafond et tombant mollement au sol.

\- Une semaine pour une simple mission de reconnaissance, c'est un peu long, Myu.  
"- J'ai eu... un détour à faire."  
\- Vraiment ?  
"- Pourquoi mentirais-je ?"  
\- Je ne sais pas. Pour la même raison qui fait que tu tentes du mieux que tu peux de cacher tes lectures. Les vies passées et disparues de tes camarades sont si intéressantes ?  
"- Tout enseignement l'est."  
\- Myu.  
"- Oui ?"

La Wyvern avait soupiré, puis avait agité la main :

\- Rien. Tu peux y aller.

Soulagé, le Spectre s'était éclipsé sans insister. Il était à présent certain que Rhadamanthe savait, plus ou moins. Mais il ne comptait apparemment rien dire. Heureusement. Peut-être que, sous ses dehors un peu bourrins et frustres, le Juge était-il plus subtil et délicat qu'il ne le laissait paraître ? Ou peut-être Myu ne valait-il pas la peine d'être surveillé. Vulgaire insecte fragile, qui ne représente ni danger, ni agrément.

Lorsque son raisonnement s'était approché de cette auto-dépréciation, Myu avait décidé d'arrêter d'y penser. Effacer les pensées douloureuses pour ne pas souffrir, pour se persuader que tout va globalement bien. Plus que le Papillon, il devrait incarner l'Autruche.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Une énième Guerre Sainte avait commencé, comme son calendrier mental l'avait prévu. Oui, il était désormais capable de prévoir précisément le début d'une Guerre Sainte : tous les deux cents ans, à peu près, avec un décalage particulier à chaque fois. Il avait eut le temps d'établir la formule, enfermé dans son cocon soyeux. Il y avait l'habituelle réunion générale organisée par Hadès. L'esprit du souverain, majestueux, écrasant, oppressant pour le Papillon, avait parlé, haranguant ses troupes, promettant la victoire. Il n'avait eu aucun regard pour Myu, au grand soulagement du Spectre, qui était plus qu'heureux d'avoir été oublié. Il ne savait pas qui était le nouveau favori du Dieu, et ne voulait pas le savoir, plaignant simplement le malheureux.

En sortant de la grande salle, le Papillon s'était faufilé en rampant dans les couloirs, essayant de laisser une coulée de bave aussi discrète que possible. Il s'était introduit dans la bibliothèque comme un voleur, prévoyant, à son habitude, d'enquêter sur les nouveaux Spectres. Que le monde devait avoir changé en deux siècles ! Il voulait absolument avoir un aperçu de cette nouvelle ère ! Pourtant... Pourtant, ce n'était pas le registre des Spectres qu'il avait attrapé. Impulsivement, sa psychokynésie, qui remplaçait ses mains, avait attiré à lui la reliure voisine, qui faisait l'inventaire des Chevaliers d'Athéna actuels. Un document militaire normalement gardé sous clef, mais qu'une banale erreur avait placé là, à côté de son équivalent infernal, à la portée de tous.

Un signe du destin. Amusé, le Spectre décida de faire confiance au hasard, et ferma les yeux, ouvrant au hasard le livre, laissant ses sens le guider dans le choix de la page. Lorsqu'il releva ses paupières, deux orbes mauves, plus claires encore que des améthystes, accrochèrent violemment son regard. Remis de sa surprise, il distingua ensuite le visage, fin et froid, la chevelure parme, l'allure digne. Puis le nom. Mû du Bélier. Un Atlante, psychokynésiste surdoué, disciple du célèbre Shion. Quelqu'un de noble, assurément. Une certitude naquit alors dans le cœur de Myu : il lui _fallait_ un affrontement avec cet homme, il lui _fallait_ une confrontation, violente, passionnée, meurtrière. Qu'en importait l'issue ; tout l'intérêt de l'existence résidait non pas dans la destination, mais dans le chemin. Et quel chemin !

Il referma le livre, et sortit à pas de velours de la bibliothèque. La vie humaine des autres Spectres lui paraissait à présent si peu digne d'attention, si vulgaire, si banale. Il avait bien plus à présent : une image, un visage, un regard... un objectif. Une volonté nouvelle l'animait. Une forme d'exaltation renaissait en lui, comme il n'en avait pas connu depuis sa création entre les mains du Dieu des Enfers. C'était une sensation... _merveilleuse_. Rampant, un sourire insoupçonnable et étrange étirant son visage chitineux, il retourna se terrer dans ses appartements, attendant avec une impatience nouvelle le début des combats.

Le temps passa alors étrangement : chaque seconde durait une année, et chaque journée un instant. Le moment fatidique semblait se rapprocher à toute vitesse, mais en même temps restait si lointain... trop lointain pour notre pauvre Papillon, dont les ailes encore en sommeil brûlaient déjà d'envie de se consumer au creux de la flamme qui brillait dans les yeux violets du Bélier. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, pas vraiment ; Myu était incapable d'aimer, incapable de chérir. Hadès l'avait _aimé_ , l'avait _chéri_ , l'avait _souillé_ , l'avait _détruit_. L'amour n'était rien de plus que le douloureux rappel des étreintes du monarque. Alors, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Myu n'attendait rien en retour de cette espèce d'attachement, cette espèce d'attirance inavouée et muette.

Puis, enfin, la roue du destin s'était lentement, paresseusement mise en marche, propulsant le Papillon vers le Soleil. À la traîne, derrière le groupe de Gigant, il avait traîné son corps épais et gras de larve sur les marches du Sanctuaire, semant derrière lui des coulées immondes, issues de la couche gélatineuse dont il avait recouvert sa chitine. Enfin ils étaient parvenus au premier Temple. Il était resté dans l'ombre, épiant les mouvements élégants, l'allure digne et presque arrogante du Bélier en titre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine ; il mit cet étrange phénomène sur le compte de l'attente du combat. Sur ordre de Gigant, il paralysa le Chevalier, laissant son supérieur mener un interrogatoire musclé, bien que tout son être lui criât de garder Mû rien que pour lui. Il respira lentement, ne laissant rien transparaître - de toute façon, enterré sous cette couche de gelée, qui aurait pu discerner la moindre émotion ?

Finalement, le Spectre du Cyclope, lassé, s'apprêta à achever le pauvre Bélier. Et Myu saisit sa chance.

"- Laisse-le moi."

Sa voix avait claqué dans l'esprit de Gigant, comme un ordre. Surpris, le Spectre ne chercha pas à comprendre. Myu avait toujours plus ou moins terrifié ses compagnons d'armes, qui le respectaient et l'excluaient. La troupe du Cyclope s'éloigna, laissant le Papillon seul avec _son_ Bélier. Oh bien sûr, il y avait aussi ce vulgaire Bronze, ce Pégase, mais il comptait pour rien. Sans réfléchir plus, Myu attaqua. Le Bélier le bloqua ; il n'en attendait pas mieux. La riposte toutefois le surprit par sa force, détruisant la gélatine dont il s'était enduit. Sa forme de larve apparut alors sous les yeux des deux Chevaliers. Profitant de leur manque de réactivité, le Papillon les enferma dans des cocons solides, avant de s'infliger lui-même cette attaque soyeuse, et de se laisser évoluer...

Ce fut éprouvant. Cet enchevêtrement de fils blanchâtres et serrés lui rappelait trop le cocon d'où Hadès l'avait tiré, ce même cocon où il était remis entre chaque Guerre Sainte. Serrant les dents, Myu se concentra sur sa mutation, s'accrochant à la perspective d'un combat contre le Bélier pour supporter vaillamment cette évolution forcée par le cocon et beaucoup plus rapide que celle qu'il vivait habituellement. Lorsque cette épreuve s'acheva, il déploya ses ailes colorées, _enfin_. Mû et le Bronze s'étaient déjà libérés. Sûrement l'œuvre de l'Or. Parfait. Cet homme, malgré ses traits doux, semblait rayonner de puissance. Cela plaisait à notre Papillon, qui résistait à tout, sauf à la tentation.

Comme prévu, les deux Chevaliers restèrent quelques secondes cois devant sa nouvelle forme. Myu se savait beau. Ses cheveux rosés étaient soyeux et délicatement bouclés ; son regard flamboyant, orangé, était étrange, magnétique, fascinant ; ses courbes étaient fines, particulièrement juvéniles. Il avait même su plaire au souverain des Enfers... Le Papillon se glaça à cette dernière pensée. Ce n'était pas le moment ! Maintenant son sourire charmeur sur son visage, le Spectre se concentra sur le présent. Et le présent, c'était cet impudent Bronze qui _osait_ le charger ! Avec mépris, Myu projeta sur le champion de la Déesse sa psychokynésie, le broyant mentalement, avant de le laisser s'écraser au sol, afin de donner à son véritable adversaire toute l'attention qu'il méritait.

Durant ce combat, Myu ressentit une avalanche d'émotions, parfois contradictoires : admiration, plaisir, agacement, colère. Le Bélier avait bien compris que le meilleur moyen de le contrer était de l'esquiver, et ne cessait donc de se téléporter. Le Papillon devait tout de même avouer qu'il appréciait ce jeu du chat et de la souris. Mais il se demandait, tout de même, combien de temps cette mascarade allait durer...

Une présence froide effleura ses côtes, et il se sentit soudainement incapable de bouger. Paralysé. Fier, refusant de s'avouer vaincu, il continua à railler son adversaire, faisant appel à ses précieuses fairies. Alors Mû exprima pour la première fois depuis le début de leur affrontement son admiration. Une chaleur étrange se répandit dans le corps du Papillon. Il était heureux, flatté de cet intérêt. Il avait envie de se battre encore, encore plus fort. Il lança ses fairies contre le Bélier, les unes après les autres. Toutes finirent prisonnières du filet cristallin. Tel maître, telles servantes.

Vaincu. Il était vaincu. Et heureux aussi. Myu ferma les yeux en entendant Mû lancer son attaque. Starlight Extinction... Pouvait-il rêver, un tout petit peu, avoir été pour le Bélier un adversaire valeureux ? Une étoile éteinte, détruite, mais qui continuerait à briller vaillamment et glorieusement dans les souvenirs du vainqueur ?


	32. Cycle des Spectres - Sphinx

**Cycle des Spectres - Sphinx**

Les sistres et les flûtes résonnaient dans la salle du banquet, rythmant les mouvements des danseuses qui se déhanchaient, séductrices, pour le plus grand plaisir des invités. Ce festin, qui célébrait la grandeur et la richesse de l'Empire d'Égypte, était un vrai succès. Pharaon était satisfait, ce qui était de bon augure pour sa cour soumise à ses humeurs. Le monarque était négligemment allongé sur des coussins colorés et brodés, picorant élégamment dans un plat de gazelle grillée, profitant des flatteries des courtisanes qui s'affairaient autour de lui.

De nombreux dignitaires avaient tenté de se rapprocher pour s'adresser au pharaon, se faire remarquer dans cette noble foule d'invités. Mais peine perdue, le souverain ne voulait que s'amuser, boire et manger à la gloire de son pays. C'était bien normal, il était jeune, féru d'arts, de musique, de femmes aussi. Tout de même, murmuraient les dignitaires plus âgés et sages, ne devrait-il pas se calmer ? De nombreux dangers menaçaient l'Égypte...

Oh, bien sûr, l'Empire amorçait sa première période de paix complète depuis des décennies, mais les pays voisins ne tarderaient pas à revenir. Les espions parlaient d'un grand esprit de revanche, d'une haine cultivée envers le géant du Nil, d'une population quasi-militaire, de grandes innovations dans les armes. Et, pendant ce temps, l'Égypte se perdait dans le vin et les fêtes, se reposait sur ses lauriers, s'empâtait lentement, à l'image de son pharaon.

"Il a beau être un dieu, il devrait songer à nous écouter plus", avait tempêté un jour le grand prêtre du temple d'Amon-Rê. Envoyé dans le Sud, on n'avait plus entendu parler de lui, et il avait été remplacé. Pharaon était fêtard, mais attentif à ce qui se disait sur lui dans son palais, et il comptait bien éviter de se faire assassiner - ce qui malheureusement était monnaie courante dans la famille royale égyptienne. Après tout, la mère de Pharaon n'avait-elle pas, disait-on, empoisonné l'épouse officielle du précédent monarque, ainsi que ses enfants, afin de garantir le trône pour elle et son enfant ? Et Pharaon lui-même n'avait-il pas fait exécuter le reste de sa fratrie - demi-frères et demi-sœurs compris - afin qu'il n'y ait aucune contestation de son statut de seul et unique héritier ?

Il avait raison de craindre un assassinat, et il faisait bien de prendre toutes les précautions possibles. Pour l'instant, au bout de presque quatre ans de règne, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Ses ennemis étaient toujours là, mais il les tenait en laisse, les endormait par des banquets fastueux, et rares étaient ceux qui écoutaient encore les voix alarmistes des anciens conseillers militaires de son père. Allongé sur ses coussins, Pharaon soupira en ignorant un général de plus. Décidément, ces combattants, tout glorieux qu'ils fussent, étaient bien ennuyeux et jetaient une ombre désagréable sur la joie de sa cour. Peut-être devraient-ils être déplacés dans le Sud ? Loin des centres de pouvoir... Il pourrait leur offrir des terres, par exemple. Oui, un domaine agricole, avec palais, serviteurs et esclaves. Ce serait cher, mais il était riche. L'Égypte était riche.

Il se rinça les doigts dans la cuvette proposée par une esclave et se tourna vers la courtisane alanguie à côté de lui. La jeune femme gloussa et minauda. Le parfum dégagé par le cône parfumé qui fondait sur sa tête était enivrant... Le souverain sourit. Il n'avait aucune raison de se faire du souci, tout irait bien. La fête ne s'acheva qu'à l'aube suivante, et sut parfaitement marquer les esprits, que ce soit en tant que "célébration indécente et débauchée" ou comme "festin fastueux révélateur des richesses du Pharaon".

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Depuis plus de trois heures, les dignitaires et généraux prenaient successivement la parole, discouraient sur la situation aux frontières, sur les rapports qui évoquaient les progrès militaires des pays rivaux, sur le manque de moyens de l'armée, sur la nécessité d'un renforcement des défenses, sur l'obligation vitale de remilitariser efficacement l'Égypte. Mais aucune de ces sages paroles n'atteignaient l'oreille du souverain, qui se contentait de hocher vaguement la tête, sans même écouter, concentré sur les quelques mots qu'il prononcerait pour renvoyer bredouilles ces agaçants alarmistes. Lui ne voulait se consacrer qu'aux arts, entendre un doux morceau de harpe tout en discutant de l'avancement de la construction de son monumental tombeau. Finalement, le silence retomba sur la salle, et tous attendirent les mots du monarque, qui se leva lentement :

\- Mes amis, commença-t-il, soyez réalistes, qui oserait s'en prendre à la glorieuse Égypte ? Notre armée est suffisamment puissante ! Ces ennemis que vous me citez, nous les avons écrasés une fois, nous pourrons le refaire ! Pour l'heure, je ne crois pas nécessaire de s'inquiéter de telles questions.

Sur ce, et coupant court aux murmures de protestation, Pharaon se retira. Lorsqu'il eut franchi le seuil de la pièce, et que l'écho de ses pas se fut éteint, les langues jusque là muselées se libérèrent.

\- Il exagère !  
\- J'ai vu de mes yeux les rapports...  
\- L'armée se meurt !  
\- A-t-il seulement parcouru les informations transmises par nos espions ?  
\- Il ne pense qu'à s'amuser !  
\- Allons, il est jeune...  
\- Il est Pharaon ! Il ne peut être aussi...  
\- Quelle irresponsabilité !  
\- Allons, calmons nos mots, peut-être les dieux lui ont-ils assuré notre prospérité ?  
\- Insensé ! Les dieux ne sont pas si généreux !  
\- Peut-être devrait-il être remplacé ?

Le silence se fit brutalement. Remplacer Pharaon ?

\- Hérésie, marmonna un grand prêtre.  
\- Impensable, siffla un général.

Murmurant avec force leur désaccord, les nobles quittèrent à leur tour la salle, priant pour que nul n'ait l'idée saugrenue d'aller répéter au souverain les propos scandaleux tenus par l'un des leurs. Mais, bien évidemment, quelques jours plus tard, le gouverneur du Deuxième Nome était envoyé à Éléphantine, et remplacé par un fidèle de Pharaon. Ce remplacement fut très critiqué, le gouverneur était un homme fort apprécié, très érudit et très juste. Son influence au sein de la cour était grande, le pharaon précédent avait toujours su apprécier les conseils de cet homme. Un vent de contestation recommença à souffler dans le palais. Les vieux assassinats commis par le monarque pour accéder au trône refirent surface, on y ajouta la suspicion que la maladie qui avait emporté son père n'était pas tout à fait naturelle.

Pendant ce temps, Pharaon s'amusait, agrandissait son harem, discutait de la construction de son tombeau, et se plongeait dans la musique. La harpe lui plaisait tout particulièrement, il avait même une musicienne attitrée, qui jouait nuit et jour pour son plaisir. À la cour, il se murmurait qu'elle avait ensorcelé le roi, qu'elle était une magicienne, avec sa beauté irréelle et ses longs cheveux couleur corbeau. Son regard de glace soutenait fièrement celui de ses détracteurs, et on racontait qu'elle avait sans pitié éliminé ses rivales, et notamment la fille du vizir qui prenait apparemment une place trop importante dans le cœur du souverain. Bien évidemment, nul ne se serait aventuré à murmurer ça en face du monarque, qui ne tolérait pas le moindre manque de respect envers sa musicienne.

Alors, elle continuait à jouer, dans les appartements privés de Pharaon, ou encore pendant ses banquets officiels, où chacun était obligé de reconnaître ses talents et sa beauté ; au-delà de l'épaisse chevelure soyeuse qui pendait jusqu'à ses pieds et de ses yeux lumineux et clairs comme du cristal, la musicienne possédait un teint diaphane, comme une poupée ou un fantôme, et portait des tenues noires comme la nuit. Nul ne savait d'où provenaient ces tissus surnaturels, pas même Pharaon.

Certains religieux la voyaient comme porteuse de malheur, d'autres comme promesse de bonne fortune, mais ces considérations contradictoires n'importaient que peu aux principaux détracteurs du pharaon. Ceux-ci attaquaient le souverain sur l'indécence de ses banquets, mais surtout sur son manque d'intérêt pour les questions militaires. Alors qu'il y avait des rumeurs de rassemblement des armées nubiennes près de la frontière ! Le mécontentement grandissait dans la classe politique, même si le souverain conservait le soutien du peuple qui se satisfaisait de la paix et de l'abondance générale.

Le vizir avait lui aussi disparu, pour avoir sous-entendu un peu trop explicitement les soupçons qu'il nourrissait vis-à-vis de la musicienne de Pharaon par rapport à la mort de sa fille. Le monarque avait été indulgent, mettant ces "propos diffamatoires" sur le compte d'un "trouble psychique passager" et conseillant fortement au dignitaire de "partir se reposer dans le Sud", loin des "agitations de la capitale". Le vizir avait dû s'incliner. Cette condamnation non-avouée avait augmenté le ressentiment et la méfiance entre le pharaon et ses conseillers. L'abcès grandissait, et finirait tôt ou tard par être crevé.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Le grand prêtre quitta discrètement le temple d'Amon. La lune brillait dans le ciel, il était seul sous les étoiles. Dans son manteau, un message capital pour l'avenir de la glorieuse Égypte. Avançant silencieusement dans les rues de Thèbes, il parvint bientôt devant les murs d'une luxueuse propriété. Il s'annonça aux gardes qui l'introduisirent immédiatement auprès du maître des lieux : le général le plus influent et le plus récompensé du précédent pharaon. Bien qu'il n'en montrât rien, celui-ci fut surpris de la visite du grand prêtre, qu'il n'attendait pas avant plusieurs jours. Les deux hommes n'échangèrent presque aucun mot, le religieux se contentant de transmettre son message avant de quitter la demeure discrètement, et regagna sans heurts le temple.

Il avait bien fait de déclencher si vite les événements : cette nuit-même, peu avant l'aube, un groupe d'assassins s'introduisit dans ses appartements. Ils éliminèrent consciencieusement ses serviteurs et lui-même, avant de fouiller frénétiquement les coffres et tout endroit susceptible de faire office de cachette. L'aube pointait lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent ; les différentes pièces étaient sens dessus dessous, parsemées de cadavres - égorgés pour la plupart. Le temple commençait à s'éveiller. Avec un juron étouffé, le chef des assassins envoyés par un soutien de Pharaon abandonna la mission. La tablette était déjà partie - probablement confiée à un général, mais lequel ? Sa patronne n'allait pas être contente.

À l'annonce officielle de l'assassinat du grand prêtre d'Amon, des regards s'accrochèrent. Pharaon savait. Il avait des soupçons très précis sur leur complot. Ils devaient accélérer les choses. Le général fit suivre dès le soir suivant les directives transmises par le grand prêtre. Peu à peu, les choses se mirent en place, et une date fut annoncée pour l'exécution. Une course contre la montre s'engagea alors, entre les conjurés qui détruisaient le plus vite possible des preuves que les soutiens de Pharaon cherchaient à récupérer à tout prix... mais sans succès. Bizarrement, ils arrivaient toujours un peu trop tard, ce qui inquiétait le monarque. Elle avait pourtant promis de le protéger, alors pourquoi est-ce que les mercenaires qu'elle envoyait ne menaient-ils jamais leur mission à bien ? Et pourquoi ne prenait-elle pas de sanctions contre eux ?

Pharaon commençait à se sentir piégé, par ses alliés comme ses ennemis. Il ourdit donc le projet de s'enfuir de Thèbes, de quitter sa capitale pour se réfugier dans un endroit sûr. Sa musicienne fit tout pour l'en dissuader. Il ne risquait rien. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire, elle s'occupait de tout. Mais le souverain secouait obstinément la tête. Malgré le sourire et la décontraction qu'il arborait en public, il craignait pour sa vie, se montrait de plus en plus nerveux. Qui allait frapper ? Comment ? Il voyait le danger partout, et il lui semblait n'avoir aucun allié. Le fond fut atteint lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il lui serait extrêmement compliqué de sécuriser son lieu de retraite. Il lui fallait rester encore un peu de temps à Thèbes.

Une nuit, alors que Pharaon était bercé d'un sommeil agité, un message parvint finalement à un homme, qui donna alors un ordre très précis à une femme pour le lendemain. Un banquet était prévu, et il fut difficile de ne pas remarquer l'atmosphère étrange qui y régnait. Les regards s'accrochaient, s'évitaient. Inconscient, semblait-il, de ce manège, le souverain était allongé sur ses coussins, écoutant la musique jouée par sa dame aux cheveux noirs, et profitant des flatteries de ses courtisanes. À un moment, une esclave timide vint lui proposer un verre de vin venu de l'Ouest. Il hésita, puis vit le sourire bienveillant de sa musicienne. C'était un signe, le monarque se saisit du verre et but.

La fête s'acheva vers l'aube. Pharaon décéda lorsque retomba la nuit.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Les Enfers étaient effrayants, noirs, suintants. Partout résonnaient les cris des âmes suppliciées. Il n'y avait aucune végétation, rien que des roches, encore et encore, à perte de vue. Pharaon se releva, le regard perdu, vide. Il était mort.

Mort.

Un mot étrange. Comment... ? Le vin. Ce vin de l'Ouest, offert pendant ce banquet, cette atmosphère étrange. Alors... le sourire de sa musicienne avant qu'il ne boive ? Faisait-elle partie du complot ? Probablement, oui. Son visage se tordit de rage. Elle avait osé le trahir, le bercer d'illusions... Son regard se réveillait sous cet afflux d'émotions violentes. Il se releva. En toute logique, il se trouvait dans l'antichambre des Enfers. Il l'y attendrait. Elle mourrait, tôt ou tard. Et alors, il se vengerait...

\- Je ne m'étais pas trompée...

Il se retourna. Elle était là, avec ses robes noires, ses cheveux ébène, ses yeux glacés.

\- Pandore, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
\- Tu n'es pas attiré par le Puits des Enfers, poursuivit-elle sans faire attention à la rage qui se peignait sur le visage de l'ancien roi. Je le savais ! Tu seras parfait !  
\- Tu m'as trahi. Tu m'as assassiné !

La jeune femme le fixa quelques secondes, avant de répondre, avec une sincérité désarmante qui convainquit l'ancien monarque :

\- Non. Je n'ai pas pris part à ce complot. En revanche, je n'étais pas très motivée à te garder en vie. Tu es promis à un grand destin, Pharaon... mais pas en tant que roi.  
\- Comment...  
\- Chut...

Il se tut. Il ne comprenait plus rien, à part qu'il venait de perdre son prestige d'être divin. Il se sentait déboussolé, nul ne s'était jamais adressé à lui avec autant de familiarité et d'autorité. Il entendit Pandore rire :

\- Sais-tu jouer de la harpe ?  
\- Tu le sais bien.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. De temps à autre, Pharaon lui faisait l'honneur d'un duo musical. Il était doué.

\- Tu dois l'avoir compris, tu n'es plus roi. Mais, tu peux devenir le musicien officiel de la cour éternelle du Dieu des Enfers.  
\- Je ne servirais pas !  
\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Ne t'inquiète pas, être notre musicien te donnera de nombreux privilèges. Mon frère, Hadès, sait récompenser ses meilleurs serviteurs. Suis-moi.

Sur ces paroles, elle le planta là et partit en direction du Puits. Voyant qu'il ne suivait pas, elle se retourna et lui lança, un pli de contrariété sur le front :

\- Et bien ? Serais-tu sourd ?

Pharaon cligna des yeux, regarda autour de lui. Pandore avait raison, il n'avait pas le choix. Il détestait cette idée d'être un serviteur, mais s'il pouvait obtenir des privilèges et jouer sa musique... ce serait acceptable. Il rejoignit la jeune femme, qui sourit avec satisfaction.

\- Je vois qu'on devient raisonnable, fit-elle d'une voix onctueuse.

Il lui décocha un regard noir. Elle leva les mains en l'air, comme pour se dédouaner, avant de le précéder dans la vallée froide et désolée des Enfers.


	33. Nouvelles Fables du Sanctuaire

**Nouvelles Fables du Sanctuaire**

 **Les Personnalités de Saga et Saori**

 _Pour une Déesse endormie deux âmes se battaient :  
L'une voulait la préserver, l'autre désirait l'écorcher.  
Tandis que les galaxies explosaient,  
Et que notre Gémeaux songeait à se suicider,  
Arrive une troisième personnalité  
Qui promptement, pour le bercer, saisit le bébé._

 _Une Déesse, c'est évidemment un beau cadeau :  
Mais la vérité est qu'elle est surtout une morveuse,  
Qui enfumait le Sanctuaire chaque fois qu'elle allait au pot.  
Tout ce débat pour une histoire si peu preuse !_

 _Voilà Saga fort marri et embarrassé, berçant le bébé,  
Tiraillé entre vouloir le massacrer et le relanger.  
Un canasson un peu trop zélé entre alors sans frapper,  
Et en enlevant le nourrisson résout cette discorde sans tarder._

Pour la petite histoire :

Et bah c'est l'enlèvement de Saori version nawak et sac à merde. De rien, je savais que vous mourriez d'envie de découvrir cette facette de la scène.

Fable originelle : _Les voleurs et l'Âne_ (La Fontaine).

* * *

 **Camus et le Livre**

 _Un jour Camus détourna  
Un livre, qu'il cacha  
Dans sa propre bibliothèque.  
« Je ne puis le laisser, se dit-il, misère !  
Les rayonnages désertés du Sanctuaire  
Sont plus humides qu'une pastèque. »_

 _Un jour Milo par hasard ce livre trouva  
Et avec tristesse constata  
Qu'il était craquelé à force d'être sec.  
« Il faut, je crois, en faire l'annihilation,  
Mais il faut en garder le secret, mon pauvre glaçon  
En perdrait à coup sûr tous ses salamalecs. » _

Pour la petite histoire :

Fallait bien que je fasse un Camilo un jour, non ?

Fable originelle : _Le Coq et la Perle_ (La Fontaine).

* * *

 **Le Poissons et son Souhait**

 _Notre Poissons soupirait et appelait tous les jours  
Un heureux amoureux de ce qui est beau à son secours  
« Ô Ami ! pensait-il, que ta présence serait douce dans ce Sanctuaire,  
Où il n'y a point de mascara, mais que des brutes et autres hères ! »_

 _Shun crut, en venant, l'obliger en effet.  
Il se présenta, riant, le générique de Candy plein la tête.  
« Oh mon Dieu, hurle Aphrodite, qu'est-ce que ce cliché de gay niais ?!  
Qu'il est hideux ! je suis métrosexuel, moi, sale bête !  
C'est bien mieux qu'un cosmos brûlant d'amour ou qu'une armure rose !  
N'approche pas, ô cliché sur pattes ! Ou bats-toi, si tu l'oses ! »_

 _Andromède avait toujours été un impulsif homme ;  
Et ce même si beaucoup doutèrent qu'il possédât des couilles.  
Se trouvant vexé comme un pou et d'humeur grognonne,  
Il déchaîna sa tempête et Aphrodite en savoura les chatouilles :  
Il ne put se défendre, et nourrit aujourd'hui la Terre gloutonne._

Pour la petite histoire :

Le personnage du Malheureux m'a fait penser à Aphrodite. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Ne me jugez pas. S'il vous plaît.

Fable originelle : _La Mort et le Malheureux_ (La Fontaine).


	34. Cycle des Spectres - Dryade

**Cycle des Spectres - Dryade**

Une brise douce soufflait, parcourant la prairie, courbant l'herbe sous son poids, effleurant doucement les fleurs fraîchement écloses, faisant bruisser les feuilles des arbres. Comme à chaque printemps, la nature semblait reprendre vie, agitée d'un souffle nouveau, prenant comme une grande inspiration avant de replonger dans un cycle infini. Le choix des anciens de placer à cette période le début de l'année semblait plus que jamais sage et bien fait. Mais les temps avaient changé, avaient passé... Et la nouvelle année avait suivi le mouvement, décalée par les Hommes pour des raisons obscures en regard de celles qui avaient motivé sa place au début du printemps.

Pourtant dans ce lieu hors du temps, hors de tout, cet ordre presque naturel était resté immuable. L'air était pur, chargé des senteurs délicates délivrées par les premiers rayons du soleil. Luco le savourait, immobile, debout, bras écartés pour mieux saisir la brise qui le frappait, s'emmêlant dans les pans de sa longue tunique, jouant dans ses longs cheveux écarlates. Ce vent était si bon, il l'emplissait d'une sensation indescriptible, libératrice. Il était tout, il n'était rien. Il avait l'impression que sa perception n'avait plus que le vent comme seule limite. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter, comme souvent depuis qu'il était arrivé ici...

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Comme d'habitude et comme si c'était la première fois, il y avait d'abord la toux et les pleurs d'un malade. Des crachements chétifs, pathétiques, faibles, si incroyablement faibles, tels les échos d'une vie déjà éteinte.

\- Maître... J'ai mal...

Il fallait... Un remède ! Les plantes ! Sauge ! Angélique ! Non... Autre chose, vite !

\- Maître...

Rien, rien, rien ! Il tousse encore.

\- Pefko, accroche-toi !

Impuissant. Il était impuissant. Les secondes, puis les minutes et les heures s'enchaînaient, inexorables. Pour l'amour du ciel, les jours continuaient à se succéder, l'un plus désespéré que le précédent. L'enfant maigrissait à vue d'œil, et lui échouait toujours à faire le moindre remède. Il ne savait pas contre quoi lutter. Cette fièvre, cette bile, ce manque d'appétit... il ne savait pas quelle en était la cause. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à de tels symptômes. Les préparations habituelles étaient inutiles, il en avait l'intime conviction. Ses plantes étaient inutiles. Elles avaient sauvé des dizaines, non, centaines de patients, mais elles se montraient inutiles pour le plus important de tous. Lui-même était inutile.

Plus encore, n'était-ce pas de sa faute ? N'avait-il pas employé Pefko à s'occuper des malades qui se reposaient sur son domaine ? Changer les bandages, les draps, amener la nourriture... Tout cela n'avait-il pas fini par tuer son jeune apprenti ? Luco se prit la tête entre les mains, assis devant son établi de guérisseur. Il n'arrivait plus à supporter le poids de ses doutes, de ses pensées. Que pouvait-il encore faire, à part préparer du pavot et espérer endormir la souffrance avec le corps ? Mais si l'enfant ne se réveillait plus ?

Un regard vers le lit. Les draps sont blanc cassé, et le visage de Pefko, amaigri, émacié même, y ressort de façon alarmante, blanc comme la craie, pâle comme le clair de lune. Le garçon avait cessé de gémir. Sa respiration hachée emplissait la pièce, résonnant étrangement contre les murs, sur le sol jonché de débris de flacons de décoctions inutiles. Le regard de Luco errait sans but dans la pièce. Quelle herbe n'avait-il pas encore essayée ? Il ne savait plus. Ses yeux ne se fixaient sur rien, vides et perdus. Il mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser le silence de mort qui régnait dans la pièce.

Plus le moindre bruit, la moindre respiration. Rien, à part le bruit tonitruant et effréné de son cœur qui ruait dans sa poitrine sous l'effet du stress. Comme dans un rêve, il se leva, se dirigea vers le lit. Il marcha sur un flacon, le brisant sous son poids, incapable de ressentir la douleur. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Rien, à part sa propre respiration erratique, et cette absence, cette inspiration douloureuse qui avait habité l'atmosphère ces derniers jours.

\- Pekfo...

L'enfant ne bougeait plus. Dehors, la pluie battait les carreaux, accompagnée de loin en loin du tonnerre et de la foudre. Cette dernière illuminait sporadiquement la chambre, accentuant les reliefs, faisant pâlir les couleurs et ressortir la misère immense du lieu.

\- Pefko !

Il le secouait à présent. Doucement, puis plus fort. L'épaule sous ses doigts semblait fragile, friable comme de l'argile trop sèche. La peau était tendue directement sur les os, créant une clavicule creusée. L'ensemble était froid, glacé entre ses doigts brûlés par la peur.

\- PEFKO !

Il connaissait la suite, bien que ce fut la première fois qu'il la vivait. Il la connaissait. Elle ne changeait jamais. L'orage devint plus fort. Le vent, agressif, frappait les volets à intervalles irréguliers, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapproché. De loin en loin, le tonnerre se rapprochait. Luco releva la tête, sa main toujours crispée contre l'épaule de son disciple. Un nuage noir, tentaculaire, semblait s'être amalgamé au-dessus de la tête du petit malade. La lèvre inférieure du guérisseur trembla. Il se sentait comme détaché. Lâchant le corps moribond, il tomba à genoux. Ses lèvres articulèrent une litanie inaudible, suppliant la mort, en appelant au diable. Il ne s'entendait déjà plus. Qu'importait. Il connaissait ce discours par cœur, bien que ce fut la première fois qu'il l'entendait ; il le connaissait ; il ne changeait jamais.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Comme dans un rêve apocalyptique, le vent ouvrit les volets, qui se brisèrent sous la poussée. Invisible, impitoyable, le courant d'air arracha Luco à son propre corps, le ramenant comme un enfant désobéissant est ramené, penaud, à ses parents. Ballotté à travers une longue prairie, le guérisseur réintégra brutalement son corps. La brise avait cessé de souffler dans ce printemps éternel. Les pans de son habit étaient retombés, immobiles. Ses bras suivirent, bougeant seulement pour stopper sa chute à genoux. Courbé, incliné, l'ancien Spectre resta immobile, osant à peine respirer - heureusement, il n'en avait pas réellement besoin.

\- Tu as encore recommencé, Luco.  
\- Déesse...  
\- Oh, ne dis rien. J'ai l'habitude. Ma tempête sait te trouver à présent...

Un moment s'écoula. Le guérisseur ne bougea pas un muscle, cloué au sol par le cosmos dégagé par la maîtresse des lieux. Sa bienfaitrice, celle qui lui avait offert ce jardin éternel et printanier. Et pourtant il ne cessait de vouloir s'en échapper. Il ne savait pas clairement pourquoi. N'avait-il pas bu les eaux du Léthé, comme loyer de ce jardin ? La déesse soupira.

\- Relève-toi, Luco. Tu n'as rien fait de mauvais en soi.  
\- Pourquoi... ?  
\- Tes liens terrestres étaient puissants, semble-t-il. Mais n'aie crainte, je m'assurerais que rien ne vienne plus troubler ta paix.

L'ancien guérisseur acquiesça. Il ne comprenait pas ces bribes de songes, de souvenirs. Ils le fascinaient et le terrifiaient. C'était toujours étrange de se trouver emporté par cette spirale, encore plus étrange de ne jamais s'en rappeler après coup, bien qu'elle laissât une désagréable impression de déjà-vu. Il releva son regard, accrochant les iris extraordinaires de la déesse.

\- Dame Hécate...  
\- Chut... Je t'ai ramené de l'eau de l'Oubli ; bois-la. Peut-être pourras-tu définitivement effacer tout cela, cette fois...

La déité lui tendit un flacon délicat, orné d'une pleine lune creusée dans le verre, encadrée par des volutes solides et des motifs floraux aériens. À l'intérieur, une eau irisée s'agitait doucement. Sans hésitation, avec un espoir mâtiné de mélancolie, Luco ôta le capuchon en forme de tête de chien à langue de serpent. Un instant, il chercha le regard d'Hécate, comme pour avoir son approbation. Souriante, la divinité hocha doucement la tête, approuvée par l'aboiement bref d'un des chiens de son cortège. L'ancien guérisseur n'hésita plus et avala le flacon. Il sentit sa tête tourner, ses jambes se dérober, et s'écroula finalement dans les bras de la déesse qui sourit maternellement.

Le lendemain, il s'éveillerait dans une cabane propre et confortable. Le vent, une brise douce et printanière, soufflerait dehors, courbant l'herbe, caressant les fleurs et jouant avec les feuilles des arbres. Une fois de plus, et à jamais, la nature reprendrait vie, en un chant immémorial poursuivi indéfiniment dans ce petit coin de l'univers...


	35. Cycle des Spectres - Chouette

**Cycle des Spectres - Chouette**

"Il est particulièrement étonnant de naître adulte. À l'instant de mon premier vagissement, je savais d'ors et déjà, confusément, quel serait mon destin. J'étais née pour protéger le futur Pégase, pour l'élever comme mon enfant, provoquer le réveil de son Armure divine, puis disparaître, ayant accompli ma mission envers Athéna. Il serait alors temps pour moi de rejoindre enfin mes sœurs d'armes. Une vie programmée, difficile certes, mais linéaire, sans surprise. J'avais apparemment complètement oublié que des choses telles que la fatalité ou le destin n'existent plus lorsque l'on se mêle d'une manière ou d'une autre aux affaires des Dieux."

"Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Mon enfance dans un modeste village, une existence simple et heureuse, au milieu de gens simples et heureux. Mon adolescence volontairement solitaire, à réfléchir à ma mission et à me remémorer mon passé. Puis ma prise d'indépendance. Avec quelques vêtements, une paire de souliers de rechange, et quelques provisions, j'avais quitté mon village. Je ne savais pas trop ce que j'allais faire. Je devais trouver Pégase, bien évidemment, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Généralement, le cosmos d'un Chevalier ne s'éveille que lorsqu'il entre en possession de son Armure... Je devais donc me résoudre à prier Athéna et à espérer qu'un hasard de la vie mette Pégase sur mon chemin."

"Rapidement, je réussis à me faire engager comme servante dans une grande maison, la demeure ancestrale de la famille Heinstein. Je sus que j'avais fait le bon choix en apprenant que la jeune demoiselle du château se prénommait Pandore. Un tel nom... c'était forcément la future générale d'Hadès... Et mon intuition me chuchotait que la prochaine Guerre Sainte entremêlerait étroitement les différents camps..."

 **OoOoOoOoO**

\- Tu as toujours eu beaucoup d'intuition, ma chère Partita...  
\- Oh, pas tant que ça... Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à voir le mal qui t'habitait.

Le dieu rit. Même morte, même enfermée à jamais dans le rêve de son rosaire, son épouse gardait la même verve, dissimulée sous un ton calme et doux.

\- Désolé d'avoir interrompu ton récit, reprit-il finalement. Mais c'est tout de même étonnant, la façon dont ton intuition semblait te confier mes dessins pour la Guerre Sainte... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais entendre la suite...  
\- La suite ? Hum... Tu veux parler de notre rencontre ?  
\- Oh, pourquoi pas ? Raconte-moi donc l'une des rares choses que je n'avais pas planifiées !  
\- Idiot... Je reprends, donc.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

"Tu avais été engagé comme jardinier... Je me rappelle surtout que tu ne faisais pas grand chose, passant plus de temps à courtiser les servantes qu'à soigner les fleurs. Heureusement, tes aides étaient efficaces, et le jardin conservait tout son charme. Au début... tu m'insupportais. Insolent, débauché, guignol... autant de traits de caractère qui m'agaçaient, moi, la servante et confidente dévouée de Mademoiselle Pandore. Je ne sais pas à partir de quel moment tu as commencé à vraiment me tourner autour. Peut-être après que ta tendance à la tromperie soit de notoriété publique dans toute la propriété ?"

"Qu'importe, au fond. Je me souviens que tu étais toujours là, quelque part, prêt à offrir tes services, à glisser ton commentaire, à te montrer séducteur et serviable. Et tu ne te décourageais pas ! Mes refus successifs, ma froideur... rien ne semblait t'atteindre. C'est d'ailleurs cette persévérance qui a commencé à me séduire. Je me suis demandée si tes sentiments n'étaient pas sincères : quel homme pourrait après tout s'acharner aussi longtemps s'il ne fait que jouer ?"

"J'ai donc accepté ces avances, à la fois flattée et intimidée. Ensuite... et bien, tout est allé assez vite finalement ! Nous nous sommes dits oui, et je suis tombée enceinte. C'est là, je crois, que j'ai définitivement compris que j'avais fait le bon choix... Le bébé que je portais... était Pégase, sans le moindre doute. Au même moment, quasiment, nous avons appris la grossesse de Madame..."

 **OoOoOoOoO**

\- Un heureux événement, évidemment...  
\- Oh oui, bien sûr ! C'est toujours merveilleux, une naissance !  
\- Même celle d'Hadès ?

Partita resta quelques instants muette. La naissance d'Hadès était-elle une bonne chose ? D'un côté, le souverain des Enfers était cruel, impitoyable, et déterminé à détruire l'espèce humaine. Mais d'un autre côté... la Chouette se rappelait sans peine de la joie de Pandore à l'idée d'avoir un petit frère.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par répondre. Je crois que dans cette Guerre, Hadès aurait pu être avant tout un humain, avant d'être un Dieu.  
\- Tu veux dire, si moi et les jumeaux ne nous étions pas mêlés de tout ça ?  
\- ... Oui.

Yôma sourit :

\- Tu me connais, j'aime bien fourrer mon nez un peu partout...  
\- Mouais. En attendant, je peux peut-être continuer ?  
\- Oh, oui, bien sûr... Et si tu me racontais ta mort ?

Partita écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que son mari aurait le culot de lui poser cette question aussi franchement, alors même qu'il en était responsable.

\- Moi qui avais espéré éviter le sujet...  
\- Pourquoi ? C'est toujours aussi douloureux de parler de la trahison de Mademoiselle Pandore ?

La Chouette secoua la tête, souriant tristement :

\- Je ne lui en veux plus... Au début, quand les gardes d'Heinstein se sont approchés et m'ont annoncé que j'allais mourir par son ordre... Oui, je l'ai presque détestée. Mais, tout comme elle, je n'ai jamais eu qu'une fraction de la vérité. Nous avons toutes deux été les jouets dociles de puissances supérieures...

 **OoOoOoOoO**

"Je me rappelle clairement de cette nuit-là. Il faisait froid, très froid. J'avais quitté le château d'Heinstein depuis quelques années. Enfin... il serait plus juste de dire que j'avais fui le château depuis plusieurs années. Tenma avait grandi, il était un peu pleurnicheur mais il était déjà très courageux. Pourquoi étais-je partie ? La peur. J'avais eu peur. Madame avait accouché, mais les servantes continuaient de s'affoler, entrant, sortant de la chambre. J'étais avec toi, Yôma, mon bébé dans les bras, nous attendions, puis tu as disparu. Tu as à peine pris le temps de me marmonner une vague excuse, que déjà tu disparaissais dans un couloir. Tu n'es pas revenu. Les servantes piaillaient de plus en plus, Tenma s'était réveillé et pleurait. Des cris commençaient à parvenir des appartements de Madame. Quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Stressée, pressée par les vagissements affamés de notre fils, je suis repartie dans notre logis. Tu n'y étais p as, évidemment, et certaines de tes affaires avaient disparu."

"À ce moment, je crois que j'ai compris que la roue du destin venait de tourner. Je n'avais plus le temps de me préoccuper de ce que tu pouvais bien faire, plus le temps de m'assurer de la santé de Madame ou du moral de Mademoiselle. Ma mission de protection de Pégase avait commencé. Fébrile, j'avais empaqueté le strict nécessaire, pensant donner dès le lendemain ma démission. Enfin rassérénée, je me suis occupée de Tenma - le nourrir, le changer, le bercer - , tout en gardant mon cosmos en éveil, prête à toute éventualité. Précaution sage : au milieu de la nuit, deux cosmos terrifiants se sont manifestés au château. Deux énergies sombres, tellement puissantes... des déités. Je suis partie. Sans hésiter, sans penser à rien d'autre que la fuite. J'avais tellement peur pour mon bébé. Je voulais le protéger."

"J'ai probablement fait une erreur cette nuit, et agi selon les jeux des Dieux. Ma fuite a pu être utilisée pour détruire définitivement le cœur humain de Pandore, et ainsi l'éveiller à son rôle de commandante des armées infernales. Et évidemment, cela a été le début d'une longue errance avec Tenma. Grâce au Ciel, nous avons réussi à échapper aux poursuivants envoyés par Mademoiselle Pandore pendant presque cinq ans... Je ne sais pas comment nous avons fait d'ailleurs, toute cette période me semble flotter dans un brouillard épais..."

"Tout s'est finalement achevé par une nuit d'hiver. Sans argent ou objet ayant pu servir à du troc, j'avais été forcée de me réfugier dans la forêt, espérant trouver de quoi survivre. Cela a été ma dernière erreur, puisque cet isolement complet de la civilisation a permis aux gardes de Pandore de retrouver ma trace. Ils nous ont traqués, moi et Tenma, pendant des jours, en prenant leur temps, sachant pertinemment que je n'étais qu'une simple humaine, incapable de me battre sans Armure... D'ailleurs ils devaient probablement tout ignorer de ma première vie. Bref. Ils ont donc fini par se lasser de la traque, et ont décidé de passer à l'exécution."

"Ils étaient... si bruyants... si agressifs... J'avais fini par tomber à terre, adossée à un arbre, protégeant Tenma, blotti dans mon dos. Ils s'étaient approchés, lentement, me tournant autour, m'encerclant, ricanants et railleurs. Ils disaient que j'allais enfin payer pour avoir enlevé le jeune frère de Mademoiselle Pandore. Je crois que je n'ai même pas essayé de rétablir la vérité, quelle importance après tout ? Je ne savais pas comment elle était parvenue à cette conclusion, et à cet instant je m'en fichais. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, tout se brouillait. Ensuite, je suis morte. Je serais bien incapable de déterminer précisément quel coup me fut fatal. Je ressentais la douleur, la chaleur du sang, la froideur de la neige... et c'était tout. Je n'ai même pas senti que tu bougeais mon corps pour récupérer Tenma inconscient..."

 **OoOoOoOoO**

\- En même temps, interrompit une fois de plus Yôma, j'ai été particulièrement délicat. Je ne voulais pas faire souffrir ma bien-aimée...  
\- Quelle gentillesse, après nous avoir abandonnés...  
\- Et avant d'abandonner une seconde fois Tenma !

Partita secoua la tête :

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu te refusais à vivre simplement...  
\- Mais, parce que je suis un Dieu !  
\- Cela ne veut rien dire !

Yôma éclata de rire :

\- Quelle importance ? Rien n'a de sens ; l'horloge avance, la roue tourne, et le temps s'écoule, et tout cela de façon abominablement régulière ! N'est-ce pas plutôt ce rythme monotone et triste qui n'a pas de sens, ma chère ?  
\- Le temps qui passe a un sens ! Il permet de grandir, de guérir ses plaies, d'évoluer et de vieillir ! Sans le temps, nous serions figés ! Voilà qui n'aurait aucun sens !

Le visage jovial du Dieu se ternit brutalement :

\- Alors je suppose que tu as une idée du fardeau qui pèse sur les épaules des immortels ?  
\- Je...

Le Méphistophélès secoua la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, les ébouriffant un peu plus :

\- Désolé, ne t'inquiète pas de cela... Reprends ton récit, je t'en prie...  
\- Comment cela ? Tu m'as ramenée à la vie, comme tu l'avais planifié, qu'y a-t-il de plus à dire ?  
\- J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as ressenti.

Partita soupira légèrement :

\- Je crois plutôt que tu souhaites gagner du temps.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester avec véhémence, elle leva la main pour l'interrompre :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais reprendre... Peut-être directement au combat ?

 **OoOoOoOoO**

"Je venais de ressusciter, comme tu l'avais prévu avec tes petites manipulations. Tu m'avais donné un rôle à jouer, mais j'avais une mission à remplir. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai affronté Pégase, sans hésiter, prenant même parfois plaisir à voir quel homme mon petit bébé était devenu. J'ai également réglé mes comptes avec Pandore, bien que cela ne m'apporte aucune satisfaction, simplement plus de vide et de tristesse. Je ne regrette toutefois pas de m'en être pris à elle, je pense que je l'ai en quelque sorte aidée à avancer... Cela sonne bizarre comme réflexion, en fait..."

"Mais revenons à Pégase. J'étais heureuse de voir sa détermination et son dévouement à Athéna, c'est vrai, mais j'ai aussi été très surprise de voir autant de doute dans ses yeux. Je le comprenais, quoi de plus terrible que de devoir tuer son ami d'enfance, mais en tant que digne servante d'Athéna je ne pouvais pas pardonner une telle faiblesse. Avant d'être une mère, j'étais une femme Chevalier. Et en tant que telle, je devais éveiller l'Armure divine de Pégase. C'était crucial pour la victoire d'Athéna sur Hadès. J'ai donc fait ce qu'il fallait : pousser Tenma dans ses derniers retranchements, en le mettant face à ses propres faiblesses, en incarnant l'ultime obstacle entre lui et son destin."

"Ça a marché, évidemment. Quelle piètre mère je serais si j'étais incapable d'éduquer mon propre fils ! Bien sûr, je l'ai payé très cher... Et j'ai fini ici. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, ni même pourquoi tu l'as fait, mais tu as enfermé mon âme au cœur de la tienne. Puis lorsque tu as toi-même disparu du monde, nous avons été tous deux réunis dans ce rosaire... Et, pour passer le temps, nous n'avons rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de nous raconter nos histoires respectives, afin, selon toi, de reconstruire notre couple sur des bonnes bases..."

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Partita s'interrompit quelques secondes, le regard dans le vide, avant de se tourner vers Yôma, qui restait assis, appuyé contre elle, silencieux.

\- J'ai raison ? demanda-t-elle.

Le Dieu hocha mollement la tête, avant de la prendre dans ses bras :

\- Je t'ai aimée, tu sais... J'ai même regretté d'avoir laisser Tenma te tuer... et j'ai été tenté... de stopper le cours du temps, à cet instant...

Voyant que la Chouette restait silencieuse, Yôma leva son visage vers elle, vaguement inquiet :

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?  
\- Si, sourit finalement Partita. Bien sûr que si, je te crois. J'ai peut-être tort, mais je te crois...

La main de la jeune femme effleura doucement la joue rugueuse de son époux :

\- Tu ne te rases toujours pas...  
\- Cela gâcherait mon côté séduisant et ténébreux !

Le rire clair de Partita emplit l'univers au milieu duquel ils flottaient. Yôma sourit, il adorait la voir rire. D'ailleurs, il préférait même écouter le rire de sa femme à manipuler l'existence humaine.

\- Comme quoi, même les Dieux peuvent changer, marmonna-t-il.  
\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?  
\- Hum ? Non, non, rien...  
\- Ah.

Un léger silence plana autour d'eux, comme si le temps, bien qu'inexistant dans cette dimension, s'était tout de même suspendu. Finalement, la Chouette le rompit, légèrement impatiente :

\- Bon, à toi de me raconter ton histoire maintenant !  
\- Que veux-tu savoir ?  
\- Tout !  
\- Tout ?  
\- Oui. Je veux que tu me parles de "Kairos", de ton frère, de tes plans et de tout le reste.

Le Méphistophélès sourit :

\- Ce sera long... mais après tout, nous avons toute l'éternité devant nous.


	36. Cycle des Spectres - Méphistophélès

**Cycle des Spectres - Méphistophélès**

\- Bon, à toi de me raconter ton histoire maintenant !  
\- Que veux-tu savoir ?  
\- Tout !  
\- Tout ?  
\- Oui. Je veux que tu me parles de "Kairos", de ton frère, de tes plans et de tout le reste.

Le Méphistophélès sourit :

\- Ce sera long... mais après tout, nous avons toute l'éternité devant nous.

Yôma ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, la referma. Par où commencer ? Il y avait tant à dire... Il hésita, eut une moue peu convaincue, avant de se lancer :

\- Commençons donc par "Kairos" et mon frère...

 **OoOoOoOoO**

"Au commencement nous étions trois. Trois frères. Trois Temps."

"Chronos, notre aîné, représentait le Temps dans son sens le plus général. Passé, Présent et Futur étaient sous sa tutelle, et il gouvernait la ligne infinie de la chronologie. Il était sévère, dur, avide de pouvoir."

"Aion, mon second frère, était plus doux, mais totalement soumis à Chronos. Il était le Temps le plus futur et le plus hasardeux. Plus simplement, on pourrait le décrire comme la personnification de la destinée ou du sort."

"Moi, Kairos, j'étais le plus jeune. Le moins important, le plus volatile, le plus insoumis, le plus ambitieux. J'étais, et suis toujours, l'opportunité, le temps favorable qui passe et qu'il faut saisir, l'occasion magnifique toujours là au bon moment."

"À nous trois, nous définissions le monde. Puis notre aîné a commencé à changer. Il voulait tout contrôler. Qu'avait-il besoin du Temps hasardeux ? qu'avait-il besoin du Temps favorable ? Il pouvait tout contrôler, tout régler comme du papier à musique ! Il a évincé Aion, avec le quasi-consentement de celui-ci d'ailleurs... Ensuite il est passé à moi. Moi, le petit Dieu ailé, le petit frère inoffensif. Il a cru que ce serait simple. Il a cru que ce serait facile. Le naïf. Peut-être aurait-il dû mieux consulter Aion, qui lui aurait certainement livré le récit de ma rébellion future ?"

"Bref. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai résisté. J'ai lutté, politiquement et militairement, pendant des années et des années. Et puis Chronos a fini par me vaincre. Il m'a alors condamné à une double-peine : un cycle perpétuel de réincarnation en temps que mortel, et un effacement complet de mon existence. J'ai donc été oublié, des dieux comme des hommes. Humiliation totale. Au fur et à mesure de mes vies, ma haine envers mon frère ne faisait que grandir, et ma soif de revanche se faisait plus mordante. J'ai fini par mettre au point ce projet fou de créer une nouvelle mythologie."

 **OoOoOoOoO**

\- Depuis combien de temps te réincarnes-tu ?  
\- Oh, des milliers d'années... Je n'ai pas compté, tu sais...

Partita hocha simplement la tête.

\- Et comme je te l'avais déjà demandé, tu n'as pas pu te contenter de ces vies ?  
\- Je suis un Dieu. Il me fallait plus, et il me faut toujours plus. Je sortirais d'ici un jour, je te le promets. Et je t'emmènerais avec moi. Je n'ai pas abandonné mon projet de réécrire l'Histoire.  
\- Yôma ! s'exclama Partita en le repoussant brutalement. Tu ne peux pas apprendre de tes erreurs ?

Il lui lança un regard étrange, un éclat singulier brillant dans ses pupilles.

\- Tu ne comprends pas...  
\- Et bien, oui ! Je ne comprends pas. Nous sommes en paix. Certes, ce n'est pas la panacée, mais nous sommes en relative sécurité, et rien ne peut nous arriver !  
\- Nous sommes prisonniers !  
\- Il y a pire prison !  
\- Et alors ? Nous devrions être libres !  
\- Nos crimes...

Yôma ricana :

\- Quels crimes ? Est-ce un crime de questionner la justice d'un Dieu ? Est-ce un crime de moquer les disputes infantiles de deux déités suffisamment immatures pour se battre comme des chiffonniers autour de la possession d'une vulgaire planète ?

La Chouette ne répondit pas, mais son attitude hurlait son opinion. Un peu calmé par sa tirade, l'ancien Spectre soupira, puis précisa :

\- Peut-être est-ce de l'hybris pour un mortel, mais je n'en suis pas un, Partita. Je questionne la justice de mes pairs, et manipule deux enfants. Rien de plus.

Aucune réponse. Le silence s'installa lentement, disposant une chape de plomb sur les épaules du couple. Brusquement mal à l'aise, Yôma finit par reprendre son histoire, à voix basse, exposant ses plans comme une confession honteuse...

 **OoOoOoOoO**

"Mes incarnations successives ont longtemps été infructueuses. Le Temps n'était pas bon, l'opportunité absente de ma vie. Je dus donc prendre mon mal en patience, ronger mon frein, et attendre. J'arpentais la Terre, voyais naître et mourir des civilisations... et je m'ennuyais. Puis est venue cette réincarnation. Je suis né au Japon, cette fois. Pendant une ère calme. Les hommes étaient en paix, globalement heureux, et quand ils ne l'étaient pas, ils n'avaient pas la volonté de se rebeller pour le devenir. Mes premières années ont donc été un véritable calvaire. Je devenais fou, à force de tant de paix ! Car la paix amène la continuité, la paix amène la tranquillité, la paix relègue au second plan les occasions et les opportunités que nul ne se permettrait de manquer en période plus troublée."

"Dès que j'en eus l'occasion, je m'empressai donc de quitter le pays du Soleil Levant. Je pris un bateau en direction de l'Europe, un lieu ô combien plus intéressant, car beaucoup moins paisible. Le XVIIIème siècle en Europe, ce sont des guerres, des conquêtes, des intrigues politiques, des famines, et des pensées de soulèvement. Un lieu parfait pour le kairos. Mais je n'aurais jamais songé que je ferrerais un si gros poisson..."

"Pendant ma traversée, une nuit de pleine lune - mes préférées - , je vis une comète étincelante jaillir de la constellation de Pégase, et filer quelque part en Occident. Sans perdre un instant, je m'envolai à sa poursuite. Mon cœur battait à toute allure, je me sentais plus excité que je ne l'avais jamais été. Je me sentais incroyablement heureux aussi, fendant les cieux sombres pour rejoindre la scène principale de la Guerre Sainte. Pour une fois, ces petites querelles d'enfants autour de la Terre allaient véritablement servir à quelque chose : mon avènement."

"Je me suis tout d'abord rendu au Sanctuaire. Peut-être Pégase était-il déjà né... mais non. Il n'était pas né. Déçu, je me contentais donc de semer la zizanie entre nos deux Gémeaux. Ce fut relativement facile : il est si facile de monter un aîné contre son cadet... Cette visite me laissa toutefois un goût amer dans la bouche : Aspros me rappelait par trop Chronos, et je perdais toute prestance et toute raison chaque fois que le souvenir de mon aîné revenait dans mon esprit."

"Je me suis posé finalement dans un château... le château d'Heinstein. Pandore était déjà une petite fille, et les énergies des Spectres emplissaient déjà les lieux. Mais au milieu de tout cela... il y avait un relent de cosmos pur et déicide. Je savais que j'étais au bon endroit, alors je me suis débrouillé pour être engagé comme jardinier. Ce n'était qu'une couverture, et peu m'importait d'avoir chaque semaine des retenues de salaire parce que je ne faisais pas mon travail. Je n'avais de toute façon pas besoin d'argent. Je suis un Dieu, après tout."

"Mon plan était assez simple : persuadé que la maîtresse de maison finirait par mettre au monde le Pégase, j'avais tout simplement prévu de l'enlever, afin de le former à tuer Hadès... en sacrifiant Athéna. S'étant auto-détruits, je n'aurais plus qu'à définitivement détruire leurs âmes suffisamment affaiblies, et affirmer mon pouvoir sur leurs anciennes possessions."

"Mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, faussa tous mes plans. Toi, Partita."

 **OoOoOoOoO**

La voix du Méphistophélès s'était clairement altérée sur les derniers mots. Il semblait réellement sincère. Les joues rosies, mais emmitouflée dans sa fierté, Partita refusa de tourner à nouveau son regard vers son mari. Il allait devoir faire un peu mieux que ça s'il désirait se faire pardonner. Ayant parfaitement saisi le message, Yôma soupira douloureusement, un peu désemparé.

\- Partita...

Il avança une main, la posa sur son épaule. Pas de réaction. Hésitant, il finit par entourer la jeune femme immobile et raide de ses bras.

\- S'il te plaît... parle-moi... Ce n'est pas gentil de m'ignorer...

La Chouette frémit légèrement, un peu déstabilisée par cette attitude. Pendant toute leur vie, jamais Yôma n'avait agi de la sorte. Il était toujours un peu distant, un peu froid, comme s'il portait un masque. Masque qui visiblement commençait à tomber. Réfléchissant encore à ce qu'elle allait dire - car, elle le savait, c'était à son tour de parler - , elle commença :

\- Hum... Je ne t'en veux pas... pas trop. Tu veux bien continuer à raconter ton histoire... enfin, notre histoire, mais de ton point de vue, enfin... Tu m'as comprise ! finit-elle par s'agacer.

Le dieu sourit :

\- Pas de problème, ma chérie... Si ça peut soigner ton orgueil blessé...  
\- Ce n'est pas de l'orgueil ! s'exclama Partita en se retournant.

Elle faillit percuter le visage de Yôma dans son mouvement, et cette soudaine proximité les figea. La Chouette rougit violemment, pendant qu'un sourire s'élargissait sur le visage du Méphistophélès. Partita s'écarta, gênée, avant de lâcher :

\- Bon, c'est peut-être un peu de l'orgueil. Mais juste un peu.  
\- Je ne l'entendais pas autrement, assura Yôma, goguenard. Mais retournons à l'histoire, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Je disais donc...

 **OoOoOoOoO**

"Tu étais donc le seul imprévu dans mon plan génial. Toi et ton sourire lumineux. Toi et tes cheveux aériens qui accompagnaient le moindre de tes mouvements. Toi et tes yeux doux et intelligents qui brillaient de malice. Je te trouvais vraiment très belle. J'en étais moi-même surpris, les mortelles ne me faisant généralement pas grande impression. Tu étais différente, en tous points. J'ai donc fait de mon mieux pour te séduire, et ta résistance t'a rendue en vérité encore plus intéressante. Oh, je n'étais pas amoureux, pas vraiment. Je t'aimais, mais bon, ce n'était pas exactement de l'amour, enfin, je ne sais pas, un dieu ne tombe pas amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ahem, bref. Je t'appréciais suffisamment pour avoir envie de vivre avec toi le temps d'une incarnation. Je ne savais pas que tu étais la Chouette, vraiment. Je ne m'intéressais pas vraiment aux serviteurs des autres déités. Enfin, la suite, tu la connais. Mariage, et puis Tenma. C'est là que j'ai été surpris pour la deuxième fois. La maîtresse de maison était certes enceinte, mais d'Hadès et non pas de Pégase. Et, plus important, le déicide était mon fils. Mon fils. Extraordinaire."

"J'ai donc adapté ma stratégie, et ai décidé de capturer Hadès, afin qu'il soit élevé comme un humain, aux côtés de la réincarnation d'Athéna. Cela créerait une adorable confusion. Quant à Pégase, il remplirait son rôle, et je l'élèverais moi-même !"

 **OoOoOoOoO**

\- Attends ! l'interrompit Partita. Tu n'avais pas prévu de faire de Tenma un orphelin ?

Yôma lui sourit, un peu tristement :

\- Non, pas à l'origine. Je n'y ai pensé qu'après ta mort. J'avais échoué à te sauver - ayant eu beaucoup de mal à te trouver et peu de temps pour le faire. Je ne me voyais pas élever un enfant seul, d'autant plus que j'avais fort à faire par ailleurs...

 **OoOoOoOoO**

"En vérité, je n'avais pas prévu que tu t'enfuirais du château après l'enlèvement d'Hadès. J'étais presque sûr qu'Hypnos et Thanatos se montreraient, alors j'avais fait en sorte de protéger notre foyer de leur influence. Mais bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas prévoir l'éventualité où tu capterais parfaitement leur menace et partirais aussitôt. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas le loisir de m'en préoccuper. Après avoir forcé la réincarnation d'Hadès dans une pauvre famille italienne, et attendu la réincarnation d'Athéna dans cette même famille, je me suis débrouillé pour que les parents meurent, et que les petits soient conduits dans un orphelinat. Ceci afin de brouiller encore plus les pistes pour le Sanctuaire."

"De ton côté, tu fuyais toujours, et finalement tu es morte. Je suis arrivé sur les lieux quelques secondes plus tard, éliminant les coupables. J'ai récupéré Tenma, et finalement pris la décision de le laisser en compagnie d'Hadès et Athéna. Les trois ennemis héréditaires réunis... ce serait définitivement amusant ! J'ai alors laissé ces trois-là agir à leur guise, et se tisser entre eux des liens forts et profonds..."

"De mon côté, j'avais encore d'autres choses à faire. Chercher la Gold Cloth du Bélier, par exemple. Shion était destiné, en tant qu'Or, à de grandes choses, et notamment à un rôle de premier plan en tant que Pope dans la Guerre Sainte qui se déroulera dans deux cents ans. Sauf que je voulais justement que cette Guerre Sainte du XVIIIème siècle soit la dernière. La méthode la plus simple était donc encore d'empêcher l'existence de Shion - qui n'était pas tellement nécessaire à un bon déroulement du conflit actuel. Je me suis donc rendu dans un village paumé dans les montagnes, un village qui aurait été parfaitement ennuyeux si Avenir, un Chevalier du Bélier venu du futur, n'avait pas décidé d'y être enterré avec son armure. Il me fallait cette armure. À tout prix."

"Et je l'aurais obtenue, si Chronos n'était pas intervenu. Mon adorable aîné avait placé un sortilège temporel autour de l'armure. Impossible de l'emmener loin du village... J'ai donc finalement opté pour une solution alternative : figer le village dans le temps. Et espérer que PERSONNE n'arrive jamais à vaincre le double que j'avais placé pour surveiller la Cloth."

 **OoOoOoOoO**

\- Je suppose que Shion a finalement détruit le double en question ? demanda Partita en retenant un gloussement.  
\- Mouais, grogna Yôma. Il était un peu plus doué que prévu. Mais ce n'était pas trop grave, j'avais d'autres occasions de prévu.  
\- Il faut dire que c'est ta spécialité, les occasions.  
\- N'est-ce pas ?

Partita sourit, un peu moins fâchée à présent :

\- Et après ?  
\- Tu connais la suite. Je suis devenu un Spectre d'Hadès, je t'ai ressuscitée, je t'ai regardé te démener pour me contrer, j'ai fait mes petites magouilles...  
\- Et tu as échoué.  
\- Oui.

Faussement boudeur, le dieu croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Rhooo ne te vexe pas ! le gronda gentiment la Chouette.  
\- Au moins ça nous aura permis de discuter un peu.

Partita fronça les sourcils :

\- Un peu ? Nous sommes là pour l'éternité. Toi parce qu'Aspros t'a emprisonné, moi parce que tu as lié nos âmes. Nous allons beaucoup discuter, au contraire.

Yôma sourit, de son sourire de dieu quelque peu maléfique et psychopathe :

\- Oh, ma chérie... Ne sois pas naïve, Partita, je t'avais dit que je ne pouvais pas abandonner maintenant... J'ai réussi à restaurer mon corps, je vais me réincarner et venir à bout des Dieux selon mon plan initial !  
\- Tu es complètement fou ! Tu me disais aussi toi-même que nous avions l'éternité !

Le Méphistophélès la fixa quelques secondes, comme réfléchissant.

\- Yôma ? Réponds-moi !  
\- Je crains qu'il n'y ait eu méprise... prononça-t-il lentement. J'ai parlé d'éternité... car je pourrais passer une éternité à parler de nos existences avec toi. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je resterais dans ce trou toute une éternité ! s'enflamma-t-il brusquement. Quatorze années se sont déjà écoulées à l'extérieur, il est temps que je fasse mon grand retour, tu ne crois pas ?

Le regard dur, la Chouette le fixa, froide :

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Tu ferais mieux de rester ici, Yôma. Il est temps de profiter enfin de ce que tu as pu sauver... moi, par exemple.

Après un silence, celui-ci rétorqua finalement, implacable :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais te chercher !

Dans un ample mouvement, faisant voler la cape brusquement apparue sur son costume de soirée, Kairos adressa un dernier rictus à sa compagne d'infortune avant de disparaître, entamant sans la moindre hésitation une nouvelle et dernière danse.


	37. Cycle des Spectres - Nasu

**Cycle des Spectres - Nasu**

 _Les mouches ont un lien particulier avec les corps des défunts. Plus que jamais, Véronica était convaincu de cette vérité. C'est pour ça qu'il les suivait, ces mouches au ventre gonflé de chair flasque, ces charognardes miniatures aux yeux miroitants. Il ne savait guère où elles le conduiraient, mais il croyait fermement que ce serait exactement là où il souhaitait aller._

Le Spectre du Nasu n'avait que peu de souvenirs de sa création ; tout au plus se rappelait-il d'un tunnel de lumière terminé par une porte ténébreuse qu'il avait franchi avec l'aisance d'un chat rentrant dans sa maison. Ensuite il se rappelait de ses maîtres, les dieux jumeaux. Puis d'une clef symbolique qui brillait dans ses souvenirs comme une étoile. Une clef en or, entourée d'une aura sombre ; une clef tordue imitant un arbre déformé ; une clef sentant fort l'humus et la décomposition ; la seule et unique clef de la Forêt de la Mort dont il était à présent le Gardien.

Il était fier de ce titre, fier de sa Forêt toujours plus dangereuse et morbide, fier de la confiance que lui avaient accordée ses maîtres. Lorsque la Guerre Sainte avait éclaté, il s'était préparé au combat, préparant une myriade de stratégies personnalisées pour tous les opposants qu'il pourrait rencontrer. Des plans vicieux, qui savaient toucher la corde sensible chez ses adversaires ; en bon musicien et esthète, Véronica en appréciait toutes les nuances de vibration. La note grave et lente de la peine sourde et menaçante ; la note, grave elle aussi, mais plus saccadée d'une colère proche du climax ; le son désaccordé de la folie furieuse ; la tonalité douce du désespoir résigné ; la sonorité plus aiguë caractéristique des peines violents ; et enfin le cri magnifique et cristallin poussé par les âmes déchirées.

Son combat avait pourtant bien commencé. La mélodie de l'orgue qui se mariait délicieusement au chant désespéré du cœur de Pégase. Les versets de l'Exode qui résonnaient avec délicatesse et force dans l'air. Véronica adorait les textes dits sacrés. Cette dénomination, qu'elle soit légitime ou pas, leur donnait une puissance insoupçonnée dans l'oreille de ceux qui les reconnaissaient comme tels. Les humains étaient émotionnellement fort influençables, émerveillés par le sacré et transcendés par le concept d'une puissance supérieure qui les écoute. Comme si les pairs divins de ses maîtres avaient du temps à gaspiller à prêter attention aux pleurs des hommes. Non, ces larmes, ces lamentations étaient offertes aux plus loyaux des serviteurs des Immortels... aux êtres tels que lui, Véronica. Aux êtres destinés à écraser les plus faibles et timorés de leurs pairs ; ici, Pégase et ses amis.

Le Spectre du Nasu s'apprêtait donc à achever les trois compères, savourant sans complexe le moment. Puis cet homme vint tout gâcher. Cet homme qui ressemblait tant à sa clef, une aura sombre entourant un corps d'or pur, écrin d'une âme distordue. Cet homme qui avait bouleversé tous ses principes et ses plans. Ce foutu Chevalier du Cancer. Qui était arrivé, l'air de rien. L'avait dédaigné, ouvertement, bien que Véronica soit persuadé qu'il mourait d'envie de se battre. Il avait envoyé Pégase au tapis afin de pouvoir le faire danser. Le faire danser, lui, Véronica. Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait réussi.

Manigoldo du Cancer était parvenu à l'entraîner dans une danse mortelle, un combat élégant, enflammé et passionné. Ses piques et ses insultes devinrent peu à peu douce musique, et son arrogance le glaçage parfait d'un gâteau moelleux. Cet affrontement ne déçut pas un seul instant le Nasu. Il crut pourtant voir les limites du Crabe, lorsque celui-ci l'entraîna aux portes des Enfers. Ne savait-il pas, cet arrogant, qu'il s'agissait de son jardin ? Un jardin exquis de fleurs fanées exhalant un parfum d'agonie ; un jardin où il était facile de constater la vanité humaine. Le jardin préféré des Spectres, où l'on ne cultivait pas des tomates mais des âmes prêtes à être exportées au fin fond des ténèbres. Un lieu qui aurait dû répugner et affaiblir un Chevalier d'Athéna. Mais pas lui.

Pas Manigoldo du Cancer. Il était bien au-delà de ça, avec son âme tordue et brisée, son âme distendue grignotée par l'ombre... son âme si proche de la sienne, oui. L'âme du Chevalier du Cancer était très proche de l'âme de Véronica du Nasu. Et, étrangement, le Spectre se sentait flatté de ressembler à cet homme, qui savait allier comme lui folie et intelligence. Un homme qui avait même été jusqu'à le surpasser... Oui, il avait été vaincu par ce Chevalier, cet humain atypique qui voyait les portes des Enfers comme un terrain de jeux, et qui possédait la capacité de brûler toute âme.

Et pendant que le feu le dévorait et que son corps, marionnette de son maître, se jetait sur son adversaire dans un ultime assaut, Véronica se mettait en hibernation, attendant de pouvoir enfin capturer pour lui-même l'âme extraordinaire de Manigoldo du Cancer.

Il s'était enfin éveillé, après des instants, des heures, des jours, des décennies, des siècles, des millénaires, des éternités de sommeil. Il avait ouvert ses yeux, n'avait vu qu'un rideau blond. Écartant les mèches qui encombraient sa vision, il s'était redressé, douloureusement, avant d'appeler ses petites compagnes aux yeux à facettes. Elles étaient arrivées rapidement, bourdonnantes et velues, énormes et luisantes. Véronica avait souri, avait chuchoté quelques chuintements incompréhensibles ; puis avait attendu.

Cette attente avait été insupportable, si longue, si brûlante. Il n'avait qu'un désir : retrouver cet homme qui avait su le piéger, dans tous les sens du terme. Il voulais retrouver cet homme, quel qu'en soit le prix, le retrouver et l'emprisonner à son tour dans la plus séduisante des cages. Ses mains tremblaient, ses lèvres devenaient sèches à cette idée. Il en mourait, il mourait de ce vœu féroce. Et ces stupides mouches qui ne se décidaient pas !

Pourquoi ne faisaient-elles rien ? Manigoldo était-il si bien caché que ça ? Peuh, un vulgaire humain, dissimulé aux yeux des charognards de l'armée d'Hadès ? Impossible. Un autre doute saisit soudain Véronica, brutalement, en glaçant son cœur : et si ses maîtres, qui après lui avaient détruit le Chevalier du Cancer, avaient en même temps anéanti son âme ? Alors dans ce cas, il ne pourrait jamais effleurer la peau pâle du Crabe, il ne pourrait pas se repaître de la saveur de son cosmos incontrôlé... Presque suffocant, Véronica s'était écroulé à terre, respirant désespérément l'air vicié des Enfers.

Puis, à son grand soulagement, l'attitude des mouches commença à changer. Bien que toujours indécises, elles commençaient déjà à former un nuage organisé, signe que les recherches étaient proches de la fin. Bientôt, les charognardes avaient repéré leur proie, et étaient parties, en nuage noir et mouvant, comme une ombre fuyant sous la flamme d'une bougie. Silencieux, l'ancien Spectre les avait suivies.

 _Les mouches ont un lien particulier avec les corps des défunts. Plus que jamais, Véronica était convaincu de cette vérité. C'est pour ça qu'il les suivait, ces mouches au ventre gonflé de chair flasque, ces charognardes miniatures aux yeux miroitants. Il ne savait guère où elles le conduiraient, mais il croyait fermement que ce serait exactement là où il souhaitait aller._


	38. Cycle des Spectres - Dernier tour

**Cycle des Spectres - Dernier tour de piste**

Du fond des Enfers, à peine réincarné, il fomenta un énième plan pour conquérir la Terre. Et, pour la énième fois, il fut vaincu. Hadès était à dire vrai las de tout cela, mais le cycle du destin le conduisait toujours à ce point. Car lorsqu'il se réincarnait, soit environ tous les deux cents ans, c'était pour la crise bicentenaire des Enfers. Cette crise, théorisée par les âmes les plus prestigieuses abritées par le royaume souterrain, désignait une période de forte pénurie d'âmes aux Enfers. Nul ne savait pourquoi, mais tous les deux cents ans, une partie des âmes se réincarnait de façon aléatoire, dans ce monde ou un autre. Cet exode massif vers la vie provoquait de terribles bouleversements aux Enfers, comme par exemple une perte de contrôle des chimères placées dans les différentes prisons. Le royaume souterrain, déjà pas très lumineux en temps normal, plongeait d'autant plus dans les ténèbres : les bureaux devenaient casernes, et on ressortait les Surplis du placard pour pouvoir, dans un premier temps, emprisonner les chimères et monstres. Inutile de dire que les paysages infernaux payaient cher ces chasses improvisées et inévitables. Également, un certain nombre d'âmes terminaient blessées à mort par des bêtes trop rapides pour les Spectres.

 **Déprimant.**

Une fois cette tâche accomplie, un autre défi de taille se présentait au jeune Hadès fraîchement réincarné : les sceaux posés sur les chimères tenant au maximum cinquante années, comment faire pour résoudre le problème du manque d'âmes à l'origine de la rébellion des monstres ? Car, le roi des Enfers le savait, les quelques dizaines de milliards d'âmes trop brusquement réincarnées ne seraient pas remplacées en cinquante ans, loin de là. Il fallait donc trouver une solution ; et, chaque fois, Hadès terminait par prononcer un raid contre la Terre, avec comme objectifs de récupérer un maximum d'âmes pendant les attaques, et de laisser traîner suffisamment de malédictions, de maladies et autres joyeusetés pour augmenter significativement sur le long terme les effectifs des Enfers. Après avoir prononcé cette décision, il retournait soupirer dans son bureau, et observait, à moitié caché derrière les rideaux de la pièce, les dieux jumeaux annoncer aux Juges la conquête prochaine de la Terre.

 **Déprimant.**

La suite était prévisible : confrontation avec les Chevaliers, animés par l'énergie pure et déterminée d'Athéna, victoire de celle-ci, et Hadès tué et scellé pour quelques dizaines d'années. Mais en attendant, les Enfers récupéraient suffisamment d'âmes pour pouvoir relâcher les chimères et monstres sans risques. Et, chaque fois, les Spectres se disaient soulagés de voir que, même si le plan originel avait échoué, ils avaient tout de même réussi à s'en sortir. Et généralement, celui qui disait cela s'entendait répondre qu'en effet, c'était un vrai miracle, et que décidément, le hasard et la chance faisaient bien les choses ! Et la conversation se poursuivait, évoquant la présence d'esprit des dieux jumeaux de lâcher quelques épidémies, louant la motivation de sa Majesté Hadès, conspuant Athéna et ses Chevaliers. Certains aussi émettaient quelques critiques ; envers tel ou tel Juge, envers Dame Pandore, envers un quelconque Spectre... Encore et encore, après chaque défaite, les mêmes propos sans intérêt étaient échangés.

 **Déprimant.**

En plus, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il y avait les fois où, pour une raison x ou y (mauvaise réincarnation, absence de réincarnation, trahison d'un Juge ou des dieux jumeaux...), ce raid se passait mal. Il devenait alors d'autant plus difficile de gérer la situation, et Hadès regrettait d'autant plus d'avoir accepté ce rôle de roi des Enfers. Il n'aurait pas dû boire autant au moment du partage de l'Univers, il n'aurait peut-être pas été manipulé par les deux gamins qui lui servaient de petits frères. Il aurait dû se méfier de ceux-là, à partir de l'instant où les mots "partage équitable" étaient sortis de leurs bouches. Poséidon et Zeus partagent peu, et jamais équitablement. Hadès aussi d'ailleurs, mais comme c'est le héros, c'est moins grave. Enfin bref, au fil des Guerres Saintes, notre monarque déjà bien ténébreux à la base (quelques traces d'une adolescence rebelle où il se donnait un côté dark) s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Il se teignait désormais les cheveux couleur corbeau, avait fait repeindre ses appartements en noir, réclamant même un petit coup de pinceau sur son Surplis "trop argenté". Aussi, les groupes de métal qu'il écoutait faisaient des morceaux de plus en plus longs et lents - les mauvaises langues prétendaient que la durée des musiques écoutées par Hadès s'allongeait en même temps que ses cheveux.

 **Déprimant.**

En résumé, Hadès en avait marre. Marre de se réincarner pour constater que les âmes foutaient le camp tous les deux cents ans, comme une fichue transhumance. Marre de constater qu'il n'y avait jamais de solution. Marre de voir ses soldats prendre de cuisantes et humiliantes défaites. Marre d'entendre Zeus se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule quand il venait sur l'Olympe boire un verre avec Dionysos. Marre de se retenir de frapper un Poséidon hilare qui louait son courage d'avoir choisi une province de l'Univers si difficile à administrer. Marre de retourner voir ses parents une fois par millénaire pour passer à la casserole, comme le lui indiquait subtilement le petit sourire désolé de sa mère. Marre de rester impassible lorsque son très cher père sortait de sa tunique le descriptif de TOUTES les Guerres Saintes, avec la liste de TOUT ce qui lui semblait stupide dans la stratégie de son fils. Marre d'avoir l'impression qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il était prisonnier des circonstances... Mais tout n'était pas fini.

Il fallait bien un roi pour achever les choses. Il fallait bien un souverain pour parachever un récit. Hadès sera ce roi, ce souverain.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Cette fois-là, Hadès prit soin de se réincarner en avance. Déclenchant du même coup une pandémie et une série de catastrophes naturelles, il s'assura ainsi des réserves d'âmes, engorgeant autant que possible les prisons infernales. Ainsi, lors de la transhumance, le nombre de chimères et de monstres inoccupés fut suffisamment réduit pour permettre à ses troupes de les contrôler suffisamment pour les guider... et les lâcher sur Terre. Bonne chance avec ça, Athéna ! Pendant que le chaos régnait sur Terre, Hadès se rendit sur l'Olympe, but un coup avec Dionysos, qui avait développé un tout nouveau vin, pétillant et fruité, avant d'aller voir le petit con insolent qui lui servait de petit frère.

\- Zeus, frangin de mon cœur ! Comment va ta chère petite fille ?

En voyant Héra ricaner, assise dans un fauteuil dans un coin du salon, Hadès comprit qu'il avait gagné.

\- Sa réincarnation a servi de nourriture à l'une de tes chimères, mon frère, lui répondit Héra en savourant chaque mot.

De son côté, Zeus, silencieux, rageait. Athéna était sa fierté, sa parfaite petite fille chérie. Même Héra, qui pourtant trouvait toujours à redire à chaque bâtard qu'il ramenait sur l'Olympe, n'avait rien su dire pour Athéna... Mais maintenant...

\- Je suis presque sûre qu'Arès s'en serait mieux sorti, continua perfidement Héra en fixant son époux.

Hadès acquiesça, absolument pas convaincu par l'assertion de la reine, mais tout était bon pour augmenter la déconfiture de Zeus. Fini de jouer.

Ayant salué leurs divines Majestés, Hadès s'éloigna sur l'Olympe, en direction de la demeure de Poséidon. Comme prévu, le vent de rébellion qu'il avait soufflé parmi les fleuves avait porté ses fruits, et le dieu des Mers se trouvait à présent aux prises avec plusieurs syndicats réclamant congés payés, horaires réduits et renégociation de contrats. Mouhahahaha. Compatissant, le souverain des Enfers ne dérangea pas son frère en pleines négociations, se contentant d'un petit signe enjoué de la main envers l'un des plus hargneux syndicalistes qui lui répondit avec enthousiasme, sous les yeux furieux d'un Poséidon désespéré.

Cette petite visite rendue, Hadès se rendit au bord de l'Olympe. Il était temps de rendre visite à ses parents, retraités dans les profondeurs de la cité divine. Récupérant un bouquet sur le passage, il atterrit finalement devant une porte close, en bois, toute simple. Il toqua, et sa mère lui ouvrit. Il lui offrit directement les fleurs, s'attirant un sourire de reconnaissance... qui tourna bientôt en une petite grimace désolée.

"Et merde." pensa Hadès. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?"

À l'intérieur de la maison, son père était comme à son habitude assis dans son fauteuil. Le roi des Enfers s'avança, s'inclina légèrement (son père, c'était Chronos quand même) :

\- Bonjour, père.

Silence. Puis Chronos sort un papier de sa poche et commence :

\- Bon je dois avouer que tu ne t'es pas trop mal débrouillé. Oh, pas pour les quatre premières Guerres Saintes de ce millénaire, mais la dernière... pas trop mal, le coup des chimères !

Oui. Oui. Oui. Hadès exultait. Son père, son papounet chéri d'amour, reconnaissait ses mérités ! Merveilleux. Incroyable. Génial. Il était heureux en cet instant, le petit Hadès... Oh, tellement heureux ! Ce naïf.

\- Par contre, poursuivit inflexible son père, il va falloir m'expliquer pour les fanfictions.  
\- Les... fanfictions ?  
\- Oui.

Merde. Merde. Merde. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail ? Ces petites auteures apparues il y a moins d'un millénaire et qui diffusaient des histoires honteuses sur son compte et les Guerres Saintes qu'il avait menées. Merde.

\- C'est vrai que tu as couché avec un enfant de treize ans au physique androgyne, fragile psychologiquement et qui a été ta réincarnation ?

Merde.

* * *

 _C'est ainsi que s'achève (normalement) le Cycle des Spectres. Bien sûr, certains de nos amis des Enfers n'ont pas été traités (pour n'en citer que quelques uns : Caith Sith, Bénou, Béhémoth...). Peut-être que le Cycle des Spectres repartira en tournée pour eux, on verra bien... En attendant, je parlerais tout de même de Cheshire dans une fanfic à part entière (guettez mon profil - BOUH LA VILAINE AUTO-PUB). J'en profite pour préciser que les mises à jour de ce Recueil deviendront à partir de maintenant horriblement irrégulières... À la prochaine, chers lecteurs !_


End file.
